A Mother's Love
by janissima
Summary: A visitor comes through the Quantum Mirrow and begs Sam to keep something safe until she can return. Sam must enlist the aid of her teammates to fulfill the visitor's request. Epilogue now up!
1. Looking in the Mirror

A/N: This story takes place after It's Great to Be Eight? but is not a sequel, just another adventure! It was hard to let go of little Sam but we have to move on! There have been other stories that encompass the basic idea of this one, but I am planning on taking this in a different direction from anything I have seen. I hope you give it a chance and let me know what you think! Chapters 1 & 2 will be posted concurrently.

---------

**Chapter 1 – Looking in the Mirror**

Major Samantha Carter walked briskly down the corridors at the SGC. She was due for a briefing in 20 minutes and just gotten out of a rather heated meeting with a conglomeration of scientists stationed here on level 12. Their entire existence seemed to be based on the desire to trip her up and dispel many of her already proven theories. She sighed to herself as she made her way down the deserted corridor: sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to appear at these meetings. It was always the same thing; arguments, stubbornness and bullishness. It didn't help matters that she was the only female scientist present today. Usually, she had at least some back up from the liked-minded, albeit small minority, gender to which she belonged. Jay Felger, her other stalwart supporter in all things scientific, had been absent as well, leaving Sam to hold fast to assertions that she was, indeed, correct about their latest questioning.

There had also been an ungodly amount of time spent on questions pertaining to her recent transformation into an eight year old. Sam, who had spent a week in the body of her eight year old self, was tired of talking about that particular adventure and just wanted to get on with things. Others couldn't seem to let it go and it was starting to wear on her nerves.

Giving herself a mental shake, Sam continued to make her way to the elevators up ahead. It was time for her to concentrate on the briefing at hand. SG-1 was due for an upcoming mission to meet a new people and hopefully gain new allies in their continued fight against the Goa'uld. An earlier mission by SG-5 had looked promising as far as the people of P6X-995 were concerned. They were slightly more technologically advanced than Earth and seemed willing to negotiate and share information. Eagerness to attend the briefing about this new mission and the chance to investigate new technology caused Sam to quicken her pace even more.

Sam was several meters from the elevator when a bright light coming from beneath a nearby storage room door caught her off guard. She looked around to see if any other SGC personnel were nearby. Seeing no one, she walked quickly to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening for any strange sounds emanating from the room beyond. Hearing nothing, Sam tried the door. It was locked, like most storage rooms on the upper levels of the complex. Sam took out her card and swiped it through security clearance. Although she was a Major, she wasn't given access to all rooms. She was, however granted access to every room on Level 12 as it was mainly a scientific research floor. Nothing that was done in the name of science at the SGC was done without Major Carter's knowledge.

Sam slowly opened the door and looked around without stepping inside. This particular storage room was one of the larger ones on base. It was approximately 12 feet wide by 20 feet deep. Metal shelving graced the outer walls of the room with one unit running the length of the middle, providing ample storage space for the myriad items that were brought back from off-world for further study. From the back of the cavernous room, a blue light continued to glow, drawing Sam further into its depths.

She cautiously approached the middle row of shelving. Bracing her hand against the unit for support, Sam slowly peered around the unit and let her gaze sweep the back of the room. Drawing back with a gasp of surprise, she reached blindly for a weapon she knew she didn't have. When working on base, Sam rarely, if ever, had an accessible weapon. The soldier in her looked around the shelves for anything that could serve as a potential weapon. Eyeing a short, blunt, heavy object hanging off the end of the shelf behind her, Sam reached up on tiptoes and carefully took it down. She grasped it firmly in her hand, took a deep breath and rounded the corner of the shelves.

She hadn't been imagining it. There, in the back of the room, glowing with a brilliant light, stood the Quantum mirror. She stepped cautiously toward it, watching its rippling surface as it showed a room that looked like it could be the clone of the one she was in now, except for the fact that the door behind the room in the mirror stood ajar, and she could see what looked like bullet holes in the wall beyond.

Sam mentally shook herself for the second time in the last five minutes. This couldn't be! she thought to herself. The Quantum mirror was supposed to have been destroyed over 4 years ago! What was it doing sitting up here in a storage room on level 12, where it could be seen by any scientist who happened to enter the storage room?

Sam was shaken from her musings by what appeared next in the mirror. She stepped back quickly into the shadows of the shelving as a cloaked figure appeared in the room. The figure looked furtively behind itself before closing the door of the alternate reality room. It then moved toward the mirror, its bulky figure moving slowly but with a sense of urgency that Sam could feel from her side. She clutched her improvised weapon in her hands as the figure came closer to the mirror. It seemed to study the room that had appeared before it, closed its eyes as if in prayer, and reached out a tentative, pale hand that Sam could easily tell was female.

The woman drew her hand back and looked behind her quickly as if she had heard a sound coming from beyond the closed door. She then turned back to the mirror with a determined look on her face, bent to pick up a case of some sort, then placed her hand on the smooth surface of the mirror. In an instant, the cloaked figure of the woman was standing in the supply room with Sam. Clutching her weapon tighter in her hand, Sam took a step out from the shadows of the shelving unit.

The woman before her gave a sharp intake of breath, then surprised by Sam by saying, "Thank God it's you! Is it safe here? Have Anubis's forces attacked yet?"

Sam was stunned with this woman's familiarity with her as well as with the mention of Anubis. She was getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not releasing her grip on the weapon, she stated, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

The woman stepped a bit closer and muttered, "Oh, sorry. I forgot about the cloak." Reaching up with one hand, she slid the hood of the cloak off her head to reveal shoulder length blond hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a face that Sam saw every morning when she looked in the mirror. "Sorry to appear like this out of the blue Samantha, but I need your help," and she gave Sam a look of utter desperation.

Sam was momentarily stunned speechless. She had seen an alternate version of herself before, even worked with her on a project several years ago, but she hadn't expected this to occur ever again. She blinked several times before automatically responding. "I usually go by Sam."

The other Sam wrinkled her nose at that. "I've never liked being called Sam. I prefer Samantha." She shifted the bundle beneath her cloak, then looked again into Sam's eyes. Her voice was filled with determination as she said, "Will you help me? I've tried dozens of other alternate realities, all to no avail. Is it safe here?" she reiterated her question from before.

Gathering her wits, Sam replied, "Yes, it's safe here. If by safe you mean are we under attack by any system lords. They haven't directly tried to attack Earth for quite a while. I take it that's not the case for you?"

"No," Samantha shook her head sadly. "We came under attack a week ago. Anubis has focused his attack on Colorado for the time being. There is something that he desperately wants. I can't let him get it, that's why I've come here. Please Sam, you have to help me."

"I'll help in any way I can, but I can't come back with you or send help without talking to General Hammond. Maybe you should come with me? I was just on my way to a briefing. We could…"

"No, I don't have time for that! I have to get back before anyone notices that I'm gone. I have check in with Jack and let him know if I succeeded or not. I don't need you or anyone to come back with me, I just need you to take care of something for me; keep it safe," Samantha pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

Sam was slightly surprised by this Samantha referring to her CO as Jack, but kept her comments to herself. She thought of the ramifications if she offered to help this version of herself without consulting her superior officers. Seeing the desperate look in the woman's eyes, Sam made a quick, intuitive decision. "OK, I'll help you. But you have to tell me what it is you need kept safe from Anubis and if it's something that could be dangerous to us. I need some answers."

Samantha sniffed and quickly swiped at her eyes with the edge of her cloak. "Thank you,' she whispered. She set down the bag she had been carrying and reached to untie the edges of the billowing cloak. Samantha slowly opened the cloak. Sam gasped in surprise to see what had been hidden underneath its voluminous folds. A baby boy, not more than a year old, peered out at her from his resting place inside a sling strapped to his mother. The bright blue eyes regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, then closed as he popped a thumb into his mouth and went back to sleep.


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2 – Introductions**

Ten minutes later, Sam found herself holding a sleeping baby in her arms while watching her alternate form disappear through the mirror. Samantha turned a tear streaked face once she was back on the other side, gave one final wave, and shut the mirror down, leaving Sam standing there with more questions than answers. She gazed down at the brown haired little boy who slept peacefully; blissfully unaware of the change that had occurred in the last few minutes. "What am I going to do with you now?" she whispered to the child.

After assuring Samantha that an alternate version of the baby definitely didn't exist here, Sam had stood speechlessly by as Samantha hurriedly explained what was happening in her world and why she needed her son, JJ, out of it. She had gotten the basics about what the threat to the baby was and had quickly agreed to help, even though she knew it was going to be extremely difficult to explain this to General Hammond, much less her team. She was not relishing the idea of explaining to a certain Colonel most of all.

Gathering a deep breath, Sam shifted the sleeping baby so that his head was resting against her shoulder. She bent and picked up the bag that contained some things JJ would need for the week or so he might be here. Sam would return to this storage room in exactly one week and wait to receive a message from Samantha. Her counterpart was hopeful that her Jack would have been able to reach the Asgard and garner their assistance within a week's time. One way or the other, she had been determined to get a message back to Sam about the progress being made and to check on her 11 month old son.

Sam glanced once more at the mirror before leaving the storage room. She was deep in thought as she made her way to the elevators that would take her down to level 28; reflecting on all the things the other Sam Carter had told her. She had a feeling that she was going to experience another unusual week in her life here at the SGC.

-------

"Colonel, where is Major Carter? It is now 10 minutes past the appointed time for our briefing. It's not like her to be late," General Hammond grumbled. He had much to attend to today and was not happy having this briefing delayed.

"Not sure General," Colonel O'Neill answered his commanding officer. "She was meeting with the other eggheads up on level 12. Maybe they discovered something that will chance the course of the universe?" he added with a slight smile. He only received a frown for his efforts.

"If she's not here in 5 minutes…" General Hammond did not get to finish as Sam burst through the door. She had waylaid an SF in the hallway outside of the briefing room and pressed him into service as an instant baby sitter. He had regarded her with total surprise at being handed a baby but took it in stride. Truthfully, stranger things than being asked to hold a baby for a few minutes had happened in the course of his service at the SGC! He gazed down at the sleeping child and gently rocked him as he waited to be summoned inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sir," Sam addressed the General. "Something unexpected came up that I really think you'll want to hear about."

"Can't it wait Major? We are already late starting this briefing and I have many other matters to attend to today," General Hammond answered her.

"Actually sir, it can't wait," Sam pressed. She looked around the table at her team mates, who all gave her similar looks of puzzlement.

Hammond sighed. "Very well. Sit down and tell us what's on your mind." He swept his hand to the empty chair next to Daniel, indicating that she should sit down.

"I'd prefer to stand Sir, if that's all right with you," she answered. She had too much nervous energy to try and sit down and explain all this. At his nod, she took a deep breath and began. "Well, you see Sir, I was coming back from my meeting with the other scientists on Level 12. We were discussing the possible ramifications of the new dialing program I installed last week…"

"Carter! Just get on with it," an exasperated Colonel O'Neill interrupted.

"Sorry Sir," she answered quietly. Sam opened her mouth to continue but, looking around at the expectant faces, didn't for the life of her know how to explain this. "Well, I… you see,… um…"

"Major Carter, if you have something to share that is of more importance than your upcoming mission, I suggest you gather your thoughts quickly and proceed. Otherwise, the briefing we had originally intended to hold will now ensue." General Hammond was quickly losing his patience.

Jack narrowed his eyes at his 2IC. Something was not right. Samantha Carter was never at a loss for words. "Spit to out Carter."

She looked over at her commanding officer, slightly irritated with his curtness. Making a quick decision, she said, "Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you. Just a second."

The four men looked at each other in complete shock. This behavior was so unlike Major Carter. "I am beginning to think a visit to Doctor Frasier is in order here," General Hammond quietly stated. Four pairs of eyes followed her to the door and they waited for her return in silence.

Sam went to the door and stepped into the hallway, gathering up the little boy who had just opened his eyes. When he was safely in her arms, she stooped and picked up the bag with his things and made her way back into the briefing room. If she hadn't been so nervous, she would have laughed at the astonished looks she was receiving from all four men. Teal'c wasn't openly gaping as the other three were, but you could tell from his expression that he was just as surprised as the other men were.

General Hammond was the first to recover his voice. "Major Carter, what is the meaning of this? Why are you bringing a child into this facility without my knowledge?"

"And whose kid is he?" Jack added, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I may not be very astute, but I certainly don't recall you being pregnant in the last few years."

"Sam?" was all Daniel had to say. She looked at him and saw immediate recognition of some sort. Daniel's gaze wavered between her, Jack, and the baby and she could tell by his expression that he saw a resemblance there.Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and waited for her to proceed.

At the booming voice of the General, JJ began to whimper and tucked his head under Sam's chin. She bounced him gently, then reached in and pulled her dog tags from around her neck for the baby to play with. He instinctively grabbed for them and began to mouth the dangling tags, his attention diverted for the moment; although he continued to keep his head firmly tucked beneath her chin.

Watching her, General Hammond stood up and softened his tone; after all, he _was_ a grandfather and didn't want to scare the child. "Maybe you should introduce us to this young man, and then proceed with what you need to tell us Major."

Jack had also watched the way Sam instinctively tried to calm the baby. She seemed so natural and relaxed with him. Warning bells were going off in his head but he had no idea what they were trying to tell him. Going for sarcasm, he said, "Please, Carter. I'm dying to know how this little blessed event happened. One of your alien suitors perhaps?"

Sam frowned briefly at him, then turned to the General. "General, I'd like you to meet JJ. Also know as Jonathon Jacob Carter," here she paused and looked directly at Jack, "O'Neill." She felt a moment of pleasure at the wide-eyed look of panic that flashed across his face as all eyes were now turned on him.

"Colonel O'Neill?" came the deathly calm question from the General. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Jack jumped up and stared at the little boy in her arms. What the hell was going on? "General, I swear, that isn't…it can't be…I never,… well, _we_ never…Carter!" His arms flailed wildly as he tried to make a coherent sentence come out.

At the familiar voice, JJ turned from Sam to look across the table. A wide grin split his cubby little face and he bounced in her arms as he gurgled out an unmistakable, "Dada!"

------

TBC


	3. Explanations

_At the familiar voice, JJ turned from Sam to look across the table. A wide grin split his cubby little face and he bounced in her arms as he gurgled out an unmistakable, "Dada!"_

**Chapter 3 - Explanations**

"You were saying Jack?" Daniel teased. It was rare that Jack was on the receiving end of being totally flustered and Daniel couldn't resist baiting him just a little.

"I swear I don't know anything about this, General. Carter, please help me out here!" he pleaded, his eyes never leaving the baby's face. There was definitely something familiar about the child.

Sam took pity on him and turned to the General. "Maybe we should all sit down and I'll explain this from the beginning Sir." Once they were seated, Sam began: "As I was saying before, I was walking down the corridor of Level 12 when I saw a light come from under a storage room door. I went in and found the Quantum mirror in the back of the room, obscured by boxes and shelving."

"Hold on a minute," Daniel interrupted. "I thought the Quantum mirror was destroyed 4 years ago after we went back to help the alternate reality Dr. Carter and Kowalski?"

"It was supposed to be, yes. But I was overruled by the Joint Chiefs," admitted General Hammond. "They felt that it might come in handy someday. After being studied at Area 51 for a year, it was moved from place to place before finally being relocated here. No one was supposed to know that it had been returned here, and it wasn't supposed to be accessible to anyone," he assured them.

"With all due respect, Sir, it wasn't very well hidden. Anyone could have and probably has seen it," Sam replied.

"Rest assured, Major, this matter will be looked into. Please continue," the General stated.

"Yes, Sir. I went into the storage room to find that the Quantum mirror had been activated. A cloaked figure came through the mirror. It turned out to be me, well, an alternate reality version of me. Anubis is currently leading an attack on the SGC in their reality. He is looking for something that he feels he needs to destroy. Samantha asked me to keep it safe." At their blank looks, she looked down at the child in her arms. "JJ," she said quietly.

Jack spoke up, relieved to have the attention off of himself, yet still extremely baffled. "What does Anubis want with a baby? And please don't tell me that I'm dead in that reality as well!"

Sam smiled slightly at him. "No sir, you're very much alive. In fact, you are off trying to contact the Asgard for their assistance. Samantha was eager to get back and see if you were successful, er, if _he_ was successful."

"And was I, I mean _he_, in cahoots with this plans of yours? I mean _hers_?" Geez, he was getting confused already!

"Very much so, Sir. JJ is the object of the attack. They believe that Anubis may have sent an Asrak in to find the baby. They're doing everything they possibly can to ascertain if there is an Asrak on Earth. There were signs of a skirmish on base, but Samantha assured me that, as of an hour ago, the base was secure. They are both desperate to keep their son safe." Sam and Jack locked eyes before each turned their focus back on JJ, who was desperately trying to grab the pen on the desk in front of him.

Sam reached out and calmly put it out of his reach, upon which he stuck out his lower lip and began to whimper. She reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a pacifier, which she popped into his mouth. The whimpering stopped and he continued to look around the table for another object to reach for. JJ spied Daniel's coffee cup to his left. His eyes brightened as he reached out chubby hands toward it. Daniel was quicker and slid it to his other side. "He's an O'Neill all right! Can't keep his hands off of things!" Daniel quipped.

Jack's expression was unreadable: somewhere between exasperation and a proud smile.

"You still haven't told us _why_ Anubis is after this baby, Major," General Hammond tried to redirect the conversation.

"Yes sir. Well, it seems that Anubis has information that indicates that JJ here is a key to unearthing many Ancient secrets." She rubbed her hand lightly across the downy head in front of her. "JJ will be able to access memories of both the Tok'ra and the Ancients when he gets older. Samantha thinks this will enable him to eventually help defeat the Gou'ald. If Anubis can get a hold of him, he could keep him until he is old enough to tell him what he knows about the Ancients and the Tok'ra, and use that against Earth and the Tok'ra. Then I suppose he would kill JJ." Her voice had gotten quiet at the end as she thought of the possibility of this innocent child being used in such an awful manner. Even though she had only been caring for the baby very briefly, she already felt very protective of him.

"And JJ has this information because he is the child of you and Jack," Daniel stated. "Jack passed on the knowledge of the Ancients and you passed on the knowledge of the Tok'ra."

"Yes, however unwillingly," Sam conceded.

"So how does the other Carter know all this?" Jack asked. He was just as disturbed by the thought of this child being taken by Anubis, but was trying to remain impassive. It was difficult when the little guy across the table kept looking at him and giving him a big grin around the pacifier in his mouth.

"Thor informed her and Jack that their child would most likely be born with this knowledge. He promised to help protect JJ from Anubis whenever he could. That's why her Jack went to search for the Asgard," Sam explained.

Jack's brows rose at the phrase "her Jack" but he refrained from commenting. Still, it warmed his heart just a bit to think that Sam might think of him as _her_ Jack. "So Thor is what, JJ's fairy God-alien or something?"

Sam smiled, "Something like that."

"So where does that leave us right now Major Carter?" General Hammond inquired.

Teal'c spoke up before Sam could. "The child must be protected at all costs General Hammond. If he got into the hands of Anubis, it would be the eventual end of their world and that of the Jaffa."

"I promised Samantha I would take care of JJ for one week. After that time, she will attempt to come back through the mirror or send a message to let me know what is happening," Sam added. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you right away General, but Samantha was desperate to return and I felt I had to make a decision right away."

"I understand Major. We will all do our best to protect JJ and keep him safe while he is in our presence. In the meantime, that storage room is to have a 24 hour guard posted outside. No one but SG-1 goes into that room without direct orders. I'd also like you to take JJ to the infirmary Major Carter. He should be checked over by Doctor Frasier."

"She should do a DNA test too, don't you think?" Jack asked. He wanted to make sure that the baby was indeed who this other Carter said he was. After all, their experience with unauthorized children in the SGC was not very stellar. JJ chose that moment to spit his pacifier out and yell a lusty "DaDa!" as he banged his hands on the table. The pacifier shot across the table and came to rest in front of Jack, who stopped it by making his hands into an impromptu goal.

"A DNA test would be wise O'Neill; however, one can easily see that he is the genetic offspring of yourself and Major Carter. He has Major Carter's eyes and your apparent penchant for the game of hockey."

"Along with a good sense of timing," Daniel added with a grin.

General Hammond, despite the strange occurrences of the last 15 minutes and the added headache that was sure to follow, smiled. He rose to his feet, causing the others to follow suit. "I think it would also be wise to keep JJ in the mountain for the time being. I expect all of SG-1 to help care for this child. Consequently, your mission to P6X-995 will be put on hold for the time being. We'll reschedule when this situation has been resolved." He came over to Sam and chucked the baby under the chin. "You're going to be a little dickens if you're anything like your daddy, son. Hopefully you take after your mother." Jack frowned good naturedly at the comment. General Hammond looked at Sam. "Let me know if you need anything Major."

"Thank you sir," Sam added gratefully. She had been extremely anxious about this discussion, but was relieved that things had gone so much better than she had expected.

Jack came around the table and stopped in front of Sam. JJ held his arms out to Jack, a big grin on his face. Jack looked to Sam, his eyebrows raised. She smiled at him and handed the baby over to him. JJ proceeded to happily pat Jack's cheeks as if in greeting and babbled away in an incoherent fashion. "Come on little man. Time for you to meet your nasty Aunt Janet. I'll try and keep the really big needles away from you."

Sam and Daniel chuckled as they followed him out of the room, Sam clutching the bag in her hand. Teal'c followed a few steps behind, thoughtfully regarding the small child who looked over Jack's shoulder at him. He gave a small smile when JJ grinned and squealed "EEE!" at him. Teal'c thought it sounded remarkably like the baby was saying "T"!

---------

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the first two chapters. I was worried that it wouldn't be well-received! I have no idea how long this story will be, but plan to have lots of humor, touching moments, some ass-kicking (of **course** there will be bad guys!) and a little S/J for you S/J lovers out there (of which I am one!) Stay tuned for Chapter 4 - a visit to Aunt Janet!


	4. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 4 – Getting to Know You**

Sam was ready to take JJ and run from the infirmary. She had never been squeamish around needles before but, seeing the baby get poked and hearing his indignant cries was enough to melt her resolve to remain impassive. Amazingly, Jack was the one who held the baby with a firm grasp and talked soothingly to him as the blood was being drawn. Once Janet was finished, he looked over at Sam and noticed her pale face.

"Maybe you'd better sit down Carter. You're not looking too good."

"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that…"

"No need to explain. Sara had a hard time when Charlie got his shots. Must be that protective maternal instinct," he added with a grin.

Sam was stunned speechless by his comment. She had never really thought of herself as the maternal type. She was rapidly beginning to question that opinion however. Janet gave her a sideways glance, then stepped back from the still crying baby. "I'm all done for now. I'll run some tests and let you know what I find. JJ might calm down if you give him a bottle," she offered suggestively. "Sam, did his mother give any instructions on what he eats or drinks?"

Sam mentally gave herself a shake and came to stand by Jack. JJ held out his arms to her, his eyes bright with tears and his lower lip quivering uncontrollably. Sam gathered him in her arms and brushed a soft kiss on top of his head, rubbing her hand gently up and down his back. Jack smiled, amazed at how quickly his 2IC was adapting to being in charge of a baby. JJ grabbed onto her shirt and buried his tear-streaked face in it.

"Samantha said that JJ still takes formula. She left some in his bag. He pretty much eats regular food as long as it is mashed or cut up small. He's got several teeth already. Apparently, he really likes jello," she smiled over the baby's head at Jack, who returned the gesture.

"OK. Colonel, do you know how to mix up a bottle of formula?" the doctor inquired.

"I think I can handle it," Jack responded. "There are directions, right Carter?"

"Yes Sir. On the back of the container. There are bottles in the bag," she nodded to the bag at her feet while she continued to gently bounce the baby. JJ was getting quieter now that he was no longer being poked and prodded.

"I will endeavor to assist you O'Neill," Teal'c said from the edge of the curtained off area.

"Thanks T. Be back in a flash." Jack and Teal'c left the room, leaving Janet, Sam, Daniel and the baby.

"I'll let you know when I have the results Sam. It will probably be a few hours. JJ looks to be healthy so far though. Maybe you should get him something to eat after he has his bottle."

"I will Janet. And thanks," Sam added gratefully. Janet squeezed her arm, then moved forward to brush a hand across JJ's head. JJ would have none of that, though and pulled back from her reach. Sam shrugged apologetically at Janet, who tilted her head in quiet acceptance, then left the room. Sam sank onto the bed, surprised at how emotionally drained she felt at the moment.

Daniel came to sit down next to her. "You OK, Sam?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Daniel. Just trying to take all of this in. It'sso odd,you know? I know he's not mine, but it just feels so right, holding him like this," she admitted. "He just seems like he's already a part of me. Does that sound strange?"

"No. I understand how you feel. I felt the same way about Sha're's child when he was born. Even though he wasn't mine, it felt like he was. I'm sure it's even stronger for you because, genetically, JJ is your son. He looks like you and, God willing, he'll act more like you than like Jack"

Sam gave him a crooked grin, "I guess so."

"Are you going to be OK with all of this Sam?" At her questioning look, he continued. "Well, aside from how strange this all is, JJ is yours _and_ Jack's. I'm not blind you know…"

"Daniel, please," Sam pleaded. She was prevented from saying anything further as Jack and Teal'c came back into the room.

"Whew, this stuff is not the most pleasant smelling drink. I think old Doc Frasier should have offered you a sucker instead, little man," Jack stated as he crossed the room and handed the bottle to Sam.

"I think she gave the final one to you last week, Jack," Daniel said with a smile.

"Very funny space monkey," Jack frowned at his friend. He pulled up a chair and watched as JJ grabbed the bottle from Sam's hands. She turned the baby around so that he was now facing the rest of the group, then he leaned back against her chest and greedily sucked at his bottle, kicking his little legs every so often to some unknown beat.

"So what now?" Daniel inquired after they spent a few moments watching the baby drink from his bottle. "We just sit around and baby-sit for a week while some calamity is befalling his homeworld?"

"Yes, Daniel," Sam spoke up. "I promised Samantha that we would wait for word from her. The most important thing right now is to keep JJ safe."

"We don't even know what alternate reality the other Samantha Carter is from, Daniel. It would be a wild goose chase going through all the other realities trying to search for the right one. Besides, we don't want to risk going there and experiencing that tropical cascade problem." "What?" Jack asked as they all smiled at his mispronunciation.

"O'Neill is correct Daniel Jackson. To search for this other reality would be foolhardy. We must protect the child until such a time as our assistance is no longer required in this endeavor," Teal'c added.

Daniel nodded his agreement, then turned to Sam to ask the question that had been on his mind since Sam had revealed the baby's identity to them. "So Sam, is JJ's mother a Doctor like the other Sam Carter we met?" Daniel asked.

"No, Samantha is in the military; she's actually a Lt Colonel," Sam answered. The three men looked at each other in surprise at this, but said nothing.

"If she's in the military, and I assume the other Jack is as well, how did they, you know, get together?" Daniel was puzzled. In the other two realities they had encountered, Jack and Sam were together, but Sam was a civilian. It was the only way they could get around the military regulations that he could think of.

Sam glanced at Jack out of the corner of her eye, then kept her gaze on JJ as she answered. "She really didn't have time to explain everything but, apparently, she transferred to SG-4 about 3 years ago. Shortly after they were accused of being Zatarcs and Martouf died. She made Lt. Colonel last year, after rescueing Jack from Ba'al." She stole a glance at Jack to gauge his reaction. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he realized what she was implying: the other Sam and Jack had dealt with the feelings that had been revealed at the time of the Zatarc testing and not left them in the room.

"I don't get it, why would she leave after that? Was she angry at the rest of us for what happened to Martouf?" Daniel was puzzled as he hadn't been witness to the entire Zatarc testing episode, as Teal'c had been.

"I don't know Daniel. That's all she told me. I don't think it really matters in the whole scheme of things, do you?" Sam asked with an edge to her voice.

Daniel looked surprised at her tone. "Were _you_ mad at us after that incident?" he pressed.

"No, Daniel," Sam sighed as she kept her gaze locked on JJ's head.

Teal'c intervened in the conversation. "What matters now is the welfare of this child. Have you considered where he will sleep Major Carter? I do not believe we have the facilities required to care for an infant in the SGC."

Sam and Jack looked at each other. They hadn't thought that far ahead. They would require other supplies as well; such as toys, more formula, and definitely more diapers. "I'll see if we can get a portable crib brought in. He can bunk with me here on base," Jack offered.

"That's OK, Sir. I can take him. I was planning on staying on base with him anyway," Sam commented. She really had grown quite attached to the baby and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. In any regard, she'd promised Samantha. Softening her response, she teased, "Besides, you'll just keep him up all night watching reruns of the Simpson's."

"Well, that or hockey," Daniel added.

"Hey, who knows if the other me is performing his fatherly duties in that regard. I do plan to carry out my responsibilities to the fullest, you know. Why don't we take turns with him, Carter? That way, if he gets up at night, we'll each get to experience the joys of waking up with a baby."

"That sounds fine to me Sir," she acquiesced. JJ must have agreed because he took the bottle out of his mouth, smiled a sloppy grin at Jack, and then let out a loud belch.

"He is indeed your offspring O'Neill," Teal'c stated with a straight face. Everyone else laughed, including JJ. He was pleased to be the center of attention and let out a loud squeal of happiness. Upon hearing the happy squeal, any remaining tension among the adults dissipated.

Sam stood and passed JJ, who had started to squirm, over to Jack. "Janet says it will be a few hours until the DNA tests are complete. She suggested we take JJ to the commissary and get him something to eat. But first, he needs a change."

"And you're passing him to me for what reason?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, even as he took JJ from her.

"Well, first of all Sir, you have more experience in that department than I do. Secondly, I gave him his bottle, so you should have to take care of the after effects," she replied with a less than submissive grin.

"If I recall, I prepared that bottle for him," Jack rebutted.

"Actually O'Neill, I prepared the bottle. You were more inclined to read the ingredients off the canister and make comments about their scientific basis," Teal'c stated solemnly.

"Come on T, a little back up would be nice here," Jack complained.

"You are the CO here, Jack. Sometimes it falls to you to do the dirty work," Daniel added.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Fine, but you get the next one Carter. And I hope it's a doozie!"

----

_TBC_


	5. Parental Influence

**Chapter 5 – Parental Influence**

The four members of SG-1 sat at their usual table in the commissary, trays of food spread before them in a haphazard arrangement. No one laid claim to any particular tray; instead, they shared items and tried to convince the youngest member of their group to try an assortment of foods.

For his part, JJ was just enjoying the attention being heaped on him at the moment. He leaned back and looked up at the man who currently held him in his lap. Even underneath the dearth of mashed potatoes on his little face, his grin was evident as he looked up at the tall Jaffa.

"I do believe he has taken a liking to the smashed potatoes, O'Neill," Teal'c intoned dryly.

Sam laughed, "It's _mashed potatoes_, Teal'c. And it looks like he's wearing more than he's eating."

"Indeed," came the response, accompanied by a slight curl of the lip at the mess that was presently being spread on his shirt by the chubby little hands of the boy in his arms.

"I'll take him Teal'c," Sam said with a grin as she reached across the table and accepted JJ into her arms. "It's time for him to try the blue Jello anyway."

"Oh no, Carter. He's going to try the red first. You'll just offer him blue, then he'll never really get to make his own choice," Jack stated firmly.

Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel, who sat across the table from Jack, then gave in. "Fine Sir. Give him the red first. But _Samantha_ already told me he prefers blue."

"Yeah, well, she probably never gave him a choice either."

Jack handed JJ a small cube of red Jello, which the baby promptly put into his mouth. He chewed it for a moment, then swallowed and gave Jack a big grin. "See, he likes the red!" Jack said triumphantly.

"He's only _tried_ the red Sir. Just wait a second before you declare red to be the victor." Sam then scooped out a square of blue Jello and handed it to JJ. He took it with a smile as well and popped it into his mouth. It went down just as quickly as the first.

"So, he ate both of them. How are you going to tell which one he prefers?" Daniel asked. He couldn't believe they were even having this conversation, but wasan active participantnone the less.

"Simple," Sam stated. "We just put a few of each kind in front of him and see which one he chooses. We'll even offer some mashed potatoes as a control in our experiment." She proceeded to do just that, putting a few squares of each color of Jello in front of JJ, along with a spoonful of potato. He reached out eager hands, taking one red cube in his left hand, and one blue in his right. He then proceeded to stuff both pieces into his mouth.

Daniel laughed outright at the surprised looks on both Jack and Sam's faces. Teal'c broke into a smile as well. "Well, looks like he's going to have the diplomatic skills in the family. He doesn't want to ruffle any feathers in the great Jello experiment!" Daniel laughed.

"Yeah, well, just wait until I can give him some cake!" Jack declared. "Then we'll see what kind of a true dessert connoisseur he is."

Sam laughed, then began to clean off JJ's messy face and sticky hands with the numerous napkins they had brought to the table. She had put a bib on him, but he had managed to get quite a bit of food on his clothes anyway. "It looks like I'll have to take him back to the infirmary and get him cleaned up a bit better. We're going to run out of clothes before the week is over at this rate!"

Jack rose to his feet as Sam got up and wiped a few stray gobs of potatoes off of JJ's face. "I'm going to go and talk to General Hammond about getting a crib and some other supplies. You go ahead and get this little guy cleaned up. I'll meet you back in the infirmary in 30 minutes. Hopefully Dr. Frasier will have her test results by then."

"Yes Sir," Sam agreed. She carried JJ facing outward in order to prevent any of the remainders of his lunch from ending up on her uniform. She talked quietly to him as they left the commissary, JJ's little feet swinging merrily back and forth as they made their way to the door. Sam was completely unaware of the many startled looks she received as she left the room. The men and women of the SGC were not used to seeing the normally serious and professional Major Carter carrying a baby around and talking to him with a soft smile on her face.

"She's awfully good with him, isn't she?" Daniel asked quietly as he watched her leave.

"Indeed, she has appeared to form a bond with the child already," Teal'c agreed.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just hope she doesn't get too attached. It will make it that much harder for her to give him back when the time comes." Jack nodded to his friends and turned to leave the room, set on his mission to talk to the General.

"I hope the same thing for you, Jack," Daniel said to his back. Teal'c nodded his head in agreement. Jack neither saw nor heard either of them as he exited the commissary.

------

Sam had taken JJ directly to the infirmary where she intended on cleaning him up before they met with Janet once again. She had procured a small basin from one of the nurses and given him a quick bath behind a curtained off area in the infirmary. JJ had loved it and had splashed and gurgled as she tried to wash away the evidence of his lunch. She had ended up more wet than he was by the time the bath was over. Once she had taken him out and dried him off, she had put a clean diaper and T-shirt on the wiggly little boy. She had been able to put a fresh, blue knit shirt on him before he rolled over and started to crawl across the bed. Feeling like he might need to move around a bit, Sam had placed him on the floor to let him crawl around, keeping a close eye on him and making sure he stayed within their area.

He had quickly scrambled across the floor and tried to enter the main part of the infirmary. Sam hastily picked him up and turned him around, where he proceeded to move like lightening across the floor and under the bed in front of him, intent on some unseen object beneath its surface.

Which is why Colonel Jack O'Neill found his 2IC on all fours, head bent to the ground, and trying to coax an 11 month old baby out from under a bed in the infirmary.

"Well, this is a surprise Carter. Lose something?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Not lose so much as can't get to, Sir. I thought I'd let JJ crawl around on the floor for a while. He scampered under the bed and now I can't get him out." She sat back on her heels and looked up at him, narrowing her eyes as she took in the look of amusement on his face. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Piece of cake," he replied as he got down on the floor with her, grimacing as his knees crackled. He peered under the bed and met the bright eyes of the little boy, who was sitting happily beneath the bed playing with an errant specimen cup. Thankfully it was still in its wrapper and thus hadn't been used before, Jack thought to himself. "Hey little man, whatcha got there?"

"Dadadada," JJ squealed as he looked at the person he thought was his father.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before. Come on out now, JJ. It's not real comfortable for the old guy to be down on the floor like this," Jack continued to try and cajole the little boy out from under the bed to no avail. He looked over at Sam as he heard her snickering softly. "No giggling Major. As I recall, you didn't have any more luck than I'm having."

"Sorry, Sir," she replied with little sincerity in her voice. "This is kind of funny, if you think about it. Two Air Force officers, who have saved the planet countless times, trying to coax an 11 month old out from under a bed with little luck."

"Yeah, well, I'd suggest you figure something out before Frasier gets here. She'll never let us live this down."

Sam suddenly had an idea. "Just a second." She went over to the bag that contained JJ's things and dug around for a few minutes. Then, with a triumphant grin, she pulled out a stuffed toy that had seen better days. She could tell from its worn appearance that it was a favorite toy. Sam brought the toy over to the bed and quickly sank down on the floor next to Jack. She peered under the bed and held the toy out to JJ. "Come on sweetie, I've got your favorite toy here. Come out and get it," she cooed softly to him.

JJ abruptly dropped the specimen cup he was playing with as he caught sight of the toy Sam was holding out in front of him. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to his toy. Sam slowly retracted her hand with the toy, forcing JJ to follow until he was out from under the bed. Sam handed him the toy and scooped him up, snuggling him to her briefly before turning to Jack with a grin. "I should have thought of that earlier!"

Jack's eyes were intent on the toy in JJ's hands. It looked vaguely familiar. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Sam took a closer look at the toy and burst out laughing. "I can't believe it. It's a Bart Simpson stuffed toy! The alternate Jack O'Neill must have given this to him, because my alternate self sure as heck wouldn't have!" "Sir." She added at a look from him.

"You never know Carter. Maybe the other you is a little more culturally aware of what's important," Jack teased. Sam rolled her eyes at him and didn't respond. She knew it was a losing argument.

They both watched as JJ happily gummed his Bart Simpson doll. The hair on Bart's head was no longer yellow; it was a dingy light brown. His arms were limp and not longer full. One shoe was missing and the other had no shoelace. All in all, it was a very well-loved toy and JJ was obviously very attached to it.

Janet came in and looked at the two adults teasing each other while they watched the baby. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was truly theirs. "What a cute little doll you have there JJ," she said as she came up to the little boy.

"It's not a doll," Jack stated forcefully. "It's an action figure. A soft action figure," he amended.

Shaking her head at his statement and sharing an amusedlook with Sam, Janet got down to business. "I have the test results back. JJ is just fine and he is definitely yours. Well, genetically at least. He does carry traces of the protein marker that you have, Sam, but to a lesser degree. He is your blood type Colonel and his DNA is a perfect match for the two of you."

Jack and Sam looked at each other for a moment, lost in thought. Jack turned away first and asked, "So, Doc. There's no reason to keep him in the infirmary then, is there?"

"No sir. JJ can be on base with you and Sam, but I would keep him away from anything you don't want him to grab." She bent down and picked up the errant specimen cup. "Children this age are notorious for getting into things."

"Yeah, learned that already," Jack quipped. He turned to Sam. "General Hammond is sending a few Airmen out for a portable crib and a few other necessities. They should be back within the hour. Why don't I take JJ for a while and you can get some work done," he suggested.

In truth, Sam didn't want to go and get some work done. She wanted to spend the time with the little boy who had already endeared himself to her. But she didn't want to appear clingy or emotional, so she agreed. "I'll be in my lab, Sir," she said as she handed JJ over to him. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do, Carter. Oh, and Carter? You might want to change clothes. You're a bit wet," he grinned at her. "Come on little man. Let's get some pants on you, then I'll show you around the place. We'll go and visit Uncle Danny in his lab. He has _lots_ of fun things to play with!"

Sam chuckled as she made her way to the door. She turned around once she reached the exit and glanced back. Jack had JJ lying on the bed and was putting a pair of overalls on the little boy, talking about the fun toys he could play with in Daniel's lab. Sam gave a wistful smile as she watched them, then turned and left the room.

_TBC_


	6. Naptime

**Chapter 6 – Naptime**

Anyone stopping in Major Carter's lab that afternoon would have seen nothing unusual. She appeared to be hard at work analyzing some new technology that had been acquired on some planet or another. Her head was bent to her work and she seemed to be taking notes on her computer as she worked. That was not the case however. Sam found herself unable to concentrate that afternoon. Her thoughts kept returning to a small, blue-eyed boy who was currently, along with his 'DaDa' , driving Daniel crazy in his lab. Sam was not taking copious notes either. She was instead recording her thoughts and feelings about this whole situation on her computer; in a file marked _personal_.

Sam smiled as she recalled holding the small, soft, squirming body as she tried to give him a bath earlier. Although she had never given a bath to a child so young before, she had found that she thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Spending extra time with her team, bantering back and forth and talking about the baby, was an added plus. They never seemed able to take the time to sit and relax with each other. There always seemed to be one dire emergency after another to attend to.

Sam sighed and leaned her elbows on the table in front of her, rubbing her hands through her hair. If she could get this distracted from spending a few hours with JJ, what was she going to be like in a few days? Sam straightened up, arched her back, and made a concerted effort to get back to work.

-----

"Jack, please! Take that away from JJ. It's not a toy!" Daniel pleaded.

Jack took the round object away from the boy's pudgy little hands and held it aloft in his left hand. "Could have fooled me Danny. It sure looks like some kind of ball. Does it bounce?" he asked hopefully.

With a panicked expression on his face, Daniel lurched forward and grabbed the object out of his hands. "No, it does _not_ bounce! This happens to be a very delicate artifact gathered from P7X-095. I think it's Mayan in nature but there are markings…"

"AH! Daniel, enough. Remember, there are innocent ears in here," Jack nodded to the baby he cradled in his right arm. For his part, JJ had grown tired of this place where Uncle Daniel didn't let him touch anything. In fact, he was growing tired period and rubbed his eyes accordingly.

Daniel jumped at the out this little gesture gave him. "Uh, Jack, I think JJ's getting tired. Little kids need naps don't they? I think it might be time for his." He nodded at the little boy who had moved from rubbing his eyes, to now rubbing his whole face against Jack's shirt.

"I guess you're right," Jack stated at he looked down at JJ. "Those cribs probably aren't here yet. Guess I'll have to lie down and take a nap with you, little man!" Jack looked at Daniel and grinned. "Oh, the sacrifices I have to make for this job!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, then ushered them to the door. "Have a nice nap you two. See you later!" And with a huge sigh of relief, he closed the door to his lab after them, gently clicking the lock into place.

-----

Two hours later, Sam had not made as much progress as she would have liked. Ruefully shaking her head, she decided she might as well give up for a while and go check on the little boy who continued to occupy her thoughts.

She made her way to Daniel's lab, remembering that Jack had mentioned heading in that direction. She was surprised to find the door locked. Daniel rarely locked his door when he was working. Maybe he was with Colonel O'Neill or Teal'c, she thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued down the corridor, intent on checking in at Colonel O'Neill's office before searching in other likely areas.

When she arrived at her destination, the door was slightly ajar. Not hearing any noises akin to the sounds of an active baby, she poked her head in and looked around. Sam smiled tenderly at the sight that greeted her eyes. Lying on the black leather couch he had somehow procured for his office, was one Colonel O'Neill, sound asleep. On top of him lay the little boy who had already captured their hearts. JJ was chest to chest with Jack, his little face turned to the side, mouth moving ever so slightly as he sporadically sucked on the pacifier in his mouth. His head was tucked beneath Jack's chin and one little hand had a fistful of green BDU clutched tightly in a ball. His Bart Simpson doll laid next to Jack on the couch; obviously having been dropped while JJ slept. JJ's little legs barely reached the top of Jack's thighs and one blue sock hung rakishly off of his foot. Jack's large hands covered the boy from both sides, ensuring that he wouldn't roll off the couch during their nap.

Sam moved slowly over to the sleeping pair and gently tugged up the errant sock. She brushed a hand gently over the soft brown hair of the sleeping baby, wishing she could do the same to the man lying there. She smiled at the soft, synchronized snores that were coming from both of them. After watching them quietly for a few moments, Sam leaned down to brush a kiss against JJ's temple, relishing the clean, baby smell that came standard with all babies. As she drew back, she gasped in surprise and more than a little embarrassment as blue eyes met dark brown ones.

Jack had felt her presence as she moved in his study. He had remained in a light state of sleep until she had inadvertently brushed against his side when she bent down to kiss JJ. When he had opened his eyes, he had been surprised to find her mere inches from his own lips. Their gazes locked as she slowly straightened up. He smiled at the faint blush that stole across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered. "I was just wanted to see how JJ was doing. I didn't mean…"

Jack's right hand left his protective hold on the baby and grabbed her wrist before she could back away entirely. "It's OK, Sam," he whispered. "You don't need to apologize for caring about this little guy and wanting to check up on him."

Although a few weeks ago they had agreed to call each other by first names when they were off base, they hadn't done so when at work, and Sam was more than a little surprised when Jack did so now. During her little adventure as an eight year old, Jack and Sam had grown closer as they spent a lot of time together. Though they still strictly adhered to the military regulations, there were moments when their true feelings came through, however briefly. This was one of those times.

Jack continued to hold her wrist as he quietly asked, "Are you OK? This has been an awful lot to take in these last few hours."

"I'm fine Sir. Finding it a bit hard to concentrate on work," she added sheepishly. "How are you doing with all of this?" She let her gaze wander back to the little boy asleep on Jack's chest.

"Well, it's more than a little strange. But I sure could get used to having this little guy around," he smiled.

Sam returned the smile, "Likewise."

Jack let his hand slide down to hers, where he gave it a slight squeeze before releasing it.

"How long has he been asleep?" Sam asked, backing up slightly to give herself a chance to regain her composure.

Jack looked to the clock on the wall behind her. "Almost two hours now. He zonked out fairly quickly once we got back to my office." Jack returned his hand to JJ's back and patted him lightly on the bottom. "I have a feeling he'll be waking up soon. The old diaper feels a bit heavy. I do believe it's your turn on diaper duty Carter!"

"I think I hear the General calling, Sir," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh no you don't! Have a seat Major; you're not going anywhere until JJ here wakes up!"

She smiled as she took a seat across from him. They talked quietly about the appearance of the alternate reality Samantha Carter and about what might be occurring in their world. Ten minutes into their conversation, JJ began to stir, then he released his grip on Jack's shirt to rub his hand across his nose, frowning as he did so.

Bright blue eyes slowly opened and he raised his head, a perplexed look on his face as he took in his surroundings. When he saw Sam sitting across from him, he gave her a happy grin. Sam got up and walked over to him, talking softly to him as she picked him up. "Hey little guy, did you have a nice nap? Whew, you do need a change!" she exclaimed as she got a whiff of him, holding him slightly away from her body.

"Glad it's your turn, Carter," Jack quipped as he began to sit up.

Sam looked down at him with a frown that quickly turned to a grin. "I think you need a change too, Sir. Your shirt appears to be wet in one spot there!"

Jack looked down at the front of his shirt. "Oh crap," he muttered as he took in the round, wet spot that lay just about where JJ's lower extremities had been resting on him.

-----

A/N: This situation actually happened numerous times to my husband when our kids were little! Stay tuned for Chapter 7 and thanks so much for the continued reviews!


	7. Hush Little Baby

**Chapter 7- Hush Little Baby**

The remainder of that first day passed quickly. Two airmen brought down a portable crib which Jack set up in his on-base quarters. It was easy to set up and would be just as easy to move to Sam's quarters the following night. In addition to the crib, they had purchased a jumbo pack of diapers, a few more canisters of baby formula, and a few toys designed especially for children under the age of one.

Sam had spent the remainder of the afternoon with JJ while Jack took care of other duties on base. All four members of SG-1 met for dinner in the commissary. Sam came prepared this time with a large towel that she fastened around JJ while he ate. The team enjoyed a leisurely dinner at their regular table. Several SGC staff members stopped by to see JJ and offer to help with his care in whatever manner possible. Lt. Conners, the scientific expert on SG-5, offered to bring them a car seat should they want to leave the base at any time. His daughter had outgrown her old one and it was still in good condition; although there may still be some wayward Cheerios hidden in the creases, he admitted. They explained to the lieutenant that they would be staying on base for the time being, but thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

General Hammond stopped by just as they were finishing their desserts. "How is everything going with our little guest?" he asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Fine, Sir," Sam smiled at him. "JJ's a good baby. As long as he's fed and entertained, he doesn't fuss much at all."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Daniel mumbled under his breath. Not soft enough though, as Jack sent him a glare across the table. Daniel gave him an innocent look and returned to his dessert.

"Will the crib work to your satisfaction Colonel?" the General continued.

"Yes, Sir. It was a snap to put up. Thank you for approving the purchase, along with the other supplies," Jack answered.

The General waved away his thanks. "Anything I can do to help out, just ask."

"I was wondering General," Sam spoke up. "Would it be all right if we took JJ top-side for a bit tomorrow? We can stay on base," she quickly added at the frown that had formed on the General's face. "I just think JJ needs some fresh air, and maybe the chance to crawl around on the grass for a while, if the weather continues to be so mild."

General Hammond thought for a few minutes before deciding. "I think that will be fine Major, as long as you stay near the facilities. And don't take him out alone; I want two of you with him when you venture out."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir," she added gratefully.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to head home. Kayla has a music concert at school that I promised to attend. Carry on SG-1, sleep tight JJ," he smiled at the baby who grinned back, his face full of the chocolate cake that Jack had picked out for him.

After the General left, they finished their desserts and then cleaned up the mess that was JJ. Chocolate crumbs were not only on his face, but on every surface that his little hands had touched. Once again, a good supply of napkins and a wet cloth were used to clean him up.

"I'll take him Carter," Jack offered after the little boy had been sufficiently cleaned up. "I'll get him settled down and ready for bed."

"I'll come with you, Sir, if you don't mind. I'd like to say good night to him," Sam added.

"Sure, no problem. You can do diaper duty again!" Jack said with a smirk.

"I think it's your turn, Sir," Sam statedemphatically as they walked out of the commissary together. Teal'c and Daniel followed them out and went their separate ways once they reached the corridor. None of them noticed the airman who had been sitting in the dark corner of the commissary during their entire meal, taking pictures of the little group with a camera that was hidden inside the magazine he pretended to be reading. He was rather proud of the fact that, because of the high-powered zoom lense, he had many good close-up shots of the baby that had mysteriously appeared at the SGC today.

------

Sam was just settling down to do some light reading in her quarters on base when her phone rang. She reached across the bed and picked it up quickly, "Carter," she answered absently as she continued to page through the journal she was reading. She was instantly alert as she heard the unmistakable sounds of a baby wailing in the background.

"Carter? It's O'Neill. I need you; fast!" he barked into the phone. Those few words were said with a distinctive sound of panic to them.

"What's wrong with JJ, Sir?" Sam asked quickly, even as she reached down to put her boots back on. The crying continued in the background and actually seemed to pick up tempo.

"If I knew that, would I be calling you? Just get to my quarters right away!" he barked, then the phone went dead. Sam hung up the phone, finished tying her boots, and rushed from the room. Her heart pounded as she tried to prepare herself for what she was about to find.

-----

Sam heard the crying emanating from behind the closed door of Colonel O'Neill's on base quarters long before she reached it. The door was slightly ajar, as Jack had been waiting for her arrival. Not bothering to knock, Sam went right in to see what was wrong.

JJ's face was red from crying, the tears continuing to pour down his cheeks. He arched his back and pushed his hands against Jack's chest, in the throes of a mini-tantrum. Interspersed between his sobs, Sam could hear him yelling "BA! BA!"

Sam walked over to where Jack was frantically pacing back and forth with the small child, desperately trying to hold onto the squirming body. "What's wrong with JJ?" she reiterated her question from before. At the sound of her voice, both heads turned in her direction. Despite the circumstances, she felt a smile form on her face upon hearing Jack mutter, "Thank God!" and JJ's clear utterance of "Mama!" Her heart swelled at the words she couldn't lay claim to, but were directed at her none the less.

JJ repeated his cry of "MaMa" even as he reached out for her. Sam took him in her arms and cuddled him close, relieved that his wails almost immediately began to quiet down. She looked at Jack who sat down on the edge of his bed, a harried look on his face. "What exactly happened here, Sir?"

"Damned if I know Carter. I got him into his pj's, gave him a bottle, then laid him down. He wouldn't stay down. He kept standing up in the crib and crying BA! What the hell does that mean?" he asked in exasperation.

At Jack's mention of the word BA, JJ raised his head and tearfully repeated the same word. He was still crying, although softer now and the occasional hiccup could be heard in between cries.

Sam wracked her brain. BA – now what could that mean? "You did give him his bottle right?" At his nod, she tried again. "How about his pacifier? Did you try that?"

"Of course I tried that Carter! I've tried that and everything else that could possibly start with the letter B!" his voice rose as his frustration became more apparent. JJ's cries started up again, frightened now by the anger he heard in his father's voice.

Sam frowned at Jack and quietly said, "There's no need to yell Sir." She ignored the glare sent her way as she walked JJ around the room, still trying to wrap her brain around what JJ could be asking for. Her eyes opened wide as she thought of the likely answer. She turned back to Jack and asked, "Where's his Bart doll?"

When he heard the word _Bart_, JJ leaned back to look at her face, offering a watery sounding "BA?" in reply.

Sam smiled down at him. "We'll get Bart for you sweetie, don't worry." She looked to Jack with her eyebrows raised.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Jack replied wearily. He got up from the bed and made his way to the corner of the room where JJ's bag was stored. He reached into the side pocket and drew out the well-worn toy. Jack grinned ruefully as he looked at it. Charlie had had a teddy bear that he wouldn't sleep without until he was almost five. It looked like old Bart, here, was going to be the same!

Jack came over to Sam and held the toy out to JJ. "Here you go little man. Sorry I didn't know what you wanted," je saidsoftly.JJ reached out eager hands for his toy, sobbed out a relived sounding BA! and tucked the doll under his chin while he kept a death grip on it. Jack met Sam's eyes and they shared an amused and relievedsmile.

JJ's cries lessened now that he had his beloved doll in his arms. He still hiccupped every now and then, due to the serious upset he had just been through. Sam leaned into the crib and picked up the pacifier, popping it into his mouth to help stop the hiccups. She continued to walk around the room with him, gently rubbing his back and bouncing him ever so slightly.

Jack went and lay down on the bed, tired beyond measure. He had forgotten how tiring a crying baby could be. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, all the while mentally berating himself for not figuring out that JJ wanted Bart on his own.Jack's eyes cracked open as he heard the soft sounds of a lullaby being sung. He turned his head slightly and watched Sam as she continued to walk with the baby and sing softly to him.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are."_

Sam was unaware of the captive audience she had. She had just started to instinctively sing the song she remembered her mother singing to her. Her voice was soft, gentle, and very much on key. JJ's eyes closed after the first verse and he drifted off to sleep, safe in his mother's arms.

Sam moved to place him in his crib when she heard the soft voice of Jack say, "Now that was sickening." Her eyes flew to his face and a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" she asked, rather taken aback by the comment.

Jack sat up and waved a hand her way. "I walk the kid and try everything in the book to get him to settle down. For over an hour I might add. Then you waltz in, figure out he needs Bart, sing him a song, and he's out like a light. Sickening." He shook his head in regret but added a smile to show her he was teasing. Although, in truth, he was rather embarrassed at how easily she had gotten JJ to calm down while he couldn't.

"Oh. I thought you were referring to something else." She added sheepishly as she laid JJ in the crib and covered him with a blanket.

"Your singing? You have a beautiful voice Carter. You never cease to amaze me," Jack answered her truthfully.

She wouldn't quite meet his gaze. "Thank you, Sir. Do you need me for anything else?"

Yes, of course he needed her for other things. Unfortunately, they were not things that would be approved of by the USAF, so he just said, "No thanks Carter. I think you've done everything you can here tonight. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."

At this she did meet his eyes. "No problem, Sir. I wasn't asleep yet. Just doing some light reading."

"Light reading?" he asked as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah, there's a new article out on low-mass spiral galaxies and how they relate to dark matter density profiles that I found fascinating," she replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ah, well as long as it's _light _reading then," he replied with a quirk of his eyebrow.

She laughed softly as they came to the door, then looked back at the sleeping baby. "He'll be fine now Carter. Don't worry," Jack assured her.

Sam nodded her head, then looked up at him. "Feel free to call me if you need any more help with him, OK?" she asked quietly.

Jack reached out and lightly squeezed her arm. "I will. And thanks again. You were amazing you know. You'll make a great mom someday," he added.

Sam smiled softly at him, then with a quiet, "Good-night, Sir," she left him and walked down the corridor to return to her own quarters. She didn't hear his quiet, "Good-night, Sam," in reply.


	8. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 8 – A Breath of Fresh Air**

Tuesday dawned bright and clear, although from the depths of the mountain, no one who stayed on base over night knew that. All the same, the pseudo-parents both awoke in their respective rooms refreshed and ready for another day spent caring for their small charge. Sam checked out the weather forecast before joining Jack and JJ for breakfast. She had to admit; she was eager to take the baby topside today and was hoping that the weather would cooperate. She was in luck; the unseasonably mild temperatures for mid November would continue. The forecast called for sunny skies and temperatures to reach the lower 50's today. Armed with that good news, Sam made her way to the commissary for some breakfast.

Sam smiled at the pair at the table. Both looked a bit rumpled this morning, their hair in similar states of disarray. JJ was dressed in green overalls that had a small fish stitched in the upper left corner. His light green knit shirt was also covered in small fish. No big guess who had picked out _that_ particular outfit, she thought to herself. Sam sat down at the table and took JJ, who had squealed out a happy, "MaMa!" upon seeing her.

"How did the rest of the night go, Sir?"

"Not a peep out of him, Carter. Must have been your singing that helped him sleep so soundly," he said with a wink.

Sam gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to JJ. He was digging into his scrambled eggs with vigor, using his pudgy little hands as utensils. JJ looked up from his meal and squealed out, "EEE!" which made Sam and Jack both look up as Teal'c and Daniel approached the table. Teal'c gave a tiny smile at the greeting, then nodded at his two friends.

The four enjoyed breakfast together, which they didn't get to do too often any more. JJ supplied the entertainment for the meal, scooping up eager handfuls of scrambled egg and leaving jelly stains on his mouth from his toast.

After a leisurely breakfast, they laid out their plans for the day. Sam really had to get some work done in her lab that morning. Jack was set to meet with some new recruits and give them a tour of the SGC, then give a lecture on off-world survival skills. Teal'c was to take half of the group and teach them Jaffa training methods while Jack lectured the other half. Which left Daniel in charge of JJ.

Although he thought JJ was rather cute, Daniel was not thrilled at the idea of watching him for the next few hours. There were several interesting artifacts that he would like to study in his lab. But, since they all agreed to help out with the baby, Daniel kept his mouth closed and accepted the job of babysitter. And so he placidly accepted the now cleaned off baby from Sam's arms. The moment Daniel had JJ in his arms, the little boy made a quick grab for his glasses.

"ACK!" Daniel yelled as the glasses were ripped from his head.

"Here Daniel," Sam said with a laugh as she pried the glasses out of the baby's surprisingly strong grip and handed his glasses back. She passed JJ's Bart doll over to him so he would hold onto that instead of the glasses. "If you have any trouble with him, just give him his Bart doll. He loves it."

"Carter, how many times do I have to say it? It's not a doll, it's an action figure!" Jack gave her a mock grimace.

"Yes, Sir," Sam supplied, all the while rolling her eyes at Daniel.

"So Danny, you going to bring him to your office to play?" Jack asked with interest.

"I don't think so, Jack. My office is not for children," Daniel reminded him. "I'll just have to bring him back to your quarters and sit and watch him play, I guess."

"Just think of it as payback for all the times you made us sit out in the hot sun while you dug in the dirt," Jack said with a grin.

"Funny,Jack," Daniel replied. Sam tried to hide a grin as she promised Daniel that she would check in on him in 2 hours and see how he and JJ were getting along. She reassured him that he could always call her in the lab if there was a problem.

They all went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up again for lunch. Then they were going to take JJ topside and let him get some fresh air.

The same airman who had been surreptitiously watching them the night before quickly turned his back as they left the commissary. He had been listening at the doorway to their conversation. So, they were taking the child topside this afternoon. He would have to let his contact know the details and see if they wanted him to make his move yet. Putting his hands in his pockets, the man turned around and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. He had an important phone call to make.

-----------

At 1315, Sam was waiting for Jack to appear at the elevators. Daniel had survived his three hours watching JJ. It hadn't been all bad; in fact, he had enjoyed being with the little guy, except for that one messy diaper! But he had begged off going topside with them as he really did want to get to work on some of the artifacts in his office. Teal'c had not appeared at lunch; he was still working with the new SGC recruits on training skills. So Sam assumed he would not be joining them outside either. Which just left Jack, and he was late.

Sam paced back and forth. She had JJ bundled up in a little jacket with a matching hat tugged down over his ears. She had a blanket draped over her arm, just in case there was a chilly breeze. She looked at her watch once more and sighed. If he didn't come soon, she was going to go and search for him. She didn't want JJ to get overheated waiting here.

Sam turned as she heard footsteps approach. She sighed in disappointment. It was a Captain from SG-12 that she vaguely recognized. He stopped as he came up to her.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Colonel O'Neill asked me to give you a message. He will be delayed another 10 minutes or so, then plans on joining you as soon as possible."

"Did he say where he would meet me, Captain?"

"No Ma'am, just the message that I gave you. Sorry Major."

Sam waved off his apology. "That's fine Captain. Thank you for the message." With a nod, the Captain left to return to his duties.

Sam pondered the situation. 10 minutes. The General _had_ told them to have at least 2 people outside with JJ, but they were only talking 10 minutes. And she wasn't planning on going far, just a bit away from the entrance. The guards would still be able to see her clearly. The little boy began to squirm in her arms in protest of being held so long while wearing the warm jacket. His actions helped make up her mind. With one more glance to make sure Jack wasn't coming around the corner, she pushed the elevator button and stepped inside. The ride to the top was swift and quiet; JJ's eyes large at the still strange feeling of movement in the elevator.

Once she got to the top, Sam quickly signed out, leaving a message with the guard for Colonel O'Neill. She wouldn't go far, but wanted to take JJ to the clearing about 50 yards from the entrance. It was a large, grassy meadow and she could let him crawl around if the grass was dry.

The day was as beautiful as the forecaster had predicted. The air temperature was a balmy 50 degrees with a very light wind. The sun was high and felt warm on her face. Sam stopped and lifted her face to the sun, closing her eyes and breathing deeply of the fresh air, relishing the feeling of warmth on her face. JJ too, seemed to be breathing in the warm fall air. His little face was pointed upward and he had a content look on his face. Sam opened her eyes and looked at the little boy in her arms. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on his chubby little cheek.

"You like it out here too, don't you sweetie? Well, come on, let's go enjoy some more of this beautiful day!"

-------

In the woods surrounding the meadow, a sniper's gun glinted in the sunlight. The scope closely followed the progress of the woman and child as they made their way to the grassy clearing. The man behind the scope smiled. This was going to be so much easier than he had ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: Well, it couldn't all be adorable cuteness now could it? Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long...at least not at our first cliffhanger of the story!


	9. Too Close for Comfort

A/N: As promised, the next chapter is up quickly. Thanks for the reviews...even if some of you were mad about the cliffie! Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Too Close for Comfort**

His dark green clothing kept him well hidden within the thick pine trees surrounding the meadow. He continued to watch Major Carter make her way across the grassy expanse, the long gun remaining trained on her. The wild grasses reached midway to her thighs but he knew she would soon reach the clearing where the grass was kept trimmed. He knew for a fact that many SGC personnel liked to take a mid-afternoon break in the midst of the meadow. There were several large boulders upon which to sit and rest, and a scraggly tree that provided some shade in the warmer months. He would wait until she had reached this area. He wanted to be able to quickly find the child when he fell from her arms; plus the softer grass would cushion the baby's fall. He had been told in no uncertain terms that the child must not be harmed. If possible, he was to retrieve the Major as well, but the child was his first priority.

He shook his head at the naivety of the SGC authorities. Didn't they think word would get out about this child? Didn't they think that others might be interested in uncovering the knowledge this child might contain? Obviously not, because if they did, Major Carter would not have come out here alone, if at all. And he knew for a fact that Colonel Jack O'Neill would not let the child or the Major out of his sight if he had any inkling that either one of them was in danger

The man checked to make sure everything was ready. He had been given two very strong tranquilizer darts that were specifically fashioned to fit this particular gun. They had the ability to travel a far distance; much farther than a standard tranquilizer gun would allow. He had been informed that it might require two darts to take down Major Carter, due to some specific compound in her body. He scoffed at the idea, but wasn't about to argue. After all, he was being paid handsomely for his expertise, not his opinion.

He perked up as she reached the clearing, listening as her soft voice carried to his hiding place. He felt a momentary pang of guilt at what he was about to do, but quickly stomped it down. The future of the human race could rest with this one child. He cocked the gun and took careful aim, waiting for her to move from the protection of the boulder she rested against.

----

Sam talked quietly to JJ as she made her way to the clearing. She couldn't wait to let him down and see him scamper across the low-cut grass. "You're going to get lots of exercise little one," she told him happily. She leaned briefly against the large rock that was in the middle of the clearing and took in the view around her. The trees were now bare of leaves, but the mountain in the distance still looked green. Although she could see white snow at its top, the cold air seemed far away. Sam returned her gaze to JJ as he squirmed in her arms, eager to get down and move. Sam laughed softly. "OK little man, down you go," she said, unconsciously adopting Jack's moniker for JJ.

Sam moved away from the boulder, bent down and gently set JJ on the ground. Just as she did so, she felt something whiz by her head. Frowning in puzzlement, she stood straight and looked around. She did a careful 360 in the spot she stood in, watching for any sign of something amiss. She didn't see the barrel of the gun as it was withdrawn into the cover of the pine trees, nor did she hear the muffled curse that followed the missed opportunity.

Something didn't feel quite right to Sam, but she shook off the feeling as her careful surveillance showed nothing amiss. It must have been a bird darting around her or a large insect, she told herself. She returned her focus to JJ, who was happily chewing on a long piece of grass as he scampered across the clearing. Sam laughed and followed after him, amazed that someone so small could move so fast.

--------

The man cursed his luck. Major Carter had bent down at the last possible moment and been missed by the tranquilizer dart that shot past her head. She had carefully surveyed the area, but he was sure she hadn't seen anything as she resumed her outing with the child. Unfortunately, the child was now out of sight, crawling in the grass, and he had only one tranquilizer dart left. He briefly patted his pocket, feeling the .45 that rested there. If worse came to worse, he would resort to using it. For now, he would continue to watch, waiting for a clear shot once again.

-------

JJ happily scuttled across the short grass, not at all bothered by the rough texture against his hands. He was just happy to be outdoors, chasing the small bugs that flew overhead. Every so often, he would glance back, just to make sure that the woman he knew as Mama was following behind. The two made a game of it; JJ crawling ahead, then looking back with a little grin as Sam called out, "Look out, JJ. I'm going to get you!"

Sam slowly chased after the little boy for a while, enjoying the exercise and the look of delight on his face. When JJ stopped to examine a flower that still had some color left, she glanced at her watch. It had almost been 10 minutes. She looked to the entrance of the mountain but didn't see any sign of Jack yet. She sighed softly; he must have been detained longer than expected.

Sam looked quickly back to JJ when she heard him give a startled cry. A small rabbit had just run across the grass in front of him, surprising the little boy. He began to crawl after it once he recognized it was an animal. In fact, he had a stuffed bunny at home that looked remarkably similar to the rabbit that had just crossed his path. He started to follow it into the tall grass when he was picked up from behind.

"Oh no you don't, mister. You stay in the shorter grass. I don't want you getting any burrs on you. Plus I can't see you in there," Sam explained as she tossed JJ gently into the air. She caught him and gave him a hug as she began walking back toward the center of the clearing. She was planning on putting JJ down so that he could start over again on his romp through the grass.

-----

This was just the opportunity the man was waiting for. He steadied his rifle as he brought her into view. He adjusted his aim lower, toward her thigh, so he wouldn't inadvertently hit the baby. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, he heard a loud, booming voice come from near the entrance of the mountain. He swung the barrel of the rifle in the direction the voice came from and froze. He lowered the barrel to the ground in disgust; this was just not his day.

-----

"Major Carter!" came the deep, booming voice of Teal'c from across the meadow. Sam looked over at him and smiled in greeting. She had been expecting the Colonel, but seeing Teal'c was a nice surprise. She waited until he was closer before she greeted him. JJ beat her to it with a gleeful greeting of, "EEE!"

Teal'c nodded to the baby, then straightened to look at Sam. There was a definite look of concern in his gaze, as well as a bit of censure. "Major Carter, did not General Hammond tell us not to bring the child outside without having two of us present?"

Sam's smile faltered as she sighed, "Yes, Teal'c. But I thought it would only be 10 more minutes and JJ was getting warm waiting with his jacket on. I didn't think it would be a problem, seeing as I am still in sight of the guards," she nodded to the guards who were visible at the entrance.

Teal'c, however, did not look convinced. "It would be advisable to heed General Hammond's orders, Major Carter. He only wishes to ensure the safety of the child. I also do not think O'Neill would be pleased that you left the premises without another member of SG-1."

"It was _only_ 10 minutes, Teal'c. Plus, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as well as a year old child," she reminded him firmly. "And the most dangerous thing we've seen out here is a rabbit," she added with a bit of sarcasm.

Teal'c decided to say no more on the subject. After all, nothing untoward had occurred and he was here now. He bowed his head respectfully and followed her back to where she had let JJ down previously. Teal'c watched as JJ once more scampered through the grass, Sam following closely behind him. Though he watched with amusement at the antics of little Carter-O'Neill, all of his senses were tuned in to his surroundings. Something did not feel right, and he would take no chances on any harm coming to either of them.

-----

The man stayed hidden within the dark cover of the trees. He was aware of the superior senses of the Jaffa and would take no chance of being discovered. Although he could possibly take the large man down with his .45, it would bring too much attention from the guards at the gate, as well as alerting Major Carter to his presence. No, he would wait until they went back inside, then he would leave his hiding place to consult with his contact. There was sure to be another opportunity to snatch the child. As long as no one knew of his existence, they would not be suspicious of any plans being made. He still had the decided advantage.


	10. Respite

**Chapter 10 - Respite**

Jack hustled to the sign-out area at the entrance of the mountain. He had sent word to Carter that he would be about 10 minutes late. And that was 25 minutes ago, he thought with frustration. Man, could things never go according to schedule around this place? He had been relieved to hear that Teal'c had joined her topside; at least she hadn't been alone. As he reached the entrance, Jack gave a nod to the SF standing guard, then he bent to sign-out. Jack frowned as he looked at the two names above his. Carter and Teal'c were both signed out, but Carter had signed out a good 10 minutes before Teal'c. He'd have to have a word or two with her about following orders.

Jack smiled as he made his way over to his team mates. JJ's happy squeals could be heard even from this distance, and if he was not mistaken, Teal'c was actually laughing out loud! Wondering what was so funny, Jack quickened his pace.

A butterfly, not realizing that it was almost wintertime, flitted across the meadow and around the head of the baby, who was sitting on the blanket Sam had brought out. He reached pudgy hands up toward the insect, trying in vain to capture the creature with the brightly colored wings. Sam and Teal'c laughed as JJ's facial expressions rapidly changed from awe at the bug flying around his head to frustration in his inability to catch it. Though neither of them voiced their thoughts, they were both thinking that JJ looked remarkably like O'Neill when he was frustrated.

"What's going on kids?" Jack asked as he reached the clearing. Sam and Teal'c turned to face him but JJ kept up his pursuit of the butterfly.

"Hello Sir," Sam answered with a smile. "We're just watching JJ try and catch the butterfly here. He's been engrossed with it ever since it showed up!"

"Sounds a lot like you when you're working on a new doohickey, Carter."

"Indeed," intoned Teal'c with a slight smile.

Sam shook her head at the two of them, then turned and asked Jack, "How did things go with the new recruits, Sir?"

Jack waved his hand, "Things went as well as they ever can with newbies, Carter. That last bit took longer than expected. Sorry about that." He looked at her intently, "But I did want to talk with you about something, Carter." At her raised eyebrows, he continued. "I noticed on the sign-out that you were out here for about 10 minutes before Teal'c came out. Is that right?"

Sam sighed softly; now she was going to hear it from him too! "Yes Sir. JJ was getting warm so I thought I'd take him up on my own. We stayed well within sight of the entrance though," she reassured him.

"Never the less, Hammond's orders were that two of us be out here with the little guy," Jack reminded her.

Sam felt a peak of anger at what she perceived to be the continual questioning of her abilities to look after a baby on her own for those 10 minutes. That anger and irritation showed through as she answered him sharply, "I know I don't have much experience with children, Sir, but I am perfectly capable of watching JJ by myself for 10 minutes outside!"

"Take it easy, Carter. No one said you weren't. It's just a precaution." Sam looked away from him and Jack let it drop. He'd made his point and he had no intention of pressing her. After all, it was partly his fault that she had come out by herself, anyway.

JJ had begun to scamper after the butterfly, which had decided it had had enough of the little human trying to catch it. JJ moved off the blanket and began to crawl across the short grass once again, Sam close in his wake. She needed to put a little distance between herself and her two over protective team mates.

"O'Neill," Teal'c stated quietly when Sam had moved off a distance. "I have an uneasy feeling about this situation."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean T? Carter's fine with JJ. I just wanted to remind her about Hammond's order."

"It is not that O'Neill. I sense that we are being watched. I did not reveal my thoughts to Major Carter, but believed it would be wise to mention it to you."

Jack took careful stock of their surroundings. "You see or hear anything out of the ordinary?"

"I did not. But something is amiss." Teal'c stated definitely.

Not one to dismiss Teal'c intuitions lightly, Jack quietly said, "Let's get Carter and the baby inside, then we'll do a sweep of the area." Teal'c nodded his head and remained on his guard as Jack went to collect Sam and the baby.

-------

The man stayed hidden until the three adults reached the entrance to the mountain, then he slowly and quietly pulled back into the darkness of the trees. He had seen the way O'Neill and Teal'c had surveyed the area. They were suspicious of something, and he wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out what it was. For all he knew, they would conduct a thorough sweep of the area once the Major and the baby were inside. It would be most prudent of him to get away while he could, which is exactly what he did.

------

Jack and Teal'c returned to the base twenty minutes later, turning up nothing but some bent branches amidst the pine trees encircling the meadow. Those could be explained by any number of possible reasons, as could the footprints they had found in the same area. Many SF's patrolled throughout that area each day to ensure the security of the base. There were no other clues to suggest otherwise. Neither of them had walked out into the tall grass surrounding the meadow just to the west. If they had, they would have found a yellow dart, still filled with a strong tranquilizer, sticking into the soft dirt.

-----

Sam had headed down to her quarters with JJ once they came back inside. She wasn't too sure what Jack and Teal'c had gone back outside for. If truth be told, she was still a bit miffed at the two of them and what she felt was their overbearing attitude. She realized she was probably overreacting, but couldn't shake the feeling. Sam shook off the thoughts; her priority right now was the little boy who was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Sam carried JJ to her quarters and gently set him on the bed, continuing to talk to him about their outing as she removed his hat and jacket. She changed his diaper, got a bottle ready for him, and sat down on her bed with him. JJ's crib was still in Jack's quarters, so she would have to do without it for now. Unbidden, a smile crept to her face as she recalled how Jack had napped with JJ yesterday. While she wasn't going to use the same manner to get the little boy to sleep, she wasn't about to leave him alone either. Sam planned on laying him on her bed once he fell asleep, then working on her laptop in the chair next to it. Her plans didn't actually turn out the way she thought they would.

Sam sat against the headboard, cradling JJ in her arms. He looked up at her sleepily as he sucked on his bottle, one little hand grasping the bottle, the other gently stroking her cheek. Sam softly sang to him – a song she that had quickly become one of her favorites called, _I Hope You Dance_. Every so often, she was rewarded with a little grin from JJ as she sang.

By the time Sam came to the end of the song, JJ was fast asleep. She pulled the bottle from his still moving lips, wiped the corner of his mouth with the edge of the blanket, and cradled him closely to her. She gazed in awe at the miracle that was this child. In some other reality, she and Jack had given their feelings for each other a fighting chance and JJ had been the result. Even in the brief time that Sam had spoken with Samantha, she could tell that the other woman was totally in love with both her husband and her child. And even though they were embroiled in a battle right now to save their world and their son, they did not have any regrets whatsoever.

Sam shifted to her side, lying JJ gently on the bed next to her. He instinctively rolled to his side, facing her, and grabbed a handful of her shirt. Sam covered him lightly with his blanket, then bent one arm under her head and used it for a pillow. She continued to gaze lovingly at the little boy in front of her. She smiled at the little noises he made while he slept and rubbed her hand gently across his back. Sam wondered if she would ever have this in her life. A child of her own and the freedom to give her love to the one man she could imagine as part of her future.

Sam felt a single tear escape her eye and swiped at it absently. It wouldn't do her any good to mull over things that couldn't be. Sighing, she closed her eyes as she made the decision to stay on the bed, at least for a little while. Work could wait and she was enjoying the sensation of having the warm little body curled up against her too much to give it up so soon. Briefly, she wondered if this was how Jack felt when he was napping with JJ yesterday. Within minutes, Sam fell into a quiet sleep next to JJ.

------

Jack walked towards Sam's quarters, wanting to check in with her and let her know what he and Teal'c had been up to before he went and met with the General. He also wanted to make sure she wasn't still mad. Oh yeah, he could tell she had been more than a bit upset with him. Why, he wasn't exactly sure, but he wanted to smooth things over if possible. He had been well within his rights as commanding officer to remind her about the General's orders. But somehow, he felt it went deeper than that.

Her door wasn't closed all the way. Jack contemplated knocking first, but didn't want to wake JJ up if he was asleep. Instead, he slowly pushed the door open a bit wider and peered inside. His features softened as he took in the view that greeted him. Sam was lying on her side on the bed, JJ curled into her. He could just make out the top of the little boy's head from beneath the blanket that covered him. Both of them were breathing softly and deeply, sound asleep. JJ turned suddenly, knocking the bottle that had been on the bed behind him to the floor. They both stirred, but neither one of them woke up. Jack crossed the room to pick up the bottle, placing it on the table next to the bed. He pulled up the covers that had shifted when JJ turned.

Jack let his gaze linger for a moment on Sam. He frowned when he noticed the unmistakable track of a tear on her cheek. What had caused her to cry, he thought, his gut clenching suddenly at the thought that it was because of him. No, she wasn't the type of woman who cried at a simple reprimand. It had to be something else.

More determined now than ever to straighten things out, Jack sat down in the vacated chair and waited for her to wake up. His meeting with the General wasn't for another 45 minutes. He could wait here just as easily as in his own office.


	11. Conversations

**Chapter 11 – Conversations**

Sam slowly began to awaken, her mind making that lazy transformation to consciousness. She rarely took naps during the day so wasn't used to the mild confusion that took over. She remembered lying on the bed with JJ tucked against her. Slowly, she reached her hand forward, feeling for the warm little body. When she didn't feel anything but soft bed beneath her hands, Sam came fully awake. Her eyes flew open and she shot up, a cry of "JJ!" torn from her throat.

"Easy, Carter," came a familiar voice next to the bed. "He's right here," Jack continued softly.

Sam's eyes swung to the man sitting in her chair. Resting in his arms was the object of her concern. JJ lay reclined in Jack's lap, his eyelids gently fluttering as he dreamed. He stirred slightly, then clutched his beloved Bart doll in his arms and slept on. Sam let herself relax upon finding the little boy safe in her quarters. She couldn't quite get her mind around why the Colonel was in here, though, sitting in that chair and acting for all the world as if he belonged there.

As if he could read her mind, Jack spoke up, keeping his voice quiet. "I came in to talk to you, but you were both asleep. I thought I'd wait around for a while and keep an eye on JJ; he seemed restless. When he started to squirm around more, I noticed he didn't have Bart so I went to get him. Once he had old Bart, here, he settled right back down."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. "And JJ just happened to land in your arms?"

Jack shrugged, "Well, I didn't want him squawking when he saw me so I just picked him up. He seems comfortable enough."

Sam smiled as she scooted across the bed to sit at its edge. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and tried to get her hair back into some semblance of order. "I haven't taken a nap in years, unless I was in the infirmary. I feel kind of guilty; I should be working," she admitted shyly.

"Don't feel guilty," Jack assured her. "Naps are good for the soul. In fact, I think we should make it standard procedure around here that everyone has to take an afternoon nap at least twice a week. Think the General would go for that?"

"I doubt it Sir," Sam said, trying to hide a grin. She straightened unconsciously as she remembered the earlier reason for his visit, "You said you wanted to talk to me Sir?"

Jack looked at her for a moment, thinking about how he should begin. Deciding first to inform her about Teal'c's concerns, he asked, "Did you notice anything unusual when you and JJ were outside alone?"

Sam frowned as she thought back. "Technically, we weren't alone, Sir." At his answering frown, she continued, "No, I didn't notice anything Sir, why?"

"Teal'c said he felt like we were being watched. And you know he's usually right about those things. We did a sweep of the area and didn't find anything, but I thought I should see if you noticed anything."

Sam cocked her head slightly to the side, remembering something. Jack knew that look. "What is it Carter?"

"Probably nothing Sir, but I do remember having a feeling that something wasn't quite right. I felt something fly by my head when I put JJ down, then had a strange feeling for a while. I did a quick surveillance but didn't notice anything, so went back to watching JJ. I'm sure it was nothing though," she assured him.

"Maybe, maybe not. If both you and Teal'c felt something was wrong, it very well might have been. I'm meeting with General Hammond soon. I'm going to suggest that he beef up security around the entrance to the complex."

Sam nodded her head, even though she wasn't completely convinced it was necessary. Jack stood up and transferred the sleeping baby to the bed, surrounding him with pillows to keep him from rolling out. Then he indicated with his head that he wanted her to follow him across the room. Puzzled, Sam stood up and crossed over to the door where Jack stood.

"Look Carter, I know you were upset with me earlier, but I wanted to make sure we were OK. I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't capable of watching JJ on your own; far from it in fact. This is new ground for both of us here," he indicated the baby on the bed. "Hammond doesn't want anything to go wrong, neither do I."

"And you don't think I feel the same? Geez, Jack," she said, forgetting herself for a moment, "I'd do anything to protect that little boy," she stated adamantly. She lowered her eyes and continued softly, "For right now, he's mine and nothing is going to happen to him."

"I feel the same way, Sam," he replied quietly, placing a calming hand on her arm. "We'll protect him together, all four of us. I just don't want _you_ putting yourself in any dangerous situations unnecessarily."

"What kind of danger could there be 50 yards from the entrance?"

"You know better than anyone how desperate certain _factions_ might be to get their hands on someone different," he reminded her.

Sam looked at him closely and saw only concern in his eyes. She sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. So, does that mean we are truly stuck inside this mountain for the duration? JJ had such a good time out there; the fresh air was wonderful for him."

"No, I don't think we'll have to keep him indoors, but we do have to be very careful. I don't want you outside with him even one minute on your own, got that?" Even before she could either agree or offer a protest, Jack continued, "That goes for me, Daniel and Teal'c as well. None of us take him out without at least one other person for back up. OK?"

Sam nodded her agreement, no reservations this time. "Yes, Sir."

"So we're OK then?" Jack pressed.

He was rewarded with a smile from Sam, "We're OK. Now go have your meeting with the General. I, for one, would like to return to my nap. I hear they might become mandatory soon and I need to brush up on that particular skill," she replied cheekily.

Jack returned her grin, squeezed her arm briefly, and left, feeling much better than he had 45 minute ago.

------

After their briefing with the General, who did agree to add extra security both inside and outside the base, Teal'c and Jack stopped at Sam's lab to fill her in on their meeting. Sam leaned against her table, listening to them talk while keeping one eye on JJ.

The little boy was sitting on a blanket in the corner, playing with one of the toys the SF's had brought back with them. He was trying to place the correct blocks in the matching shaped holes on a covered bucket. His little brow furrowed in concentration as he tried unsuccessfully to put the round block in the square hole. All three of the adults watched with amusement as his little tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth, then his eyes seemed to light up as he figured something out. JJ reached across the bucket and rather forcefully shoved the round block into the correct hole. He looked up with glee at the people watching him.

Jack laughed, "Man, Carter, is that look ever you or what! That tongue sticking out in concentration and the look of pure delight when he figured it out! Maybe I should take him out of here before he gets the idea to figure out more dangerous items."

"He does appear to have Major Carter's intelligence and tenacity, O'Neill," Teal'c said dryly from beside him, his slight emphasis on _Major Carter_ raising Jack's eyebrows. Sam covered her laugh with a cough and looked innocently at Jack when he glared at her. "I do believe it is my turn, however, to watch young Jonathon Jacob," intoned Teal'c. He went over to the blanket, and hunched down in front of JJ. "Would you like to come with me, JJ? I will regale you with stories of your parents' victorious battles."

"EEE!" JJ gurgled back and held his arms up to the large man. Teal'c effortlessly picked the baby up and shifted him to one arm. JJ grinned at his parents from his high perch near Teal'c's shoulder.

Teal'c turned to Jack and Sam. "We will be in my quarters should you need us. I will take good care of little Carter-O'Neill," Teal'c stated seriously before he bowed slightly and left.

_Carter-O'Neill_. The words actually spoken out loud to both of them froze them in their tracks. It made it that much more real and possible to them. They looked at each other, both lost in thought. Then, Jack cleared his throat. "Um, I guess I'd better…"

"Yeah, me too," Sam added. "Lots of things to do."

"Yeah. So, see you in a bit I guess," Jack said as he walked toward the door.

"Yes, sir," Sam mumbled as sheturned back to her experiment.

Jack paused in the doorway and looked back at her. Carter-O'Neill. Yeah, he could live with that, Jack grinned as he left the lab.

------

Two hours later, Jack ran into Teal'c coming down the corridor. The Jaffa had been on his way to find Jack.

"Hey T, everything OK with the little guy here?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. JJ and I spent an enjoyable time together. He did appear to listen as I told him of the many battles we have fought. He also seemed fond of the Jaffa toy I had in my quarters."

"A toy? You? I'm surprised Teal'c. What is it?" Jack asked with true curiosity.

"It is merely a spherical object that young Jaffa children toss at a target. However, the very young must be satisfied to roll it instead of toss it, as it is rather heavy," Teal'c explained.

"Ah, sounds like a ball to me," Jack said with a smile. He inclined his head to JJ, who was busily chewing on a strap of clothing on Teal'c's shoulder. "So, was there something you needed?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. Your progeny has a most unpleasant odor to him. I believe he is in need of a change."

Jack laughed at the look of distaste that crossed Teal'c's face as he led him back to his quarters. Both he and Sam had a large supply of diapers in their quarters for such occasions. As Jack changed the little boy, Teal's stood back a safe distance.

"You are very adept at that skill O'Neill," Teal'c observed from his location by the door. "It has been many years since you cleaned an infant, has it not?"

"Yeah T, but it's like riding a bike." At Teal'c's look of confusion, Jack clarified, "You never forget how to do it."

"I see," came the still befuddled response. Changing the conversation, Teal'c asked, "O'Neill, do you not find it interesting that in another reality, you and Major Carter produced this child, who seems so important to many races?"

Jack turned to face Teal'c as he placed a now freshly diapered JJ on the floor to play with a toy airplane. "Interesting that another Carter and I had a kid, or interesting that so many people want to get their hands on him?" Jack asked, keeping his expression neutral.

Teal'c seemed to consider the statement before responding. "I believe any child you and Major Carter might have would be of great importance to many O'Neill. I find it curious that of several realities we have come in contact with, in all of them, you and Major Carter were together in an intimate manner. Do you not find it so as well?" Teal'c asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, unsure of how to answer that particular question. Hell yes, he found it strange and more than a little disconcerting. Were they together in every reality but their own, the one that really mattered? Should he make a change so that it could happen here? Of course, he was dead in 2 of the 3 realities, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all! Maybe Carter being on his team in this reality is what had saved his butt time after time – yeah, he was damned sure of that one, at least.

"You know why we aren't together T. Do I think about it? Yeah, especially now with the little rug rat underfoot. But it's not something that can happen. Hell, I don't even know if Carter would _want_ it to happen. But it can't, so that's that," he stated adamantly, wanting desperately to end this particular conversation.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable O'Neill. That was not my intention. Shall we meet Major Carter and Daniel Jackson for dinner? I believe Major Carter mentioned 1800 hours as the most convenient time for a meal."

Gladly grasping the change in topic, Jack bent down to pick up JJ. "Yeah, let's go. I'm ready to eat, how about you little man? Want to go and grab some chow?"

JJ laughed as he was tossed overhead and caught securely in his daddy's arms. The three of them left Jack's quarters and went to drag Sam and Daniel away from their labs for some dinner.

--------

In a small park on the outskirts of the city, another conversation was taking place. The man who had spent the afternoon watching Major Carter while surrounded by the pine trees of the SGC sat on a bench, earnestly discussing the situation with a man dressed in a fancy suit.

"I missed on the one shot I got off; she ducked at the last minute. Then when I finally had another clear shot, the Jaffa came out. I couldn't risk it. O'Neill and his alien friend did a sweep of the area but I'm sure they didn't find anything. Never the less, Hammond has increased security. It will be harder than ever to do anything now."

"Well, you'd better find a way, Smith, or you won't see a penny of what was promised you. From our information, we only have 5 days left before the other Carter tries to make contact again through the mirror. There's no way in hell we can get to the mirror to intervene that way, so we've got to take the kid."

"I can't just grab him in the SGC. There are SF's all around, not to mention that Carter, O'Neill or one of SG-1 is always with the kid. And usually it's more than one of them!"

"You know where the escape hatches are in the facility. You find a way to grab the kid, then get out a hatch. Your best bet is to take him when Dr. Jackson is watching him. He's not as astute when it comes tohis surroundingsas the others. He's also not as adept with a weapon."

"I may not get the chance," Smith complained, remembering how they all seemed to stick close to one another lately.

"You'd better find a way," reiterated the man in the suit. "Keep your eyes and ears open for other possibilities. We might get lucky and they'll take him completely off base. I have another contact within the facility who has more access to Hammond than you do. I'll keep you abreast of any changes." He rose to leave, checking around to make sure they weren't being watched. "And Smith, if you fail, it won't just be the money you're missing. It might be a limb or two as well." With that final threat, he retreated to his car and drove off, leaving Smith determined to complete his objective.

* * *

_A/N: I will try to post at least one more chapter before the holidays. Can't make any promises though! All the kids are home and chaos is reigning! Thanks again for the words of encouragement..I am glad so many are enjoying the story. Special thanks to Captain Mercedes for your reply. Hearing that I have inspired you to once again write is the highest form of praise I can think of! I'll be looking for your work!_


	12. Restless Tonight

**Chapter 12** – **Restless Tonight**

The team gathered for dinner in the commissary, just as they had last night. They talked briefly about their outing and the increased security on base. Jack reiterated to all of them the standing order that no one was to go out alone with JJ. They all agreed before turning the conversation to other topics.

For his part, JJ was picking at the food set before him. He allowed Sam to spoon a few scoops of mashed potatoes into his mouth as well as some applesauce, but that was about all. He wasn't even interested in either red or blue Jello tonight. Sam frowned in concern. She hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

After futilely trying to get him to eat a bit more, Sam cleaned him and stood up. "I'm going to take JJ to the infirmary for a quick bath and to have Janet check him out. He doesn't seem to be acting like his usual self."

"He's probably just tired from being outside today, Carter. He was restless during his nap, remember? Maybe he just didn't sleep enough," Jack responded.

"I hope so Sir. I'm still taking him down to see Janet though," she replied adamantly.

"You want me to come with you?" Jack could see the concern in her eyes and wasn't about to brush that aside.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if Janet finds anything though," Sam replied.

"I'll walk down with you, Sam," Daniel stated as he stood up. "I need a new prescription for my allergy medications anyway." Sam nodded her acceptance of his offer and they both moved to the door, JJ resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I hope nothing's wrong with the little guy," Jack said as he watched them walk off. "I should have gone with her."

"As you have said, O'Neill, Major Carter is extremely capable of looking after JJ. I am most certain she will notify you if something is wrong," Teal'c assured him.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Let's say we check the security topside. I want to make sure everything is secure for the night."

Teal'c nodded his agreement and the two men left the commissary. They nodded to the airman in the hall, who followed their progress with his eyes before heading in the opposite direction; to the infirmary.

--------

In the infirmary, Janet had checked JJ out and declared him to be fine, most likely he was just tired. She told Sam to get him into some warm pajamas after his bath and into bed. After a good night's sleep, she felt, JJ should be good as new.

Daniel had left the infirmary once he had seen Sam and JJ safely there. Although he did need a prescription refill, he also wanted the chance to talk to Sam without Jack around; to see how she was handling things. It had been a wasted effort though, as she was too concerned about JJ to have a proper conversation with him. Daniel had made her promise to call him if she needed any help with JJ. Sam had agreed and thanked him for walking with her.

Now she was on her way back to her quarters, a clean and sleepy little boy in her arms. She nodded and smiled at the other base personnel who greeted her as she passed. Sam didn't notice the dark-haired man who cagily followed her back to her quarters.

Sam turned the corner that led to her room, finding it to be devoid of people. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as she made her way to her door. Thinking that she was hearing another set of footsteps, Sam looked behind her. She glanced at the young, dark haired man several paces behind her. Not noticing anything unusual about him, she resumed her course to her room. Upon reaching her door, Sam juggled the sleeping child as she reached for her security card.

The man behind her saw this as his one possible chance. He reached into his vest and pulled out his last tranquilizer dart. He tightened his grip around it, knowing he could plunge it into her leg without use of the noisy gun, grab the child and run. He smiled knowingly as she struggled with the child and her key card. She would never have time to react to his sudden attack and he would be out of sight before she could. He quickened his step, coming to within 15 feet of her when he heard a voice call out from the other end of the corridor.

"Hey, Carter! Wait up."

Muttering a curse, the man continued his progress down the hall and passed by the Major. He quickly put the tranquilizer dart back in his vest, pulled out a pamphlet and appeared to be engrossed in reading it as he passed the Colonel in the hallway. Once out of sight, he slammed the pamphlet against his leg and cursed whatever gods were conspiring against him today.

As Jack passed the airman, his brow furrowed in confusion. Hadn't he just seen this guy somewhere? He momentarily wracked his brain for the answer but, not coming up with anything, brushed aside the thought and continued down the corridor toward Sam.

Sam had turned at her CO's voice and waited for him at her door, key card finally in hand. When Jack saw that JJ was nearly asleep, he took her card from her, swiped it, and opened the door, holding it wide for her to pass through. The crib had been transferred to her quarters earlier in the evening and was all set up and ready to accept the sleeping little bundle.

Sam carefully laid JJ in the crib, placed Bart next to him, and pulled the covers up to his chin. They both stood in silence, watching the little boy as he slipped a thumb into his mouth and settled into a deep sleep.

Jack turned to look at Sam, noticing the lines of strain around her eyes. "You OK?" he asked her quietly.

Sam looked up at him. "I'm fine. I was just a little worried about JJ before."

"What did Frasier say?" he asked with concern.

She gave him a slight grin. "Oh, about the same thing you did. He's probably just overtired. All that fresh air, you know!"

Jack chuckled softly in response, then turned to look down once more at the sleeping child. "He really is something, isn't he?" he asked absently.

"He sure is Sir. Something truly special," she agreed.

Wanting to say more, but not knowing where to start, Jack sighed quietly, then said, "Well, I'd better let you get some sleep, too. I think all that fresh air wore you out as well." At her smile, he turned toward the door. "Carter, you'll call me if he…"

"I'll call you if I have any trouble, Sir," she acknowledged his unfinished question.

She walked him to the door and was starting to close it when he added, almost as an afterthought, "Make sure you lock your door tight, Carter." At her puzzled frown, he cryptically added, "You and Teal'c are not the only ones who can get strange feelings about things. Just lock your door, OK?"

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"Night," and he walked away, still puzzling over what it could be that was bothering him.

------

Sam worked on her laptop for a few hours before turning in. She was exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep. Taking care of a baby was a lot harder than it looked. It was about to get even harder, as JJ woke up shortly after midnight, fussing, tossing and turning.

Nothing Sam did worked to calm him down. She rocked, she paced, she offered him a bottle, she held Bart in front of him, all to no avail. JJ rubbed his face against her shirt and bit down hard on the pacifier she gave him. His little fingers looped through the ring of the pacifier as he repeatedly pulled it in and out of his mouth, all the while biting down hard on the rubber mouth piece.

Sam was about at her wit's end, near tears herself, when she cuddled him close and felt the heat emanating from his little body. In a panic, she quickly called Jack's quarters, wrapped JJ's blanket around him and headed to the infirmary.

-------

Thankfully, Janet was still on duty and took the still whimpering baby from Sam's arms. This only incensed him further and his cries raised an octave. Jack came in at that moment, looking decidedly rumpled and still half asleep.

"What the hell did you do to him, Doc?" he barked as he heard the crying increase in volume.

"Nothing Colonel," Janet said with a glare as she laid the baby down on the examining table. "He's upset and just doesn't want to leave his mommy right now."

Sam, eyes slightly moist from frustration at her inability to sooth JJ, looked to Jack with surprise at the title bestowed upon her by Janet. They both resumed their watch over JJ as Janet produced a thermometer and placed it in his ear. JJ didn't like this prodding any better than being taken from his mother and let everyone in the room know it.

"He's got a good set of lungs at least," Jack said with some pride in his voice. "What?" he asked with innocence as the two women glared at him.

Janet waited the prescribed amount of time, then took the thermometer out of JJ's ear. "He's got a slight temp, nothing to be too concerned about. Let's take a closer look and see what the problem is." After a brief examination, at which both Jack and Sam hovered like mother hens, Janet discovered the dilemma. "He's teething Sam. He's starting to cut his first year molars. Look, you can see the gleam of white on his gums," she instructed as JJ opened his mouth and let out another wail.

"Are they supposed to make him this uncomfortable?" she asked with concern.

"It can be harder for some children than for others. A cool teething ring, some baby Tylenol, and a topical analgesic usually work well. Unfortunately, I don't have most of those things available here. I can give you a topical ointment to rub on his gums. That should take most of the discomfort away. But one of you will have to go into town tomorrow and buy some baby Tylenol and a teething ring."

Sam nodded absently at the instructions as she picked JJ up from the examining table. His cries quieted down now that he was being held by someone he loved and trusted, but his mouth was still sore and he was still cranky. Janet walked over to a locked cabinet and took out the prescribed ointment. She put a little on her finger and ran it along the baby's gums. JJ made a face at the awful taste but then he quieted down as it began to ease the aching in his gums.

"How often should I apply it, Janet?" Sam asked, relieved now that JJ was calming down. He had buried his head under her chin, much like the first day she had carried him into the briefing room. He reached out and grasped a finger that Jack held out to him; finally feeling secure in the presence of the two adults who always cared for him.

"Every two hours as needed," Janet answered. "You might want to get him some juice or cool water to drink. That will help with the fever."

"Can we take him back to bed Doc?" Jack asked quietly as he watched JJ's eyes droop closed.

"Sure. I'll be staying here for the night, so if you need anything or have any questions, be sure to call me, OK?" she instructed. They both agreed to do just that before they left the infirmary, hearts no longer racing in fear that the little boy in their care was ill.

Jack stopped in at the commissary and purchased a bottle of cold apple juice, which he brought directly to Sam's quarters. JJ drank a few ounces of it before falling into an exhausted sleep. Sam laid him on her bed, not wanting to place him alone in his crib should he need more of the ointment during the night. Besides, being close to him would reassure her that all he was OK.

"Do you want me to stay a while?" Jack asked with some concern. He had seen how obviously Sam had been affected by JJ's cries and didn't want to leave her alone just now.

Sam looked at him with a small smile, "I think we'll be OK for now. Thanks though." She glanced over at the sleeping baby. "He sure doesn't seem to want to let either of us have an easy night of things, does he?"

"Probably used to having both mom and dad in the same place at night," Jack admitted quietly. They locked eyes for a moment; Sam's becoming slightly teary once again as she thought of all the changes occurring in JJ's life right now. She turned away from Jack's gaze, but when she heard his quiet, "Come here," she turned back and went willingly into his embrace. Jack held her close for a moment, trying to offer what comfort he could. He cradled the back of her head in one hand and whispered, "You're doing great with him Sam. Everything is going to be just fine."

Sam sniffed as she nodded, trying to regain her composure. When she felt better able to face him, she pulled back, though with some reluctance. "Thanks," she whispered.

Jack gave her his trademark smile, "Think nothing of it. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to go and do some shopping of our own for this little guy. Maybe I'll even treat you to some lunch," he quipped. That earned him a smile and he turned and left her room, reminding her once more to lock her door behind him.

------

In a room very similar to Sam's, another blond haired woman sat despondently on her bed, looking desolately at the picture she held in her hands. She glanced up when her husband entered the room. She couldn't keep the tears from her face as he came forward and sat on the bed next to her, gathering her in his strong arms.

"Shh, Samantha, it's going to be OK. We'll get him back soon."

"Oh God Jack, I miss him so much! What if someone in their reality is trying to get to JJ? What if Anubis finds out he's there and _that_ Anubis goes after him too? What if…"

"Hey, it's not like you to be the negative one in this relationship. JJ is going to be fine. If that Samantha Carter is anything like you, she will give her life to protect our son. And she told you herself that none of this is happening in her world. Samantha, baby, you've got to believe that our son is going to be all right. I _need_ you to believe it, OK?" Jack asked her firmly.

Samantha wiped at her eyes, "I'll try Jack. I just want my baby back so much!"

"I know sweetheart, I do too," he replied as he held her close once more. "We can't take the chance yet, though. Thor will be here soon and will hopefully be able to help us get rid of Anubis. Until then, we have to remain on guard. We don't know for sure if the Asrak Anubis sent is truly gone. It's not safe yet to bring our son back."

"I know, Jack," Samantha sniffed as she held tightly to him. "I want him back, but I won't take the chance of anything happening to him."

Jack kissed her on top of her head and continued to hold her. It had been a long few days and it wasn't nearly over yet. They were both in for another restless night worrying about their little boy.

* * *

_A/N: I worked really hard to get this chapter out before the holidays, even burnt some cookies in the process...hope you enjoyed it! Much more to come...JJ wants to hang around for a while longer! Happy Holidays to all!_


	13. Riding in Cars with Boys

**Chapter 13 – Riding in Cars with Boys**

At 1000 hours the next morning, Sam found herself waiting once again by the elevators for Colonel O'Neill. He had informed her at breakfast that they had permission from General Hammond to go into town to purchase the items they thought they would need for the remainder of the little boy's stay with them. He had even OK'd JJ's going along with them, for which Sam was very grateful. Though she trusted both Teal'c and Daniel to look after JJ, she felt much better if he was with her.

Sam stifled a yawn as she shifted JJ to her other shoulder. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night as she had been very attuned to the little boy sleeping next to her. He had woken up several times during the night, uncomfortable because of the new teeth trying to cut through. JJ seemed in better spirits today but Sam had the ointment, along with several diapers, 2 bottles, and a few small toys in the diaper bag with her. And of course, Bart was stuffed in the bag as well, just in case.

Hearing whistling coming from down the hall. Sam turned and saw Jack coming toward them, a smile on his face when he saw the two of them waiting. "Ready to go Carter? Hey little man, ready to go for a ride in a souped up Volvo?"

"Dada!" JJ answered with a big grin.

Sam laughed at JJ's response and Jack's description of her car. While she had tinkered with the engine, she hadn't made _that_ many adjustments to it!

Jack took JJ from her arms and pressed the button for the elevator. He made silly faces at JJ while they waited for the elevator to arrive. Once inside, Sam decided she should get some more specifics about this little outing of theirs.

"So, where were you planning on shopping Sir? You did talk to LT. Connors and get that car sear from him, right?"

"Yes, Carter. Connors said he'd have it waiting at the main entrance. He told me how to hook it up – it's not rocket science you know. Providing, of course, that I can squeeze into the back of your little car to get it in. As for shopping, it makes no difference to me. Somewhere that has baby stuff, I guess."

"I'm sure we'll get the car seat in just fine Sir," Sam answered with a smile. They reached the top of the mountain and made their way to the security entrance where they both signed out. Jack handed JJ back to Sam, picked up the car seat and took the bag from her, then led the way to her car.

After struggling with the car seat for a few minutes, and throwing out a few curses for good measure, Jack got the car seat firmly strapped into the back seat of her car. He took JJ from a grinning Sam, placed him in the seat, then closed the door. "What are you laughing at Carter?" he asked as she got in the driver's seat.

"Nothing Sir. Just thinking about rocket science," Sam responded, trying to keep a straight face. He scowled at her but didn't make a comment. "Shall we go to Target? I'm sure they'll have everything we need."

"That's fine. I just hope we don't have a repeat of what happened there a few weeks ago," he told her meaningfully. Sam bit back another grin as she recalled going to that same store with Jack when she had been in her eight year old body. Jack had not taken kindly to being mistaken for her grandfather at the time!

They headed out the gate and down old Highway 36, which led to the city. Jack pulled a package of cookies out of his jacket pocket, turned around, and handed one to JJ. Who, of course, accepted the gift with a big smile and a gurgle of delight.

"Do you really think you should be giving him cookies at 10 in the morning? You _do_ remember what can happen when a child has too much sugar, don't you Sir?"

"One little cookie isn't going to hurt, Carter. By the way, since we're off base and going shopping with what is going to appear to be our child, call me Jack, would you?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Fine, _Jack_," she said with emphasis. "But if he gets anything remotely similar to a sugar high, he's all yours."

"You're really starting to get this mothering stuff down pat, you know that Carter?" They grinned at each other, each knowing the other was teasing, and continued on their journey down the mountain. Neither of them noticed the black SUV that pulled out from a rarely used service road and followed them at a discrete distance.

------

Jack continued to feed JJ cookies on the ride down the mountain, but he was careful to limit the little boy to4 of the small snacks. Sam glanced in her rearview mirror at the little boy who was happily gumming his treat. She grimaced at the mess he was making of both himself and the car seat. "Now I see why Lt. Connors mentioned the mess of Cheerios in the car seat. You are planning on cleaning him up, right Jack?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"A little dusting off and he'll be fine. Just keep your eyes on the road, mom," he shot back at her. Now that JJ was done with his snack, Jack was keeping him entertained by tossing a soft, cloth ball back and forth in the small car.

Sam shook her head, a small grin crossing her face as she watched them playing out of the corner of her eye. It was like having two kids in the car, she thought with amusement.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot at Target. Sam found a space close to the door and pulled in with ease. Jack jumped out and, true to his word, he brushed the crumbs off a smiling JJ before releasing him from the car seat. "See, good as new. Now let's go and do some shopping, little man." Sam followed behind her two 'boys', carrying the diaper bag.

Jack settled JJ into a cart and strapped him in, took the bag from Sam and placed it in the cart. "Where to first?" he asked as he began to push the cart away from the store's entrance.

"The baby section is where we'll find everything we need. I think it's toward the back of the store," Sam replied.

"OK, then we can head over to the electronics department."

"Why would we need to go there Jack?" Sam asked with a puzzled frown.

"Come on Sam, you of all people should know why! You can't enter a Target store without visiting the electronics and looking at all the new doohickeys. It's just not done!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so."

"I do," he replied with a smug smile as they made their way to the baby section.

Sam had never really spent much time looking at baby items before. Sure, she had purchased some things for her nieces when they were infants, but that had been quite a while ago, and she had gone in and out relatively quickly back then. Now though, she found herself perusing the shelves and enjoying looking at the adorable little baby outfits, toys, blankets and such. Sam looked wistful as she gently fingered a little sleeper that would be perfect for JJ. It had colorful space ships all over its terry cloth surface, with yellow shooting stars interspersed among them.

"I found some teething rings Sam. How many do you think we need?" Jack's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him, not letting go of the little sleeper she held in her hands. Jack's expression softened as he took in what she was holding. "You want to get that for him too? The way this kid goes through the clothes, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to buy him a few more things."

Sam smiled gratefully at his understanding as she placed the sleeper in the cart. She noted with amusement that he had thrown in a few things as well: a little hockey jersey, a tiny baseball cap, and a big, brown teddy bear. Her eyesdanced as she looked back at him, then to JJ who was happily chewing a rubber baseball bat that squeaked every time he bit down on it. "Looks like you found a few other things as well."

"Yeah, what can I say? They're all necessities. Now, how many teething rings?" he reiterated.

"Two is probably fine; one for each of us to keep track of. Now let's go to the pharmacy area and look for baby Tylenol, before we buy and more _necessities_ in the baby section" Sam replied with a grin.

As they made their way to where they would find over-the-counter medications, they were the recipients of many smiles and nods as people admired the cute little boy in the front of the cart. JJ continued to chew on his baseball bat, pleased with himself whenever he could make it produce the loud 'squeak'! Jack and Sam smiled back and continued down the aisles, both of them a bit self-conscious with the attention they received from others.

Once they reached their destination, Sam pulled several different bottles of Children's Tylenol from the shelf and studied the labels. "Do we get liquid or chewable? And what flavor? Geez, who knew there were so many choices for Children's pain medication!" she sighed with exasperation.

A woman in her thirties smiled as she stepped closer, "I know, sometimes it seems daunting trying to pick out the correct medicine. If I may," she leaned over and pulled another container off the shelf. "This is what I always used when my children were little. They didn't mind the flavor and the liquid is much easier to get into a baby. Your son is, what, almost a year old?" she asked with genuine interest.

"Um, yes," Sam replied, a bit of uncertainty creeping into her voice. "He's eleven months old actually."

"Is he sick?" the woman continued. "He certainly seems happy enough," she smiled at the grin the baby gave as the toy squeaked once more.

"No, just teething. He was up a lot last night with a fever and pain in his gums."

"Ah yes, I remember those days well. This Tylenol works wonders for that, along with a topical analgesic. Do you have some of that?"

This time Jack answered. He was becoming a bit uncomfortable with all the questions this woman was asking, even though she was only trying to be helpful. "Yes, that and some teething rings. I think we're all set now. Thanks for your help."

Sam glanced at Jack, wondering at his abruptness. The woman didn't seemed at all fazed, though as she smiled at both of them. "Glad I could help. Children are a lot of work when they're little, but they're definitely worth it. You have a beautiful son, by the way; I can easily see both of you in him."

Sam blushed a bit as she said a quick, "Thank you" before she and Jack left the pharmacy. They didn't speak much as they made their way to the check-out, Jack completely forgetting about the prerequisite stop at the electronics department.

After they checked out, Jack lifted JJ out of the cart and handed him over to Sam, then took their bags and led them out of the store. As a car zoomed through the pedestrian cross-walk in front of the store, Jack grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her back to safety, muttering an angry curse about certain drivers. He kept a proprietary hand on the small of her back as they walked to her car.

Once JJ was safely buckled in, Sam sat a moment in the driver's seat, not starting up the car immediately but lost in thought. "Something wrong Sam?" Jack asked in a puzzled voice.

She turned to look at him. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You've been rather quiet since we talked to that lady in the pharmacy section. Were you…embarrassed that she thought you and I had a child?" Sam looked back at the steering wheel as she asked the question. She knew it shouldn't bother her, but it did.

"God, no," Jack said loudly. "I'd never be embarrassed being with you Sam. I just didn't like all the questions she was asking. I guess it made me uncomfortable, like maybe she was fishing or something."

Sam frowned. "I think you were reading too much into it. She was just being helpful."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right. But believe me, Sam," he looked imploringly into her eyes, "It has nothing to do with my being with you and JJ. Quite the opposite in fact. If things were different, you know I'd…" he was interrupted by a screech from the back seat. JJ was getting bored sitting in the car seat with no movement and was letting them know it. "All right, all right little man. No need to holler, we're going," Jack told the little boy.

Sam smiled as she started up the car. Just like Daniel, JJ had impeccable timing.

------

They stopped at a small café for lunch. Sitting in a corner booth, Jack and Sam regained the light banter that had been established as they drove down the mountain earlier. They fed JJ torn up pieces of bread and cheese and some applesauce while they ate their sandwiches and talked. It was an easy, relaxing conversation and Sam, for one, relished the change in routine from a normal work day.

She wiped at JJ's chin as he ate another spoonful of applesauce. "He sure is drooling a lot lately. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, especially when they are teething. I remember Sara always kept a bib on Charlie when he was teething. Maybe we should have bought some of those," Jack answered.

"Samantha left a few in his diaper bag. We'll have to use them more," Sam answered. She grew quiet as she thought about the other Samantha and Jack. "They must miss him terribly," she said softly, rubbing her hand over JJ's downy hair.

"I'm sure they do," Jack answered in kind. He gazed at Sam's sad smile and placed his hand over hers. "Hey, things are going to turn out all right, you know that right?" At her shrug, he continued, "They'll come back in a few days and everything will go back to normal."

She met his eyes and replied, "Maybe I don't want everything to go back to normal, Jack. Having JJ here…well, it's made me do a lot of thinking."

"More so than usual?" he asked with a quirk of his brows. She gave him a slight smile for his effort. Maybe now wasn't the time to talk about this, she thought to herself.

Sighing, she continued, "I'm just going to miss him an awful lot, I guess. I've already gotten used to having him around, even after only 3 days. Is that odd?"

"Not really," Jack admitted. "I've gotten used to having the little rug rat around as well." He squeezed her hand before letting go. "Come on, we'd better get the little guy cleaned up, then head out. I told Hammond we'd be back by 1200 hours." Jack stood up and began using napkins to clean JJ's face and hands. As he lifted him out of the high chair, he stated, "Whew! I think he needs a change! Why don't you take him to the restroom and change him, while I pay the bill."

"I can pay the bill while _you_ change him," Sam offered with a smile.

"Oh, no you don't. Lunch is on me; the diaper change is on you!"

Sam chuckled as she took JJ from Jack and went to the restroom to change him. She nuzzled his head and talked softly to him while she walked.

As she passed a table near the back of the café, two men lowered their newspapers, left some money on the table, and left the café. They went out to the parking lot where a black SUV sat parked under a tree in the far corner of the lot. A carbon copy of the car drove slowly passed the parking lot, its driver looking directly at the other man as he approached his vehicle. He gave a slight nod, got into his car, and pulled into a less conspicuous spot on the street; ready to follow a small Volvo back up the mountain.

* * *

_TBC_


	14. Incident on Highway 36

_As Sam passed a table near the back of the café, two men lowered their newspapers, left some money on the table, and left the café. They went out to the parking lot where a black SUV sat parked under a tree in the far corner of the lot. A carbon copy of the car drove slowly passed the parking lot, its driver looking directly at the driver of the other car. He gave a slight nod, got into his car, and pulled into a less conspicuous spot on the street; ready to follow a small Volvo back up the mountain_.

**Chapter 14 – Incident on Highway 36**

Sam yawned as she placed JJ in his car seat. She covered her mouth and looked sheepishly over at Jack. "Want me to drive?" Jack asked, leaning against the car, his arms resting against its roof. "You didn't get much sleep last night," he needlessly reminded her.

Sam shook her head. "No thanks. I'll be fine. It's only 20 minutes back up the mountain."

"Ok, but if I see you closing your eyes the tiniest bit, we pull over. No arguments."

"Yes sir!" Sam gave him a sloppy salute accompanied by a grin before she got into the car. She looked back at JJ before starting up the Volvo, smiling at the big yawn that escaped from him as well.

Jack had glanced back as well. "Looks like you're not the only one who's a bit tired. You sure you don't want to take a snooze and let me drive? I promise I won't put a dent in your little vehicle."

"I'm fine, Jack, really. Besides, I don't think you could handle this souped up car!" she shot back with a quirk of her lips.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Right," he replied as he took Bart out of the diaper back, handed him to a sleepy JJ, then settled himself into the passenger seat.

They traveled in companionable silence; no cookies or toys were traded back and forth between the front and back seats this time. JJ had fallen asleep within five minutes, Bart clutched tightly in his right hand. Sam turned the radio up a bit, humming along to the pop song that came on. Jack's eyes tracked frequently between her and the road, making sure that she was indeed alert enough to be driving.

His scrutiny didn't escape her notice. "You can stop watching me like a hawk, Jack. I am perfectly fine. I've driven home much more tired than I am now, and have always arrived safely."

"Well, that's reassuring," he said sarcastically. "Remind me to give you the third degree next time you try doing that."

Sam chuckled but kept her eyes on the road. Jack let himself relax; he knew she would never do anything to endanger JJ, or him for that matter, he thought with a grin.

Sam made the turn onto what was known as old Highway 36. Formerly a heavily traveled road, it was now only used by those who traveled to the Cheyenne Mountain complex. The road contained many twists and turns and could be deemed hazardous in inclement weather. Today, however, was another picture perfect fall day. The roads were a bit wet in spots due to last night's rain. The sun though, had dried up much of the water, except in various patches along the side of the road that were hidden in the shadows of the trees.

Sam had been driving along quietly for another few minutes when something began to bother her. Her brow furrowed in concentration as her eyes flickered rapidly between the road in front of her and the rearview mirror. Jack, noticing the frown, asked quietly, "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam lifted her chin slightly to the rearview mirror, indicating that it was something behind them. "I'm not sure, but I think we're being followed. That black SUV was behind us before I made the turn onto 36. Now it appears to be closing in on us."

Jack turned around to look out the back window, frowning in concern as the vehicle behind them began to inch closer. It was still a good 50 feet away but he could tell it was increasing its speed. "Do you recognize it?" Sam asked with some trepidation.

"Nope," Jack turned around and reached into his jacket for his cell phone. Sam glanced over at him, wondering who he was calling. She didn't have to wait long as she heard him clearly say, "General Hammond, please. It's Colonel O'Neill." She listened to the one-sided conversation as she kept her eyes on the road and on the vehicle behind them. "Sir, Carter and I are on our way back up the mountain. We seem to have attracted some attention." "A black SUV, Sir. I can't distinguish any plates." "Yes, sir, I'd appreciate that General. If you could also send a team down the old service road, that would be helpful. Yes General," Here he glanced over at Sam, "I will, Sir. Bye."

She slowly increased her speed as the conversation took place between Jack and the General, wanting to keep the distance between the approaching vehicle and her car as far apart as possible. She was beginning to get a very bad feeling about this. Sam glanced over at Jack, "What's the plan, Sir?" she automatically fell back into military mode due to their situation.

"The General's going to send a few teams down the mountain to intercept us. Teal'c and Danny will be coming down the old service road with some SF's. I think our best bet it to duck in there when we get to it. Can your car handle the rough road, Carter?"

"That shouldn't be a problem…Damn it!" she yelled out suddenly, her lips pursing in concentration.

Jack turned around to see what happened. The SUV had pushed closer with a burst of speed and moved into the left lane. Not only was it coming up fast on their tail, there was another SUV right behind it! "Son of a …! This is no coincidence. Step on it Carter!" he fairly yelled.

"I am!" she responded as she pressed down on the accelerator. The extra work she had put into her Volvo was enough to keep it ahead of the black monstrosity on her right, but not for long. Within moments, it had gained on them once again and was now zipping alongside her. Jack looked over to see if he could discern who the passenger was, for there were two men in the vehicle next to them. They both wore dark glasses and the car had tinted windows so he couldn't make out any identities.

Suddenly, the SUV swerved over to the right and jolted the little Volvo, causing Jack to swear out loud and Sam to tighten her grip on the wheel. She was able to keep her car on the road during the first bump but wasn't sure if she could were they to try it again. The SUV was so much larger than her car that it could easily run her off the road. Sam began to feel real fear as panic set in. It increased tenfold when the SUV jolted her once again, causing her car to hit a patch of water and begin to swerve back and forth on the road.

JJ woke up at the second bump, startled from his sleep by the sudden jolts and the raised voices of the people in the car. He could feel the fear and tension and began to cry. Which made Sam all the more determined not to let these bastards get to them. With renewed effort, she brought the car under control.

"I can't keep this up for long, Sir." Sam gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I know. Just up ahead, beyond that outcropping of rocks, is the turn off for the service road," he pointed out. "Get up close to it, hit the brakes and make that turn as fast as you can. Hopefully we'll at least lose this bastard next to us," Jack said with controlled fury. He reached into her glove compartment and took out the weapon he had stored there before they left. He glanced back at JJ, offered a quiet, "It's OK little man, nothing's going to happen to you," and checked to make sure his weapon was loaded and ready.

Sam saw the rocks Jack had mentioned up ahead, retightened her grip on the wheel, and ground out, "Hold on." She was within 15 feet of the service road, which was slightly obscured by overgrown bushes, when she hit the brakes, turning the wheel to the right as she did so. JJ's cries increased as they flew in the air some 10 feet or so and landed hard on the gravel service road. Sam didn't slow down at all as she took to the new road, her Volvo wobbling back and forth as she tried to regain control. From her rearview mirror, she could see the first SUV fly past the service road; it was too large and heavy to make the quick turn. Unfortunately, the second vehicle was able to slow down in time and make the turn, although it was several feet further behind them than the first one had been.

"Good driving Carter," Jack offered automatically. "We've lost one of the bastards, at least for a little while. We've got about a mile or two on this road before we reach the gates of the SGC. Hopefully, the cavalry are on their way down to meet us…" He was interrupted by another jerk as the second SUV hit them from behind. "Damn!" they chorused together.

Jack unhooked his seatbelt and turned around, tucking bags and blankets around JJ to secure him more firmly. He didn't want JJ hurt with all the jostling going on. "Jack! What in God's name are you doing?" Sam asked, the fear becoming evident in her voice even as she continued to drive with firm resolve

"I need to make sure JJ is protected." He turned back around. "Listen Sam, I'm going to unroll the window and try to take a few shots. Hopefully I can slow them down."

"You can't! It's too dangerous! I don't know if I can control this car again if he bumps me," she glanced over at him, a desperate look in her eyes.

"If I can slow him down, he won't bump you again. We've been in worse situations than this, Carter, and come out unscathed. I expect nothing less this time, got it?" At her nod, he continued, "Your primary objective is to get the baby back to the SGC safely, you understand? If anything happens to me, you leave me and get him back there," Jack stated firmly. Sam took a deep breath and nodded her agreement, the familiar tones of his commands helping to calm her down somewhat.

Just as Jack was about to roll down the window to carry out his plan, they were hit once more from behind. This time, though, the driver of the SUV was able to put enough pressure on the hit that he made Sam lose control altogether. It didn't help that she hit another wet patch in the road. Sam felt the car begin to spin helplessly out of control. She pulled with all her might on the steering wheel, trying desperately to keep the car from going into the ditch on the side of the road. They careened back and forth for a few seconds when, suddenly, the car hit a hole in the road, rose into the air for an impressive launch of about 15 feet, slammed down and was stopped abruptly by several scraggly trees along the edge of the road. The Volvo teetered precariously on the incline that led down to a steep ravine.

Sam's head slammed into the steering wheel, causing stars to dance in front of her eyes and a thin trickle of blood to begin trailing its way down the side of her face. She fought against the blackness that was threatening to overwhelm her, looked over to where Jack was supposed to be, and yelled out a terrified, "Jack!" upon seeing the passenger door wide open and no sign of her CO.

* * *

_A/N: Heart pounding? Mine was after writing that! Don't worry, I shan't leave you in suspense for long. The next chapter is almost done_. 


	15. Shaken

_Sam's head slammed into the steering wheel, causing stars to dance in front of her eyes and a thin trickle of blood to begin trailing its way down the side of her face. She fought against the blackness that was threatening to overwhelm her, looked over to where Jack was supposed to be, and yelled out a terrified, "Jack!" upon seeing the passenger door wide open and no sign of her CO_.

**Chapter 15 - Shaken**

Sam wasn't the only one in the car who was terrified. JJ's screams increased in volume, his face full of tears and his arms shaking uncontrollably as he tried desperately to latch onto something that would make him feel safe. Sam quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to check on the baby. Though her heart was till pounding at the absence of her CO in the passenger seat, she knew that her priority right now had to be JJ. Through the rear window, she saw the second black SUV come to a screeching halt behind her. Sam reached across the back seat, unbuckled JJ and pulled him to her. Wishing desperately for a weapon, she slid out of the driver's side door, intent on running into the trees that hugged the road.

----

Jack had felt himself flying out the door as the car landed with a thud. He rolled down the incline on the side of the road, coming to a stop against an old, rotted out log at the bottom of a small ravine. The long, dry grasses rose up around him, keeping him hidden from the top of the road. The wind knocked out of him, all Jack could do for the moment was look up at the bright blue sky and try to take in slow, deep breathes. He did a cursory check of his limbs to make sure they were still all present and accounted for. From above, Jack heard the wailing of JJ through the open doors of the car, as well as the screeching of tires and gravel as the car that had been pursuing them came to a stop. He heard a deep, controlled voice from up above yell out "Stop, Major Carter. Or I shoot you and the boy!" She must have stopped, because the next thing her heard was, "Smith, check on O'Neill. If you see anything move, shoot it."

-----

Sam had only gone about 20 feet when the man behind her yelled at her to stop. Not willing to risk JJ's life, she ground to a stop and turned defiantly to face the men who had run them down. When she heard the order to shoot anything that moved, she paled, but kept an expression of steely resolve on her face.

The man who had yelled out at her approached slowly, keeping his gun trained on her. He stopped a few feet in front of her. "Well, Major Carter, you certainly gave us a run for our money. And all for nothing; though you may have done us a great favor and taken out O'Neill," he smiled smugly at her. His smile vanished as he grounded out, "Now, hand the baby over real easy and maybe no one _else_ will get hurt."

Sam turned her body sideways, as if to shield JJ from this horrible man. The baby's wails had lessened somewhat but his cries still reverberated throughout the area. "Over my dead body," Sam stated with a deadly glare.

The man shrugged, "I'm sure that could be arranged. Although my boss would much rather have both of you intact, I'm not really too partial to bringing _you_ along in one piece."

From behind him, the other man called out, "There's no sign of O'Neill, Jude. Maybe he landed in the river down below. I think we're safe"

Jude turned around and growled at him, "Go look for him, you fool! If he's not dead, he's still a threat. I don't want to see your face, Smith, until you can bring back a body!"

Smith glowered at Jude, turned around and walked back to Sam's car. He headed down the embankment, mumbling about people who thought they were in charge all the time. Not paying close attention, he didn't see the leg that shot out from next to the rotting log. Smith tripped and landed with a thud. Before he could call out, he felt the sting of something heavy hit the side of his head, then blackness overcame him.

"Ow!" Jack whispered as he shook out the hand holding the gun. That had stung a little. Quickly relieving Smith of his weapon, Jack crept back up the incline and stayed hidden behind the rear of the car, doing a quick surveillance to see what his options were.

Jude had turned back to Sam, his mood having turned from uncaring insolence to deadly anger. "No more fooling around Major Carter, give me that baby. This is a lot bigger than the two of us. If you don't comply, I promise you, worse things are going to happen."

"I will not give this innocent child to you, you bastard! I don't care what you threaten me with or who you work for. You're not taking him!"

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" And he advanced on her so quickly that she didn't have a chance to react. Jude back-handed her across the face so hard that Sam stumbled backwards, twisted around, and fell, still holding tightly to JJ. The baby's wails intensified as he felt the jarring hit and he fell to the ground still cradled protectively in Sam's arms. Sam quickly placed JJ on the ground in front of her and huddled protectively over him, her back to her assailant. She knew Teal'c and Daniel would be there any minute; she just had to hold on for a little while longer.

Jack had crept toward the front of the Volvo, still hidden from view. He felt his anger burning at the way Jude was talking and threatening both Sam and the baby. That anger intensified into a burning white-hot rage when he witnessed Jude strike Sam and knock her to the ground. As the man raised his arm, intent on striking her in the back of the head, Jack stood up from behind the car and in his most intimidating voice yelled, "Drop it!" Jude swung around to look at the person who called out, his gun now pointed in Jack's direction. Jack had his weapon trained on Jude and was pretty confident that he was a much better shot that this bozo.

Sam felt a brief wave of relief upon hearing Jack's voice; he was still alive! She glanced behind her, saw Jude's indecision, and made a quick offensive move. Still huddling protectively over the baby, Sam shot her right back and to the side, effectively clipping her antagonist in the legs so hard that he lost his balance. His arm flew up as he fell, releasing a gun shot harmlessly into the air.

When Jack saw Sam's leg move, he knew what her plan was and immediately rushed over. Jude had barely hit the ground before he saw Jack standing over him with a menacing expression. Jack stood on the arm that still held the gun, rendering it immobile. He pointed his own weapon directly at Jude's head. "One move and you're history," he growled out. He glanced over as Sam shakily stood up. His brow furrowed as he took in the blood dripping down the side of her head and the red welt beginning to form against her cheek. "You two OK?" he asked, his voice still rough with anger.

Sam nodded her head and tucked JJ's head more securely into her shoulder. His cries had become almost hysterical at this point and he clutched desperately to her shirt. "Grab his weapon, then take JJ over by the car," Jack ordered, his gaze now locked back to the man on the ground in front of him. Sam did as he requested, now moving on automatic as she walked to the front of her now smashed up Volvo.

"Get up!" Jack ordered Jude, stepping off his arm now that his weapon had been removed. He pushed Jude ahead of him to the SUV and forcefully shoved him against the front of that vehicle. Jack leaned forward and growled into his ear, "You're _damned_ lucky that we need some answers from you because, so help me God, you'd have been dead where you landed otherwise!"

Jude could feel the anger emanating from Jack's tense form behind him, so wisely didn't say a word. Besides, he still held out hope that the other half of his team would make it down the dirt road and they would be able to turn the tables to their advantage once again.

Just as Jude formulated this thought, he heard the crunch of tires on gravel. Trying to raise his head to look down the road in the direction they had just traversed, he felt his head slammed back onto the hood of the car. "Stay down!" Jack growled as he too heard the vehicle's approach.

He looked over to where Sam was still standing by the front of the Volvo. "Carter, get on the other side of your car and stay out of view."

Sam held up the other gun, "But you can't hold them off by yourself."

"Just do it, Sam! I'll call for you if I need help," Jack stated urgently and a bit more harshly than he intended. He wanted both her and JJ out of harm's way and knew she couldn't assist him and keep the baby safe at the same time.

Sam didn't argue with him; she quickly went to the other side of her car and crouched down behind it. One hand held tightly to the gun, the other to JJ. She waited in nervous anticipation for what was to come next.

Within moments, the second SUV came skidding around the curve of the road and pulled to a stop behind the first one. Before they could move, though, three Air Force vehicles came from the other direction, their tires also spitting up gravel as they approached at a fast pace. Before the lead vehicle even came to a stop, Teal'c had jumped out and had his Zat pointed at the two members in the other SUV. Daniel wasn't far behind, also pointing his Zat and watching the situation warily.

Jack looked behind him to see Teal'c and Daniel with determined looks on their faces. "Nice timing guys," he stated, still not releasing the man in front of him. "Could have used you a few minutes ago but, hey, who's complaining."

"Sorry Jack, "Daniel automatically responded. "Where's Sam?" he asked with some concern. His eyes followed Jack's to her beat up Volvo, where he saw Sam slowly and tentatively walking toward them, JJ clutched tightly in her arms.

"Go over to her, Daniel," Jack requested quietly. "I don't want her or JJ near these bastards." Daniel nodded his agreement and walked over to Sam, taking the gun from her trembling fingers and wrapping both her and JJ in a reassuring embrace. Sam let herself be held; her fear at what had almost transpired causing her to take deep, shuddering breaths in an effort to calm herself.

Meanwhile, the other 2 USAF vehicles pulled to a stop behind the one Teal'c and Daniel had been in and four men poured out of each one, weapons trained on the occupants of the second SUV. Seeing no hope, those men raised their hands and waited to be taken into custody.

Jack pulled Jude up by the back of his jacket and shoved him toward the waiting the SFs. "Get them in cuffs and back to the complex. I want them locked in separate cells. Radio ahead to General Hammond so he knows they're coming in. And tell him I'll want to be a part of the interrogation."

"Yes, sir," his orders were answered by the SF who took hold of Jude. He, along with 3 other airmen, took the three men back to the cars.

To the other 6 men, he stated, "Secure their vehicles. Don't touch anything. Down the hill, there's one more of them. I knocked him out so you'll have to carry him up."

As he watched his orders being carried out, Jack ran a tired hand through his hair. What a day! He thought to himself.

"O'Neill, are you injured?" Teal'c asked, taking in the torn, dirty jacket and the sudden look of fatigue that crossed his face.

"Nah, just a little dirt and grass. A few bruises here and there, but I'll be fine," Jack answered.

"What of Major Carter and the child?" Teal'c continued.

"I think they're OK, T, though Carter has a few injuries. They're both pretty shaken up, I'm guessing. Come on, let's check on them." Jack led the way over to where Sam and Daniel still stood, Daniel's arm now resting around her shoulders.

Sam looked up as Jack and Teal'c approached. JJ had quieted considerably but was still sobbing into the collar of her jacket. Jack locked eyes with Sam, then let his gaze roam over her, looking for any injuries beside the obvious ones on her face. He gritted his teeth in renewed anger as he saw the cut in the corner of her mouth where Jude had hit her. He wanted to take her in his arms, just as Daniel had, but couldn't with all the base personnel around at the moment. He could, however, comfort JJ. So he leaned forward and rubbed the little boy's back reassuringly; and if his hand happened to touch her shoulder once or twice in the process, so be it.

"How are you two doing?" he asked quietly.

Sam kept her gaze on him, her relief at the safety of all of them evident in her eyes. "Well, I think my car has had it, but we'll be OK. You?"

"Fine," he gave her a small smile. "Guess it's a good thing you souped that car up, huh Carter?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she offered shakily, still not over the close call they had just been through.

"You look a _little_ less banged up than your car, Carter. I want you and JJ to head back and get checked out at the infirmary. Daniel," he turned to his friend, "I want you to go back with them. Teal'c and I will stay here until the area is secured."

"Wait…" Sam began as she made a move toward her car.

"Carter, I want you checked out now," Jack stated a little more forcefully, grabbing hold of her arm to prevent her from moving forward.

"I know, Sir. I just wanted to grab JJ's bag. He may need Bart," she explained quietly.

Jack nodded his head in agreement, reached into the car and withdrew the bag that contained Bart. "I'll bring the rest of his things up later," he said as he gave her arm a gentle squeeze before releasing her. He watched in quiet consideration as Daniel escorted her and JJ back to one of the Air Force vehicles.

Teal'c quietly followed his gaze. "Major Carter is very strong, O'Neill. She will be fine; as will the child."

"I know Teal'c," he agreed. "But it could have been so much worse." He let out an angry sigh, "When I find out who's behind this…"

"I will be right behind you, O'Neill, meting out the appropriate punishment for this act."

Jack clapped his hand against Teal'c's back in thanks for his support as the two made their way over to the SUVs. Jack felt comforted by the fact that neither one of them would rest until whoever was behind this was found.

* * *

_Whew - you can breath now! I would like to mention that, per Iamdragonrider's comment, I **did** take creative license in making up old HWY 36. Most likely it doesn't exist! Although, here in Minnesota, we have LOTS of roads designated Old Highway such and such, so I figured they might in Colorado as well! Thanks for the super reviews! Story's not over yet!_


	16. Aftermath

**Chapter 16 – Aftermath**

Jack and Teal'c made their way tiredly down to the infirmary. After the two vehicles had been secured and the investigative team was on site, they had headed back to the SGC. Hammond had sent word that their presence was required at a briefing in 20 minutes. First, though, Jack wanted to check on Sam and JJ.

He entered the infirmary, his eyes roaming quickly throughout the area looking for the one person who could give him some quick answers. He spotted Daniel talking quietly with Janet in a far corner of the room. Jack made his way purposefully over to them, the intent of his visit clear by the set of his face.

Janet saw his approach and stepped toward him, holding up a hand to indicate that he'd better stop where he was and stay quiet or he'd be in heaps of trouble! Jack frowned at her and closed his mouth which had been ready to ask a question. He glanced over to where Daniel indicated Sam was, and let his gaze run over the prone figure. She was lying on her side, still dressed in her civilian clothes, huddled protectively over the little boy. Curled next to her was the small figure of JJ, one hand clutching Bart and the other in a death grip on Sam's shirt. As he moved closer to her bed, Jack could see the evidence of JJ's crying both in the tear tracks that were still visible on his left cheek and in the way that Sam's shirt front was very damp. Sam's hair was brushed back off her forehead and he could clearly see the once smooth skin marred now by the telltale black lines and puckered skin of several stitches. Jack's jaw clenched instinctively as he also took in the swollen area around the corner of her mouth where she had been hit. His eyes flew to Janet's; an unspoken question in his eyes that Janet had no trouble deciphering.

She pulled gently on his arm and led him away from the bed. Daniel and Teal'c followed in her wake until they were on the other side of the infirmary. With no preamble, Janet got to the point. "Sam and JJ are going to fine, Colonel. Sam needed a few stitches from where her head hit the steering wheel. An ice pack on her mouth reduced the swelling there but it will be tender for a while. I'll give her another ice pack on in about 20 minutes or so. JJ was not physically injured, but the emotional trauma might take a while for him to get over. Right now, they both need some rest."

Jack frowned at her once again, "What do you mean 'emotional trauma'?"

"He's undergone a traumatic experience, Colonel O'Neill. Going through that horrible car chase and the crash, seeing his mother hit, hearing gun shots… It's a good thing he feels so secure with Sam, otherwise things could be much worse. She was able to calm him down and get him to sleep after I examined both of them"

"Which JJ made really difficult, Jack. He wouldn't let go of Sam for anything. He wouldn't even let me hold him for a bit; which is why Sam is still dressed," Daniel explained further.

"Yes, well, she wasn't too keen on letting go of JJ either," Janet stated quietly. All four of them looked over to the two figures sleeping on the bed. Jack once more rubbed his hand tiredly through his hair before turning back to the doctor.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now, we let them sleep as long as possible. Once JJ gets up, if he'll let go of her, I'll have Sam shower and change. They won't need to stay in the infirmary, but I do want her to take it easy for the rest of the day," she instructed them.

"That won't be a problem," Jack stated decisively. He had a feeling that Sam wouldn't want to be far from JJ. Besides, there was no way he'd let her do anything strenuous today; not after what they'd all been through.

"O'Neill, we should go and see General Hammond now. He will want some information before we interrogate the prisoners," Teal'c interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"Just a second Teal'c. I should check out the Colonel to make sure he doesn't have any injuries," Janet spoke up.

Jack waved her away as he turned toward the door. "I'm fine Doc. The General's expecting us in a few minutes. The sooner we have this meeting, the sooner we can get down to who is behind all this," he stated angrily.

Seeing that he didn't have any obvious injuries, Janet let him go with a reminder to stop in once the interrogation was completed. Jack nodded vaguely, glanced once more at the two sleeping occupants of the bed in the corner, then led the way to the General's office. Daniel and Teal'c shared a glance, and then followed quietly behind. They both knew it would take a concerted effort to keep Jack's temper in reign once the actual interrogations began; maybe even sooner.

-------

"WHAT?" Jack yelled in outrage, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. Daniel grimaced, he had been right. Jack's temper was more volatile that he'd seen it in a long time and they would all need to work together to keep it in check.

"Sit down Colonel O'Neill! We're going to get nowhere fast if you keep interrupting!" Hammond admonished him. Jack sat back down and tried for a more calm tone. He didn't fool anyone though.

"So, are you trying to tell us that one of those goons is actually an SGC Airman and has been part of the project for two years? What the hell happened with his clearance check? And who put him through for the position?" Jack ground out through clenched teeth.

"Smith's clearance check showed nothing suspicious when it was run before he entered the program. As for who put him up for the position, it was General Reiner, for whom I have the utmost respect. No, Smith was convinced to take part in someone else's agenda some time _after_ he became a part of this project, of that I am sure. We'll get to the bottom of this; of that I am certain," the General stated with resolve.

He looked around the briefing table at those present. In addition to the men of SG1, SG3 and Major Davis were also in attendance. Davis had been on his way to the SGC for other business but had soon found himself embroiled in this new situation. "I want 2 of you to remain in the room at all times when you interrogate the prisoners. There will be absolutely no use of force during these interrogations." Here, General Hammond looked directly at Jack, who scowled in response. "You will have one hour gentlemen, upon which time we will regroup and go over what each of you has learned."

"Uh, excuse me General," Daniel spoke up. "But if Smith was an Airman, isn't there a chance that there are more undercover operatives here at the SGC? And, if that is the case, shouldn't Sam and JJ have some additional protection?" He looked worriedly at Jack and Teal'c after this question. If they were all here, who was watching out for Sam?

Jack's eyes grew as he took in the implication of what Daniel had just said. Crap! Why didn't he think of that? Once more, Jack rose to his feet, only to be brought back down with a scowl from the General. "I have taken care of that Dr. Jackson. Two members of SG7 are right now stationed outside the doors of the infirmary. While it is not common protocol for SGC team members to stand guard, in this case, I want people we definitely know and trust to take on this particular assignment. Once we have taken care of this situation, I will leave it up to SG1 to make sure no more inside attempts take place on either Major Carter or JJ. Now, are there any other questions?" When no one else voiced a question or concern, General Hammond paired them up and sent them off to find some answers.

He pulled Daniel aside quickly. "Son, I'm giving you the most difficult assignment. You are to keep Colonel O'Neill under control at all times. While I personally wouldn't care if those men got inadvertently roughed up after what they have done, the President would definitely frown on it. Do you think you can handle him?"

Daniel glanced at Jack, who was waiting impatiently at the door for him. "I'll do my best General. He's pretty upset over what happened, though, and with good reason, I might add."

"I know," the General agreed. "But I'm afraid he's letting his emotions get the better of him. If it appears that he can't control himself, I am ordering you to get him out of that cell and report back to me immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Daniel agreed. He walked over to the door to go with Jack down to the holding cells. Jack didn't say a word as they left the briefing room; he knew what the discussion had been about. And although it would be difficult, he was determined to control his temper so he wouldn't be pulled off this assignment. He had other means than force to get information out of people.

------

Jude visibly shrank back as Jack leaned across the table from him. He had been interrogated for almost an hour by the man who had held a gun to head just hours ago and knew instinctively that he wasn't one to be crossed. The other man present, a Dr. Jackson, he recalled, didn't say much beyond the occasional, "Jack." Jude rightly guessed that he was here to keep O'Neill from killing him.

"Look, I told you all I know. I was to stay in contact with Smith until such a time when we thought we could grab the kid. We got the call that Major Carter and the baby would be off the premises today, so we made our move."

"Yes, but what you haven't explained, _Jude_, is who gave you that information and who you were reporting to," Jack stated with deadly calm as he leaned across the table. "Now, I can tell just by looking at you, that you don't have the brains needed to run this kind of operation, so just who is behind all of this?"

Jude frowned at the cutting remark but didn't retaliate. He knew he didn't stand a chance against O'Neill. Christ, he'd almost rather face that huge Jaffa than this guy, he thought to himself. He gave a startled cry as he felt his collar being grabbed and his head whip back as he was shaken to his very core. Once again, he heard the slight censure in the voice of Jackson as he said, "Jack" a bit louder.

"What Daniel? I was just helping Jude here, wake up. He seemed to be dozing off a bit," Jack stated as he released the other man's collar abruptly but still kept his imposing frame leaning across the table and invading Jude's personal space.

"I don't know the guy's name. All I can tell you that we called him Mr. M. He had a contact here in the SGC who informed him about today's plans with the baby. I swear, that's all I know," Jude said in an almost whining voice.

Daniel finally asked a question of his own, "This inside contact, are you referring to Smith?"

Jude looked back and forth between the two of them. Well, he might as well come out and tell them now. He was going to either end up in prison or dead, and he would much prefer prison. "It wasn't Smith. Sure, he was an inside contact. But there is someone else. Someone who is close to Hammond." As Jack reached across the table again, Jude held up his hands in supplication, "I swear, that's all I know! I don't know the guy's name, only that he has more access to Hammond than your standard airman or SF."

Jack drew back and looked at Daniel, their eyes conveying a conversation that Jude had no inkling about. Jack looked disdainfully back down at Jude. "Well, maybe you're not so dumb after all." He looked back to Daniel, "Come on Danny, time to get back and compare notes. Don't go anywhere Jude, we'll be back." Then Jack and Daniel made their way to the door of the cell, which the guards unlocked for them.

As Daniel was exiting, Jack said, "I forgot one thing." He made his way back to the table, looked Jude in eye and slammed a hard right cross to his jaw. Jude's head snapped to the right and he tumbled from his chair. He looked up in shock at Jack as he put his hand to his lip, which was already starting to bleed. Jack leaned forward across the table and said with a hard edge to his voice, "_That_ was from Major Carter." Then he turned and left the room, stalking past a somewhat shocked Daniel. Jack didn't notice the shock change to a grin on Daniel's face, nor the looks of approval on the guards' faces as they locked the cell once more.

* * *

_I just had to let Jack get rid of some of that anger! Happy New Year everyone!_


	17. A Traitor Among Us

**Chapter 17 – A Traitor Among Us**

Sam woke up an hour later, surprised that she had slept so long. Of course, she hadn't had much sleep last night and they'd endured a harrowing experience earlier today. She glanced down at the little boy still asleep next to her and tightened her grip on him. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what might have happened to this dear little boy. Hearing footsteps approach, Sam swiped at her eyes and looked up, though she remained in a reclined position as she didn't want to disturb JJ.

Janet's face peered around the edge of the curtain and she smiled at Sam as she entered the room. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, but otherwise I'm OK. What about JJ?" Sam immediately asked. "He's still going to be fine, isn't he?"

Janet smiled reassuringly. "Yes Sam. JJ is going to be just fine. Once he wakes up, give him a bottle and cuddle with him for a while. I think he'll bounce right back. Little kids usually do."

Sam looked uncertain. "But he was so upset, Janet. I'll never forget his terrified screams…never!" Sam's eyes once again filled with tears but she didn't bother trying to hide them from her best friend. After all, Janet knew what it felt like to almost lose a child.

"Shh, Sam. Everything's going to be fine," Janet pulled Sam into a sitting position and held her for several minutes as Sam cried softly into her shoulder. When Sam finally regained her composure, she pulled back and smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Sorry, Jan. I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"Never mind, that Sam," Janet brushed off the apology as she stood up again. "We all need a good cry once in while. Now, how about if you go and take a shower while the little prince here is still sleeping? I'll keep an eye on him until you get back."

Sam looked uncertain again as she looked down at JJ. She didn't want him to wake up and not find either her or Jack present. Speaking of which…"Janet, where are the guys? One of them is usually hanging around when I'm in the infirmary. Not that I need them, mind you," she hurriedly added. "I'm just curious."

"They had a meeting with General Hammond, then Jack mentioned an interrogation of the men who were chasing you. I'm sure one of them will contact you once they learn anything," Janet stated with confidence. Sam's face had paled at the mention of the four thugs who had run them off the road, but she quickly gathered herself together. She was a Major in the USAF after all; she had seen more than her share of bad guys.

"I guess I had better get cleaned up then. If they want me up in the briefing room, I'd better not show up with blood all over my uniform! You promise you'll stay with JJ?" Sam asked.

"I promise Sam. Plus, there are two members of SG-7 standing guard outside the infirmary, so they won't let anything happen either," Janet added.

"Why are they on guard duty here? That's highly unusual," Sam asked with curiosity.

"I have no idea but I'm sure it has something to do with this afternoon's incident. You can ask them on your way to the shower," she said, pointing Sam in the direction of the door.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. No need to be pushy," Sam laughed at her friend. Then she looked once more back at JJ, who had popped his thumb into his mouth, before she made her way out the door to speak to the two members of SG7 who were standing guard.

-------

Sam was not feeling very assured as she stepped under the warm spray of the shower. Captain Williams of SG-7 had told her the reason they were standing guard. She couldn't believe that one of their_ own_ people had been partly to blame for this! Spying and telling God's knows who about the goings on at the SGC, then trying to take an innocent child! Her blood boiled at the thought. If only I could have been at the interrogations! Sam thought to herself. I would have gotten some answers pretty quickly, she thought with confidence!

Sam showered as quickly as she could, not wanting to be away from JJ for very long. Unfortunately, someone else had other plans.

------

In the briefing room, six of the men who had interrogated the prisoners got together to compare notes. Teal'c and Major Davis had not yet returned from questioning Smith. When Jack discovered that Smith was the mole, he was ready to go back down and join Teal'c and Davis but was kept at the table with a firm look from the General.

Jack mentioned the possibility of another informant among their ranks. General Hammond quickly emptied the room of all non-essential personnel to the meeting. If it was one of the SFs who normally stood guard in the briefing room, he didn't want them aware that they were on to him. "I'll order a polygraph test to be done on every SGC member who has contact with me on a daily basis. This Jude fellow said it was someone who worked with me?" Hammond asked.

"He just said that he has more access to you than Smith did," Daniel clarified.

"That could be anyone," Hammond grumbled. "There are many people who come in and out of my office every day and have some access to my files."

"Well, they had to have known that you gave Jack and Sam permission to leave the base today. That should narrow it down somewhat," Daniel continued.

"You're right Dr. Jackson. I'll go over my logs from this morning and see who was around at the time. Any other news people?"

"Jude also mentioned that they reported to a Mr. M, but he has not idea who that might be. I'll bet a hundred dollars that this involves the NID." Jack stated with some frustration. "Anyone else get more information than that?" He sighed once again when no new information was forthcoming.

General Hammond opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by Teal'c and Major Davis entering the room. "Do you have anything to report gentlemen? Colonel O'Neill has informed us that Smith is not the only traitor among us. What did you find out?"

"Airman Smith was most forthcoming with information once I convinced him of his necessity to cooperate," Teal'c stated with a slight bow before he sat down. Jack smiled his first real smile since they left the café so long ago. He would have given anything to watch Teal'c in action. Oh yeah, he could. There were surveillance tapes!

"Please continue Teal'c," Hammond stated as he sat back in his chair.

"Airman Smith was contacted some time ago by a Mr. M. He does not know for whom this man works. He was convinced to trade information for large sums of money," Teal'c said with disdain. "When he reported about the appearance of JJ within the SGC, Mr. M instructed him to try and take the child. He has tried several times before today, all of them without success."

"What?" Jack asked with disbelief. "There were attempts before today? When?" He couldn't believe that Smith had tried to take JJ on other occasions and they hadn't been aware of it.

"Yesterday, O'Neill, when Major Carter was on the surface. Airman Smith attempted to shoot Major Carter with a tranquilizer dart and take the child. When that was not successful, he once again tried to use a tranquilizer on her in the corridors outside her room. He failed in both attempts because of the _untimely_ appearance of her team members," Teal'c stated with a frown. He had been angered beyond measure when Smith told him of the other two attempts to take JJ and to harm Major Carter. Teal'c could tell by looking at Colonel O'Neill that he felt the same way.

For his part, Jack was fuming. More than anything, he wanted to go down to Smith's cell and reenact the jarring hit he had given to Jude. He shuddered to think how close Carter and JJ had been to disaster when they were out alone on the surface. With great control, he reigned in his temper, schooled his features, and listened to General Hammond proceed with the questioning.

"Did Smith mention if he knew who this other inside contact was?"

Major Davis took over from Teal'c. "No Sir. He didn't have a name to give us. He did, however say that it was someone who had easy access to both you and to most things that occur in the infirmary. I believe, General, that the traitor is a member of the medical staff; someone who has detailed knowledge of the staff's medical history and who is trusted by Doctor Frasier to carry medical reports to you. Smith was told that Major Carter has a specific compound in her blood that renders most sedatives ineffective. He was given a very strong tranquilizer to use specifically on her."

There was but a brief moment of utter silence before all three men of SG1 stood up simultaneously and looked at each other with the same exact thought going through their minds: the infirmary! That was where Sam and JJ were right now!

"General," Jack stated with a note of urgency in his voice.

"Go," answered the General. "I'll call down to the infirmary and warn Dr. Frasier not to let anyone go near JJ or Major Carter until you get there."

With those words, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c raced out of the briefing room and to the elevators that would take them to the infirmary. The members of SG3 were not far behind.

* * *

_A/N: The chapters will be a bit slower coming up now that Christmas break is over! Plus I am doing some homebound tutoring as well as running a fund raiser at school so time is not my greatest commodity right now! I'll try not to leave you hanging too long! I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story and are in fact "hooked"!_


	18. Impeccable Timing

_There was but a brief moment of utter silence before all three men of SG1 stood up simultaneously and looked at each other with the same exact thought going through their minds: the infirmary! That was where Sam and JJ were right now!  
_

"_General," Jack stated with a note of urgency in his voice._

"_Go," answered the General. "I'll call down to the infirmary and warn Dr. Frasier not to let anyone go near JJ or Major Carter until you get there."_

_With those words, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c raced out of the briefing room and to the elevators that would take them to the infirmary. The members of SG3 were not far behind._

**Chapter 18 – Impeccable Timing**

The man in the white lab coat walked to the women's locker room as unobtrusively as possible. Stealing a glance in all directions, he swiftly swiped his identification card through the lock, entered a code in the keypad located next to the door, and resumed his walk down the corridor. The particular code he had entered would buy him at least 30 minutes; it was the code for a medical lockdown. All infirmary personnel had the ability to use the code to lock down areas on this level in case of a medical emergency such as an airborne contagion. He never thought he would use it for an entirely different reason!

He made his quickly back to the infirmary; certain that he would not be given another opportunity to complete his assignment regarding one Jonathon Jacob Carter-O'Neill.

He nodded to the two members of SG-7 as he entered the infirmary. As a respected member of Dr. Frasier's medical team, they would have no suspicions about him whatsoever. Now to distract Dr. Frasier from the child long enough to carry out the rest of his plan.

-----

Sam finished showering and got dressed in record time. She didn't want to leave JJ any longer than necessary. She quickly rubbed a towel through her damp hair, brushed it out and locked her locker. When she got to the door, she moved to pull it open but was stopped short; the door wouldn't budge! Puzzled, Sam put a little more effort into getting the door open; pulling, pushing, pounding and yelling but all to no avail. There was no communication system inside the locker room and her cell phone was in the infirmary. What now?

Sam's mind began to race through all the possible scenarios. There could be a foothold situation, a contagion could have been released, any number of things. But certainly she would have heard the alarms that are automatically sounded in most of those situations. Her eyes widened as she recalled the information she had been given by Captain Williams. Maybe there was more than one inside informant! And she had left JJ in the infirmary! With renewed effort, Sam began to pound on the door and yell even louder; she had to get out of here and make sure JJ was safe!

Sam stopped in mid pound – this was ridiculous! She didn't need to wait for a rescue like some weak and helpless female! For God's sake, she was the premier technician in the Stargate program! She went quickly back to her locker, opened it up, and took out the small tool kit that was always stored on the top shelf. She never knew when she might need an extra small screwdriver or a wire cutter.

Sam moved back to the door, set down the tool kit, and took out a straight edge screwdriver. She proceeded to pry the panel off of the mechanized lock. With a loud grunt, the panel finally gave way under the force and Sam had access to the wires beneath. She set down the screwdriver and looked over the wires carefully. This looked pretty straight forward, she thought. It wasn't like she was working with Goa'uld crystals! Sam uncapped the red wire, loosened a yellow one, crossed that with the red one, and hooked the new connection back into the main circuit. Sparks shot out momentarily but she didn't hear the unlocking of the door. Shit! Maybe it wasn't going to be quite as easy as she thought! She undid her connections and stood back.

Sam regarded the wires again; ah, she had completely missed the blue wire tucked behind the others. That one was of utmost importance; it was the main connection used for a medical lockdown and couldn't be overridden except by the special code given only to medical personnel. It could, however, be cut. And that is just what Sam did. She took out her wire cutters, cut the blue wire with a snip, reconnected her previous work and turned away as once again sparks shot out from the panel. This time, however, there was the unmistakable sound of a lock slipping out of place. Sam turned back to the door and pulled. This time, the door opened without delay and Sam was off to the infirmary without a backwards glance.

-----

He straightened out his white lab coat, picked up the clipboard containing medical information for one Lt. Harkins, who was in the infirmary due to a run in with a poisonous plant on her last mission, and made his way to the curtained off area where he knew the child was. Peering around the curtain, he saw Dr. Frasier sitting next to the bed. She was working on some reports while she watched JJ sleep, pausing every so often to brush a hand over his forehead or adjust the blankets around him. Clearing his throat, he stepped around the curtain.

"Excuse me Dr. Frasier, but I need your help with something."

Janet looked up. "What is it Sergeant Sunderson?"

"Lt. Harkins is having an adverse reaction to the medication you gave her. I think you need to recheck her meds and maybe try something else."

Janet frowned. Lt. Harkins did have some rather unusual reactions to various medications. It wasn't something Janet could take lightly or pass off to one of her medical staff. She glanced down at the baby still sleeping peacefully on the bed, indecision written all over her face.

Sunderson stepped closer and helpfully added, "I'd be happy to stay and watch the baby, Dr. Frasier."

Janet glanced over at him. Sam should be back any minute, she thought to herself. Surely JJ would be fine for a few minutes. "Thank you Tim. Major Carter should return soon. I'll just check on the Lieutenant, try a different round of medication, and be right back. If he wakes up, there's a bottle ready on the cart."

Sunderson nodded and sat down, appearing to relax back into the chair and watch the little boy as he slept. Once Janet was out of sight however, he jumped up and pulled the wheeled cart over to the table. He placed some pillows from the next bed on the bottom of the medical cart, pulled off a blanket and put that on top of the pillows, then picked up JJ, blanket and all, and nestled him carefully in the pile he had made. Sunderson then took the top sheet off the bed JJ had been lying in and draped in completely over the medical cart, effectively hiding JJ from view. To all outward appearances, it would look as if he were just wheeling a medical cart to the lab; which was his cover story should anyone stop him. Hopefully the kid wouldn't wake up, he thought to himself as he pushed the cart over to the edge of the curtain.

Peering around the edge, he saw Dr. Frasier on the other side of the infirmary. Damn! She would certainly hear him should he start to wheel the cart toward the door! Now what?

Sunderson didn't have to wonder long as the phone in Dr. Frasier's office began to ring. Janet glanced over to where she had left JJ and Sunderson, but didn't see him as he quickly drew back. Then she turned and went into her office to answer the phone.

Sunderson saw his opportunity and didn't hesitate. He wheeled the cart as quickly and quietly as he could toward the infirmary door, nodding once he reached the door at the two officers who stood guard. He slowed his exit as he passed them, not wanting them to become suspicious. When he passed them without incident, he breathed a huge sigh of relief and then proceeded down the corridor.

-----

"General, are you sure?" Janet demanded in disbelief. She had just been informed of the possibility that one of her staff members was an informant and might try to take JJ. When she heard the affirmation to her question by the general, Janet turned quickly to look at the curtain behind which JJ resided. "Oh my God!" she yelled as she dropped the phone on the desk, not in the least bit concerned that she had in essence just cut off the commander of the SGC.

Janet ran over to the curtain and flung it aside. Her eyes widened as she took in the empty bed and the missing pillows and blankets. She whirled around and ran to the door, "Did anyone leave in the last 2 minutes?" she asked Captain Williams.

Williams nodded. "Just Sergeant Sunderson, Ma'am. He was wheeling a cart. I assume he was heading to one of the medical labs. Why?"

"I think he's just taken JJ. Go after him Captain! I have to let the General know what happened."

Williams didn't need to be told twice as he and Jamison took off in the direction Sunderson had gone, radioing in and letting the CO of SG1 know their position.

-----

Sunderson thought he was home free as he turned another corner. He was almost to one of the shafts that would take him up to the surface. Climbing the shaft with a baby in tow would not be easy, but he could do it.

-----

Jack and company were almost to the infirmary level when his radio kicked in. "Colonel O'Neill, this is Captain Williams. We believe Sergeant Sunderson has the baby. He's pushing a cart covered with a white sheet. He was heading down the north corridor away from the infirmary when we last saw him. Over."

Jack looked at Teal'c and Daniel, "Roger that Williams. We're almost on level 19. I've got seven men here. We'll spread out. You and Jamieson stick together and cover the corridors in a 100 yard radius of the infirmary."

"Yes, sir. Williams out."

His heart racing, Jack quickly split up the members of SG 3 with his team and gave them their orders. Before they came to a complete stop, all seven men had weapons drawn and were ready to go. There had been no mention by Captain Williams of the whereabouts of Carter. Jack closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and prayed that she was safe.

-----

Sam jogged down the corridors, closing in on the infirmary, when she passed a medical officer pushing a cart down the corridor. Something caused her to slow down once he had passed and look back at him. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted the edge of a blue baby blanket peeking out from under a long white sheet. Sam gasped out loud, then turned on her heel and followed.

When they had traveled several yards and Sam was certain that was JJ's baby blanket, she called out, "Sergeant, stop." Instead of stopping, he picked up his pace until he was almost running down the corridor, Sam close on his heels.

When Sunderson had first seen her coming down the hall, he had almost stopped breathing. How the hell had she gotten out of the locker room already? When he passed her, keeping his eyes firmly averted from her face, he thought everything would be fine; that is until she called out to him. Then he picked up his pace, cursing under his breath at his bad luck.

After trying to outrun her and realizing that was fruitless, Sunderson stopped abruptly, reached into his lab coat and pulled out a gun, then turned and faced her. He held the gun in front of him, aimed directly at Major Carter's chest.

"Stop right there, Major Carter. I don't want to hurt you, but I will shot if necessary," Sunderson stated in a shaky voice. He wasn't a violent man; he was a medical officer for heaven's sake! But he was getting paid money that he desperately needed and he thought that this child might actually be the answer to all of the alien threats that were out there.

Sam's gaze never left the man's face. "You don't want to do this Sergeant. I know you have the baby under there. There's no way out for you now. Just push the cart gently over to me, and no one will get hurt." As she talked, she moved ever so slowly closer to him. Hoping she could get close enough to grab his gun without it going off.

From beneath the covered cart, they both heard the small noise of a baby waking up. Sunderson, his nerves already frayed with this unexpected meeting with Major Carter, looked at the cart with panic. If the baby woke up and started crying, there was no _way_ he would get out of here in one piece.

In the second that it took for Sunderson to look over at the cart, Sam made her move. She quickly stepped up to him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it upward and away from both her and JJ. She pushed him back against the wall and slammed his wrist against it, effectively dislodging the gun from his grasp. With a grunt of pain, his eyes narrowed and he began to fight back.

Even though he was a medical officer, he had been fully trained in combat tactics so was no slouch when it came to fighting. Unfortunately, he was up against one of the best trained and most experienced officers in the USAF. Sam quickly got the upper hand, but not before she received a blow to her temple that reopened some of her stitches. In the midst of their struggle, Sunderson inadvertently kicked at the cart, causing it to lurch forward and begin to roll down the corridor, picking up speed as it went.

Jack and Daniel picked up their pace when they heard the unmistakable sounds of a struggle. They turned a corner and saw a few things that momentarily froze them. First was the sight of Samantha Carter subduing what appeared to be a medical officer. She presently had him on the ground face down, with his arms wrenched painfully behind him. Jack's relief at seeing her was palpable. The second thing that kept them firmly rooted in place was the cart that came barreling down the corridor straight at them.

Sam heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up once she had Sunderson secured. Her heart beat picked up as she saw the cart containing JJ head straight for the wall at the end of the corridor. "Colonel! Stop the cart! JJ is under there!" she barked out, not caring that she was essentially giving her CO orders.

Jack sprung to action. He stepped forward with his arms outstretched and braced himself to stop the momentum of the cart. It impacted his arms with jolt, sending him back a few steps into Daniel. Daniel reached around Jack and steadied the cart as well. They looked at each other as they heard a gurgle come from underneath the sheet.

Jack quickly threw off the sheet and peered under the metal cart. Bright blue eyes blinked up at him in momentary confusion before a grin broke through. "DaDa!" came a clear baby voice, accompanied by upraised arms.

Jack smiled his second true smile in many hours as he reached down and scooped the baby into his arms. "Hey there, little man. You had quite a ride, didn't you?" Jack pressed the baby into his shoulder, his large hand cradling the back of the small head. Once again, he closed his eyes in silent prayer, this time one of thanks.

Meanwhile, Teal'c and Reynolds had come alongside Sam and helped her restrain Sgt. Sunderson. She stood up and shakily ran a hand through her hair. Teal'c took her arm and looked at her in concern, noting the blood on her temple. "Are you injured Major Carter?"

"No Teal'c," she breathed out. "I'm fine." She turned to see Jack approaching, firmly holding on to JJ.

Sam met them half-way, her eyes full of worry and concern. "He's fine, Sam," Jack assured her quietly as he turned the baby around so she could see for herself.

The little boy's smile grew as he called out "Mama!' in greeting. Sam answered with a smile of her own, although hers was a little more watery. She took JJ from Jack's arms and nuzzled her face into the little boy's hair. "Thank God you're all right!" she whispered as she closed her eyes and held him tightly.

Daniel gave Sam a squeeze on her arm as he passed, wanting to give them a few minutes together. He walked over to where Teal'c and the rest of SG-3 now stood, Sunderson standing in their midst with his wrists locked together, head down.

Jack pulled Sam back down the corridor a bit before he turned to look down at her in concern. "Are you OK, Sam?" His gaze went to her head where he could see fresh blood spreading across the white bandage. He kept his hand on her arm as he waited for her reply.

She nodded as she continued to hold tightly to JJ. "I'll be fine." She paused, then looked up at him, a sparkle returning to her eyes. "Pretty good timing there, Sir."

"I know. Impeccable, as always!" He grinned at her, "I should have known I'd find you right in the middle of things."

The little boy, while glad to see his parents, was getting restless with being held so tightly and began to squirm. Sam loosened her grip and smiled down at the boy. "Quite an adventure we've had today, huh JJ?" she asked, the quiver in her voice not completely covered up.

"I'll say. And it's not over yet." Jack nodded to the group that stood in the center of the corridor. Janet had just run up, her heels clicking down the polished corridor. She was currently giving Sunderson the third degree, and doing it well. Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Their doctor might be small, but she certainly was formidable!

Janet saw them out of the corner of her eye. With one more glare at Sunderson, she made her way over to Jack, Sam and JJ. "Oh God, Sam, I am so sorry! I never even suspected Sergeant Sunderson, or anyone on my staff, would be capable of something like this!" Her professional gaze roamed first over the baby, who she noticed with satisfaction was looking quite happy right now. She frowned when she directed her gaze to Sam. "You're going to have to come back to the infirmary with me Sam."

Sam groaned out loud. "I'm fine Janet. I've spent enough time in there today. Just let me take JJ back to my quarters. He needs to be changed and fed."

"Sam," Janet said firmly, "You've reopened your stitches and they're bleeding. I have to take care of it. It will only take a few minutes. Besides, JJ's things are still in the infirmary."

Sam frowned in puzzlement as she reached up to touch the bandage on her head. It was wet and her fingers came away sticky with red. "You're going back to the infirmary, Carter," Jack stated decisively before she had a chance to respond. "And I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you two out of my sight for a while," he added.

They walked back to the group. "Teal'c, Reynolds, take him down to the holding cells." Jack glared at Sunderson. "See what you can get out of him. The rest of you, head back to Hammond. Daniel, go with them and report to the General. We'll be up in 30 minutes," Jack said indicating himself, Sam and Janet. "Hopefully we can get some answers and start to clear things up."

Everyone nodded their agreement and moved to follow orders. Jack took JJ from Sam's arms and held him aloft. "OK, Little man, let's get your stand-in mommy fixed up, then change you. Then we'll have a little chat about staying out of trouble. I think you must have hung out a bit too much with Uncle Danny in that other reality."

JJ gurgled happily as he was carried down the hall, his daddy talking nonsense to him. His fears from earlier in the day had completely disappeared, to be replaced by the love and security he felt at this moment.

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who read 'Eight', Sgt. Sunderson went to P5X-771 where Sam was changed back to her adult self. I couldn't recall any names of medical staff who didn't have larger roles. Same with Siler and Davis...I didn't want the other informant to have a big role in the show so I just used one of my own characters...hope I didn't disappoint some of you who were guessing! There are more questions to be answered, but no more heart-stopping suspense...at least for a little while!_


	19. More Questions and New Quarters

**Chapter 19 – More Questions and New Quarters**

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Sam entered the briefing room with JJ in tow. Due to an unforeseen emergency, Dr. Frasier had been unable to attend the briefing. Sam sported a fresh bandage on her head but otherwise looked none the worse for wear. As they took their seats at the end of the table, Jack handed over the bottle he had been carrying. Sam gave it to JJ, who took it eagerly and began loudly slurping, bringing smiles to those already in attendance.

"Major Carter, I trust you're both all right?" General Hammond inquired, indicating her and the baby.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Sam offered back with a slight smile. She was rather distracted at the moment by the dribble of milk that trickled down JJ's chin as he drank his bottle. She swiped at it with a cloth and cuddled him closer.

Jack, noting her distraction, gave the General a bit more information. "Doc Frasier gave them both a clean bill of health, Sir. JJ was asleep the whole time under the cart, until the end there, so suffered no ill effects. Frasier thinks after some supper and a good night's sleep, he should get back on track. He's a pretty tough little guy," he added with a smile.

General Hammond nodded as he took in the picture of Sam holding the baby. They made an awfully endearing picture, he thought to himself. With an inward sigh, he turned to the others at the table. "Teal'c, Colonel Reynolds, do you have anything else to report regarding Sgt. Sunderson?"

"We do," Teal'c answered with a nod of his head. "While Sgt. Sunderson does not know the identity of this Mr. M, he does have a phone number he can be contacted at. He is expecting to hear from Sunderson at 2000 hours tonight."

"Good," Hammond stated. "We'll call the number and see if we can get a trace. Anything else?"

"From what Sgt. Sunderson said, I believe Colonel O'Neill was correct in his assessment earlier today, General," Major Davis spoke up. "This appears to be the work of the NID, Sir. Or a faction of it."

"Is there anyone we contact that might be able to give us more information?" Colonel Reynolds asked.

Daniel turned to look at Sam. "What about Barrett, Sam? He seemed to get along pretty well with you the last time we needed some inside help." Daniel missed Jack's frown at this information.

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I'll call him Daniel. He gave me his private cell number and told me to call whenever I needed anything. Hopefully he can give us some insight into this Mr. M." She looked with concern at the General. "Do you think the threat to JJ is still out there Sir?"

"I'm afraid we can't rule it out just yet Major. I plan on completing the polygraph tests of the entire base, but that will take until at least tomorrow evening, if not longer. In the meantime Major Carter, the threat also applies to you. This group has too much information about your particular medical background than I am comfortable with."

Sam's eyes briefly met those of her CO. She read the concern there before she turned her attention back to the General, who was still speaking.

"Until we feel certain that this threat is passed Major, I am going to request that both you and JJ remain in the presence of at least one other member of SG-1 at all times."

"Sir?" Sam asked with confusion, and not a bit of disbelief. How were they going to do that, especially at night? She also hoped the Generalwas not questioning her ability to protect herself and JJ.

As if he read her mind, the General continued, "I have every confidence in your ability to protect yourself and the child Major, as you proved earlier when you apprehended Sunderson. But this group has also proven that they have the means to access restricted areas and highly classified information. And until such a time that we feel confident that our security will not be breached again, or we have returned JJ to his rightful parents, I want every means taken to ensure that nothing like this will happen again."

Sam nodded her understanding, her heart constricting at the mention of returning JJ. She didn't want to think about that just yet. And although a small part of her was still bothered with having to be with a member of her team at all times, for the most part, she had to agree with the General. She would not endanger JJ's safety for anything.

"SG-1, I want you to stay for a few moments. The rest of you are dismissed for the evening. We will reconvene tomorrow at 1100 hours, at which time we will have hopefully heard from Agent Barrett. Dismissed."

SG-3 and Major Davis left the room, leaving SG-1 waiting expectantly at the table. General Hammond surveyed them each in turn, his eyes lingering on JJ, who had just finished his bottle and was playing with a ratherbeat uplooking doll.

"What I am about to recommend is going to sound extremely out of place, but please bear with me. Major Carter, I think it would be wise if you, JJ, and Colonel O'Neill stay in the VIP suite this evening." When Jack opened his mouth to question him, Hammond held up a restraining hand. "I know Colonel, it is rather unusual. Let me explain. First of all, the suite has two separate bedrooms, along with a small living room. You would both be ensured of your privacy. Secondly, I meant what I said about Major Carter and JJ not being left alone. Finally, JJ seems to do the best when he is near both of you, especially at night. I think this is the ideal solution." He stopped speaking and waited for them to make any comments.

Jack and Sam looked at each other in surprise. Although they had certainly shared a tent before, they had never shared sleeping space here on the base. And while neither one of them was worried that something unprofessional would happen, they were both concerned with the base grapevine.

"Uh, Sir," Sam hesitated to ask. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've actually given it a lot of thought Major. Of course, if either one of you is uncomfortable with the idea, Dr. Jackson or Teal'c can just as easily stay in the other room."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine with me." He would actually feel better being in close proximity to Carter and JJ tonight, though he wouldn't admit that to her. Today's close calls had shaken him more than he cared to admit.

"Major?" the General asked.

"It won't be a problem Sir."

During this entire exchange, Daniel and Teal'c had sat back and listened with some curiosity. At one point, Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow at Teal'c, who answered with a slight shrug of his own. It made sense to him. Major Carter would not be alone with the child and would have help caring for him. If need be, Teal'c would be willing to share the suite with Major Carter. It appeared as if that would be unnecessary.

"Good. Now that that's settled, Major Carter, I would like you to place the call to Agent Barrett. Dr. Jackson, you will make the call to this Mr. M at 2000 hours. Make the call from Colonel O'Neill's office but use Sunderson's cell phone, so that it can't be traced back here. See if you can get a trace on his call. Let me know what you find out. Dismissed."

The General stood up and turned to leave. He turned back and looked directly at Jack. "Oh yes, I don't think I need to remind you that there _is_ a security camera in the living area of the suite. While it doesn't provide sound, it does provide a very clear picture Colonel." The General then turned and headed into his office, leaving one Colonel O'Neill gaping after him.

"Now why did he single _me_ out?" Jack asked with feigned hurt.

"Probably because he trusts Sam more than he trusts you," Daniel quipped as he stood.

"Thanks a lot, space monkey!"

Sam decided she didn't want this particular conversation to go any further. She stood up and walked to the end of the table. Talking to JJ, she said, "Time for you to go with your Daddy, big guy. I have a phone call to make." She kissed JJ on the cheek as she handed him over to Jack and looked around to see all three men staring at her. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"You just called Jack JJ's Daddy," Daniel stated with surprise in his voice.

Sam flushed as she felt their eyes on her. "It's just easier for JJ to understand. That's how he knows us after all. It's not like I can explain the difference between us and his real parents, Daniel," her voice had taken on a tone of impatience.

"I know, I know," Daniel held up his hands to ward off any anger that might come his way. "It just sounded rather…odd, coming from you. That's all."

Sam frowned at him as she made her way to the door. "I'll meet you in the commissary in 30 minutes for dinner. Don't forget his bib, sir."

"Yes, mom," Jack said in a sing-song voice. Sam just rolled her eyes as she left the room. This was one of those times when she needed to get away from all of them, and fast!

-------

The team had a quick dinner, during which Sam informed her team that Agent Barrett would find out what he could and get back to her in the morning. Then Sam went back to her quarters with JJ to grab some of their things before moving to the VIP suite for the night. It was 1930 hours, so Jack and Daniel had gone to Jack's office to plan for their upcoming phone call to the infamous Mr. M. Teal'c had accompanied Sam and JJ.

Teal'c carried the portable crib under one arm and JJ's bag in the other down the corridors toward their new destination. In addition to JJ, Sam carried a small bag of her own belongings, those things she would need overnight and in the morning. For his part, JJ carried Bart and chortled at Teal'c, who made funny faces at the boy behind Sam's back. Sam kept turning around when JJ would chuckle, wondering what Teal'c was doing. But each time she turned around, the big Jaffa had the same, impassive expression he always had. Shrugging her shoulders, Sam continued down the corridor.

-------

Sam had changed into some comfortable clothes and gotten her and JJ's things settled when Jack and Daniel entered the room.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Jack called out. He was greeted with Sam rolling her eyes and an exuberant "Dada!" from JJ. "Well, it's nice to see that _someone_ appreciates me!" he said as he scooped the little boy off of the floor and tossed him into the air.

Daniel walked past him and joined Teal'c on the sofa. "Nice digs you two have here. Very homey," he added with a grin.

"For heaven's sake," Sam muttered under her breath. It was as if they left off right where they had been in the briefing room. She settled herself into one of the two arm chairs in the room and asked, "What did you find out from the phone call, Daniel?"

Sobering, Daniel stated, "Not much. Mr. M. wanted to know what new information I had. I told him there wasn't any. He wasn't too pleased about that," Daniel explained. "He used some pretty colorful language, told me he was paying me a lot of money and if I didn't come through soon, I could kiss the money good-bye…along with my life if need be."

Jack set JJ back on the ground and took a seat across from Daniel. "We weren't able to get a trace either. No surprise there. His voice was altered by some device, but it sounded familiar to me somehow. Unfortunately, he hung up before I could be sure."

"Do you have it on tape?" Sam asked with curiosity. Maybe she could help figure out the voice.

"I'm afraid not, Sam. Since I called on the cell phone, we weren't able to hook a recording device up to it," Daniel explained. "Mr. M wants to hear from me tomorrow, same time. He said there are only a few days left to acquire the subject and if we messed up this opportunity, there'd be hell to pay."

They all sat quietly and watched the 'subject' play on the floor. No one in that room was willing to give anyone another chance at taking JJ. Sam looked up, a determined look in her eyes. "I think I can adapt a recording device to work on that cell phone Daniel. I'll get on it in the morning."

"Get someone to help you with it Carter. The sooner we have it ready, the better," Jack said.

"Hopefully between that and Barrett, we'll be able to figure out who's behind all of this and put an end to the threats on JJ," Daniel stated. Jack scowled at the name of Barrett but didn't say anything. For some reason, that man just rubbed him the wrong way.

JJ had abandoned his toy and come crawling over to the couch. He pulled himself to a standing position between Teal'c and Daniel, regarded each of them in turn, then patted Daniel insistently on the knee. "Da-ee!" he said loudly. Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked across the room at Jack.

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

Jack grinned back. "Sounded like Danny to me. What do you think, Carter?"

"It was definitely Danny."

As if to reaffirm their statements, JJ once again called out, "Da-ee!" and patted the leg again. Daniel's face broke into a grin as he said, "Well, how about that? I thought I'd only ever hear you say Mama and Dada!" He bent over and picked JJ up, standing him in his lap.

"He says T too, you know," Jack informed him.

"Really?" Daniel asked in surprise as he looked around the baby standing in his lap. He turned his gaze toward Teal'c who gave him a small smile and responded, "Indeed."

Looking for affirmation,Daniel turned his gaze back to JJ. "Can you say T, little guy?"

"EEE!" came forcefully back at him. Daniel laughed, but had to sit back quickly as JJ lunged forward and made a grab for his glasses. Daniel wasn't quite fast enough. JJ's delight in his success was evident by the squeal he gave off.

"AH!" Daniel cried out. "Why do you always go for the glasses?" he asked as he tried to wrestle them out of the pudgy little fists. The ends of his glasses were quickly disappearing into JJ's mouth.

Sam laughed as she stood and came over to help. "I think it's the reflection Daniel. Like his Daddy, JJ appears to be attracted to shiny objects."

"Hey! I heard that Carter. I am right here you know!"

"I wasn't necessarily referring to _you_, Sir."

"Don't try to weasel out of it Carter. I know a dig when I hear one."

Sam just smiled at him as she finally untangled Daniel's glasses from JJ's hands. Daniel handed the baby over to her and stood up, grimacing as he wiped the wet ends on his shirt before replacing the glasses on his face. "Well Teal'c, I think it's time we let the family have some time alone. I'd hate to interfere with bedtime routines and all." Daniel ducked as Jack took a swipe at him. Grinning, he walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for Teal'c to join him.

Teal'c stood and walked over to the door with Daniel. "I wish you both a good-night's rest," he nodded to his friends.

"Night T."

"See you both in the morning," Sam added. All four of them smiled as they heard JJ's "Ba-bye!" accompanied by a wave of his hand.

Just as the door was closing, they heard Daniel say, "Oh, Jack?"

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"Don't forget about the camera!" He wasn't quite fast enough as a pillow came sailing out the door and hit him in the back of the head. Jack and Sam could still hear him laughing after they had closed the door.


	20. Just the Three of Us

Chapter 20 – **Just the Three of Us**

They were now alone; two adults and one little boy who didn't belong here, yet did. The silence was palpable as they stood looking at each other for a moment. JJ broke it with a gurgle that was quickly followed by an indecipherable string of babbling. Jack grinned as he said, "Have you been teaching him technobabble while I was busy interrogating prisoners?"

"More like intimidating them, according to Daniel," she flung back at him with a grin of her own.

Jack brushed that comment aside as he turned back toward the living room. "You do what you have to do," he said and dropped the subject. Looking around the room, he put his hands on his hips and said, "Now why do you think they spend so much time and money fixing up these VIP rooms when they are hardly ever used? That money could be much better used on recreational items for us; like an X-box, a pool table, arcade games..."

Sam laughed at him as she set JJ down on the floor. "I don't think our few guests who spend time in these rooms would appreciate those items, Sir." They watched as the little boy crawled quickly back to the pile of toys sitting in the middle of the room. He played quietly for a few minutes before Jack turned to Sam and spoke again. "So..."

"So?"

"I suppose you've already picked out the best room, Carter?"

"Well, I did pick out the _largest_ room, Sir. I had Teal'c set up JJ's crib in the room as well. We have the one to the left," Sam indicated with her left hand.

Jack regarded her thoughtfully, taking in the darkened areas under her eyes, the bandaged head, and the signs of strain around her mouth. "Maybe I should take JJ tonight. You need a good night's sleep. It's been one hell of a day."

"For you too, Sir," Sam acknowledged.

"Yeah, but I wasn't driving while those two maniacs tried to run us off the road, didn't have to get stitches in my head, and didn't have tohot wiremy way out of the locker room," Jack stated firmly.

"No, you just flew out of the car while it was in mid-air, rolled down a hill, and took out several of those goons on your own," Sam retorted. With a frown, she added, "You never did go back and let Janet take a look at you, Sir."

Jack once again brushed off her concern, "I'm fine. Just a bit stiff. And dirty. I never did get a shower after that roll down the hill." Jack frowned down at the dirt that was still evident on his clothing. "I'm going to go and take a shower, and then we can discuss sleeping arrangements. With JJ," he hastily added as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Sam muffled her laughter as Jack walked over by the door and picked up the bag he had sent down earlier. "You two going to be OK while I shower?"

Sam shook her head at him, feeling a bit of frustration at the overprotective tone in his voice. "What can possibly happen to us in here while you're in the shower?" she asked with not a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

Jack shrugged, "I didn't think anything could happen while _you_ were in the shower, and look at everything that did! Maybe you and JJ should join me?" Jack waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned wickedly.

Sam lost the feeling of annoyance that had crept upon her and snorted with laughter. "It's a good thing those cameras don't have sound! General Hammond would have the SF's in here in a minute!"

"No camera in the shower, Carter," he reminded her with a grin. "And you _really_ shouldn't laugh when invited to take a shower with a man as handsome as myself."

She snorted again, "Just go, Sir! Before I call Hammond myself."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he saluted her. "Keep an eye on your mommy, little man. I'll be out soon." Just to be safe, Jack twisted the lock on the door leading out of the suite before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He grinned as he heard the little voice behind him call out, "Ba-bye!"

-----

While Jack showered, Sam changed JJ's diaper and put on the flannel space-themed pajamas they had picked up that day. Their shopping trip seemed like such a long time ago, she thought to herself. She prepared a bottle from the mix Janet had sent down to her. Before going back into the living room, Sam changed into the soft yoga pants she liked to sleep in and an oversized T-shirt. She tossed her socks into a corner of the room; she much preferred to be barefoot in the evening, as she found it more relaxing.

Padding into the living room, Sam once again set JJ down on the floor, placing his bottle on the table next to the sofa. He probably wouldn't want it for a while as he still seemed to have a lot of energy. Wish I did, Sam thought tiredly as she got down on the floor with JJ. She lay on her side, tucked a pillow from the sofa under her arm, and rested her head on her propped up arm. She smiled as JJ pulled levers and pushed buttons on his toy, trying to make the various characters pop out of their hiding places. He chortled with delight each time he was successful.

Jack walked into the room just as JJ was clapping his little hands in excitement at having made yet another character pop up. Sam had flopped over onto her stomach, her chin resting in her hands, and was laughing along with JJ. Jack thought he had never seen her look more relaxed and more beautiful in his life. He took a moment, just enjoying the scene before him.

Sam felt his presence and looked up, welcoming him back with a smile. She pushed herself up a bit more so that she was now resting on her elbows. "Feeling better, Sir?"

"Much. You certainly look relaxed, Carter," he took in her bare feet and the soft pants that hugged her curves. "You appear to be making yourself quite at home, here."

Misreading his look and thinking he disapproved, Sam began to sit up, mumbling a, "Sorry, Sir," as she did so.

"Hey, relax. I meant that in the best possible sense. I'm glad you're not feeling uncomfortable about this," and he waved his hand back and forth between the two of them. "By the way, let's can the military titles for the night, OK? It's just the three of us here, after all."

"And the camera," she reminded him, looking up into the corner where it was bracketed to the wall.

"It can't hear us, remember?" he told her as he sat down in the chair across from her. Sam rolled back onto her side so she could see him better. She took in his sweatpants and t-shirt, glad to see that he had changed into more comfortable clothing as well.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked as he looked over at JJ. The little boy had stopped pushing buttons and pulling levers; instead he had turned the toy over as if to examine it from the bottom.

Sam laughed, "I think he's trying to figure out how it works!"

"Typical," Jack shook his head. "I have to agree with Daniel on one thing; JJ appears to have your brains." They shared a smile, then lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while. Jack studied both the woman on the floor and the baby in front of her.

Thinking about the afternoon's events and how close he had come to losing them, he said quietly, "You know, you scared me to death today, Sam. You and JJ both."

Sam swung her gaze around to look at him, a question in her eyes. Surprised because he usually didn't open up like this, she waited patiently for him to continue.

"When I saw that Jude guy hit you, then stand over you and JJ with that gun, my heart just about stopped. I was so enraged, I could have killed him then and there. Then when we found out the other informant might be a medical officer and down in the infirmary with you and JJ, it started all over again." He wiped his hand tiredly across his face.

Sam sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry, Jack. But I do know how you feel. When the car came to a stop and you weren't there, I was so scared. But I couldn't do anything about it because I had to protect JJ." She stopped and looked over at the little boy who had discarded his previous toy in favor of a soft ball. "When I figured out that Sunderson had JJ, I almost lost it."

They sat once again in silence, until Sam said quietly, "I can't believe how he's become so important to me in a few short days. I mean, I'd protect any child, as would you, but this is different. I feel like…like he's a part of me."

Jack joined her on the floor, careful not to come too close, but close enough. Ever mindful of the camera, he stretched his legs out so they touched the front of the sofa she was leaning against, just to the side of her. "He's important to me as well, Sam. He's a special little guy," Jack added quietly.

Sam nodded her head and bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears that were pushing at the back of her eyes at bay.

"Hey," Jack said softly, "Nothing's going to happen to him Sam. Now that we know a threat might be out there, we'll be extra vigilant."

"I know we will," she said softly. "It's not that. It's just…" She looked at him with heartbreaking sadness.

"What?" he encouraged her.

"It's going to be so hard to give him up in a few days," she admitted guiltily. "I feel horrible even thinking it, but part of me wants to just take him home and forget about the Quantum mirror. The rational part of me, though, knows that if _I_ feel this empty thinking about losing him, Samantha must be heartbroken and absolutely desperate to get him back!" Two tears escaped her eyes and she furiously brushed them away.

"Sam, you're not the only one who feels that way. I'd like to keep him with us as well. But we both know that can't happen; he doesn't belong to us. As long as we can get him back to his real parents, that's what we have to do." He leaned his head against the back of the chair and sighed. "I was really hoping neither one of us would get too attached to him."

"I think I was lost the minute he peeked out of the sling Samantha was carrying him in." Sam sighed sadly. "It's just so hard, especially when he calls me Mama."

Hearing the word 'Mama', JJ abandoned his ball and crawled over. He smiled at Sam as he went passed her and crawled right onto Jack's lap, earning an 'Oomph!' as his knee landed in a sensitive area.

"Careful there little guy. Daddy doesn't want to be singing soprano." That comment earned a chuckle from Sam and broke the serious tone that had invaded the room. Jack lifted JJ onto his lap and held him while the little boy stood up and babbled away. He spied the bottle on the table next to Sam and reached out for it, saying, "Baba!"

"Guess he wants his bottle," Jack stated needlessly.

Sam smiled as she reached over to grab the bottle off the table, then handed it over to JJ's outstretched hands. Jack turned the baby around so that he was sitting facing Sam, his head resting against Jack's chest as he drank from his bottle.

Sam glanced up at the camera, saw that she was blocked from its view, then picked up her pillow and laid it across the bottom of Jack's legs. She laid her head down on the pillow, one hand tucked under his calf. "OK?" she belatedly asked permission.

"Fine," he smiled back at her, enjoying the warmth of the baby against his chest and Sam's head against his legs. Damn, he could get so used to this! "Aren't you worried about being seen though?"

"Not in view," she answered with a yawn.

Of course, she would have figured out what angles were advantageous to avoid the camera! Jack laid his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes once again. "You know, at this rate, JJ's going to be sleeping with both of us."

"Hmmmm," came the noncommittal reply as Sam let herself relax against Jack's warmth and the sounds of JJ slurping his bottle.

Twenty minutes later, Jack jerked awake with a start. JJ's bottle had slipped from his grasp. The little boy had fallen asleep, as had Jack and Sam. Jack tightened his hold on the little boy as he shifted him in his arms. He watched Sam sleeping against his legs for several minutes, her hair falling across her forehead and into her eyes.

Wishing he could remain like this longer but knowing his back and legs would protest, Jack leaned forward and shook Sam's shoulder. "Sam, wake up," he whispered loudly.

Sleepy blue eyes opened and peered up at him from beneath dark eyelashes. "What's wrong," she whispered back.

"Nothing, but it's time we all went to bed instead of sleeping out here on the floor. Come on, up you go." He bounced her up and down with his legs until she sat up.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked in confusion. All the lights were still on in the living room.

"Only about 20 minutes, but if I don't get off of this hard floor now, I may never get up. Here, take JJ would you?" Sam stood up, then reached over and took JJ from Jack's outstretched arms. She planted a soft kiss on the baby's head and held tightly to him with her left arm as she reached down to help Jack up with her right.

Bones creaking, Jack accepted her help with a groan. "God, I am getting way to old to be sitting on floors," he complained.

"You're not that old," Sam replied.

"Did you not hear my knees? That's old Carter."

Sam chuckled as she headed to her room with JJ. "Hey," Jack stopped her. "Don't I get a good-night kiss?"

"Excuse me?" she asked in surprise, then looked pointedly at the camera.

"Not from you, from JJ," he said with a devilish grin.

Blushing slightly, Sam walked back to him. "Of course, just don't wake him up or _you're_ staying up with him." Jack bent down and brushed a soft kiss of his own against the little boy's forehead. He straightened and looked into her eyes, seeing something there that he wanted to grab hold of and never let go.

Sam broke the eye contact as she turned and walked to her room. Jack stayed where he was; wanting to see them safely to their room, or so he told himself. At the door, Sam stopped and turned to him.

Quietly, so that he had to strain to hear her, she said, "Jack, what do you think would have happened with us if we hadn't left it in the room?" She knew he would know what she was referring to.

He looked thoughtfully at her for a few moments before he replied, "Probably the same thing that is happening right now, except that we wouldn't be sleeping in separate rooms."

She blinked in surprise at his answer, then let a slow smile cross her face. She was glad that they were on the same page. "Good-night, Jack."

"Night, Sam."

And for the first time in several nights, they slept soundly; all three of them.

* * *

_A/N: OK, my first truly shippy chapter. Hope it didn't go overboard! More of little JJ to come. This story has taken on a life of its own...thanks to all of your wonderful reviews and encouragement!_


	21. The Wrong Idea

**Chapter 21 – The Wrong Idea**

Sam came out of her room at 0630 the next morning, carrying a somewhat sleepy JJ in her arms. They were both still wearing the clothes they had gone to bed in. Sam sat on the couch so that her back rested against one arm rest. She put her feet up on the couch and bent her knees so that JJ sat on her lap, resting against her legs, facing her. She handed him his bottle and smiled as he took it and greedily began to drink down the milk. Sam knew that once he had his bottle, he'd be good for a half hour or so before he'd want to eat. She was hoping that she could take a quick shower during that time before they headed down to the commissary.

"You two are up early," came a voice from the opposite side of the room.

Sam looked up as he entered the living room. Jack had already changed into his BDU's for the day, but his hair was still rumpled from sleep. "Morning, Sir. I hope we didn't wake you."

Jack frowned as he reclaimed the chair he had taken last night. "What happened to Jack?" he reminded her. "And no, you didn't wake me. We went to bed fairly early, so I just woke up on my own. How did you both sleep?"

"Like babies," Sam smiled over at him.

He smiled back and said, "You feeling OK this morning?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. Sam wiped JJ's mouth with a cloth, catching some formula that had dribbled down his chin. JJ was becoming more awake now, his wide eyes going back and forth between Jack and Sam. "You?"

"A bit stiff, but OK. He seems bright eyed this morning." Jack nodded at JJ. "You didn't put any coffee in there, did you?"

Sam laughed, "He's just happy to see us, aren't you sweetie?" she asked the little boy. She was rewarded with a sloppy grin. "Would you mind taking him while I take a quick shower? I didn't take a very …thorough one yesterday." Sam grimaced as she remembered why she had been hurrying through her shower and what had transpired after that trip to the women's locker room.

"No problem," Jack said standing up and coming over to take JJ from her lap. Their hands met as she passed the baby over and they both let them linger a few moments longer than necessary.

Sam cleared her throat and took a few steps toward her room. "I'll just grab my stuff and take a quick shower then."

Jack settled into the chair with JJ and turned the TV on with a click of the remote. "Take your time. JJ and I are going to catch up on the scores, aren't we buddy?" Sam shook her head as both of the 'boys' turned their attention to ESPN. Why anyone would want to watch reports of sporting events scores was beyond her; especially this early in the morning!

Sam grabbed her bag and JJ's and went back into the living room. She placed JJ's on the floor by Jack. "Here are some of JJ's things, Jack. You can change him and get him dressed when he's done with his bottle."

"OK," he answered noncommittally as his attention was on the hockey scores that were scrolling across the screen. Sam shook her head once again as she headed to the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, she looked back at them and smiled at the picture they made. JJ rested back against Jack's chest; his head snuggled in the dent made by Jack's armpit. They both had their attention focused on the TV, JJ just watching the colors change as the hockey scores whizzed across the screen. Wishing she had a camera, Sam committed the picture to memory.

"Uh, Jack?" she asked from the door leading to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"Are you two going to be OK while I shower?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Jack, recognizing the same question he had asked her yesterday replied, "Now what could _possibly_ happen to us while you're in the shower?"

"You never know!" she grinned back.

"Well, we could _join _you, if you're that worried about us." Jack replied, waggling his eyebrows at her like he did last night.

Sam laughed, "I think I'll take my chances on leaving you out here. Be back soon."

She heard him call out as she closed the bathroom door, "We'll still be here!"

-----

Jack had just finished changing JJ's diaper and getting him into some clothes for the day when he heard a knock on the door to their suite. Looking at his watch, he wondered who could be here so early in the morning. It was only 0700.

He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Daniel and Teal'c standing there, both with looks of amusement on their faces.

"What?" he asked them, confused by their expressions.

"I just never expected to have you open a door holding a bottle in one hand and a diaper in the other. Have you forgotten the baby somewhere?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"You appear most domestic, O'Neill," Teal'c added helpfully as he bowed slightly.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack muttered as he walked back into the room, discarding the diaper in the trash and setting the bottle on the end table. Teal'c and Daniel followed him into the room and smiled when JJ came crawling over to them. He sat at Daniel's feet and put up his hands, "Da-ee!" he stated loudly.

Daniel tossed Jack the pillow he had been holding onto before bending down and picking JJ up. "Here's the pillow you launched at me yesterday."

"Well, it _is_ called a throw pillow," Jack smirked at him.

Daniel ignored him as he focused on JJ. "Hey there big guy, how are you? Did you keep mommy and daddy out of trouble last night?"

At that moment, Sam came out of the bathroom. As she entered the living room, rubbing her head with a towel, she said, "Jack, I hope you don't mind but I used your shampoo. I forgot to bring mine." When she didn't hear a response, she looked up to find Daniel holding JJ, looking at her with his mouth slightly ajar. Teal'c had one eyebrow raised and looked back and forth between her and Jack. "Uh, hi guys," she stammered. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We came to see if you wanted to go and get breakfast together." Daniel recovered himself. "And how are you this morning, Sam? Did you or _Jack_ have any problems last night?" Sam blushed slightly at his emphasis on Jack's name and turned so he couldn't see her face, pretending to concentrate on brushing her hair.

"Knock it off, Danny." Jack growled as he took JJ from Daniel's arms. He didn't want Daniel to make Sam feel uncomfortable about anything, especially when they had had such a pleasant evening together. "I told her to drop the ranks while we were sharing the suite. You have a problem with that?" He asked him pointedly.

Daniel, sensing that Jack wasn't in the mood for any more teasing, quickly stated, "No, of course not. It's about time, I'd say." He turned to Sam, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Sam. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine, Daniel," Sam stated as she put her brush on the table.

"It is good to see you Major Carter. You look well rested. Does your injury bother you this morning?" Teal'c asked with quiet consideration.

Sam smiled at his concern. "No Teal'c, I'm fine. So, are all of you ready to go and eat? I have a recording device to get to work on this morning," Sam said, attempting to redirect their attention as she moved past them to the door.

"Just a second, Sam," Daniel said as he moved next to her and put a hand on her arm to stop her progress. "Janet stopped me in the hall. She'd like you to stop in the infirmary quickly, just to check out your head before you go to breakfast."

"For Pete's sake," Sam muttered as she opened the door. "Doesn't she have enough to do without worrying about a little cut on my head?"

"It's just a precaution. She promised it would only take a few minutes. I'll come with you so Jack can get JJ started on his breakfast," Daniel offered.

"Actually,' Jack interrupted. "_I'll_ go with her." He didn't want to give Daniel another opportunity to grill her about what had or had not happened last night. "I think JJ would like to start breakfast with Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c, wouldn't you big guy?"

"Da-ee! EEE!" JJ responded, holding his arms out again to his pseudo-uncles. Teal'c took the little boy this time, settling him into the crook of his arm with an apparent ease and comfort that surprised them all.

"We will provide nourishment for Jonathon – Jacob, Major Carter. I recall that he enjoys eggs that have been scrambled," Teal'c stated.

"And applesauce T, he likes applesauce. And don't forget the bib," Jack reminded them with a smile.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel added dryly as they went their separate ways.

-----

True to her word, Janet only kept Sam for a few minutes. She desperately wanted to question Sam about how her evening had gone, but wasn't given the chance as Colonel O'Neill remained in the room the entire time.

Janet had been more than a little surprised that the General had suggested they share a room - well a suite. While there were never any overt displays of affection between Sam and Jack, one couldn't help but see the glances and closeness that they shared; especially now that little JJ was in the picture.

Janet shook herself mentally; it wasn't any of her business at any rate. Her job was to keep them healthy and with this group, that was more than enough to worry about!

"Ok, Sam, you're set to go. I'll take the stitches out in a few days."

"Thanks Janet," Sam sighed with relief. She stood up and went to join Jack by the door.

"Just a second, Sam," Janet called. "Is everything all right with JJ? No teething problems or anything last night?"

"No, he slept through the night. He seems to be his bright, cheerful self this morning."

"Takes after me that way," Jack chipped in.

Both women rolled their eyes. "No residual effects from yesterday?" Janet continued.

"Nope, he's fine Janet. Really," Sam insisted at Janet's continued look of concern.

"Ok, then. I'll see you at the briefing at 1100 hours." Jack and Sam said goodbye and left the infirmary together, Sam sighing once they were beyond Janet's hearing.

"She worries too much," Sam said under her breath.

"It's her job," Jack answered back. They walked in companionable silence to the commissary, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Is it just me, or are people looking at us funny?" Sam asked once she passed another small group who seemed to stop talking once they saw Sam and Jack walking down the corridor.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "People _always_ look at me funny. You get used to it, Carter."

Sam laughed out loud at that comment, earning a grin from him, as well as more looks from a group of nurses walking by. If the looks didn't bother him, she wasn't going to let them bother her.

-----

Sam was working in her lab, putting the finishing touches on the recording device when the phone rang. She glanced over to the corner where JJ sat playing on a blanket, Daniel hovering close by. Jack and Teal'c had gone down to the holding cells to see if they could get anything else out of the prisoners.

"Major Carter," she answered as she picked up the phone. "Yes, General. He's _here_? But why did he… Yes, Sir. I'll head up there right away." She glanced over again at Daniel, who had a questioning look on his face. "Yes General, Daniel is here with him. All right Sir. I'll see you in the briefing room in 15 minutes." She hung up the phone and walked over to where Daniel now stood, JJ in his arms.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked with genuine curiosity. It wasn't often that he heard Sam with a note of confusion in her voice.

"That was General Hammond. He wants me to go topside to sign in a visitor. Apparently, Malcolm Barrett is here!"

"Barrett? Came all the way from D.C.? Why?" Daniel asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I was just expecting a phone call from him before our 1100 briefing. Now, he'll actually be sitting in on it. I guess we'll find out."

"Should we come with you?" Daniel wasn't too sure about carting JJ all over the base, but he also didn't want to leave Sam alone. After all, the General had explicitly stated that neither she nor JJ should be left alone just yet.

"No, Daniel. General Hammond is waiting for you in the briefing room. He said for you and JJ to come up now. I'll be there shortly," Sam explained.

"Uh, but what about what the General said yesterday?" Daniel asked with concern. "We aren't certain that there aren't any more of Mr. M's goons on base," he reminded her.

Sam frowned; she was getting rather tired of the overprotective attitude of her team mates! "There will be guards by the elevator on both ends, so I'll be fine. General Hammond told me to go and meet Barrett, so I'm going," she stated with firmness. Sam took JJ from Daniel for a brief hug, nuzzling his neck and making him giggle. "See you in a bit sweetie," she said softly, kissing him once more on the cheek.

Daniel was still a bit concerned. He was more than a little worried about how Jack would react when he found out Sam went topside on her own. "Are you sure Sam? Maybe I should call Hammond and…"

"Daniel, you're getting as bad as Janet. Now go. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. If not, you can send out the cavalry, OK?"

Daniel sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine Sam." He took JJ back from her and picked up the diaper bag that went everywhere with the baby. "But if Jack gets mad, remember, it's not MY fault!"

Sam laughed at his expression, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then left to head up to the top to meet Agent Malcolm Barrett.


	22. Cleaning House

_A/N; Sorry it's been a while since I let Sam head up to the surface on her own. I hopefully have made up for the delay with a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter 22 – **Cleaning House**

SG-3, Major Davis, Janet, General Hammond, and the men of SG-1 all sat around the briefing table, waiting for Sam and Agent Barrett to appear. Jack, holding JJ on his lap, scowled over at Daniel. To say that he was upset was putting it mildly. Daniel had tried to explain why Sam had gone on her own, but he wasn't hearing it. Even after General Hammond explained why Sam wasn't here yet, Jack _still_ felt that Daniel should have insisted on going up with her. He knew he was probably overreacting but Geez, she had been followed to the women's locker room yesterday. Thank God she had only been locked in; it could have been much worse.

Drumming his fingers on the table impatiently, his gaze flickered back and forth from the clock on the wall to Daniel, his scowl deepening with each tick of the second hand. Daniel nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt. Two more minutes and he'd head up himself to find Sam.

General Hammond took in the nervous actions of Dr. Jackson and the deathly glares his 2IC was tossing the doctor's way. Figuring he'd better step in before someone got hurt, he said, "Colonel O'Neill, I can assure you that nothing has happened to Major Carter. I had two guards posted at the bottom of the elevators and two at the top, not to mention the increased security topside. If I had any apprehension that those guards couldn't be trusted, I would have never sent Major Carter up there on her own."

"Yes, well, all due respect Sir; we didn't think anyone in the _infirmary_ would be a danger either, did we?" Jack asked with barely controlled impatience. As if sensing his mood, JJ began to squirm in his arms. Jack forced himself to relax as he gently bounced JJ on his leg.

Just then, the phone in the briefing room rang, preventing General Hammond from commenting on the less that respectful tone in Jack's voice. He rose from his chair at the head of the table to answer it himself. "Hammond here. Yes, Sergant. Thank you for notifying me." He hung up the phone and turned back to the group. "There was a little problem with a briefcase Agent Barrett was carrying. It's all been cleared up. They're on the way down now."

Daniel closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh of relief. He would live to see another day after all.

Five minutes later, Jack looked up as he heard Sam's laughter coming from the stairwell. He heard an answering laugh coming from a deep male voice. His scowl deepened momentarily before he re-schooled his features into an impassive mask.

As Sam entered the room, she automatically searched out the little boy. When she spotted him in Jack's lap, she smiled at them both and walked further into the room. That smile helped ease Jack's tension, at least a little bit. He didn't like how Barrett was looking at Sam, but he wasn't going to explore those feelings; especially not right now.

"I'm sorry we're late General," Sam stated as she took in the people seated and waiting.

"It's all right, Major. I heard there was a little problem with something Agent Barrett was carrying?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes, I'll let Malcolm explain that in a minute Sir."

"Very well. Please introduce Agent Barrett to everyone," the General requested.

Sam made the introductions, then took the seat next to Jack and indicated the one on her other side for Barrett. Jack noted with annoyance how Barrett held out her chair for her, as if they were at some fancy dinner or something! JJ reached across for her, calling out "Mama!" when she didn't immediately take him in her arms. Barrett raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. He noticed that the other people present didn't seem fazed by how the little boy addressed Major Carter.

Sam smiled apologetically at Jack as she took JJ away from him. She didn't want to seem controlling where JJ was concerned but, since he wanted to be with her, she figured it was the best way to keep the baby quiet during the meeting. Jack wasn't bothered in the least. He just shrugged; he wanted to keep his attention focused on this meeting anyway and JJ had a knack for distracting him with his antics.

"So, this is the little guy who's causing all the trouble, huh?" Barrett said as he leaned closer to take a look at JJ and chucked him under the chin. "He certainly does look like you Major Carter. I can't believe that he's from an alternate reality. It's just so…"

"Unreal?" Jack added helpfully, leaning forward so he could see around Sam.

"Uh, yes, Colonel," Barrett agreed uncertainly. There was something about Colonel O'Neill that made him nervous.

"Agent Barrett, I assume you came all the way down here for a purpose other than to take a look at the child," General Hammond stated firmly. He wanted to get this meeting underway and get some solid answers.

Barrett straightened up, "Yes, sir. When Major Carter called me yesterday, I was stunned to say the least. Not only by the fact that a child of hers and Colonel O'Neill's had arrived through the Quantum mirror, but that someone from our organization was trying to abduct him."

"Actually," Daniel interrupted. "JJ is not _their_ child. He is the child of an alternate reality Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, that is what I meant. Please forgive my semantics. This is all very new to me."

"Go on, Barrett," Hammond instructed.

"Yes, Sir. As I was saying, when Samantha called me, I began to look into things right away. In fact, I stayed up most of the night trying to get some answers for you. I was stunned, to say the least, at what I found."

"And that was?" Jack asked impatiently. He did not like Barrett's use of Sam's first name, any more than he liked the way he looked at her.

"Well Sir, it is indeed a faction of the NID that was involved in the attempts to abduct JJ. An _unauthorized_ faction I might add. You've heard of the various safe houses directed by the NID?"

"Isn't that how Colonel Simmons kept Conrad and the Goa'uld hidden a few years back?" Daniel asked.

Barrett nodded his head. "There have always been several safe houses in operation at various times; some with the sanction of the NID, others without. After the Conrad incident, all safe houses were supposedly shut down. Well, it turns out that all of them weren't."

"Was the person who is behind this incident hidden in such a manner, Agent Barrett? We have yet to discover the identity of Mr. M." Teal'c stated.

"Yes, Teal'c. Mr, M, as he prefers to be called, was operating under a faction that we believed was cleaned up years ago. That group was headed by the former Colonel Maybourne."

"Maybourne?" Jack yelled as he stood up. "There's no way in hell that he could be behind any of this. Besides the fact that he is currently living on another planet, he would never stoop to kidnapping a baby!" Turning to the General, he asked apprehensively, "He _is_ still on another planet…isn't he?"

"As far as we know, Colonel," Hammond stated with certainty.

Jack's outburst had startled JJ, who started to whimper. His lower lip stuck out as he looked with uncertainty from Jack to the unknown man sitting next to Sam. He was the one who seemed to be causing his Daddy to yell. Sam talked softly to JJ, rubbing his back while she tried to soothe him. She sent Jack a look of censure before continuing to try and calm the baby.

"Sorry Carter," Jack muttered as he sat back down. He absently reached across and patted JJ's back. His mind was still spinning with the thought that Maybourne might have any ties to this.

"Maybourne just started this splinter group, Colonel. He isn't behind any of this. One of the people he recruited, however is." Barrett paused as he looked around the group. "All of my sources point to the same person. Former SGC member, Colonel Makepeace, otherwise known as Mr. M, is behind the abduction attempts."

You could have heard a pin drop as those present took in this information. It was broken by Jack, who once again stood up, slammed his hands on the table and shouted out, "What?"

This time, JJ burst into full fledged cries of fear. He wasn't used to his daddy yelling in such a loud, scary voice. Sam quickly stood up with the baby and walked around the table toward the door. She didn't want JJ to disrupt the meeting; yet she also wanted to avoid exposing him to the tone and tension of the room.

Janet stood up and followed her, reaching her side before she could leave the room. The men's voices were reduced to murmurs in the background as the two women spoke quietly. "Sam, let me take him. Your presence is needed here, mine isn't. I'll take him back to the infirmary and get him calmed down," she assured Sam.

Sam's gaze was uncertain as she looked from JJ to Janet, then across the room to Jack and finally the General. Jack still looked upset at the mention of Makepeace, but there was a look of apology in his eyes as he glanced at her. The General sat waiting patiently, his look indicating that it was her decision whether to accompany JJ out of the room or remain for the rest of the briefing. Knowing that her place right now was with her team in this briefing room, she heaved a silent sigh, cuddled JJ close and whispered words of comfort to him before placing him in Janet's arms.

JJ's wails intensified as he was carried from the room, causing Sam to take a step in the direction they had gone before she resolutely squared her shoulders and returned to her seat. Daniel gave her a look of understanding sympathy, which was almost her undoing. She focused her gaze on Barrett, waiting for him to continue.

Now that order had been restored, General Hammond took over, "Agent Barrett, we at the SGC were led to believe that Colonel Makepeace was incarcerated for crimes of treason some 4 years back. Colonel O'Neill was involved in the mission that broke the covert operation led by Maybourne. His group was involved in stealing alien technology; an endeavor that brought much consternation from our alien allies."

"Yes, sir, he was," Barrett agreed. "But Makepeace was deemed too important to certain members of the NID to leave in jail, so he was carefully and quietly extracted and removed to a safe house, where he soon began leading his own team."

"You know, that's the problem with you NID people, "Jack stated with heavy sarcasm. "You can't seem to leave the bad guys locked up, where they belong."

Barrett flushed at the dig. "I know it looks that way, Colonel. But not _all_ of us at the NID work in the same manner as these rogue groups. Some of us are actually working hard at keeping this country safe and trying to help _your_ group carry on with certain classified operations." The two men glared at each other for a few moments; neither one particularly fond of the other at this moment.

Sam put her hand on Barrett's arm in reassurance. "And we appreciate everything you have done for us Malcolm. You're about the only one we can really trust in the NID, so you have to excuse the generalizations that might be made about your organization." Malcolm nodded in acceptance of her apology for the Colonel. Jack on the other hand scowled at her before turning away. He had no intention of apologizing for the dig and didn't need her to do it for him.

"So what now?" Daniel asked from across the table. "We know it's Makepeace. He's waiting to hear back from me, well Sunderson, tonight. Do we set up a fake meeting and then grab him?"

"That's exactly what we do. And we make sure to put him away for good this time," Jack added firmly.

"Um, I'm afraid not," Barrett spoke up. All eyes were on him; some more surprised at his statement than others. Sam was also puzzled by his comment.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. "We can't just let him get away with this."

"I'm sorry Samantha, but I have my orders too." Barrett reached to his side and brought his briefcase up to the table with him. He opened it and took a packet of official looking papers. "These are signed by the head of the NID, along with the President. They grant my team and me the authority to remove the prisoners you have captured and take them back to our base headquarters. We will work within our organization to remove Makepeace and make certain he will not be a threat to you anymore."

For the third time during that brief meeting, Jack stood up and planted his hands on the table. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he growled out. "That is the most lame-assed idea I have heard in a long time! Makepeace not only managed to get two of our people to turn on us, but tried to abduct a little baby on at least 3 occasions; not caring if he killed Carter or me in the process. There is no way in _hell_ you are getting those prisoners, just to let them go again, and God knows how soon!"

"I would have to concur with O'Neill, Agent Barrett. Your organization seems ill equipped to deal with these traitors."

"Malcolm, we can't just let them walk away from this," Sam added her own thoughts. Although she thought the Colonel could have stated things a lot more diplomatically, she whole-heartedly agreed with his sentiments.

General Hammond stood up. "That's enough people. Agent Barrett, please hand me those papers." The General perused the documents while the rest of those in attendance remained seated, save for Jack O'Neill who paced in obvious agitation behind the table. Barrett twisted his hands nervously in his lap, aware of the glares being thrown in his direction. He looked up when he heard the General clear his throat. "Everything seems to be in order here. But you'll have to excuse me while I make a call to the President to confirm this information."

"Yes, sir," Barrett answered. Silence fell as the General left the room. It didn't last for long.

"I just don't get it," Jack stated to the room in general, his tone heavy with disdain and anger. "How can we go through all of the work of catching these guys, getting information out of them, and then have you waltz in here to take them away. In essence to let them get off scot-free."

Barrett sighed. "Believe me Colonel; they will not get off scot-free. Our organization is tired of the bad rep we continue to get because of these rogue operations. They will be firmly shut down. Just as when Makepeace was in your organization, you worked to clean your house without the involvement of any outside agencies. We are just trying to do the same thing. You have my word, all of you. These perpetrators will not go unpunished for what they have done here." After saying this, he looked directly at Sam, as if to assure her that he wouldn't let their actions against her go unpunished.

Before anyone could reply, the General returned, a slight frown on his face. "Everything is as you say, Agent Barrett." He turned his attention to the members of his command. "The President has confirmed that Barrett is to take the prisoners with him and we are to make no attempts to hinder him, or to apprehend Makepeace on our own." He held up his hands as Jack began to protest. "It is out of our hands Colonel O'Neill." Jack slumped back in his seat. This had _so_ not gone the way he was expecting!

Hammond turned his attention back to Barrett. "Can you assure me that there will be no more attempts to harm the baby or Major Carter?"

"From our organization? Yes. From rogue operations? Not with certainty Sir." He looked at Sam with apology. "Although I do not believe there are any more informants within your organization, I can't say that there aren't others out there waiting for a chance to study this child." He looked around the room, "You have to understand; many people out there believe that a child with the genetic make-up that is specific to Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, and all that it entails, could be the answer to our long-term survival as a species. I don't think they have any intention of harming the baby, they just want samples of his blood and DNA for further study."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Jack stated with firmness. Sam nodded her head in agreement. It had been hard enough to stand by when Janet had taken legitimate samples from JJ, she wasn't about to let the little boy go through that again, especially for research purposes.

"All, I'm saying," Barrett continued, "Is that you might consider letting the boy's blood be studied, especially if he ends up here for an extended period of time, It might go a long way toward keeping people from trying to take him." He reached once more into his brief case and took out a vial. "If you should change your minds, this vial can be sent directly to me to ensure that it ends up in the proper hands."

At the looks of disdain thrown his way, he set the vial on the table and continued. "As it stands now, if I were you General, I'd keep both JJ and Major Carter inside the mountain. At least until we get things taken care of on our end."

"I have every intention of doing just that, Agent Barrett," Hammond stated with firm resolve. "As there is nothing further we can do from our end, this meeting is officially over. Major Davis, you have been requested to accompany Agent Barrett back to NID headquarters in Washington and help with the completion of the interrogation process on their end. I will need you to remain here for a few moments to review some final details. SG-3, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson, you will help bring the prisoners to the surface and ensure that they are properly restrained for their transport. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I would like you both to escort Agent Barrett to the surface and make sure all necessary preparation for prisoner transport are complete. Dismissed." He stood up and everyone else followed, mumbling "Yes, sirs," to his orders.

Major Davis stayed behind as everyone else filed out of the room. Jack and Sam shared glances as they left the room. Neither one was too happy about the outcome of this meeting, but they would have to accept it and move on.

The ride to the surface was quick and fairly quiet. Jack didn't say much, he leaned against the side of the elevator and listened to Sam and Barrett's conversation as they rode to the surface. He scowled at the way Barrett placed his hand on Sam's back and urged her to go ahead of him as they exited the elevator car. Barrett caught the scowl and quickly dropped his hand. He had no intention of incurring any more anger from one Colonel O'Neill.

Once at the surface, Jack went ahead of Barrett and Sam to make sure that the vehicles transporting the prisoners were well secured. He double checked the ID of every person who would be involved in the transport. He turned around and saw Sam and Barrett talking quietly by the main exit. Sam was shaking her head at something Barrett was saying…Jack wondered what it was.

When the prisoners arrived, secured in strong restraints, Jack stepped back and let Teal'c and SG-3 place them in the vans. Sam and Barrett walked up and stood next to him. As Jude was being led into the van, he stopped and sneered at the officers, his arrogant manner returning now that he was no longer in the confines of the SGC. "You may have caught us, but you'll never completely stop us. You're not the only ones who care what happens to this planet and can do something about it." He nodded in Sam's direction, "You'd better keep an eye on your lady soldier, Colonel. Even without the kid, she's of supreme interest to a lot of people."

Before either Jack or Sam could step forward and do anything, Barrett pushed them aside and stepped purposefully toward Jude. He grabbed him roughly by the collar and said, "If you think you're getting off just because you're no longer under the jurisdiction of the USAF, you had better think again. And if that was a threat against Major Carter, you'd better start to watch your back. Now get in the van and shut up!" Barrett forcefully pushed him into the van, not caring that Jude landed hard on his knees. He nodded to the guards to shut and lock the doors, then walked back to Sam.

"I'm sorry about that Major Carter. Rest assured, I will do everything within my power to keep them locked up and to shut down their operation." Barrett took Sam's hand and clasped it briefly in his own before releasing it. "Please, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you," he addressed the group now standing with him.

Though he still didn't particularly like the man, Jack's estimation of him had risen following his actions against Jude. "Just keep us apprised of what is happening regarding Makepeace and his group." He held out his hand and shook Barrett's. "And thanks for everything you have done so far. I know I was hard on you back there, but…"

"No problem, Colonel. I'd have acted the same way if I were in your position." Barrett quickly glanced at Sam before sharing a look with Jack. Yes indeed, he would have acted exactly as the Colonel had acted.

They said their good-byes and watched as the two vans carrying the prisoners, Barrett, and Major Davis left the compound. Then the four members of SG-1 turned and entered the mountain once more. Hopefully this chapter was closed and there would be no more danger to the little boy who waited for them in the infirmary. They had only 3 days left with him, if things went according to plan, and both Sam and Jack had every intention of spending what little time remained with the child who had stolen their hearts.


	23. A Quiet Room

_Short and fluffy!_

**Chapter 23 – A Quiet Room**

The ride back down into the depths of the mountain was made in relative silence as each member of SG-1 mulled over the events of the last hour. While all four of them were thinking of the strange turn of events regarding the men who had attempted to abduct JJ, Sam was also thinking about the rather odd behavior exhibited by both Colonel O'Neill and Malcolm Barrett. She wasn't totally oblivious when it came to men showing an interest in her. From their discussion last night, Sam was more than a little certain that both her and Jack still harbored strong feelings for each other. And Malcolm had been more friendly and solicitous than was deemed necessary for having worked with him only one other time. But still, the looks the two men were shooting at each other seemed a bit out of place.

Sure, Jack was upset with the NID in general and was most likely taking out his anger on Malcolm. But Malcolm also seemed to harbor feelings of resentment toward the Colonel that had nothing to do with this operation. Sam shrugged her shoulders; maybe she'd have to ask Jack about it later. Then again, maybe not. Sometimes it was better to just let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak.

Jack's thought's, too had not been completely limited to the exchange of prisoners and all of the other information they had recently been given. He would have to be blind not to have noticed the interest Barrett had shown in Sam. The way the other man had quickly risen to her defense was a dead give-away. He wondered if there was something there he didn't know about. And what had the two of them been talking about while he was helping to secure the vans? After that whole Kinsey incident, when he had been accused of assassination, Jack had never really discussed Malcolm Barrett with his team. Maybe he would have to remedy that.

When they reached the level the infirmary was on, Jack and Sam stepped off the elevators, promising Teal'c and Daniel they would meet up with them in the commissary. JJ was sure to be hungry by now; hopefully he wasn't giving Janet too much trouble.

Jack glanced at Sam as they walked. She had been awfully quiet since they came back down and he was starting to get concerned. Maybe she was upset with him. Maybe she was thinking about JJ. _Maybe_ she was thinking about Barrett. Seeing that they were close to their destination, Jack made a quick decision. Grabbing her by the arm, he ducked into a small, empty conference room that was sometimes used by medical personnel discussing a case.

Sam was startled to say the least when she felt Jack grab her arm and drag her into the conference room. She stood in the middle of the room, blinking against the lights that Jack turned on after he had closed and locked the door. She looked at him in confusion but waited patiently for him to explain himself.

Now that he had her alone, Jack didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well come out and say, "So Carter, you have the hots for Barrett? Cause he certainly seems to have them for you." No, that wouldn't come across very well. He decided to be much less direct.

"You OK, Carter? You've been awfully quiet since we said our good-byes to our 'guests'."

Sam frowned. For _this_ he had dragged her into an unoccupied room? "I'm fine sir. Just thinking about things."

Ah, here was his opening. "What kind of things?" he asked in as nonchalant a voice as possible.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she walked around the small room. Deciding to be deliberately vague, she answered, "Well Sir, a lot of things have gone on in the last hour or so. Don't you think that's more than enough to keep my mind spinning?"

"Well, yes, there is that. Was there anything more _specific_ that is on your mind?" he tried again.

Sam looked him full on this time, cocking her head slightly as she tried to read his expression. She crossed her arms and thought…two could play this game. "Actually Sir, there was something else that was bothering me. I noticed how you and Malcolm didn't get along too well. Seeing as you've never met before, it struck me as rather odd."

Jack's eyebrows rose. What a minute, it felt like the tables were being turned here! Reverting to his tried and true method of sarcasm, Jack responded, "Of course we didn't get along, Carter. The man's NID. You know I don't trust those guys anymore than I trust the Tok'ra. Except for your dad of course," he quickly amended.

"Of course," she smiled lightly. "I just had the feeling there was something else about him that bothered you. Malcolm was very helpful the last time I worked with him, and you can't say he wasn't helpful this time, even though things didn't work out exactly how we wanted them to."

"No, they didn't," Jack agreed, leaning against the wall and watching her closely. She had left him an opening so he was going to try for a more direct approach. "Did you get to know Barrett very well the last time you worked with him?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty well. It took a while for both of us to begin to trust one another, but once we did, we worked well together." She noticed his frown at that and worked hard to keep herself from smiling. She had a pretty good idea what this was all about now, but she wasn't about to blow his cover, so to speak.

Jack tried once again for a look and tone of indifference. "Barrett seemed glad to be working with you again, however brief it may have been. He was very…attentive, shall we say?"

Sam did smile at that, but quickly turned around once again so he couldn't see her smile. "It was nice to see him again as well. I think he would have liked our...working relationship, to last a bit longer this time."

"He said that?" Jack asked with surprise.

"He just mentioned when we were topside how he wished that when we saw each other, it wasn't always in such dire circumstances."

"And you would like the chance to work with him again as well?" Jack asked, disconcerted by the way his heart sped up while he waited for her answer.

Sam turned around once more to look at him. She'd better end this now or they might dance around the subject for a long time. "Honestly? I wouldn't mind, Sir. Malcolm's a nice guy and he knows his stuff. I really don't want to be in the position to have to work with the NID anymore than you do. But if we have to, I do trust Malcolm. In a purely _professional_ sense, of course," she added meaningfully.

Though not always the quickest on the uptake, Jack did get her meaning. He straightened up from beside the door and walked toward her, stopping a foot away from her. "Glad to hear that Carter," he said quietly.

"Is there anything else on your mind, Sir?" she asked just as quietly.

"Yeah." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you think we should go and rescue JJ from Doc Frasier? He's bound to be getting mighty hungry."

Sam laughed up at him, "It might be _Janet_ who needs the rescuing, but yes. I definitely think it's time we went and picked up our boy."

"Our boy," Jack repeated quietly. "I like the sound of that Carter. I like it a lot."

She smiled again before stepping around him and heading for the door. They'd definitely better go and get JJ before someone had to come and rescue them from each other!


	24. Family Ties

Chapter 24 – **Family Ties**

Janet Frasier sat back on her heels and pushed her hair back off her face. She sighed in frustration. She was getting was too old to be crawling around on the floor after a one year old and trying to get him out from the bed he currently was residing under. Once more, she winced at the high pitched cry of "Ba!" coming from beneath the confines of the bed. JJ had been pitifully crying out "Ba" for the last half hour and Janet was at her wit's end trying to figure out just what the little boy wanted. Adding to that, he had promptly crawled under the bed once she had put him down. Janet had thought maybe he needed a bit of freedom to move. JJ had quickly taken advantage of that and scurried under the comforting darkness of the bed. "If Jack and Sam find me like this, I'll never hear the end of it!" she mumbled to herself.

She had spoken too soon. Sam came hurrying into the room when she heard the baby's cry from out in the hallway; Jack close on her heels. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Janet on the floor, kneeling in front of a bed. Sam felt immediate sympathy for the woman; Janet had an unmistakable look of defeat in her eyes.

Jack, however, felt only amusement at this predicament. The always in control Doctor was actually at a loss! He stepped from around Sam and grinned at the doctor. "Are you praying that he's going to come crawling out of there on his own, Doc?"

Janet's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the comment. "No Colonel, I am not. I happen to be trying to coax him out from under the bed, and having little success, I might add. Maybe you should give it a try?" she asked with barely controlled irritation as she pulled herself to her feet.

Just as Jack was about to answer, he heard the pitiful cry once more emanate from under the bed. "BA!"

"And what in heaven's name does he want?" Janet asked, her voice rising unconsciously. "He's been saying BA for over 30minutes now. I tried a bottle, but he didn't want that. I tried his pacifier, cookies, everything!"

Jack and Sam exchanged a grin before Sam got down on her knees and peered under the bed. "Hey there sweetie. It's all right. Come on out, OK?"

As soon as he heard her voice, JJ stopped crying, flopped onto all fours, and came crawling out from under the bed. Sam was greeted with a very enthusiastic, "Mama!" JJ then buried his head in her neck and wrapped his little arms around her. Sam cuddled the little boy close and turned to smile softly at Jack before giving Janet a reassuring smile.

"Thank God," they heard Janet mutter as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She never realized how tiring it was to look after a baby – especially one that could get away from her!

"Hey little man, what's all the fuss about?" Jack asked quietly as he rubbed the little boy's back.

JJ lifted his head from Sam's shoulder and replied another pitiful cry of "BA!" Jack looked over at Janet. "Where's his bag?" Janet pointed to her office, too tired to get up and get if for him. In a few long strides, Jack was in her office, picked up JJ's bag, and returned to them. He pulled the raggedy looking doll out and handed it to JJ, who thanked him with a watery smile and a heartfelt cry of "BA!" thrown in for good measure.

"Good grief, are you telling me he was asking for that ratty old thing for the last half hour?" asked a disbelieving Janet Frasier.

"Bart is not ratty looking Doctor Frasier. He is well-loved. There is a distinct difference," Jack stated with authority. Sam chuckled at the look of affront shot his way by the good doctor.

"And I wonder just who it was that gave JJ the doll in the first place?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm of its own.

"Obviously someone with very good taste," Jack shot back at her with a teasing grin. Janet just snorted at that and stood up, turned her back on Jack and instead focused her attention on Sam.

"It looks like he finally has what he wants. I swear Sam, JJ never settled down after we left the briefing room. Hearing his Daddy yell like that obviously upset him greatly." She shot a glare at Jack.

At the reminder of why JJ was here in the first place, Jack sobered. He really did feel badly about that. He hoped JJ wouldn't hold it against him and not want to be held by him anymore. As if to dispel that thought, JJ unwound himself from Sam, reached out his arms toward Jack and said, "Dada!" quiet clearly.

Jack gave a relieved sigh as he took the little boy from Sam. JJ dangled Bart from one hand as he patted Jack on the cheek with the other, glad that his daddy was back to normal. "Looks like you're back in his good graces Sir," Sam stated with a smile. Jack's glance was thankful as he turned his attention back to the baby.

"What do you say, little man. Should we go meet Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c for some lunch? Maybe they've got some red jello ready for you."

"He likes blue, Sir."

"Red, Carter. It's definitely red today."

Janet shook her head as the three of them walked out of the infirmary, the inane conversation continuing until she could no longer hear them. They really did belong together, she thought to herself. All three of them.

------

They were just finishing up lunch, where JJ had partaken of both the red and the blue jello, when Jack was called up to General Hammond's office. "Oh great, what could possibly be going on now?" Jack mumbled as he handed a messy little boy over to Sam. "Are you taking him back to the suite, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. I thought I'd get him cleaned up there, and then put him down for a nap." She bit her lower lip uncertainly. "Do you think I should move his things back to my quarters instead? Now that the threat appears to be over…"

Jack didn't let her finish. "No, go back to the suite. I'll ask the General about it but, for now, I think we'll assume that we stay there." Jack stood up to leave, absently brushing a soft kiss against JJ's head. As he straightened up, he added, "Make sure Teal'c or Danny walk you both back."

Sam frowned. "I don't…"

Again, she was cut off. "I know you don't think it's necessary, Carter, but I do. Barrett gave us no assurances that you and JJ were completely safe. I for one am not willing to take any chances, are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a bit of an edge to his voice.

Sam sighed. "No Sir."

"Alright then. I'll see you both in a while." He turned and headed for the exit, leaving Sam and JJ at the table with Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam turned to them. "So, which one of JJ's uncles would like to escort us back to our quarters?"

------

Daniel ended up walking back to the VIP suites with Sam and JJ as Teal'c was scheduled to continue the new recruit training he had started a few days ago. At Sam's insistence, Daniel left shortly after seeing Sam to her door. She knew he had things to work on in his lab and felt that she and JJ were perfectly safe in their quarters. In her opinion, they were all overdoing this protective issue. With some reluctance, mainly because Jack had been rather upset with him earlier today when he had let Sam go topside alone, Daniel said good-bye to Sam and JJ and went back to his lab.

Sam cleaned JJ up in the small bathroom in their suite, put a fresh diaper on him, and cuddled with him on the sofa. She pulled a picture book out of his baby bag and began to read the story to him in slow, soft tones. JJ let his body relax into the familiar softness of his mother's body; his head nestled against her chest and his legs resting limply in her lap. The words were rhythmic and comforting: _Good night voices, good night air, good night noises everywhere. _Sam wasn't surprised to look down and see that JJ had fallen asleep. The words and melody of the story had almost lulled her to sleep as well.

She relished the feel of the little boy asleep in her arms and gently caressed the top of his head as he slept. As JJ shifted in her arms, Sam figured she should lay him in his crib so he could stretch out more fully. She stood up carefully and carried him to her room; laying him gently in the crib that was located at the end of her bed and covering him with his blanket. Sam then lay down on her bed so that her feet were at the head of the bed, her head at the end close to JJ. She propped her chin in one hand and resumed softly touching JJ's head and rubbing his back with the other as she watched him sleep.

She couldn't believe how miraculous and important this baby was to her. And even though her alternate self was going through a hellish nightmare right now, Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy toward her. Samantha had things that Sam had only just dreamed of. Were the same things possible for her as well?

Jack entered the suite quietly, remembering that Sam had mentioned putting JJ down for nap. He hoped she wasn't upset with him. Though he had seemed rather curt when he left her in the commissary, it was only because he didn't want to risk anything happening to either one of them.

Jack frowned when he saw the empty living room. Silence permeated the suite; he hoped she had come back and not decided to take JJ to her lab instead. Crossing the room quietly, he peered around the door to her room and stopped, a gentle smile crossing his face. Sam was lying on her bed, draped over the end and watching JJ sleep. Jack could see her right hand gently caressing the baby's back as he slept. He leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms and continued to watch her unobserved for several minutes. The contentment he felt at watching the two of them was interrupted when he noticed Sam take her hand off JJ's back to wipe a tear that escaped her eye.

Jack straightened up and walked over to her. "Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked up at him, startled that he was so close. She hadn't even heard him enter the suite, much less her room. She rolled to her side and sat up, avoiding his gaze as she wiped her eyes once more. "Nothing. I'm fine, Sir."

Jack sat next to her on the bed and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "In here, it's Jack. OK? Now tell me what's wrong."

Sam closed her eyes against the concern she saw in his eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes once more and looked at him. He was still waiting, though his hand had moved to brush the wetness from her cheek before dropping to rest lightly on her thigh. "I guess I was just thinking about how much I'll miss him. I know I'm supposed to stay detached and everything, but…" she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"Sam, no one is expecting you to remain detached here. I would say it's pretty much impossible. Hell, even I'm not detached! When that little guy looks at me with those big blue eyes and calls me Dada, I forget where I am, much less what I'm supposed to be doing." He paused, considering his next words. "I think I'd be more concerned if you _weren't_ getting attached to him."

Sam looked at him in puzzlement and waited for him to continue. Jack sighed as he rubbed his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to say that and now he had to somehow explain what he meant. "Aside from being a stellar soldier and a brilliant scientist, you are the warmest person I have ever known. The way you took Cassie into your heart is just one example of your kindness and caring; and she was a stranger to you. JJ is…well, he's you. And he's me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that if you fell in love with Cassie that quickly, one would have to expect that your feelings for JJ would be even stronger."

Sam considered his thoughts for a moment before replying softly, "And you feel the same way about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," he agreed.

"So where does that leave us, when he's gone I mean?"

"I don't know for sure Sam. But I guess we'll have some things to talk about." They say in silence for a few minutes more, each lost in their own thoughts. Jack finally stood up and pulled her to her feet. "In the meantime, we should go out into the living room and let JJ sleep." He held onto her hand for a moment longer, tugging her toward the door before releasing her. "We also don't want Hammond to come busting down the door; especially when he is so considerately allowing us to stay in the VIP suites for the duration of this 'mission', so to speak."

Once they were out in the living area, Sam turned to him with a question in her eyes. "General Hammond agreed to that, even though the threat to JJ is over?"

Jack walked over to the mini-frig and pulled out a bottle of water, offering one to Sam as well, before he answered her. "The General and I agreed that since we can't be certain the threat is entirely over, this is the best arrangement. I had to assure him that you were OK with it. You are, right?" the uncertainty was clear in his voice.

"Of course I am. I was just somewhat surprised, that's all. Especially since this is rather unprecedented shall we say? I mean, Geez, what people must be saying!"

Jack brushed her concern aside. "The General isn't worried about base gossip right now. Though he did remind me in no uncertain terms that the cameras were still fully operational and he'd be down here in a minute if he heard there was any cause for concern." Jack gave her a devilish grin that earned a laugh from her.

"Oh, like disappearing into my room for 10 minutes and coming out holding my hand?"

"Something like that. Although technically, I wasn't holding your hand when we came into the living room," he reminded her.

"True," she agreed. "Is that all the General wanted to see you about? Our living arrangements for the next few days?" she asked with a grin of her own.

"No, Miss Smarty Pants, that wasn't all. He also informed me that Barrett, Davis and the prisoners were safely escorted onto the plane and are, as we speak, on their way to D.C. He thought I would like to know that at least _that_ concern has been taken care of. He also said that, aside from paperwork and any experiments you are currently working on, we should consider ourselves on downtime. Restricted to the base of course. Our job is to take care of JJ for the next 3 days; and stay out of trouble. But I think Hammond was referring just to _me_ when he said that last part," Jack added with a frown.

Sam laughed at his pretended affront. He gave her a mock glare before asking, "So, do you have any experiments or doohickeys you just have to get to this afternoon?"

Sam sobered. There were several projects she hadn't been able to work on for the last few days. She really should get to them. But she hated to leave Jack to do all the child care in her absence; not that he wasn't capable of course. Seeing the emotions play across her face and knowing what she was most likely thinking about, he waved her off. "Go ahead; play in your lab. I'll take care of JJ this afternoon. My paperwork isn't going anywhere. Besides, I could stand to follow the little guy's example and take a nap. Then I've got some serious work to do with that boy. I can't have him going off to school being teased because all he'll eat for dessert is jello!"

Sam's smile returned as she stood up. "Ok, I'll leave you to it. Just don't ruin his appetite for dinner."

"What, me?" he asked innocently as he got himself comfortable on the sofa, stretching out in anticipation of an afternoon nap.

Sam laughed and shook her head at him. He was incorrigible! "Have a nice nap, Jack."

"Oh, I will, don't worry about that." As he heard the door open, his head popped up. "Hey, Sam? Call me when you get to your lab OK?"

Sam frowned slightly at him. "I think you're being a little too cautious, here Jack. I'll be fine," she assured him. "I have certainly been in more dangerous situations that walking to my lab on my own," she needlessly reminded him.

Jack held her gaze. "Just do it, please Sam?" Thought he was her CO, it wasn't quite an order but more a request

Appreciating the gesture for what it was, Sam nodded her head in acceptance, "OK. Try not to fall asleep before I call though."

"I'll do my best. Don't blow yourself up or anything, OK?"

"I'll do my best," she threw back at him with a smile before closing the door softly behind her. Jack lay back with a smile of his own. He could stand playing Mr. Mom for an afternoon. But first he was going to take a nice, relaxing nap. As soon as he heard from back Sam, that is.


	25. Baby Steps and Bathtime

**Chapter 25 – Baby Steps and Bathtime**

Jack had not had such a pleasant afternoon in a long time; well, aside from his shopping trip with Carter and JJ before everything hit the fan. He was currently with the little boy, lying on the floor of the VIP suite and building a tower with the ABC blocks one of the SF's had brought back on their first trip out for baby necessities. JJ gurgled with delight as Jack built the tower almost as tall as the little boy. JJ then proceeded to knock it down and chortle at the look of astonishment on his daddy's face. Yes, life didn't get much better than it was right now, Jack thought to himself.

JJ crawled over to Jack once the tower had been knocked down for the fourth time and proceeded to pull himself to a standing position using Jack as leverage. He then walked sideways, one hand holding onto Jack for stability while the other was held straight to his side for balance. Once he reached Jack's chest, Jack flopped onto his back, pulling JJ on top of him. JJ thought this was great fun and laughed his deep belly laugh that got Jack going just as strongly.

It was into this scene that Sam walked. After spending the last four hours in her lab, she was more than ready to come back and see her boys. She held the door open as Daniel followed her into the room. They had met up as she was getting ready to leave and, on the pretense of seeing Jack, he had offered to walk back with her.

"Well Jack, looks like you finally met your match. Did you at least give JJ a bit of a struggle before he pinned you to the floor?" Daniel asked with quiet humor at the scene before him.

Jack craned his head back to see Sam and Daniel entering the living room. "Cute, Space Monkey. Really cute." He then looked at Sam and shot her a grin. Turning back to JJ, he said, "Look who's here, little man!"

JJ began to bounce up and down on Jack's chest in excitement as he called out, "Mama!" The little boy continued to bounce and babble at the same time, obviously telling Sam about the afternoon he had spent with his daddy.

Sam came forward, laughing at the baby's antics. She turned to Daniel and handed him the Digital camera she had brought with her before she reached out for JJ as he held his little arms up to her. "Have you been having fun with Daddy, sweetheart?" she asked as she nuzzled his soft baby cheek against her own.

Daniel smiled at the picture they made as he made his way over to Jack and helped him off the floor. He then turned and snapped a picture of Sam with JJ. "Have fun this afternoon, Jack?" he asked once the photo had been taken.

Jack groaned as he stretched out his back. "Aside from the aching muscles from being on the floor too long, yes Daniel, I had a remarkably good afternoon. And you?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I got a lot of artifacts catalogued. I don't know if I'd call it fun, but at least now I can start examining the backlog of items other teams have brought back from their missions."

"That's the fun part, right?" Jack asked sarcastically. Before Daniel could respond, he turned to Sam. "How about you Sam? Get much done?"

"Actually I did. I was studying the EM pulses generated by…"

"Ach!" Jack held up a hand. "That was a rhetorical question. I don't need details." He turned back to Daniel. "So, where's T at?"

"EEE!" shouted JJ. They all turned to smile at the boy, not noticing that the person they had been talking about had just entered the living room.

"Greeting, Jonathon Jacob. I see you are well," Teal'c addressed the little boy with a slight bow.

"Teal'c, I really don't think he can understand you that well. Nor can he answer you," Jack stated with humor.

"It is still polite to acknowledge a greeting once you enter a room O'Neill," Teal'c admonished him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and indicated that they should all sit down. Jack and Sam took the sofa, Daniel and Teal'c the two easy chairs. Daniel took a few more pictures of the three of them before Sam set JJ on the floor between her legs, where he stood holding to the side of the couch and looking around at the adults in the room. He looked adorable wearing his teeny little jeans and the Colorado Avalanche Hockey jersey that Jack had put on him after his nap.

"Cute outfit you picked for him, Sir," Sam stated with a smile. "Did you watch a game together this afternoon?"

"As a matter of fact, no, we did not. They don't play until tonight, which is just as well because I knew you wouldn't want to miss the game," he stated with certainty.

Sam just rolled her eyes at him and focused her attention back on JJ.

Jack grinned at her before he changed the subject. "Hammond called down a while ago. He wanted to let me know that the plane arrived in DC without incident and the prisoners have been safely transferred to NID headquarters."

"That is good news, O'Neill. I have also been informed that the polygraph tests General Hammond ordered throughout the base have been completed. There appear to be no more informants within the complex," Teal'c stated with finality.

"Thank God," Sam sighed with relief. She was hoping this meant she wouldn't need to be escorted everywhere.

As if reading her mind, Jack said, "We still need to be careful, Major. Those tests are not infallible, as you well know."

"Yes sir," Sam sighed again. She looked down at the little boy standing between her legs and smiled. He had copied her and echoed a sigh of his own, then grinned up at her when he caught sight of her smile. Sam took the teddy bear that sat between her and Jack and tickled JJ's face with it, which caused more laughter to emanate from the little boy. "You sure are a character, little guy," she said, her eyes alight with amusement.

"I keep telling you, he takes after his daddy," Daniel quipped.

Jack tossed a pillow at him, causing Daniel to duck down. JJ then copied Jack's actions and threw his teddy bear Daniel's way. Of course, his throw wasn't very strong and the bear landed less than a foot in front of him. JJ plopped onto the floor and crawled after the bear, picked it up and proceeded to crawl all the way over to Daniel. JJ then pulled himself up on Daniel's legs and threw the bear in his lap, offering a squeal of "Da-ee!" in the process.

"Ah, a chip off the old block," Jack said as he laughed at the expression on Daniel's face.

"I think we should all head down for some dinner, before the rest of the toys start flying around the room," Sam said with a grin. "Come here JJ, let's go get some dinner."

She held her arms out, expecting JJ to plop to the floor once again and crawl back over to her.

To their utter and complete surprise, JJ turned his body around, still holding to Daniel's leg. Instead of getting on hands and knees, he looked at Sam with determination in his eyes, let go of Daniel's leg, and took two hesitant steps across the floor before falling unceremoniously to his well-padded bottom. There was surprised silence all around for a few seconds before Sam said, "Did you see that? He walked!"

"Way to go Little Man!"

"It was indeed an impressive feat for one so small."

JJ looked around in surprise at the adults cheering him on. He wasn't quite sure what he had done but was certainly pleased with the results and more than willing to give it another try.

"Help him up, Daniel," Sam instructed as she got to her knees in front of the couch. When JJ was being held upright once more, she held out her arms and talked encouragingly to him. "Come on, little man, you can do it. Come over to Mama." Though usually Sam was uncomfortable referring to herself as his mother, she was so caught up in the excitement of JJ's first steps that it just slipped out.

Daniel tossed the camera to Jack before he let go of the little boy. Jack snapped a few pictures as JJ began to walk forward once again. This time, he took four steps across the floor before losing his balance. Sam was there to catch him before he landed on the floor; her eyes alight with almost as much excitement at the accomplishment as JJ's. She stood up and swung him around in her arms saying, "What a smart boy you are! Not even a year old and you're walking! That's my big boy!"

The three men exchanged smiles of their own; more for the excitement that Sam was showing than by the first steps of the baby. They so very rarely saw this side of her that it was an extremely pleasant surprise for all of them.

Jack stood up and came over to her. "Ok, Mom, that's enough swinging the little guy around. You don't want him sick before he even eats his dinner, do you?"

Sam turned to him, her eyes still glowing. "Did you see that Jack? He took his first steps!"

"Yeah Carter, we were all here, remember?" he teased her.

Sam flushed a bit in embarrassment at how she was carrying on, but she brushed it aside. She was very proud of the little boy and more than a little pleased that, even though she would not have JJ with her for much longer, she would always have the memory of his first steps to warm her heart.

-

After a relaxing dinner, where they celebrated JJ's accomplishment with chocolate cake and ice cream, Sam and Jack found themselves once again alone in the suite with JJ. The oversized bib had done little to prevent JJ from getting peas, mashed potatoes, cake and ice cream on his clothes and in his hair. Sam held the messy boy out to Jack. "I think it's your turn to give him a bath, Jack."

"My turn? Carter, did I not spend the entire afternoon watching him? I even changed his diapers not once, but twice! While you played in your lab all afternoon, I might add. I definitely think it's _your_ turn to give him a bath and get him all cleaned up. I have to get us ready to watch a hockey game, remember?" he asked with all the innocence he could muster.

"Fine, fine. You get all comfortable while I get all wet trying to hold a squirming baby in the bathtub," Sam answered. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I'll just join him in the bathtub; that might be easier," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Jack's eyes widened at the thought of Sam taking a bath in the room right next to him. Like he'd be able to concentrate on the pre-game show if she did that! On the other hand… "Maybe I should come in and help after all. I could wash his back while you hold him perhaps?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, right! Nice try, but I don't think so. But you could grab his sleeper and a fresh diaper while I run the bath water."

"I never get to do the fun stuff," he grumbled good-naturedly as he walked to Sam's room to retrieve JJ's things.

Sam had the tub full and JJ down to his diaper when she handed him off to Jack for a moment. "Can you hold him for a second? I have to get my things as well. Don't want to come out wearing only a towel, you know."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind," Jack answered sincerely.

"But I think General Hammond would," she indicated the camera.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," he said with mock disappointment.

Sam just smiled as she went to retrieve the clothing she wore last night. She enjoyed their bantering and, she had to admit, the flirting that was going on. It had been a long time since they had engaged in anything of that sort.

Jack was right; he couldn't concentrate on the pre-game show at all. He heard JJ and Sam clearly thought the walls. Sam was constantly talking to him and singing to him and JJ responded with happy babbling and squeals of delight. It was heart warming to hear her with the baby; even when she was with Cassie, Sam held herself in check just a bit. But not with JJ.

Not only that, but hearing the splashes and movement in the tub was doing wonders for his imagination at the moment. He knew he wasn't paying attention to the television when he misheard the announcer. Something about getting _annihilated_ turned into _getting naked._

To clear his head, Jack got up off the couch and went into his own room to change into more comfortable clothing. It didn't help much, as he could hear them just as well from his bedroom as from the living room. He stopped outside the bathroom door and said, a little more gruffly than he intended, "You almost done in there? I don't want him turning into a prune, you know!"

He heard her giggle before she called back, "We're almost done. I may need your help in a second, though."

Jack's ears perked up at that and a smile returned to his face. He heard more splashing as Sam obviously got out of the bathtub. She wrapped a big, fluffy towel around herself then reached down and plucked JJ out of the water. She wrapped him in a towel as well and opened the door but didn't step out of the bathroom. Hiding her smile at the expression on his face, Sam handed Jack the baby. "Can you dry him off and get him into his pajamas? There's not enough room in here for me to do it."

Finding his voice, Jack stammered, "Uh, sure. I can do that." He really hadn't expected her to open the door wearing nothing but a towel, for crying out loud! He had _hoped_, maybe, but not expected it and he had found himself a bit tongue tied. Granted, the towel was large and didn't show anything, but still!

Sam couldn't hold back her grin any more as she turned back to get JJ's things, then hand them to Jack. It took him a moment to accept them from her as he was still a bit discombobulated. "Uh, Jack?" she asked as he stood there staring at her. "The baby's getting a bit cold."

"Huh? Oh, right," Jack answered as he returned to his senses. He recalled a similar feeling when he had found Sam on Hathor's ship that one time and all she had been wrapped up in was a blanket. Jack grinned sheepishly at her before turning away and taking JJ into the living room to get him dressed.

Sam grin was full blown as she closed the bathroom door to get dressed herself.

-

The evening passed quietly after that. JJ played contentedly on the floor while Jack watched the hockey game and kept up a running commentary for both Sam and JJ. Sam sat cross-legged on the couch, her laptop resting on her legs while she tried to get some work done. She kept one eye on the computer and the other on JJ, barely listening to Jack as he detailed the movements of the players up and down the ice.

JJ crawled over to Sam and pulled himself up, reaching out his hand and calling "BA!" Sam smiled at him and handed him his Bart doll. JJ then turned and eyed Jack on the chair a few steps away. His face serious, he let go of Sam's leg and began to take tentative steps over to Jack.

"Jack, look at JJ," Sam whispered, not wanting to startle the little boy.

Jack looked over and smiled as he saw JJ tottering towards him. He leaned forward in his chair and said quietly, "That's it little man. You can make it." When JJ was within two steps, he began to wobble so Jack reached out and scooped him up, setting him on his lap. "That's my boy! You made it all the way over here on your own."

JJ smiled up at Jack, then patted him in the chest. With all the seriousness of a one year old, he stated, "BA!" as he once again patted Jack's chest. Jack frowned. Why was JJ calling him Bart? Jack's frown deepened when he looked over at Sam and heard her snort with laughter. "Just what is so funny, Carter?"

Trying to control her laughter, Sam pointed at his shirt and said, "Look what you're wearing! A T-shirt with a huge picture of Bart Simpson! JJ must know that you love old Bart just as much as he does."

As if he understood, JJ patted Jack's shirt once more, placed his Bart doll in his daddy's lap, and said, "Dada. BA!"

Sam fell over sideways on the couch, holding her sides as she laughed. When a pillow came flying through the air and hit her on the head, she just laughed all the louder.

-

A/N: Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews so far!Seems like a lot of you enjoy these light-hearted chapters...I sure enjoy writing them!Things wll get a bit more serious soon!


	26. Papa

_NOTE: Sorry for the delay - life and computer troubles got in the way! I hope this chapter makes up for it...I had a great time writing this one! I'd like to thank you for all the review for Chapter 25 - over 20 of them for one chapter! Believe me, I appreciate each and every one! I'd also like to thank whoever nominated IT'S GREAT TO BE EIGHT for an SJ fanfic award. What a complete surprise and a total honor for me! You are all the greatest! Now on with the story. Oh, and sorry, JJ is **not** up for adoption:)_

**Chapter 26 – Papa**

Sam sat on the edge of the infirmary bed and winced slightly as she felt the tug of the stitches against her head. It had been two days since she'd gotten the stitches and she was more than ready to have them taken out. They were itchy, uncomfortable, and in her humble opinion, very unsightly. Unfortunately for Sam, Janet had told her in no uncertain terms that the stitches had to remain for at least 5 more days. The good doctor had agreed, however, to loosen up the end that was bothering Sam the most, which is why she was currently under the administration of her friend and doctor.

JJ sat on Daniel's lap, desperately trying to grab at his glasses. Sam couldn't resist a chuckle as Daniel engaged in various body contortions in order to avoid the little boy's chubby fingers. He looked over at Sam when he heard her chuckle and threw her a look of exasperation.

"You know, I really wish someone would teach this kid not to grab at my glasses. It's getting to be a bit annoying."

Janet turned to look at him, not an ounce of sympathy on her face. "Have you tried distracting him with a toy? Try giving him that doll he likes so much."

Daniel turned JJ around on his lap so that he was facing Sam and reached into the bag by his side. He grabbed Bart and dangled him in front of JJ's eyes. He couldn't help but grin when JJ grabbed the doll and let out an exuberant greeting of "BA!" once he had the doll in his hands.

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner," Daniel grumbled good-naturedly.

"It was more entertaining this way, plus you gave me a way to keep Sam's mind off her stitches for a while," Janet admitted with a grin.

Sam gave an unladylike snort at that comment, then hopped off the bed. "Are we done here? I told Jack, I mean the Colonel," she quickly corrected herself, "That we'd meet him and Teal'c in my lab when we were done."

She saw the quick exchange of glances between Janet and Daniel at her slip, but chose to ignore it. "What are the two of them doing?" Daniel asked curiously. They had all been put on down-time, so he was fairly certain that the General hadn't given them any tasks to take care of.

Sam came over to Daniel and took JJ from him, kissing the baby on the cheek before answering. "They went to spar in the gym. It seems as if the Colonel felt a need for some more rigorous exercise, after sitting with JJ all yesterday afternoon." Sam smiled at the memory of Jack playing with JJ on the floor of their suite. That and JJ's first steps would always hold a special place in her heart.

Daniel stood up as well and picked up the diaper bag that had been lying at his feet. Apparently, he was going to be delegated the task of watching JJ and carrying his necessities around today. They both said good-bye to Janet, JJ giving his own small wave, before they headed on their way to Sam's lab. Though she had been told her only job was to watch JJ for the next few days, Sam wanted to check a few things in her lab. And although she loved the baby dearly and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, she felt couldn't neglect some of the projects she had going.

One of those was trying to figure out the item that SG-8 had brought back from P7X-659. It was a small, metallic container that had etchings on the side. Etchings that she wanted Daniel to take a look at; hence her request for him to accompany her to her lab. As an added bonus, she had someone to carry JJ's diaper bag for her while she carried the little boy.

-

They had been in her lab a mere 20 minutes when Jack and Teal'c came wandering in, both of them still damp from the showers they had taken after their sparring match. Sam was leaning against the large table in her lab, one eye on Daniel and the other on JJ in the corner. She had left the blanket and a few of his toys here the last time she was working, and JJ was happily playing in the corner of the room.

"Hey campers, what did you do with the baby?" Jack asked as he entered the room, not seeing JJ over in the corner.

"He's over there, Sir," Sam answered, indicating the corner where JJ was playing contentedly.

"Ah. So I see." He walked over to the baby and scrunched down in front of him, his knees creaking in protest. "Hey little man, whatcha doing over here all by yourself? Did mommy put you in the corner because you played with her toys?"

JJ looked up at Jack and grinned, greeting him with the familiar call of "Dada!"

From across the lab, Sam called out, "Don't you listen to him JJ. We both know that daddy is the only one who gets in trouble for playing with things in this lab that he's not supposed to."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a surprised look. They hadn't become used to Jack and Sam referring to each other in this manner. Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and focused back on the object in his hands.

Jack picked up JJ and stood, grunting once again as his knees made a strange noise. He came back over to the table and stood JJ up on it, making sure he wasn't near any of the implements that littered its surface. He kept his hands firmly around the little boy's waist. "At least I know _how_ to play and not work all the time, Carter. Which, by the way, is something you're _not_ supposed to be doing right now." He indicating the box that Daniel was still examining. "What is that thing anyway?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Sir. The box contains writing that I thought Daniel might be able to translate before I send it on to the scientists upstairs," Sam answered.

"Have you made any progress, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel frowned. "The writing appears to be an obscure Egyptian dialect that was only in use for a few hundred years before it died out. I'll need to take it to my lab where I have some books I can reference." He looked over at Sam. "Can I keep it for a while? I can work on it today and get it back to you tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "That will be fine. They're not in any hurry as it's not emitting any electrical impulses of any kind. I'll inform Felger and his team that I'll get it to them sometime tomorrow."

"Felger? You'd better make doubly sure that it's not dangerous," Jack stated. "He doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to scientific research."

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded seriously.

Before Sam could respond, the alarms announcing an off-world activation were sounded, along with the announcement that this was an unauthorized activation. Startled by the loud noise, JJ began to cry and twisted his body around to bury his head in Jack's chest.

Sam automatically made her way to the door, intent on getting to the gate room and seeing if she was needed. Jack put his hand out and stopped her as she came abreast of him. He handed the crying baby to her and said, "Carter, you stay here with JJ. Teal'c and I will check things out in the gate room."

Sam willingly took the baby, but still frowned at Jack. She was used to going down when there was an off-world activation. They never knew if there was going to be a gate malfunction or energy surge of some type. "But Sir…"

"No buts, Major," he told her firmly. "Your job is to watch JJ. I want you to stay here. Besides, he's scared to death of this noise and needs you right now." Softening his tone, he said, "I call down and let you know what's happening. If we need you, you can leave JJ with Danny and come down, OK?"

Realizing this was the best thing for all involved, Sam replied, "Yes, sir." Jack looked into her eyes to make sure she wouldn't try and follow him. When he correctly read her acceptance of the situation, he gave JJ a reassuring pat on the back and followed Teal'c out the door and down to the gate room. Unauthorized activations were rarely a good thing. He hoped this one was not in that particular category. He was soon to find out.

-

General Hammond was already down in the gate room, greeting their arrival, when Jack and Teal'c appeared. As he saw who had arrived, Jack muttered to Teal'c, "Well, this could be interesting."

"Indeed," came the short reply.

Seeing that the General and their guest were heading up to the briefing room, Jack and Teal'c made their way to that room as well and waited for them to appear.

From the stairs, he could hear a voice say, "George, would you just tell me what's going on? Whenever you steer me to the briefing room before answering my questions about Sam, I know something's wrong."

"And I told you Jacob, nothing is so much wrong, as…unusual," General Hammond tried to explain. When he came into the room, he spotted Jack and Teal'c waiting for them. "Ah, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, I'm glad you came by. Jacob's here," he needlessly added. He raised his eyebrows and implored Jack not to say anything about their situation quite yet.

Jack got the message and came forward to shake Jacob's hand, "Hey Jacob, how are you? What brings you to our neck of the woods this time?"

"Jack, Teal'c," he nodded at them. "It's good to see you. I came to see Sam and ask George to lend her to me for a while. For some reason, that seems to be a problem that my friend, here, is not willing to go into just yet. Do you know anything about what's going on, Jack?"

"Ah," he looked to the General who gave him a small shake of his head. "Let's just say we have a little _problem_ of our own that needs your daughter's attention right now."

Sighing at the cryptic message, Jacob sat down and began to drum his fingers on the table. "If I don't get some answers soon, I'm going to get more than a little upset." As a sudden thought struck him, he turned to glare at Jack. "You didn't turn her into a kid again, did you?"

"Turn her into a kid? No – and that was not my doing, I might add. But you do _like_ kids, don't you Jacob?" Jack asked with an innocent expression. He was seeing a way he could have a little fun here and wasn't about to pass that up!

"Do I like kids? What kind of question is that? George, you would mind telling what the hell is going on?" Jacob was quickly losing his patience and the level of his voice was a good indication of that. He would soon need Selmac's help to calm down if he didn't get some answers.

General Hammond looked over to Teal'c. "Teal'c, would you inform Major Carter that her presence is requested in the briefing room. And tell her to bring that little project along as well, would you?" After Teal'c left to call Sam, he then turned to Jacob. "It's difficult to explain Jacob. Believe me, when Sam tried to explain it to me, I wasn't sure what to think. She had to actually _show_ me what she was talking about."

"Oh yes, this is definitely one of those cases where seeing is believing," Jack added with a smirk.

Jacob sat back and glared at the two men. Fine, if they didn't want to give him any answers, he would wait for his daughter. She was always straight with him and he didn't expect anything less from her this time.

-

As she climbed the stairs, JJ held firmly in her arms, she continued her conversation with Daniel, who was right behind her. "No Daniel, Teal'c didn't tell me who came through. Just that my presence was needed and I should bring along my little discovery. I'm assuming he wasn't referring to you and a certain nurse," she added with a smile as she walked into the room. Daniel's reply to that comment (she really had been hanging around Jack too much) was cut off by a loud voice calling out.

"Sam! Finally, I can get some answers."

Sam had been turned sideways talking to Daniel so Jacob didn't see what she was carrying. When she turned around and cried out, "Dad! What are you doing here?" his mouth dropped open.

His gaze shot from Sam to the little boy she was carrying, back to Jack who had a stupid grin on his face, to General Hammond, who looked a little _too_ amused for Jacob's peace of mind. Jacob stepped closer to Sam, his gaze now riveted to the baby's face. There was something awfully familiar about that face and those eyes, he thought briefly, before turning to Sam. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on around here? No one else seems inclined to explain things. But first," he added as she opened her mouth, "I'd like to know who this little fellow is and what you are doing carrying him around a highly secure facility."

Sam's felt a surge of panic. How was she going to explain this without her father jumping to conclusions? She couldn't just introduce JJ like she had to the others…he'd have a conniption fit! Plus, she really didn't want to make Selmac save her father from a heart attack right now. Her gaze flew to Jack, imploring him for help. His grin just widened in response to her silent plea; he wasn't going to be any help! In fact, if she knew Jack, and she did, he was going to milk this situation for all it was worth.

"Um, maybe you should sit down Dad," Sam told him gently.

"I've been sitting long enough, Samantha. I want some answers. Now," he told her sternly.

Sam winced at the use of her full name. He meant business. Taking a deep breath, Sam began with some introductions. "Dad, this is JJ. He came to us…uhm, unexpectedly."

Jacob cut her off. "Unexpectedly? Who is he, Sam? What's his full name?" His gaze was riveted on the little boy who looked back at him with equal interest. Something in his little mind told him that he knew this bald man in front of him; he just couldn't quite grasp how.

Jack stepped around the General and stood by Sam's side. If she wasn't going to say his full name, Jack was sure going to! "Jacob, I would like you to meet someone who has become very special to us. This is Jonathon Jacob Carter….O'Neill." His dramatic pause added just the desired effect as Jacob's face paled and he looked between the two of them with disbelief written across it. Jack smiled at his discomfort but stepped a bit closer to Sam. He wasn't a fool, after all!

It was at this point, in the total silence that engulfed the room, that little JJ's brain clicked in. A grin spread across his face and he reached out his hands to Jacob, stating a clean and purposeful "Papa!" across to the older man.

-

_More explanations for dear old dadin the next chapter. Should be interesting!_


	27. A State of Shock

_It was at this point, in the total silence that engulfed the room, that little JJ's brain clicked in. A grin spread across his face and he reached out his hands to Jacob, stating a clear and purposeful "Papa!" across to the older man._

**Chapter 27 – A State of Shock**

Jacob could do nothing but take the little boy as he leaned forward, calling out a happy greeting of "Papa!" once more. He held the boy in front of him as if he were infected with a terrible plaque. JJ didn't mind that his legs were dangling and he was being held under the armpits in a not too comfortable fashion. He remembered this man and how he used to get on the floor to play with him; that was all that mattered to JJ.

"Uhm, Dad? You might want to hold him a little more securely," Sam suggested quietly. She didn't like the look of shock on her father's face. It was always a precursor to his anger and she was afraid that he would let loose while still holding JJ, and possibly drop the little boy. She moved closer in order to grab JJ should the need arise.

"What?" Jacob looked over at his daughter. He was still in a state of shock but her voice and comment did register in his head and he held the baby a bit closer. Now that he could reach him, JJ began to pat Jacob's cheeks in the way that the others recognized as his special method of greeting. Jack grinned at the way Jacob was now regarding the baby. His look of stunned disbelief was not one that Jack had ever had the pleasure to witness before.

Jacob's gaze swung back to the baby in his arms. He couldn't believe this was his daughter's child…and her CO's! As he looked at the baby's face though, he realized why the face looked so familiar; he definitely had Sam's eyes and had Jack's goofy grin plastered on his face. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts, he abruptly passed the baby back to Sam and turned the force of his glare on Jack.

"You had better explain yourself, O'Neill, and fast, before I kick you from here to the Tok'ra home world. And believe me, I could do it!" Jacob growled out.

Jack quickly took JJ from Sam and held him to his chest. "You wouldn't hit a guy holding a baby now, would you Papa?"

"Will you please stop that? You're not making this any easier," Sam hissed at him under her breath.

"You stay out of this young lady. I'll deal with you later!" Jacob forced out between clenched teeth.

At this point, General Hammond felt it was imperative that he step in before things got out of control. Now was the time to fully explain the situation. "Jacob, this isn't what you think. Please sit down and we can explain." Hammond held his arm out indicating that his friend take a seat.

Jacob turned his anger to his old friend. "It isn't what I think? Just what the hell am I _supposed_ to think? I come back to find that my daughter had a child, with _him_, no less," he pointed an accusatory finger at Jack, "And you don't even seem to have a problem with this!"

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Jack asked with innocence. "She could do a lot worse, you know. And he is partly named after you…that should count for something." Daniel groaned at Jack's comment and shook his head. Jack's talents really did not lie in the area of diplomacy.

Sam groaned as well, and then winced as she saw the look that came over her father. Things were not going well, not at all.

"Hand that child back to my daughter and step into the hallway with me right now Jack," he fairly growled. His meaning was clear to everyone present.

Sam had had just about enough of the teasing by Jack and the over bearing attitude of her father. Using a tone of voice they rarely heard from her, she said quite loudly, "That is just about enough, from both of you! Dad, sit down and let me explain things to you. Colonel O'Neill, please sit down over there and try to restrain yourself from speaking for just a few minutes." Too stunned to do anything but obey, they both sat down on opposite sides of the table, each giving her a glare, and waited for her to continue. JJ's eyes widened at the tone his mother took, but he didn't make a sound. He was too busy watching his Papa to get overly bothered by the noise level in the room.

Daniel, Teal'c and the General finally were able to take their seats as well; Teal'c making sure he sat close to Jack in case he had to hurry him out of the room and away from the wrath of Jacob Carter.

Sam sighed quite loudly and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. She then moved over to her father and sat down across from him, taking his hands in hers as she looked into his eyes. "Dad, JJ _is_ the son of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill." She hurried on as she felt his hands start to tighten painfully around her own fingers. "But, not from _this_ reality. Five days ago, Samantha Carter came through the quantum mirror and asked me to look after JJ. Apparently, in their reality, Anubis has attacked the SGC and is trying to get to JJ. He is after JJ because of the knowledge he thinks JJ carries within him."

Jacob glanced over at the baby who was now chewing on Jack's watch, oblivious to the conversation happening around him. "What type of knowledge could he possibly get from a baby?" he asked in complete bafflement.

"Well, since I once possessed a Tok'ra, and Colonel O'Neill possessed the knowledge of the Ancients, Anubis figures that JJ will be very helpful once he gets older."

As Jacob tried to digest this information, his eyes narrowed in on Jack, who looked back as if he hadn't been about to be killed by his 2IC's father just a few minutes ago. "And the reason you couldn't have told me this as soon as I saw the baby was…?"

Jack just shrugged and said with a smirk, "It was more entertaining this way, don't you think?"

General Hammond hastily interrupted, "I'm sure what Colonel O'Neill meant to say, Jacob, is that we felt you had to see JJ in order to fully grasp the severity of this situation. Not only is he in danger in his reality, he has been greatly sought after in ours as well."

Jacob sat back and frowned. "What do you mean? I'm assuming this has been kept very quiet. How would anyone outside of the SGC know of his existence?"

Sam took over the conversation, giving her father the condensed version of events. "The NID had a few informants planted within the SGC, dad. There were several attempts to take JJ before we were able to apprehend the culprits. They wanted to perform tests on him. It seems they had the same idea as Anubis: namely, that JJ might hold the key to defeating any number of enemies sometime in the future." She shivered as she recalled how close they had been to losing the little boy on more than one occasion.

Jacob didn't miss her reaction. He leaned over and this time he took her hands. "Were you hurt Sammie?" He brushed her hair aside and saw the stitches, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a bump on the head," she assured him.

For the first time since Jacob had arrived, Jack's tone became serious. "They weren't just after JJ. They would have gladly taken Carter as well. Your daughter has been instrumental in keeping JJ safe." He glanced over at Sam before continuing. "Apparently, the NID still has some rogue groups in operation. We were told they would be cleaned up, but you know how good they are about keeping their word."

Jacob looked around the table, his glance finally coming to rest on the little boy in Jack's arms. His eyes softened for the first time since his arrival on base. "Hand him over here Jack. Let me take a look at the little guy who's been the cause of all this trouble. He must get that from your side of the family, by the way."

Everyone chuckled, excluding Jack, who handed the baby across the table to Jacob. "Oh, I don't know. Your daughter gets in plenty of trouble on her own," he stated, sitting back and smiling at Sam's look of embarrassment.

Jacob sat JJ on the table in front of him and looked him over carefully. There was definitely a family resemblance there. He smiled when JJ called him "Papa" once more. After a few moments, he looked over at the General. "So, what now? I assume you'll be sending him back at some point. His real parents must be missing this little guy something awful."

Sam and Jack exchanged a look at that comment; they were both thinking how much _they_ would miss JJ when he went back. Watching them, Daniel drew Jacob's attention to himself as he explained the plan. "Samantha, the other one, will try and make contact with us in two more days, at which time she'll let us know whether it is safe for JJ to return."

"And if it isn't?" Jacob persisted.

"We keep him, indefinitely," Jack stated decisively.

Jacob's gaze swung between Jack and his daughter. His eyes narrowed; although they didn't give any outward signs, he felt that something was different between them. Maybe he would have to have a private conversation with Sam before he left.

JJ chose that moment to lean toward Sam with outstretched arms and say, "Mama." Jacob was more than a little surprised to see the way her eyes lit up at the word, and how she hugged the little boy to her, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head. He had never seen her act that tender toward any child, even her nieces. He glanced over at Jack and noticed the way his eyes softened as he looked at Sam with JJ. Yep, he'd definitely need to find the time to have a little chat with her.

General Hammond interrupted his thoughts. "So, Jacob, now you can see why I can't let Sam go with you. She's needed here at the moment. She and the rest of SG-1 are in charge of ensuring JJ's safety. Can I offer you another scientist instead?"

Jacob sighed, "I'd really like Sam, George, but I understand why you can't spare her right now. Let me talk to Sam about the details and see if she can suggest someone who would be qualified to help us."

"Good enough," Hammond stated, rising to his feet and causing everyone else to do so. He, for one, was glad that this little conversation was drawing to a close. "Will you be staying long, Jacob?"

Ruefully, Jacob shook his head. "I'm afraid not George. The Tok'ra need me back, hopefully with some help. We really need to figure out the new energy device we discovered on one of the planets where we have operatives. I need to get back as soon as possible."

"Well then, we'll leave you and your daughter to some time alone. I'm sure the rest of her team can watch JJ while you talk things over."

Jack came over and reached for JJ, frowning slightly at the sound of protest the little boy offered when he was taken away from Sam. "He must be getting tired, Sir," Sam stated. "He tends to prefer me when he gets that way," she offered, slightly apologetic.

"I know, I know. Mommy can sing you to sleep a lot better than I can, right little man?" Jack asked the baby as he nestled him in his arms. He looked over at Jacob who was giving him a rather strange look. "No hard feelings, Jacob?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Jacob narrowed his own eyes before answering, "No hard feelings, Jack. But I could have taken you, you know that right?"

Jack laughed as he made his way to the door, trailing Teal'c and Daniel. "Of that, I have no doubt, Sir!" He stopped at the door and turned back, a glint sparkling in his eye. "Oh Sam, I'll meet you back in our suite when you're done with dad. We can discuss our evening plans then." And with a grin, he turned and left the room.

Jacob's voice could be heard all the way down to the gate room. "_Our_ suite? Did he just say _our _suite? Samantha, you still have some explaining to do!"


	28. A Little FatherDaughter Chat

**Chapter 28 – A Little Father-Daughter Chat**

Sam and Jacob didn't leave the briefing room for another 15 minutes. Inwardly fuming at her CO for leaving after making the comment that he did, she spent those 15 minutes trying to convince her father that, although they were sharing accommodations, it was all in the best interest of the baby and had been fully sanctioned by General Hammond.

Of course, Sam had slipped and said sharing a _room_, at which point she had to physically restrain her father from going after Jack.

"Dad, if you don't sit down and take it easy, I am going to ask Selmac to take over, call the SF's in here, and have you escorted to the gate!" Once he was sitting, although none too happily, she sat also, heaving a huge sigh of relief. "As I was saying, Colonel O'Neill and I are sharing a _suite_, Dad. Two separate bedrooms, living room and bathroom. And this wasn't our idea. It was actually General Hammond's; as I just told you. Do you want me to go and get him so you can ask him yourself?" she asked with barely disguised hurt in her voice.

Jacob shook his head at her. "I just can't believe George would authorize something like that. He knows that Jack…" he stopped what he was about to say and looked over at Sam.

"That Jack what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind," Jacob grumbled under his breath.

Sam frowned in puzzlement, but continued on, hoping now that her father was somewhat calmer, she would be able to convince him everything was on the up and up. "I was just as surprised at the General's suggestion as you dad. But it made sense. There was still at least one more informant on base, we had eight men in the holding cells, and JJ just does better when we are both around." She looked imploringly into his eyes. "Come on, Dad. You know me. I would never do anything to endanger my career. I have too much respect for the military, and I got that from you."

Jacob leaned back and sighed. "Yeah, I know kiddo. I just don't think your CO has the same respect. He's the one I'm worried about."

Sam gave him a slight smile. "He is rather irreverent, but he would never do anything to endanger my career. Besides, I'm a big girl now and can take care of myself."

He regarded her carefully and finally let his face relax into a real smile. "As well as take care of a little boy. I'm proud of you, Sam. It must have been a shock, being handed the child of your alternate reality self and asked to keep him safe."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "It hasn't been that difficult, really. Well, aside from the attempts to take him, that is," she grinned ruefully. "JJ is so sweet. I enjoy spending time with him." Not wanting her father to lead her down a different road at the moment, Sam stood up. "Come on, dad. Let's go to my lab. We can go over some of the specifications of the energy device and see who would best be able to help you out."

Nodding, Jacob stood up as well. He would talk to her more about the intricacies of having JJ around once they had completed their other business. He didn't want to get her all upset again so soon. And possibly himself, depending on how she answered his questions! "OK Sam, But I'm putting my foot down on one thing; there is no way in hell I am taking Felger back to that planet with me!"

Sam's laughter was a welcome relief to the personnel who had been in the control room. More than a handful of them had been rather concerned at the shouting coming from the room just a short time ago!

-

Jacob leaned back from Sam's work table, stretching out his back muscles. They had gone over the specs for the energy device and Sam had given him some very valuable information. She had also been able to suggest two scientists on her team who would be able to give the Tok'ra more assistance on the planet. All in all, he was satisfied with this part of his conversation with her. Now to bring up the other part, he thought to himself. Trying to lead her in subtly, he said, "I really appreciate all your help Sam. But I have to admit, I wish you were the one coming back with me."

Sam smiled over at him. "I do too, Dad. But I'm needed here. JJ needs me and I promised Samantha I'd take care of him. I don't think I'd be much good to you anyway; I'd never be able to concentrate off-world if I left JJ right now."

She had given him the perfect opening. "You've really grown attached to him in a short time, haven't you Sam?"

Sam sat back herself and sighed softly. "Yeah, I have. It took me all of about 5 minutes to fall in love with him Dad. I remember Mom told me the same thing happened to her as soon as Mark and I were born; she fell in love with us instantly."

Jacob looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Yes, she did Sam. So did I. But the big difference is that you and Mark were ours. JJ isn't."

Giving her father a look of reproach, Sam stood up and paced back and forth. "Don't you think I know that Dad? Every time I begin to enjoy being with him, I have to remind myself that he'll be going back soon. But it doesn't stop the love I feel for that little boy. And even though he's not mine, he _is_ a part of me and I won't let that go."

Jacob came to stand next to her, looking deeply into her eyes. "He is also a part of Jack, isn't he? And even though he spent most of the time I was here being a sarcastic pain in the ass, I didn't miss how he looked at JJ, and at you."

Sam brushed past him and moved around the table. "There's nothing going on Dad. I thought I already cleared that up in the briefing room."

"Sam," Jacob sighed as he once again followed her around the table. "I know there is nothing inappropriate going on between you and Jack. But I also think they are some definite feelings there and having this child around may just serve as the catalyst to cause something _to_ happen."

She turned to look at him and he was shocked by what he saw in her eyes. "Maybe he will be Dad. I've been thinking a lot lately about my life and what is missing from it. I love my job and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. But I also think that there has to be some way for me to attain more than just military accolades and career advancements. I want more; I want true happiness and love in my life. You've had it, Mark has it, why the hell can't _I_ have it?" Tears had begun to seep from her eyes, unbeknownst to Sam. Jacob stepped closer and gathered her in his arms.

"Shh, Sammie, it's OK. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you cry," he soothed her. "I can see how much you love JJ and how he's changed you. I just don't want to see you make a mistake, that's all."

"I already made several, Dad. Three years ago, I made a big mistake and it cost me having what the other Samantha Carter has right now." She pulled away from her dad and wiped at her eyes.

Jacob tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "And would I be correct to assume that one of the things you might want is a child of your own and perhaps a rather grouchy Colonel who would be part of the package?

Sam chuckled, despite the seriousness of the conversation. "Possibly," she answered, not wanting to delve further into _who_ she wanted to find this happiness with. Besides, she and Jack hadn't even had a conversation close to the one she was having with her dad. It was probably a bit presumptuous on her part to be thinking of a future with him without even discussing it with him first.

"Just promise me one thing, Sam," Jacob asked her.

"What's that Dad?"

"If anything ever happens between the two of you; one, you'll make sure you're not under his command anymore. And two, _you'll_ tell me, not Jack. I don't think I can take any more of his announcements for a long time!"

Sam truly laughed this time and hugged her father tighter. Though he wasn't extremely comfortable about where he thought his daughter might be headed, he would always be supportive of her.

Jacob pulled away and smiled gently at her. "Well, kiddo, I need to be heading back soon. But first, I'd like to say good-bye to my pseudo grandson. And maybe, just maybe, give Jack a little payback," he grinned evilly.

"Now, Dad, you aren't going to tell him anything…"

"No Sammie, nothing said here will go beyond these doors. I just want to make him squirm a bit; you know he deserves it."

Sam grinned back at her father. "Yes, I'd have to agree that he does. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet, but something will come to me. I'll consult with Selmac as we walk to your _suite_," he emphasized the word and grimaced. He still didn't like the idea of _that _little arrangement!

"Okay, Dad. I'll bring you there. But promise me one thing…don't be too loud. JJ might be asleep and I don't want him to wake up to the two of you yelling or fighting."

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll be gentle."

Sam snorted in disbelief as she led him out of her lab. Her father…gentle when dealing with Jack? Yeah right… and the Goa'uld gave out presents at Christmas.

* * *

_A/N: Hope that wasn't too unrealistic but I did want Sam to voice some of her thoughts to her Dad before she and Jack have this kind of conversation...which will happen in a few chapters I think! I am also not quite sure what Jacob's payback will be, so if you have any good ideas, feel free to let me know!_


	29. Payback

_Note: This chapter kind of took on a life of its own. I hope you enjoy it. As per several requests, more JJ in this one!_

**Chapter 29 – Payback**

Although JJ was almost a year old, he still required two naps each day. His late morning nap tended to be rather short; thirty to forty-five minutes tops. Which was just about the amount of time Sam and Jacob had been gone.

Jack flipped idly through the channels of the television in front of him, his mind not really focusing on anything he saw. For the last 20 minutes, while JJ slept in the crib in Sam's room, he had been going over the conversation in the briefing room with Jacob Carter. And as unusual as it was for Jack O'Neill, he was feeling a bit guilty about his actions. Granted, he had greatly enjoyed yanking one General Carter's chain; but he also was realizing that he had put his 2IC in an awkward position, especially with that last comment about sharing a room. Now Jack was more than a bit worried that his parting shot was going to come back and bite him in the butt.

Hearing a rustling from the crib in the next room, Jack walked over to the doorway and peeked in. JJ was sitting up in the crib, rubbing his hand across his face and looking around in confusion as if he couldn't understand why the people he loved had left him all alone. He moved over to the side of the crib and pulled himself up, Bart clutched tightly in one hand. He spit his pacifier onto the floor and then started to push and pull against the top of the crib, letting it be known that he wanted out and he wanted out right now!

Jack smiled to himself as he entered the room. He knew how the little guy felt. All those times spent in prison cells made a person appreciate their freedom a lot more. Jack was greeted with a happy declaration of "Dada!" as he bent to pick up the little boy.

"Hey there little man. Did you have a good nap? Whew, you sure need a change!" Jack held the little boy away from him. "Too bad mommy's not back yet. Although, if you ask me, I think she may have planned this!" Jack laid JJ on Sam's bed and proceeded to change the little boy's rather full diaper. "Man! What did you eat for breakfast, buddy?" he asked as he scrunched his face up against the smell assaulting his nostrils. "I think we're going to cut down on the bananas tomorrow morning." JJ gurgled with delight and kicked his legs as Jack continued to talk to him. After wiping him down good, Jack turned to reach for the powder. JJ quickly rolled over and began to crawl across the bed, intent on reaching the teddy bear he had spied out of the corner of his eye.

Jack made a lurching grab as JJ came too near the edge of the bed. "Hold on there, little man, where do you think you're going? O'Neill's do not crawl around leaving their hind ends exposed to the world!"

"Well, I should certainly hope not," came a rather amused voice from the doorway of the bedroom.

Jack swung around, his face showing complete surprise at the man who stood in the doorway. "Jacob! What are you doing here?" He looked around the older man. "Where's Sam?"

Jacob lifted an eyebrow as he came into the room. "So she's Sam now, is she? When did that start?"

"UH, it just seems rather awkward to call her Carter in your presence," Jack thought quickly and then turned back to the baby, who was still waiting for his clean diaper to be put on. Although, to look at him, he didn't seem to mind waiting. JJ was happily chewing on one of the teddy's ears as he watched Jack. When Jacob came closer, JJ greeted him with a welcome of "Papa!"

Despite himself, Jacob smiled at the greeting. He had intended to come in here, guns blazing and threatening Jack within an inch of his life. Though he had promised Sam he would be gentle, she hadn't believed him and had insisted on talking to Selmac before lending him her room key. And she had told him in no uncertain terms that she would be back in 10 minutes and had better find her commanding officer in one piece.

Now though, looking at the smiling face of the baby on the bed, who unfortunately had the same grin as one Jack O'Neill, he found that he couldn't be quite so harsh. Not that Jack didn't deserve it, of course; but he didn't want to this little guy to go back to his real parents and remember that Papa had been scary in the other place.

Jacob stepped up to the bed, edged Jack away with his hip and gruffly stated, "You're doing this all wrong, you know. A little powder goes a long way. You don't want it to get stuck in the creases of his skin. It can cause an irritation."

Jack looked on in surprise as the General turned Tok'ra proceeded to finish powdering and diapering the baby. When he picked the baby up and turned to face Jack, he had an unreadable expression on his face. The two men stared at each for several moments, each trying to read the other's thoughts. Jack was certain that Jacob was carrying on a private conversation with Selmac and waited for him to speak aloud. From the expressions moving across his face, Jack wasn't sure the conversation was going too well.

Jacob took his gaze from Jack to look once more at the baby. He gave JJ a small smile as the little boy patted his cheeks. Though Selmac was telling him that his plan just might backfire, he was going to try it and see what would happen.

"I need you to pack up JJ's things, Jack. We need to get going."

Jack's eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he said with confusion, "Excuse me?"

"I'm taking JJ and Sam back with me to the Tok'ra home world. I've talked it over with George and he agrees with me."

Jack stepped forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Like hell you are! They're not going anywhere. What does Sam have to say about this?"

"She has nothing to say in the matter. It's been decided. Now please get JJ's things together as I am expected back within the half hour." Jacob made toward the door of the bedroom, carrying his masquerade a bit further. He wasn't surprised to find the way blocked by one very irate Colonel.

"First of all, Jacob, you are not taking this child away from here to some godforsaken planet that may or may not be safe. Secondly, I can't believe that General Hammond would ever approve of this idea. And thirdly, there is no way in _hell _that Sam would agree to this either, much less allow you to make that decision for her," Jack finished, his eyes shooting daggers at Jacob.

Jacob eyes narrowed as well as the two men took part in a silent contest of wills. JJ, sensing the tension, began to squirm and whimper in Jacob's arms. He held his arms out and called "Dada," as he leaned his body forward. Jacob turned to the side as if he wasn't going to relinquish his hold on the boy.

"Jacob, give me my child," Jack fairly growled out, trying his best to keep his voice under control.

Jacob handed the baby over, not willing to upset the little boy. But he gave Jack a speculative look as he quietly stated, "He's not your child, Jack, not really. I think you and Sam are playing a dangerous game here," he continued quietly as he took in the barely controlled fury on Jack's face.

Jack brushed past him and went into the living room, taking the bottle off the end table and settling down on the couch with JJ. When the little boy was finally drinking from it contently, Jack looked up at Jacob. "I know he's not mine, Jacob. But for the time that he's here, he _is_ mine and nothing or nobody is going to take him away. Your daughter and I have been through quite a lot trying to keep him safe and I'll be damned if you're going to take him away where I can't watch over him! And whatever you might think, this is not a game; to either one of us."

"You could have fooled me by the way you were acting in the briefing room earlier," Jacob stated with quiet anger.

Jack gave him a glance, his face holding a brief apology, before he returned his gaze to JJ.

Jacob settled down into the chair and watched Jack with the baby. He had to admit, the other man was remarkably good with the little guy. Sighing, Jacob leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Look Jack, I'm not blind. I've seen how you look at Sam, especially when she's holding JJ. This…situation, has the potential to create quite a mess. I happen to think that removing both Sam and JJ from this…set-up – might be in everyone's best interest."

"Everyone's, or just yours, Jacob?" Jack asked the older man, not taking his gaze off of JJ.

"Everyone's. I don't want to see Sam destroy her career or get hurt just because the two of you decide to play house for a week," he said with a bite to his voice.

Jack's eyes flashed to the older man's. If he hadn't been holding JJ, he would have probably struck the older man. "Look, I realize I was being a jerk earlier, especially with that parting comment about staying in the same quarters. But Sam and I are not playing at anything. We both truly care about this little boy and are working together in his best interest. I have nothing but pride and respect for you daughter, Jacob. Nothing has happened or will happen, not while she's under my command."

"What about when she's no longer under your command, Jack?" The question hung in the air like a lead weight, neither man willing to be the next one to speak. Jack tried to calm his breathing and think. Where the hell did that just come from? He wondered to himself.

Jacob was saying much the same to himself, wondering why he had asked Jack that question. He grimaced as Selmac answered him, "_Because you are trying to anger him and see just how far you can go. And maybe find out his intentions toward your daughter." _Yeah, you're probably right. But this isn't the time or the place for that, Jacob silently answered Selmac.

Jacob stood up and walked around the small room, rubbing his hand through his almost non-existent hair. Finally, he turned and looked at Jack. "Look, forget what I just said. I know I have to let Sam make her own decisions and I can't be worrying about the future when the present is so uncertain."

"And yet you want to take her and JJ back with you? Excuse me, but that doesn't sound like letting her make her own decisions," Jack stated, his tone not softening at all. Even if Hammond approved it, Jack wouldn't let them go; not without him coming along. They didn't exactly have a great safety record when it came to their associations with the Tok'ra.

"Yeah, about that. I wasn't really planning on taking them with me." At Jack's look of disbelief, he continued, "Not that I hadn't thought about it, mind you, but you're right about one thing. Sam would never allow me to make that decision for her. I just wanted to…well, you know," he finished uncomfortably.

"Pay me back? Make me squirm? Rile me up like I did to you?" Jack asked, his eyes losing their hard edge from moments earlier.

Jacob gave him a slight smile. "Something like that. Although part of me thinks they might be safer with me, I can see you do have their best interest at heart. And JJ seems to have taken a shine to you," he smiled at the little boy who was pulling on the buttons of Jack's shirt as he finished his bottle.

"Well, what can I say? He's a Carter."

"And that means what, exactly? That I've taken a shine to you?" Jacob asked with a snort.

"Ah, Jake, I may be a pain in the ass, but you know you love me. Deep down, you really do," Jack insisted, his good humor restored now that Jacob had come clean and he knew Sam and JJ weren't going anyplace.

_And I think Sam does too_, Jacob thought to himself. Selmac had the good sense not to comment. Growing serious, Jacob sat back down. "I just want you to think about one thing Jack. Sam has been and always will be my little girl. Just like you would do anything to protect JJ, I would do the same for Sam. If I ever hear about anything inappropriate taking place…"

"You won't Jacob. You have my word on that," Jack answered with due sincerity. They looked at each other, the older man sizing up the younger, before he finally nodded his head in acceptance. Jacob stood up and came over to the couch.

"Now, can I hold this little guy once more before I leave?" At Jack's hesitation, he smiled, "I promise to give him back." Jack took the now empty bottle from JJ before passing him up to Jacob. JJ let out a loud belch during the transfer, causing both men to smile.

Sam opened the door of the suite at just that point in time, surprised to find her father and her CO smiling at the baby. Truth be told, she was surprised _not_ to find any bloodshed! "Uh, everything OK in here?" she asked tentatively as she came further into the room.

The two men shared a look, giving silent communication that they wouldn't tell Sam what had transpired between them. "Everything's fine, honey," Jacob answered, giving her a wink.

Sam looked skeptically at her father before turning her gaze to Jack. "Sir?" she questioned.

"Just peachy, Carter. Dad and I were just discussing the best way to help a baby get rid of gas, weren't we Jacob?" he asked with an innocent expression.

"That's right, Sam. That and baby powder. You know, Jack has a tendency to use _way_ too much baby powder. You might want to keep an eye on that."

Sam rolled her eyes at the two of them. Whatever they had been discussing, it most certainly was _not_ gas and baby powder. Oh well, as long as they were both in one piece, and JJ was happy, she wasn't going to push it.

"Well kids, I'd better be going. I have a few scientists to pick up on my way back." Jacob came over and placed JJ in Sam's arms, giving him a kiss on the head as he did so. "He's a special little guy, Sam. You take care of him, OK?" he said as he gave her a kiss as well.

"I will Dad," she assured him, switching JJ to her other arm so she could give her dad a hug.

Jacob looked over at Jack. "You take care of both of them, you hear me?"

Jack gave him a lop-sided grin. "Yes, Sir."

Jacob nodded his head, his gaze encompassing the three of them. He had a strange feeling in his gut as he looked at them, that he would be witnessing a scene similar to this in the not too distant future. Shaking his head at the thought, he put his arm around Sam and walked to the door. "Walk with your old dad to the gate room?"

"Of course dad, we all will," she looked over her shoulder at Jack with a question in her eyes.

Jack nodded back at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Jacob."

JJ let go a string of babbles, as if agreeing with them. They all laughed and headed out together, Jacob taking JJ once more for the walk down to the gate room. _It's funny_, he said to Selmac, _only 15 minutes with this little guy and he's got me wrapped around his little finger._

"_What did you expect? He is a Carter after all," Selmac responded dryly._


	30. Parallel Universe

_A/N: Our story takes a bit of a turn here. The alternate universe is in italics, 'our' universe in regular type. I hope I don't confuse you too much! Let me know what you think. The next update will come much quicker...no students on Monday due to President's Day...YEAH!_

**Chapter 30 – Parallel Universe**

_The officer walked quietly down the hall, keeping his eyes firmly fixed in front of him. He looked neither left nor right as he made his way to his destination; the control room of the SGC. No longer under his own power, his feet moved in accordance with the wishes of the one who had recently taken control of him. He wanted to scream out a warning to the people he had worked with for seven years; a warning to kill him before the being inside of him took them all. But he couldn't; all he was capable of doing was moving in the direction that the voice within told him to go._

_He heard their voices speaking quietly as he came up the stairs. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and her husband, Colonel Jack O'Neill, were discussing the recent appearance of the Asguard and the subsequent disappearance of Anubis and his army. Thor and his fleet of advanced ships had quickly wiped out most of Anubis's forces. Unfortunately for the humans, Anubis had escaped. He would not be deterred so easily._

_The officer took his place at the computer monitors, patting his pocket in reassurance that the drug he took to mask the Naquada in his blood was still safely in place. He needed to take it every eight hours in order to keep the Jaffa and the female warrior from discovering his presence. Affirming that the drug was in place, his hands effortlessly moved over the keyboard as he did the job of the host, while at the same time, he listened to the conversation behind him. Though his master was now gone from this galaxy, he still had a job to complete. He was to be richly rewarded upon the completion of his task and, aside from the inherent rewards he would receive, he took great pride in always fulfilling his missions._

_His scheming mind perked up as the conversation behind him turned to that of utmost importance to him; the child. He knew he had made a good decision when he switched bodies mere hours ago. This host had much better access to the parents of the child he was seeking._

_The woman was now speaking; "Sir, since Anubis has fled our solar system and Thor assured us he wouldn't be back, I'd like to request permission to return to the alternate reality where JJ is and retrieve him."_

_The General frowned in thought. "I thought you told the other Samantha Carter that you would be back in one week? As it stands now Colonel, you will be two days early. I am concerned that may cause some alarm in their world if the mirror activates earlier than usual. And how will you know that you are returning to the correct reality if she is not there waiting for you?"_

"_I don't think that will be a problem, Sir," Samantha responded, a note of desperation in her voice. "Sam was going to leave me a sign. She is to tie one of JJ's receiving blankets to a shelf in the room where the mirror is located. I'm sure she's done that already as I took it out of his bag and handed it to her right away." Samantha looked to her husband, a look of entreaty crossing her face._

_Even though he knew how much it would hurt her, Jack O'Neill was going to have to side with the General on this one. "Samantha, I'm afraid General Hammond is right. We said one week. Today is almost over. That leaves us with only tomorrow to get through. We can try first thing the following morning. Hell, if you want to try at 0400, I'll be ready to go then. But I really think we have to wait," he stated sadly. He wanted his son home just as much as she did, but he wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to mess it up. "Besides, I'd like to make one more sweep of the base to make sure there is no possibility that Anubis left someone or something around that could still hurt JJ."_

_Samantha's face fell at his words. She knew they were both right; she had said one week and couldn't expect them to be ready earlier. It's not like she could call her alternate self on the phone or something! Besides, if they had taken JJ off base, it would take all the longer to get him back. Time that she wasn't sure they could spare due to the effects of entropic cascade failure. She was willing to risk herself to that, but not Jack. He also had a valid point about making a clean sweep of the base one more time. And so Samantha Carter, desperate though she was to have her little boy returned to her, reluctantly nodded her head in agreement._

_Sergeant Davis smiled to himself as he sat at his post. The enemy within had learned more in the last few minutes that in the four days he had spent in a different man's body on base. This host knew where the quantum mirror was located and he had the clearance that these military people required to get close to it. He turned slightly in his chair as he watched the two Colonels depart from the room; the man's arm resting protectively across the woman's shoulders. He felt no sorrow at their plight. The child they had conceived and brought into existence could possess the knowledge that would make his master god of all. He didn't belong with mere humans!_

_Startled when the human commander asked him a question about the system he was supposed to be working on, the intruder turned back to the computer. Wracking the brain of his host, he quickly responded to the query with a suitable reply, then was left alone to carry on his work. Unbeknownst to the leader of the humans, this host's true work would take him to a parallel universe. He would take the remainder of this day to prepare. Tomorrow he would procure the means to use the mirror to find the child that had so far eluded both him and his master. He would not fail in this mission. The Askrak did not fail._

-

Sam watched her father make his way up the ramp to the Stargate with a mixture of feelings. There was a sense of relief that he was going and she wouldn't have to keep trying to hide her feelings from him. But there was also sadness, too. She didn't get the chance to see him very often and when she did, there was usually one catastrophic emergency or another to deal with. Sam sighed as she adjusted JJ on her hip and followed her father's progress up the ramp. Would her life ever be easy, she wondered to herself?

JJ broke her of her musings as he waved his little hand when Jacob turned one final time. "Papa!" he cried out, bringing a smile to everyone present in the gate room, even the normally stoic marines who currently stood guard. Jacob waved to the little boy, giving Sam one final look of love and concern before he disappeared through the event horizon, the two scientists who were to accompany him close on his heels.

"Well, that was interesting," Jack stated to no one in particular once the wormhole had disengaged.

"I think it could have been a little _less_ interesting had you not been quite….yourself, Jack," Daniel commented dryly.

"Yes, well, I am what I am Danny boy," Jack added with a grin. He then turned to Sam, his expression becoming more serious as he took in her sad look. "Hey, you OK, Carter?"

Sam turned startled eyes on him. She hadn't been listening to them; instead she had been deep in thought. "I'm sorry?" she asked, her tone giving support to the fact that she hadn't been paying them any attention.

"I just asked if you were all right. You were miles away just now," Jack stated with concern.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, Sir. Just thinking."

"When are you not?" he quipped, earning a bigger smile at his familiar reply to her statement.

JJ chose that moment to start fussing. It had been a while since he had last eaten and he was getting hungry. "I think we'd better get JJ fed before he raises a ruckus, Sir. You want to go and eat, sweetie?" she asked the baby as she shifted him once more.

JJ's answer was to bounce eagerly in her arms, babbling incessantly about something or other. Jack was certain he was talking about cake and willingly shared his idea with his comrades. Sam and Daniel rolled their eyes at him while Teal'c raised just the one eyebrow.

As they turned to leave the room, Sam glanced up at the control room. General Hammond and Sergeant Davis were talking to each other up above. For some reason, a chill went through Sam at that moment and she trembled slightly, causing her to clutch JJ a bit more tightly in her arms.

Jack put a hand to her elbow. "You OK?" he asked softly. He had seen her tremble and she grown slightly pale.

She glanced at him, a small look of confusion on her face. "I'm fine, Sir. Just…got a sudden chill, that's all."

Jack studied her a moment longer, his eyes narrowed in study, before he took JJ from her arms and led the way out of the gate room. He had no reason to doubt her but, all the same, he would keep a close eye on her for the rest of the day.

-

_On the pretense of carrying out orders from General Hammond, the Asrak who now resided within the body of one Sgt. Davis stole to the area where the quantum mirror was kept. In the late hours of the evening, there were few others about and none of them questioned his presence. He ran a few tests on the device with some of the rudimentary technology the humans possessed. Unfortunately, he did not have the equipment necessary to run his own tests. But he found he didn't need them. He had gained all the information he needed from hearing the conversation between the parents of the child he sought and the leader of this base._

_Glancing around, he found the device that controlled the operation of the mirror and slipped it into his pocket. He would study this a bit more in the privacy of the quarters that the host occupied. He would be able to adjust his own device and us it to activate the mirror; thus leaving the original device here. It would buy him more time in the alternate reality as they would never realize that their device had been missing for a short time. _

_He smiled knowingly as he thought of the two special instruments he had hidden away on the base. In addition to allowing him to operate the mirror, they would enable him to take out any guards he encountered on the other side with minimal effort. And procure the child with little resistance from those who currently guarded him._

_Quashing down the feeble protests that he could still occasionally detect from the host, he turned and left the room, nodding to the two guards who stood nearby. These humans were so weak, he thought with disdain. It would be a simple matter to move into another reality, take the child, and come back. He would return triumphantly to his god with the prize Anubis had been after. Of that, the Asrak was certain_.

-

Sam had felt uneasy all evening. Something just didn't feel right. She couldn't put it down to anything tangible, so she kept quiet; instead using the pent up energy to play with JJ and work on her computer. She and Jack interacted lightly about the baby, but didn't get into any deep conversations. Which was fine with both of them this evening.

Jack had sensed her mood but didn't push her. He figured she was either upset with him about his wisecracks to her father or she was starting to feel despondent over the thought that they only had one more full day with JJ. Either way, he figured it would be best to leave her be. He certainly didn't want to open up a can of worms if she was still inwardly fuming at _him_.

And so, when Sam had said good-night at a relatively early time, shortly after JJ went down in fact, Jack bid her a quiet good-night. It was now coming up on 2400 hours. Jack had been watching TV quietly by himself and was ready to turn in when he heard a thrashing noise coming from Sam's room.

Quickly he got up and went to her door, concerned that something might be wrong with JJ. Instead, the light shining from the living room showed him the figure of Sam shifting restlessly from side to side, the sheets twisted around her legs and her face shiny with sweat. As he stepped into her room, she sat up quickly with a gasp, her eyes wide with fear, her breathing labored.

Jack quickly moved to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sam, it's OK. You're having a nightmare." He put his hand on her leg in quiet reassurance. Sam however, looked right through him, the terror evident on her face.

"JJ!" she gasped as she lurched forward in her bed, trying to get to the crib. Afraid she might hurt herself or wake the baby, Jack grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back. In her panic at not being able to reach JJ, Sam began to fight him. Her arms came up ready to strike him and she twisted her body away from him.

Jack restrained her by grasping her firmly around the upper arms and straddling her thighs. She continued to try and fight him so he came within inches of her face and said quietly but firmly, "Carter! Stop it! Nothing is wrong with JJ. You are both safe. I need you to get yourself together. Now!" He gave her a little shake.

It seemed to do the trick as her eyes finally lost their wild look and she focused on him. The fear however didn't leave her eyes. "JJ?" she asked with quiet desperation, her voice still breathless.

Jack loosened his hold on her but kept his hands on her arms. "He's fine, Sam. You were having a nightmare, that's all. Do you remember it?" he asked her gently, absently running his hands up and down her arms to ward of the goose bumps that were forming there.

His heart ached at the look of utter confusion she gave him. Shaking her head slightly, she whispered, "I don't remember anything. Just a horrible feeling that something bad was about to happen to JJ." A tear escaped her eye as her gaze slid past him to the crib at the end of the bed. Realizing her intention, Jack released his hold on her and got up to let her go and see for herself that JJ was indeed all right.

Sam took deep calming breaths as she gazed at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib at the foot of her bed. He was here; he was OK, just like Jack had told her. Sam shuddered again as she relived that feeling of helplessness that had plagued her during the nightmare. Jack pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it protectively around her shoulders as she continued to watch JJ. He kept his arm around her and gently ran it up and down her arm, wishing he knew what she had been so frightened about.

Even though Sam could see for herself that JJ was safe and she felt comforted by Jack's hold on her, she just couldn't shake the horrible sense of foreboding that was coursing through her veins.


	31. Put In Motion

**Chapter 31 – Put in Motion**

_Samantha Carter O'Neill tossed and turned in bed all night. Her thoughts and emotions went up and down the entire time, almost as if she were on a roller coaster. Her eagerness at getting her little boy back was tempered by the fear that something would happen to cause her to lose him forever. Had she made the right choice in sending him through the quantum mirror? Was he really safe on the other side? Most persistent, though, was the nagging feeling deep within her that something was not quite right in her world. _

_At 0430, Samantha finally gave up all pretense of trying to sleep and disentangled herself from Jack's arms as she crawled out of bed. For such a light sleeper off world, Jack O'Neill slept the sleep of the dead when he was snuggled up to his wife, so her restless movements had not kept him awake. The lack of her presence did wake him, however, and he stumbled out of bed fifteen minutes after she did. Searching their quarters, he found her in the room that was JJ's, sitting on the floor and holding his teddy bear in her arms, tears streaming down her face._

_Jack settled in next to her on the floor and took her in his arms, pressing her face into the crook of his neck with one hand as he rubbed her back with the other. He whispered words of comfort and assurance to her as she continued to cry her loss and frustration at not having her baby near._

_When her cries had subsided, Jack pulled back and held her face tenderly in his hands. "We will get our son back, Samantha. I promise you. In a little more than 24 hours, he'll be back in your arms, calling you momma and chewing on Bart," he added with a grin._

_His comments brought a smile to her face as well as she recalled how much JJ loved his Bart doll. She would never forget the look of pride on Jack's face when he brought it home, shortly after JJ was born. She never had the heart to tell him that she thought the doll was a bit ugly!_

_Jack brushed her tears away with his thumbs and leaned forward to kiss her fully on her lips. He pulled back when he felt her tremble under his touch. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "What is it, Samantha? Something else is bothering you."_

"_I'm sorry, Jack. It's just…I have this feeling that something awful is about to happen. Some plan about to unfold to keep JJ away from us. I know it's crazy but…"_

_Jack kissed her once more before pulling her to her feet. "It's not crazy. After everything that has happened this week, I'm not surprised that you're feeling this way. But believe me, sweetheart when I tell you that nothing is going to stop us from reclaiming our child. Nothing."_

_On another part of the base, the Asrak was putting the final touches on his plans; getting equipment ready and taking one final dose of the medication he needed to conceal his true identity from those who could sense it. He would leave this reality within the hour and take his time surveying the other world before he made his move. With the bold arrogance that was common to his race, he felt assured that he would be back in this reality in 12 hours with his trophy in hand._

-

Sam had finally fallen back into a restless sleep after assuring herself that JJ was safe in his crib. She couldn't quite shake the feeling of foreboding that permeated her whole being but, unable to vocalize to Jack just why she was so frightened, she had urged him to go to bed and had lain awake for a long time. When she did sleep, images of JJ, Jack and the alternate reality Samantha Carter flashed through her dreams. At 0545, seemingly in a deep sleep, Sam sat up abruptly, clutching the sheets in a tightened grasp. She frowned as she looked around the empty room, trying to get her breathing under control. All she heard was the quiet breathing of JJ at the foot of her bed. What had woken her up and startled her so?

-

_Holding his hand up, he waved the colored ring in front of the two guards, rendering them catatonic. With a malicious grin at how easy that had been, he entered the room where the quantum mirror was kept. He had no need to fear the security cameras as he had stopped there first and disabled them, knocking out the guards who manned that station as well. He placed the dialing device back where he found it, held up his left hand which contained a hand device that covered his entire palm, and, with one touch in its center, he quickly activated the mirror. Quickly running through the various rooms that appeared, he stopped when he spotted what he was looking for; a blue baby blanket tied to the side of a metal shelf. Nodding with satisfaction, he readied himself for his trip through the mirror. He glanced at the timepiece strapped to his wrist. These humans and their need to know the time! It would come in handy for one purpose only; to tell him how long it took to complete his objective. The watch read 5:45 am._

_Straightening his shoulders and holding his left palm, he stepped through to the other side. Immediately upon his arrival, he scanned the room for the security cameras he was sure would be in place. Finding one in the corner, he quickly obliterated it with the power that came from the palm device. He incapacitated the two guards who stood outside the door in a manner similar to the one used in the reality he had just come from. He had no desire to kill these guards; that would attract far too much attention. No, he would just render them useless. Now to find where they were keeping the child._

_-_

Jack had woken at 0700, showered, and found Sam and JJ in the living room. JJ was sleepily gulping down a bottle but gave Jack a grin when he spotted him. Jack returned the smile and came over to sit beside Sam on the couch, taking in her tousled hair, lines of stress around her mouth, and the circles under her eyes in one glance. She obviously had not slept well at all, despite her assurances last night that she would be fine. Jack scowled at the thought as his eyes raked over her once more.

Noticing his growing annoyance and sure as to its reason, Sam quickly interrupted anything he might be ready to say. "I'll be fine, Jack. Just a sleepless night. We've both had more of those over that last 7 years than either one of us can count. I'll survive," she assured him with a smile.

Before Jack could respond, the phone in the suite rang and Jack went to pick it up. "O'Neill," he stated into the phone gruffly. He still wasn't satisfied with Sam's explanation. Jack's eyebrows rose as he looked over at Sam, "Um, no, Sir. Nothing at all happened." He turned away from Sam's intense gaze with a frown, muttering a submissive, "Yes, sir," before hanging up the phone.

Jack turned back to her, the look of annoyance back on his face. "What was that all about?" Sam asked with concern. She didn't like the look she was seeing from Jack.

Jack waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing, I hope. The General just wants to see me about something." At the questioning look she gave him, he continued with a sigh. "Apparently, it was brought to his attention that I was in your room for some time last night. He would appreciate some clarification, I guess."

Sam closed her eyes in disbelief and some embarrassment. This was all her fault. She stood up with JJ in her arms and walked over to him. "I'll go. You shouldn't have to explain anything when it was my fault. Here, why don't you get JJ dressed and take him down for some breakfast. I'll meet you there when I'm done with the General."

Jack pushed JJ gently back into her arms and gave her a stern look. "I'll go, Sam. Hammond specifically requested me. And nothing that happened or _didn't_ happen last night was your fault. If he doesn't believe me, then I will be more than happy to let you talk to him. But for now, let me handle this. Please," he added when she looked as if she was about to argue.

Sam sighed with resignation. "Ok, but promise you'll come for me if you need me."

Jack surprised them both by saying quietly, "I'll always need you, Sam." They stood and stared at each other for a few moments in uncomfortable silence before Jack turned away. "Uh, OK then. I'll see you both in the commissary soon. Unless of course, Hammond sends me directly to the brig; do not pass go, do not collect 200," he quipped.

Sam laughed then and threw back at him," Don't worry. I'll sell one of the railroads and bail you out."

He turned and gave her a look of affront. "What? Not Broadway or Park Place? Am I not worth more than a stinking railroad to you?"

She shrugged and grinned at him, "I do have to think about my retirement, you know."

Jack growled, "You'd better watch it JJ, she might sell you out for Baltic Avenue!"

"JJ? Never!" Sam stated dramatically and hugged the little boy to her, givingthe babya quick kiss on the cheek. "Say bye-bye to daddy, JJ."

"By-by, Dada!" JJ dutifully responded as he waved at Jack.

Jack left the room feeling much better than he had a few minutes ago. It was amazing how that one particular woman and child could change his outlook in a heartbeat!

-

His meeting with Hammond had been brief and to the point. Jack had assured him that nothing had happened. He explained how Carter (he couldn't very well call her Sam in front of the General) had experienced a nightmare and he had just been checking on her and the baby. It had taken a while to calm her down and reassure her that nothing was going to happen to JJ.

"Frankly, Sir, Carter has been pretty stressed these last few days, what with everything that has happened to JJ; and to her. I'm not at all surprised that she's having nightmares."

"Neither am I, Jack. Frankly, I've noticed how both of you have become quite attached to the little boy. I hope that is not going to be a problem when it comes time to send him back, Colonel," Hammond stated with determination.

"No, Sir. It won't be," Jack assured him.

The General looked him over with a critical eye before nodding his acceptance. "Off the record, Jack, I think you and Major Carter might have some things to discuss when this is over with. Things that may affect how you work together in the future as a team."

Jack couldn't hide the surprise on his face at Hammond's comment. Wanting to assure him that nothing would happen between them, he said, "Sir, nothing that has happened will compromise the safety and cohesion of our team. I want to assure you that…"

Hammond raised his hand to stop him. "I am not suggesting that it would, Jack. I just think that some issues may have been raised in the last week that have made both of you more aware of certain aspects of your relationship. That is all I am going to say on the matter. Now, as this is most likely your last day with JJ, I suggest you put it to good use and spend as much time as possible with him. I don't want anything to happen on our end that could compromise the return of that child to his rightful parents, understood?"

Jack nodded his head, still in somewhat of a daze over the latter part of the conversation. "Yes, Sir. I'll make sure JJ is safe and well cared for, as will Major Carter."

"All right then. You are dismissed. And Jack," Jack turned from the door he was heading out of, "When this is over, all of SG-1 will have one week of downtime; off base. I don't want hear from _anyone_ that they saw a certain Major lurking about the labs during that time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jack answered with a smile. Downtime was an excellent idea and he for one would be looking forward to it. He left the room, and nodded absently at Siler and Davis as he passed the control room, still deep in thought. Had General Hammond been implying what he thought he was? Well, that was one part of the conversation he wasn't going to mention to Sam…at least not yet!

Hammond sighed as Jack left his office. Between the call from security at 0545 when the cameras had gone out in the storage room where the quantum mirror was, and his discussion with Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond was tired. And it was just past 0730! This was going to be a long day, he thought to himself.

-

Still deep in thought, Jack stepped off the elevator on his way to the commissary and bumped into someone coming the opposite way.He muttered a quick "Sorry" before looking up to see who it was. "Sgt. Davis?" he asked in confusion. Hadn't he just seen the man on level 28 in the control room?

"Good morning Colonel O'Neill. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going," replied the other man, not looking the least bit flustered at literally running into the 2IC of the whole base.

Jack frowned at the man. "Weren't you just…" he indicated behind himself with his thumb, then lowered it slowly. He hadn't really been paying attention when he left the General's office, so he must have been mistaken. "Ah, never mind. Have a good day, Sergeant."

"You too, Sir," Davis answered and continued walking the direction he had been going. When he rounded the corner, he stopped then looked back. Colonel O'Neill was walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, whistling to himself as he sauntered along. _He has no idea who I am_, the Asrak thought to himself with a smirk. _It won't be too long before he finds out. And by then, it will be much too late…for I will have what I came for!_

* * *

_For those of you who have never played the game, Sam and Jack's little banter about passing go and collecting 200 comes from the boardgame Monopoly._

_More to follow soon! _


	32. The Breakfast Club

**Chapter 32** – **The** **Breakfast Club**

Jack met up with Sam, JJ, Daniel and Teal'c in the commissary. He grabbed himself a bowl of Froot Loops, some toast and coffee and joined his friends. JJ was already covered in scrambled eggs and was currently munching on a small piece of toast that Sam had given to him.

As soon as he sat down, Sam asked, "What did the General have to say?" She had been worried since Jack had left their suite, her mind conjuring up all sorts of scenarios; one of which included SG-1 being broken up and all due to a simple misunderstanding.

As if he could read her thoughts, Jack answered, "Nothing dire, Carter. Hammond just wanted an explanation of something he saw on the security cameras." He shot Daniel a look, as if daring him to say anything. When Daniel shrugged back at him, Jack continued. "I'll explain it all later. On a brighter note, General Hammond informed me that we would have a week of downtime once JJ goes back." He could have kicked himself as soon as he said it, for Sam's face clouded over and she refused to meet his gaze.

Sensing the tension, Daniel decided to change the subject. "So, what's the plan for today? Any more family members coming to visit, Sam?"

"God forbid," Jack muttered under his breath, glancing quickly at Sam to see if she had heard him.

If she did, she chose to ignore him as she turned to Daniel with a slight smile. "No family members, Daniel. I do have to get JJ's clothes back from the laundry facilities. I want to make sure everything's ready before…" she paused again, frowned, and then forced a smile on her face. "He sure does go through the clothes, don't you little man?"

JJ gurgled back in response, and then reached across the table for more of the Froot Loops that Jack had been handing him. Sam frowned when she saw what he was eating. "Sir, he shouldn't being eating Froot Loops. They're not the healthiest thing for him."

"What are you talking about Carter? They're fortified with eleven essential vitamins and minerals. Don't you ever read the back of the cereal boxes?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. This cereal happens to contain about 15 grams of sugar per serving as well. I really don't think it's a good idea to give him all that sugar; especially at his age."

"Relax, Carter. I'm only giving him a little bit. Besides, he likes it, dontcha buddy?"

JJ slapped his hands on the table in answer, demanding more Froot Loops. Jack happily complied.

"I really think we should give him something a little healthier. I have a banana here. He loves those," Sam tried to convince Jack as she began to peel the banana.

At her mention of bananas, Jack made a face. "Absolutely no bananas, Carter! Not today."

"Why not, Sir?" she asked in confusion.

"Because, _you_ weren't there to change his diaper yesterday after his morning nap. It was horrible," Jack wrinkled his nose as he remembered the smell. "His diaper was full. It looked…well, it looked a lot like Danny's oatmeal, there, just a different color."

Daniel made a look of utter disgust, put the spoon that had been near his mouth back into the bowl, and pushed it away. Giving Jack an exasperated look, he said, "Thanks a lot for that information, Jack. It really made my morning complete."

"What?" Jack looked around the table, taking in Daniel's look of disgust and Sam's look of amusement.

"Daniel Jackson, are you going to finish your oatmeal?" Teal'c asked with all seriousness.

Daniel looked at him aghast, then pushed his bowl over to Teal'c. "Knock yourself out Teal'c." Daniel looked away in complete revulsion as Teal'c proceeded to finish the oatmeal.

"I'm not altogether sorry that I wasn't around for that diaper," Sam admitted to Jack with a grin.

"Could we _please_ refrain from the diaper talk at meals?" Daniel implored with a pleading look at both of them.

Jack shrugged and resumed eating his breakfast, still slipping the occasional Froot Loop over to JJ. When they had all finished, Daniel just sipping on his coffee, Jack turned to Sam. "So what would you and our little friend like to do today?"

"I don't suppose we could go topside for some fresh air?" Sam asked hopefully. She was answered with a resounding chorus of "NO!" from each of the men. Widening her eyes at the vehemence in their tone, she stated, "Just thought I'd ask. It's not like there's anyone hanging around outside waiting for JJ to make another appearance."

"Of that we can not be certain, Major Carter," Teal'c answered her firmly.

"Yeah, and Hammond specifically told me that nothing was to compromise JJ's safe return tomorrow. Sorry Carter, but we stay in. How about if we head to the gym? JJ can crawl around on the mats while the rest of us work out a bit."

Agreeing to his idea, they all stood up and left the commissary, not one of them aware of the familiar officer who followed them at a discrete pace.

* * *

_I had to split my last chapter as it was getting way too long! This is a short transition one, the real action comes next! I'm almost done so it might just be up later tonight...hopefully! Thanks for your patience (and your continued reviews)!_


	33. Frantic

**Chapter 33 – Frantic**

Jack and Teal'c had spent some time sparring in the boxing ring while Daniel and Sam watched JJ crawl on the mats after a large rubber ball. When he tired of that, they had sat on the ground with JJ between them and coaxed him to walk back and forth several times. The little boy had become quite proud of his accomplishments by the time Jack and Teal'c were done with their match.

It was around 0900 when they decided to call it quits. "I think I need another shower. You want to wait awhile Carter? Then we can head back to our quarters and plan the rest of our day."

"Actually, sir, I think I'll go grab JJ's clothes from the laundry. Then I'd like to stop in my lab for just a few minutes. Dad left a few notes that I'd like to go over later, when JJ takes his nap," Sam answered.

"I'll go with Sam and help her carry JJ's things," Daniel spoke up. Jack nodded gratefully at the archaeologist and turned to Teal'c. "What about you, T?"

"I will accompany you to the showers, O'Neill. I feel the need to refresh myself after our sparring exercise."

"Ok, then. We'll meet you back at your lab in 20. And Carter," he reminded her. "You're not to get yourself distracted in your lab. I don't want to have to carry you out of there."

Sam grinned at him. "I won't, Sir. See you in a bit. Come on JJ, let's go and get your clothes." They parted ways, Sam and Daniel to the laundry facilities, Jack and Teal'c to the locker room.

-

_Finally, he thought to himself. The woman has only one of her companions with her. Now is the time to strike._

_As he was about to set off after them, the Asrak felt a sharp pain slide through his head and his vision blurred momentarily. Gasping in pain, he leaned against the wall for support, trying to regain his equilibrium. When the sensations had passed, he stood up and looked around the empty hallway. His quarry was no where in sight. Firming his resolve, he set off after them._

_In his determination to come to this reality and apprehend the child, the Asrak had neglected two important things. One was the existence of the other Sgt. Davis and how that would affect his presence here. The other was the particular effects that travel through the quantum mirror would have on his physiology. He would soon find out about both of these things._

-

Daniel was carrying the white cloth bag filled with JJ's clean clothing as they entered the elevator to make their way down to Sam's lab. He looked with surprise as the doors closed. Sergeant Davis seemed to be hurrying their way. Looking at Sam, he asked, "What's Davis doing on this level? I never see him anywhere but the control room."

Sam shrugged her shoulders and shifted JJ more comfortably on her hip. She had begun to get that strange feeling again once they left the laundry facilities. It had just gotten stronger for a moment before the elevator doors closed. Noticing her distraction, Daniel asked with concern, "Are you all right Sam? You seem distracted."

Sam looked over at Daniel. Knowing that she could trust him, even with a vague answer, she replied, "I'm not sure Daniel. But something doesn't feel right. I felt the same way last night, then again this morning. I can't quite put my finger on it though."

"Maybe you're just worrying about JJ leaving tomorrow," he suggested quietly.

Sam shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's almost like… I feel a presence or something."

Daniel looked at her with concern. "We'd better tell Jack and Teal'c about this when we meet up with them." Sam nodded her agreement and they rode the rest of the way in quiet contemplation.

-

_The Asrak cursed to himself in the language of his god as he saw them disappear into the elevator. Fortunately, there was another that opened up shortly after they left. He knew they were headed to the woman's lab. His host had knowledge of where the lab was located, so he punched in the correct button and waited impatiently as the elevator ascended a few more floors._

_When he got out, he looked first left, then right down the hall. Seeing the pair round the corner ahead of him, he headed in that direction._

_-_

As they rounded the corner, Sam stopped and swung her head around, her eyes widening in what looked like fear to Daniel. "Sam? What is it?"

"Someone's following us Daniel. Or something. I can feel it. We need to hurry. I have a weapon in my lab," and Sam turned to hurry down the hallway, clutching JJ tightly in her arms.

They had only gone a few paces when they heard someone call out behind them, "Major Carter, wait! I need to ask you something."

They both stopped and turned, for the voice sounded familiar. Coming toward them was the figure of Sergeant Davis. Daniel looked at Sam in confusion; this is what she had been afraid of? But as Davis came closer, the feeling inside of her grew and Sam knew without a doubt that something was very wrong. She pulled on Daniel's arm to get him moving again.

Daniel resisted, trying in a calm voice to settle her down. He had no idea why she was acting so strange all of a sudden, but he was certainly going to tell Jack about it when they met him and Teal'c in a few minutes. "Sam, it's only…"

"No, Daniel. Come on, now!" she practically shouted at him, tugging in desperation on his arm.

She got him to move a few steps before they both heard the deep, unmistakable voice of a Goa'uld. "Stop before I kill all of you where you stand!"

Daniel's eyes widened at Sam in dawning comprehension and horror. He pushed her ahead of him, urging her quietly, "Go! Get JJ to you lab and lock the doors!" At her look of hesitation, he said more loudly, "GO Sam!"

Her heart racing, she turned and took off, one arm clutching JJ tightly about his middle, the other pressing his head to her chest as she ran. JJ felt the fear in his mother and began to whimper and tremble. He tried to peek over her shoulder but she held him fast as she ran.

Daniel turned toward the approaching intruder. He dropped the laundry bag and began to inch his way over to the nearby alarm than hung on the wall. "Stop, you fool!" cried the Asrak. Daniel turned to look at him, hoping maybe he would be able to talk to whoever this was and give Sam a little more time to get JJ safely to her lab.

Daniel held up his hands as if in surrender and asked, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"I want nothing with _you_, human," the Asrak sneered at Daniel. "I have come for the child. You Tauri are so simple and weak. They may have kept him from me in their world, but you will not be able to do so here."

In disbelief, Daniel asked, "You mean, you came from the other reality? The one where JJ really belongs? How did you get here? What's happened there with Anubis?"

"Enough of your foolish questions!" he cut off Daniel's inquiries and raised the hand that held the ring. In a matter of seconds, Daniel was staring blankly ahead of him, neither thoughts nor words coming forth from him. The Asrak pushed Daniel aside and hurried after Sam. He was so close now, he could almost taste victory. His prey was almost within his grasp.

-

With a pounding heart, Sam reached her lab and pulled out her key card. She swiped it through quickly, entered the lab, then turned and locked the door. She ran over to the wall nearest her desk and pulled the alarm. Relief flooded through her as she heard the loud sirens shrieking from the hallway.

JJ, frightened even more by the loud alarms, began to cry in earnest, a high-pitched wail of fear that drove straight to Sam's heart. Jiggling him up and down as she moved about the room, she tried to quiet him as she planned her next course of action. Sam moved to her desk where she kept a weapon tucked away in a bottom drawer. As she reached for it, her head shot up. A loud pounding on her door followed by the deep voice of her enemy could clearly be heard over the blaring of the alarms.

"Open the door, Major Carter. You may yet live if you just give me the child," demanded the Asrak on the other side. He was just readying himself to blast the door down with his hand device when another surge of pain pierced his head and images began to blur in front of him. It only lasted a few moments, but was enough to buy Sam a few more precious seconds and also weaken the Asrak's power, just a bit.

Looking around frantically while tucking the gun into the waistband of her pants, Sam spied the small closet she used for storage. It was located next to her large metal file cabinet. Knowing she didn't have much time, she moved to the closet and opened the door, pressed a kiss to JJ's head and set him on the floor before closing the door on him. She pushed the metal cabinet in front of the door as added protection, thankful that it was not too heavy. The baby's wails intensified at finding himself alone in the dark room and it tore at Sam's heart to hear his cries of fear. But, knowing she couldn't protect him while holding on to him, she strengthened her resolve and moved across the room.

Sam quickly reached her safe as the first blasts from the Asrak's hand device pounded into the steel door. Realizing it might only hold for one more blast, Sam opened the safe quickly and pulled out the Goa'uld hand device stored within. Just as she was strapping it to her wrist, another blast hit the door and it flew open, the Asrak following with eyes blazing. "You will not escape me so easily, Tauri!" And he lifted his left hand toward her. He twisted the ring and took aim.

Sam ducked and rolled under her table as the first shot of a laser-like beam came from the Asrak's ring device. While under the table, she quickly attached the rest of the hand device, pulled the gun out, and readied herself for attack.

-

Jack and Teal'c had been walking down the hallway, having just gotten off the elevators at the far end of the corridor when they heard the alarms come to life. Looking quickly at each other, they both took off in the direction of Sam's lab. They rounded a corner and came upon Daniel, slumped against the wall with his eyes wide open and mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Jack moved over to him and shook his shoulders, "Daniel! What happened? Where are Carter and the baby?"

Daniel was unable to respond to his question but was able, by sheer force of will, to raise his hand and point in the direction of Sam's lab. Jack squeezed his shoulder once before turning and racing down the corridor, Teal'c fast on his heels. His heart pounded as he heard the loud noise of a blast coming from that same direction.

-

Sam slowly raised herself on her knees and peered over the table as the Asrak, now residing in Sergeant Davis, came more fully into her lab. Distracted momentarily by the wails of the baby, he looked in that direction; only to be brought up short by the stinging of a bullet as it pierced his shoulder. He turned to see Major Carter crouched behind a large table, gun pointed directly at him. Sam intended to use the gun first and the hand device as a last resort. She still wasn't used to using Goa'uld technology and her emotions were overwrought right now. She wasn't sure if that would interfere with her skill at using the device.

The Asrak, with deadly determination on his face, pointed the ring at her. Instead of the mind-numbing glow he had used on Daniel, he let another volley of laser projectiles fly toward her location. Sam quickly ducked and rolled once more, but not before being caught on the right shoulder by the sharp, penetrating sting of the weapon.

She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her right shoulder with her left hand. Believing her to no longer be a threat, the Asrak moved to the back of the room where he heard the baby crying. He grinned evilly as he spotted where Sam had tried to hide the baby. Foolish woman, he thought to himself as he reached to pull the filing cabinet away.

Hearing his steps move toward the back of the room, Sam forcibly ignored the pain in her shoulder and stood up. Her heart beating erratically in both fear and anger, she raised her left hand and took careful aim with the hand device. She yelled out a loud and clear, "Stop!"

The Asrak stopped and looked at her in surprise. Where did she get a weapon of the gods? he thought briefly before raising his own hand. Before he could activate his own device of destruction, he felt himself being thrown backward with a great force and slamming into the wall behind him. His last thought as he slumped to the floor and died was one of disbelief at being killed by a mere human female.

Sam let her hand fall to her side; a mixture of relief and incredible fatigue coursing through her veins. It had taken the last vestiges of her strength and adrenaline to focus her energy into the hand device and toward taking out the Asrak. She took a few stuttering steps toward the closet, intent on reaching JJ and releasing him from his dark enclosure. She could still hear his screams from behind the closet door as the room blackened before her. Sam fell to the floor in a heap of exhaustion and pain, her last thoughts those of the little boy she had grown to love so much.

* * *

_Whew! I hope I have done this chapter justice! I tried to get it out quickly following that last short one. Things will be cleared up for the team in the next chapter. Hope I haven't left you too confused or hearts pounding to fast!_


	34. Safe at Last

_Sam let her hand fall to her side; a mixture of relief and incredible fatigue coursing through her veins. It had taken the last vestiges of her strength and adrenaline to focus her energy into the hand device and toward taking out the Asrak. She took a few stuttering steps toward the closet, intent on reaching JJ and releasing him from his dark enclosure. She could still hear his screams from behind the closet door as the room blackened before her. Sam fell to the floor in a heap of exhaustion and pain; her last thoughts those of the little boy she had grown to love so much_.

**Chapter 34** – **Safe at Last**

To say that Jack O'Neill was shocked when he entered Sam's lab would have been a gross understatement. He and Teal'c had come storming in, weapons drawn, followed closely by 4 SF's. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Sergeant Davis, wearing what appeared to be two different Goa'uld weapons, one on each hand, lay slumped against the back wall of the lab, apparently dead.

Jack roused himself from the scene before him when he heard the pitiful cries of JJ emanating from the same corner of the lab. Sharing a look with Teal'c, he rushed back toward the area the cries were coming from. As he came to the end of the long table, Jack saw a flash of blond hair on the ground. Coming to a complete stop, he looked down and uttered a curse. "Shit! Carter?" When he got no response, he tried again, shaking her shoulder in the process. "Come on, Sam. Wake up!" he pleaded, his heart pounding in his chest. Jack bent down and placed a slightly trembling hand on her neck, desperate to feel a pulse. He released the breath he had been holding when he felt the steady beat beneath his fingers. He waved two of the guards over. "Stay with her. You," he told one of the others, "call the infirmary. We need a medical team down here immediately!" Struck by a moment of indecision whether to stay with Sam or retrieve JJ, he realized that JJ needed him much more at this particular moment and left Sam on the floor, carefully tended to by the two SF's.

Teal'c had continued on back to make sure that whatever threat had been present was now eliminated. He nudged the body of Davis with his weapon, and then pulled back with a somber expression. The man was definitely dead. And he definitely was no longer human. Teal'c could sense the Goa'uld from within the dead body of Sergeant Davis. Thankfully, the Goa'uld was also lifeless.

Now that any threat to JJ was eliminated, Teal'c turned to where the cries were growing weaker. He began to pull the metal file cabinet away from what he could see was a closet door, marveling inwardly that Major Carter had been able to move the somewhat heavy cabinet so quickly by herself.

Teal'c felt another pair of hands join him to pull the cabinet back. He looked over at the grim expression on O'Neill's face and gave him a nod of understanding. He could see the emotions playing across his friend's face and was ready to give him whatever support or assistance was necessary.

Once the obstacle was out of the way, Jack wrenched the small door open and peered into the darkness within. Sitting on the floor, his voice hoarse with crying and tears still streaming down his face, sat JJ. When he recognized the face of his daddy in the doorway, he cried out a weak, "Dada," and lifted his arms to Jack. Bending down, Jack picked JJ up off the floor and gathered him close, his own eyes becoming moist as the little boy clung desperately to his neck and buried his head under Jack's chin. Jack cradled the small head in his large hand as he talked quietly to JJ and walked back over to where Sam was still lying on the floor.

More guards burst into the room, quickly followed by a medical team led by Janet Frasier. When she saw Sam lying on the floor, Janet rushed over and gently pushed everyone else aside. She gave Jack and JJ a cursory glance before she dropped to her knees in front of Sam. Feeling the pulse beating strong in her friend, Janet quickly lifted one eye lid and peered into her eye. "Pupils are reactive, pulse is strong," she said to her assistants. "Let's get her onto a gurney and into the infirmary." Janet stood up as Sam was lifted onto the gurney and this time looked at Jack with the practiced eye of a physician. "Colonel O'Neill? How is JJ?"

Jack eyes, filled with concern, followed the medics as they loaded Sam onto the gurney before he turned to answer Janet. JJ still had his head tucked firmly beneath Jack's chin and hadn't seen Sam unconscious. Which was probably for the best, Jack thought. "He seems more scared than anything, Doc. I just wish I knew what the hell happened down here," he replied, a slight edge of anger evident in his tone. "What about Daniel? Is someone seeing to him?"

"Yes, Colonel. I had another team bring Daniel to the infirmary. He seemed to be coming out of whatever he was under," Janet reassured him.

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson will be able to offer more information on what has transpired here, O'Neill," Teal'c stated, glancing back at the dead man who was now surrounded by guards.

"Exactly what I was thinking, T," He turned to his friend. "Teal'c, I want you to stay down here with…him," Jack indicated Davis. "Give Hammond a call. He really needs to get down here for this. I can't for the life of me figure out how Davis could have become a Goa'uld without our knowledge!" Jack stated in frustration.

"All will be revealed, O'Neill," Teal'c stated with his usual calm demeanor.

"I hope so buddy. Come on, little man," he brushed a soft kiss on JJ's head, whose cries had now subsided into the inevitable hiccups that seemed to accompany his crying jags. "Let's get you and Mommy checked out." He turned to follow Janet and the medical team out the door. At the last minute, he turned back to Teal'c. "Let me know what's happening on your end, OK Teal'c?"

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded his head in agreement.

General Hammond picked up the phone on his desk and uttered a quick "Hammond." Moments later, his eyes widened at what he was hearing from the other end of the phone. "There has to be some mistake, Teal'c. Sergeant Davis is in the control room as we speak. I just talked to him not 10 minutes ago. All right, son. I'll be right there. And I'll bring Sergeant Davis along as well."

George Hammond got up from his desk and stalked purposefully into the control room. His gaze rested on Sergeant Davis at the computer. Feeling eyes on him, the Sergeant turned around.

"Was there something you needed, Sir?"

"Yes, there is, Sergeant. I need you to come down to Major Carter's lab with me. There's been an incident that requires our immediate attention," the General stated cryptically.

"Yes, Sir," Davis responded with some confusion. It wasn't often that he was asked to accompany the General when something involved a member of SG-1; especially in Major Carter's lab. He dearly hoped that she hadn't managed to blow something up again!

As they left the control room, Walter Davis was surprised to hear the General mumble under his breath, "So help me, if this is another one of O'Neill's tricks…"

The first thing that Sam was aware of was the sharp pain that was burning into her right shoulder. The second was the soft bed she was lying on. And the third thing was the unmistakable sound of a baby crying. _Baby crying_? She tried to wrap her fuzzy mind around that idea, for it was important, she just knew it. Suddenly, as if shocked from an electrical charge, it came to her and Sam bolted up in bed, eyes wide, calling for JJ.

She felt gentle hands push her back down, mumbling something to her, but she wasn't paying attention. She had to find JJ!. Sam tried to push the hands away and sit back up, but felt another pair of hands on her other side. Neither set of hands deterred her from her objective; to find JJ. She finally stopped struggling when she heard a familiar voice say, "Take it easy, Carter. That's an order!"

Lying back down, Sam looked to where the voice had come from and spotted Jack sitting on the next bed, holding onto a very unhappy little boy. For JJ, once he saw his mother lying unresponsive in the next bed, had begun once again to cry in earnest. Yes, she had put him in a dark place all alone, but he still wanted to be with his mommy, desperately.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as she saw JJ. "Is he all right?" she whispered, unable to speak any louder around the lump in her throat.

"He's fine, Carter," Jack assured her with a gentle voice. "You kept him safe and got rid of…well, Sergeant Davis I guess. Although, how that all came about, is the million dollar question at this point." He arched an eyebrow at her in question.

Janet interrupted him. "That will have to wait a while, Colonel. I need to finish bandaging Sam's shoulder and get her some fluids. And before you try and talk to Daniel, I would suggest you wait a bit longer. He still seems pretty out of it," she admitted. "He keeps mentioning something about the Asrak and multiple realities."

Jack sighed and returned his energies into quieting the baby. As soon as Sam was done, he was going to put JJ on her bed, whether Frasier liked it or not. JJ needed to be with his mommy and Jack was going to see to it that he was. Then he was going to talk to Daniel. He needed some answers, and he needed them fast.

Less than 10 minutes later, Janet had finished with Sam but wouldn't allow her to sit up just yet. She did agree to raise the head of the bed, however and gave Jack the go ahead to place JJ on her left side. As soon as the baby was next to her, Sam put her arms around him and lowered her head to his. Jack couldn't tell where her tears began and JJ's ended.

Janet gave Sam a sad smile before she walked away to go and check on Daniel, the nurse following behind. Physically, her friend would heal. Emotionally might be another matter altogether.

Left alone for the first time since he had found her lying on the floor, Jack sat on the edge of Sam's bed, one leg bent under him, the other firmly on the ground. He rubbed JJ's back soothingly with one hand while resting his other on Sam's right arm. Sam took in deep, shuddering breaths as she tried to calm herself down. JJ was safe, that was all that mattered. She turned haunted eyes on Jack and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I…"

He stopped her with a squeeze to the arm he continued to hold and rub absently. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," he assured her quietly. "Whatever happened down there, you did everything within your power to keep JJ safe. And you succeeded, Sam."

"Yes, but, he's so frightened!" she ran her hand gently over the downy head nestled against her chest. He had stopped crying but was still shuddering with fear and hiccups. "Oh my God, what if the Asrak had found him before I could do anything to stop him? I couldn't live with myself, Jack," she cried softly.

"Stop it, Sam," Jack told her firmly. "You can't play what if's. It'll just drive you crazy. You kept JJ safe, you're safe; that's all that matters." Jack gently brushed her hair away from her face, his relief that they were both safe starting to overwhelm him.

Sam nodded her head in agreement and bent to kiss JJ's cheek. JJ popped his thumb into his mouth and regarded her solemnly; almost as if in silent communion with her on what an awful experience they had just lived through.

Just then, what she had said dawned on him. "Asrak? How do you know that?"

Sam was prevented from responding by the curtain being forcefully pulled away from around her bed. Both she and Jack turned to see who it was. They were met with Daniel's bewildered gaze. "Sam? Oh my God, Sam! You're OK! What about JJ?"

"We're both fine, Daniel. Pretty shaken up, but fine. How about you?" Sam responded quietly. She didn't want to upset JJ again, especially since he was now quiet and lying contentedly in her arms.

Daniel slumped into the chair next to her bed. "I feel like someone took a vacuum to my head and sucked everything out my ears." He lowered his head in his hands to rest for a moment.

Jack grinned at that visual picture before he sobered once again. "Daniel, can you tell me what the hell happened? Teal'c and I ran to Carter's lab after we saw you and found Sergeant Davis blown into the wall. And wearing Goa'uld weapons, by the way!"

"It wasn't Sergeant Davis, Jack. Not anymore. It was a Goa'uld. Well, to be more precise, an Asrak. I think he was sent here from the other reality."

"What?" they replied in unison.

But before Daniel could answer, General Hammond stepped around the curtain to join them. He was closely followed by Teal'c and none other than Sergeant Walter Davis.

As soon as she saw Davis, Sam stiffened, clutched JJ tighter to her and sucked in a breath. Jack and Daniel rose and stood at the end of her bed, protectively blocking her and JJ from view. Jack pointed an accusatory finger at Davis and said, "What the hell is he doing in here? He's _supposed_ to be dead!"

* * *

_A/N: Just wanted to thank you for the **awesome** reviews to the previous chapter! Sorry I left you hanging but I had to regroup after that one! More to come soon!_


	35. Filling in the Missing Pieces

_But before Daniel could answer, General Hammond stepped around the curtain to join them. He was closely followed by Teal'c and none other than Sergeant Walter Davis._

_As soon as she saw Davis, Sam stiffened, clutched JJ tighter to her and sucked in a breath. Jack and Daniel rose and stood at the end of her bed, protectively blocking her and JJ from view. Jack pointed an accusatory finger at Davis and said, "What the hell is he doing in here? He's supposed to be dead!"_

**Chapter 35 – Filling in the Missing Pieces**

JJ began to whimper at the harsh tone emanating from his daddy. Sam tucked him as close to her body as possible, trying to reassure the little boy with her touch and soft words that he would be safe.

General Hammond held up a placating hand in order to stave off any outburst that might be forthcoming from his 2IC. "Relax, Colonel. This is not the individual that attacked Major Carter and Dr. Jackson and tried to take JJ. This is _our _Sergeant Davis, whom I brought down from the control room with me. The other is most definitely from an alternate reality."

Sgt. Davis looked sheepishly at Colonel O'Neill before turning his gaze back to the General. Both men had been beyond astounded when they had entered Major Carter's lab and found another Sergeant Davis slumped against the wall, wearing what appeared to be a Goa'uld hand device. Walter still couldn't get that image out of his mind. He was, in fact, a rather mild individual and any hint of violence on his part was nearly impossible to imagine.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Davis before looking over at Teal'c. "T?" was all he had to ask.

"It is as the General states, O'Neill. There are two Sergeant Davis's on base at the current time. This man," and he inclined his head toward Davis, "Is of no threat to Major Carter or the child. The other is, indeed, quite dead."

With that affirmation, Jack and Daniel relaxed their positions around the bed. Daniel resumed his seat, his head still swimming with the after-effects of the ring device. Jack went and stood on the other side of Sam's bed where JJ once again lay quietly, peering intently into Sam's eyes. Sam studied Sergeant Davis and realized that they were telling the truth, for she didn't feel the strange sensations that indicated a Goa'uld presence.

General Hammond approached the bed, a look of disquiet stealing across his features.

"Major Carter, how are you feeling?" he asked with fatherly concern.

"I'm fine, Sir. My shoulder's a little sore, but other than that, I'm all right," she replied, trying to sit up a bit in deference to his rank.

Jack and the General stated at the same time, "Take it easy there, Major," then looked at each other in mild surprise. Jack mumbled a "Sorry, Sir," and glanced over at Teal'c.

"And JJ? How is he faring?" Hammond continued.

"He's been shaken up pretty badly, Sir. I think most of that is from being put in the dark closet all alone," Sam winced at the memory of his cries when she had placed the baby in the hiding spot. "He heard a lot of loud noises, but didn't actually see Dav…the Askrak…do anything." Sam stole a glance at Sgt. Davis at her slip and threw him an apologetic look when he met her eyes. His face held no anger at her words. Just a deep-seated revulsion that he had played any part whatsoever in this charade. Even though it hadn't technically been him, he still felt some responsibility in the matter and thus was bound and determined to make it up to her in some way.

General Hammond pulled up a chair and sat at the head of Sam's bed, causing Jack to move back toward Teal'c and Davis. Even though Teal'c and the General had reassured him, he wasn't quite comfortable with Davis' presence and intended to keep a close eye on him for a while. Daniel felt much the same way and kept a wary eye on the officer from his seat on Sam's other side.

Hammond ran a gentle hand over the baby's head, then turned serious eyes on Sam. "I know this isn't exactly the place and time to do this, but we need to know exactly what happened, Major Carter. Can you and Doctor Jackson fill us in?"

Sam looked over at Daniel, who had straightened in the chair upon hearing his name. "Yes, Sir,' Sam answered for both of them.

She sat up a little more herself before proceeding. "As Daniel and I were coming back from the laundry facilities, I felt a sort of presence close by. I wouldn't have thought too much of it, but I felt the same thing early this morning, around 0545," she stated.

"Sir," Davis interrupted, "Isn't that when the cameras went off-line in the area where the quantum mirror is?"

"Yes, it is," the General affirmed with a frown.

"Just a second. You mean to tell me that you felt …something …on base and you failed to mention it to me?" Jack asked with more than a bit of censure in his voice.

"I thought it was just a remnant of my nightmare, Sir," Sam stated apologetically. "When it happened again, just as we got on the elevator, I was going to tell you and Teal'c about it when we met up in my lab."

"We were on our way to do just that, Jack," Daniel added. "And when we were in the corridor coming to her lab, the feeling got stronger, didn't it Sam?" Sam nodded her head in response.

"Then what happened, Major Carter?" the General continued.

Sam took a deep breath. "I started to move toward my lab, knowing I had a weapon in my desk and that I could lock the door, when I heard my name called. It was Sergeant Davis… well, the other one. But as he came closer, I could feel the presence of a Goa'uld. As we started to run, we heard his voice change and it was definitely not human. Daniel urged me to go ahead, to get JJ to safety, so I ran," she looked sadly at Daniel, still upset that she had left him to fend for himself.

Correctly reading her look, he leaned forward and squeezed her arm lightly. "You had to Sam. Neither one of us could have protected JJ standing there in the hallway."

"So what happened with you and the evil twin once Carter was gone?" Jack asked from his place at the foot of the bed.

Daniel leaned back in his seat and took up where Sam left off. "I tried to get to the alarm, but he could tell what I was going to do and stopped me. So then I decided to try and talk to him; buy some time for Sam to get to the lab. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, though," Daniel stated duly. Receiving a look from the General, Daniel continued. "The Goa'uld, or Asrak, if you will, said that he was here for the child and that we may have stopped him in the other reality but we wouldn't here. Which leads me to believe that he is from the reality that JJ is from. The next thing I clearly remember is waking up in here. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more information, General."

"You have given us more than we had, Doctor Jackson," the General replied before turning once again to Sam. "What happened when he came into your lab, Major Carter? Did he say anything to you?"

Sam shook her head. "Only that I wouldn't be able to stop him from taking JJ. I quickly hid JJ in the closet and got the Goa'uld hand device out of my safe. Before I could attach it, he had blasted down the door. I got off a few shots, he shot at me with the ring device, and I went down. I heard him trying to get to JJ, so I stood up and hit him with the hand device. I don't remember anything after that. I'm sorry, sir."

"No need to apologize, Major. You did an amazing job in the face of such adversity. I'm just glad that all of you are all right," General Hammond assured her. He had not been blind to the fact that her voice had gotten quieter and her features more strained as she told her side of things so decided to try and end the discussion soon.

Hammond turned toward Jack and Teal'c. "Colonel, Teal'c, anything you can add?"

Jack shook his head. "We found Carter on the floor and JJ in the closet, bawling his eyes out. Davis… er the Asrak," he amended, "Was slumped against the back wall, already dead, Sir."

"I did check the intruder, General Hammond, and found this," Teal'c held up a small vial of liquid.

"Do you know what it is?" the General asked.

"It appears to be a form of medication used to suppress the naquadah in the body of a Goa'uld. It is used to keep others of like kind from sensing their presence," Teal'c stated.

"If he took that stuff, how was Carter able to sense him?" Jack asked in puzzlement.

"I think it might have something to do with the mirror, Sir," Sam stated thoughtfully. "Coming through the mirror could have diminished the effects of the drug. That, or the presence of Sergeant Davis in our reality and the possibility of entropic cascade failure. If he came through at 0545, he has been here long enough to start experiencing those side effects."

"Well, let's have Doctor Frasier run some tests. Maybe she can add more to this aspect of the situation," Hammond suggested. "In the meantime, I will have the body removed to the morgue and kept under tight security. When JJ's parents come through, I'll ask if they want to bring the body back with them." They all quietly reflected on that statement for a moment. Although he had been an Asrak and had tried to take JJ, he had first been Sergeant Davis in another reality. A man whom all of them knew would never intentionally hurt anyone.

General Hammond stood up then and addressed the group at large. "I want to commend all of you on a job well done this morning. I will fill in the rest of the base personnel about the nature of the incident this morning. Major Carter, Daniel, I expect you to take it easy the rest of the day. Colonel O'Neill, you are to make sure they do so, although I am sure Doctor Frasier will have something to say about that as well. Teal'c, I would like you to accompany me back to Major Carter's lab and oversee the removal of the body. Sergeant Davis, will you gather a team to begin clean-up in the Major's lab?"

At the Sergeant's nod of agreement, Hammond turned to JJ who raised sleepy eyes to him. "And you, little one, forget any of this happened," he said softly to the little boy. Then, surprising them all, he bent down and brushed a kiss to the baby's head.

Catching the looks thrown his way, General Hammond cleared his throat and said, "Dismissed," as he left the room.

Teal'c bowed slightly and said, "I will return upon the completion of my duties, O'Neill. Major Carter, Daniel Jackson I am most relieved that neither of you are seriously injured."

Sam gave him a thankful smile before he left.

Sergeant Davis stood by the end of the bed, shuffling his feet nervously. Sam, taking notice of him, said, "Was there something else, Sergeant?"

Davis glanced at O'Neill with some trepidation before he hesitantly approached the bed. Aware of the eyes boring into the back of his head by the Colonel, he made sure to keep his distance. "I just wanted to say…how sorry I am about everything that happened today, Major Carter. Please believe me when I say that I would never, in a million years, _ever_ do anything to hurt you or this baby."

Sam held out her hand to him and he slowly approached her side to take it in his own. "Walter, you have nothing to apologize for," she said softly. "It wasn't you, I know that. And even if it had been you in our reality, it was the Asrak who took possession who did all the harm. You, know, your presence here most likely saved us. If you hadn't been here, I might not have been able to sense his presence. Besides, I ended up killing _you_, not the other way around!" she added a smile to her last statement.

Walter Davis smiled back at her. "Yes, you did do that. But I think I deserved it…well, _he _deserved it!" He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then added, "If there is anything I can do for you Major, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. You either Doctor Jackson," he turned and added Daniel to his offer.

"We will, Walter, thank you so much," Sam assured him.

"What about me?" came a sardonic voice from behind them. "Will you do anything for me as well, Sergeant Davis?"

"Uhm, of course Colonel O'Neill. Within reason, of course," he added quickly as he caught the look that Sam and Daniel shared.

"Well, what's the fun in that?" Jack complained good-naturedly.

Unused to being included in the Colonel's teasing, Davis felt a bit flustered and so did what he was good at, getting to work. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have a lab to get cleaned up. Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, I hope to see you later." He nodded to Jack as he left the area, a feeling of relief sweeping over him that Major Carter didn't hold this incident against him personally. And that Colonel O'Neill hadn't killed him!

Daniel sighed after he left and stood up. "I think I'm going to go and lie down for a while. My head is still fuzzy and the room seems to be moving around." He leaned down and brushed a kiss against Sam's forehead. "Get some sleep yourself, Sam. You look exhausted." Daniel nodded at Jack before leaving to go and climb back into his own bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jack had come over and took the seat the General had vacated. He noticed that JJ was almost asleep, his little hands tightly curled into Sam's hospital gown. He brushed his hand over the little boy's head and met Sam's gaze. "You do look tired, Carter. Why don't you close your eyes for a while; get some rest." When her glance fell to the baby beside her, he added softly, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. I'm not going anywhere."

The events of the morning, along with the pain medication she had been given, were beginning to take their toll, and so Sam nodded her agreement. She shifted more fully onto her left side, put her right arm more securely around JJ, and closed her eyes. That her right hand and Jack's rested together directly on top of JJ didn't cause her to worry. In fact, it made it all the easier for her to drop into a restful, healing sleep.


	36. One More Night

_The events of the morning, along with the pain medication she had been given, were beginning to take their toll, and so Sam nodded her agreement. She shifted more fully onto her left side, put her right arm more securely around JJ, and closed her eyes. That her right hand rested directly on top of Jack's didn't cause her to worry. In fact, it made it all the easier for her to drop into a restful, healing sleep._

**Chapter 36 –One More Night**

Jack entered the infirmary to hear the muffled voices at Sam's bedside start to increase in volume. He frowned to himself as he drew closer and shifted JJ to his right side. He had just returned from their quarters where he got JJ into a fresh outfit after his nap. He had been dusty, dirty and wet from this morning's events and in dire need of a change.

Jack stopped beside the curtain around Sam's bed and listened, curious as to why his 2IC was arguing with the doctor. Usually, she was very accommodating as far as the Doctor's orders went.

"Janet, there is no reason I should stay in the infirmary today! I'm not feeling any ill effects from using the hand device. Heck, I slept for over an hour! And my shoulder has been treated and bandaged. I'm not about to do anything taxing for the rest of the day!"

"I realize that, Sam," Janet tried using a more placating tone of voice. "But I'd really like to keep you here for observation. You haven't used that device in a long time. There's no telling if you'll experience any side effects later on today."

"Janet, I …will… be …fine!" Sam enunciated each word forcefully, her eyes flashing her anger at the idea of being kept in here the rest of the day. Just as quickly though, her anger dissipated as she heard JJ babbling from the other side of the curtain. Sam turned pleading eyes toward her friend. "Please Janet. I don't want to spend my last day with JJ lying in this bed. I just want…" she turned distressed eyes toward the curtain as Jack pushed it aside and stepped closer.

"If you release her Doc, I promise I'll make sure she rests and doesn't do anything more strenuous that click the TV remote," Jack stated lightly, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere.

Janet looked between Jack, Sam and JJ, who was straining forward to be returned to Sam's arms. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Janet sighed before agreeing. She took JJ from Jack and handed him over to Sam, who took him with a smile and cuddled him close. "All right, Sam. You win. I will release you, to the VIP suite only! If I hear one single hint from anyone that you have gone to your lab to check on things…"

"She won't, Doc. I'll make sure of it," Jack promised with a look of determination.

Sam rolled her eyes at both of them. "I'm not going to go to my lab. I have more important things to do, don't I little man?" she directed at JJ. She was rewarded by the first smile they had seen from him since early that morning. Sam turned an answering smile on Jack and Janet as well. Seeing JJ happy again was better medicine than anything Janet could have done for her.

Janet shook her head. "I didn't stand a chance, did I? Between the three of you, Sam would have gotten out of here somehow."

From the other side of the curtain, came the slightly whining voice of Daniel. "What about me? Who is going to vouch for me? I don't want to be stuck in here all day either!"

Janet walked over and pulled the curtain all the way back. "Daniel, you're still too unsteady on your feet to be released."

Daniel turned pleading eyes to Jack. "Sorry Danny, I'm going to have my hands full with Carter and JJ." He shrugged apologetically but with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

A deep voice came from the other side of the room. "I will escort Daniel Jackson to his quarters and make sure he refrains from engaging in any strenuous activity for the rest of the day, Doctor Frasier."

A look of relief and gratitude washed over Daniel's face. "Please Janet? I promise, I won't do anything other than read or watch a movie with Teal'c."

Janet threw up her hands. "Fine, Daniel. Fine. But I am going to give strict instructions to Teal'c to _sit _on you if he has to in order to keep you quiet!"

Daniel stood up quickly and gave Janet a brief hug, before moving back to sit down, a sheepish expression stealing across his face. "Uh, thanks Janet. Thanks a lot!" When Janet walked off, after giving them both strict instructions and Sam more pain medication, Daniel gave Sam a quick wink. He stood up, just a bit shakily, and left the infirmary with Teal'c standing close by in case he needed extra support.

Jack looked at Daniel's retreating form, then back at Sam. "What was that all about?" he asked, the suspicion evident in his tone.

Sam gave him a small smile, "That would be a classified information between infirmary patients. Here," she handed JJ to him, trying to change the subject. "Can you take him so I can change? I'll be right out."

"You're not fooling me one bit Carter, you know that right?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just smiled in return and pulled the curtain around the bed. Janet was right about one thing, Sam thought to herself. She never stood a chance against SG-1!

Jack, Sam and JJ spent the rest of the day quietly in their quarters, watching movies, playing on the floor, and talking about everything and nothing. And though they tried to keep the conversation light, a dark cloud seemed to hang over both of them. For they knew that this would most likely be their last night with JJ; and with each other, in this particular situation. Neither one of them would admit it to the other, but they would both miss spending this precious time alone together..

Sam moved gingerly from the floor to the couch, making sure not to bump her shoulder. Jack watched her carefully, making Sam take a pain pill and lie down when he noticed the lines of strain around her mouth. She threw him a look, not particularly enjoying his over protectiveness, but didn't argue with him. She didn't want anything to ruin their last day together with JJ.

After eating a late lunch, Sam and JJ both fell asleep on the couch. When Jack attempted to take the sleeping baby from her arms, Sam instinctively tightened her hold on him. Jack grinned to himself and backed away. He wasn't worried about JJ falling from her arms; not with the hold she had on him! He settled back into the cushions on the chair and turned his attention to the movie currently playing on the television.

Around 1830, Daniel and Teal'c joined them, bringing several trays loaded down with food from the commissary. Among the many healthy dinner choices, they had both added sundry desserts for the team to choose from. Jack and Sam expressed their gratitude to their friends before tucking into the meal, JJ seated between them and partaking of him share of the food as well.

Sensing an undercurrent of melancholy from both of his friends, Daniel did his best to lighten their moods with tales of his afternoon spent with Teal'c. He had spent the better part of the afternoon explaining and playing the game of _Risk_ with his alien friend; only to be totally annihilated once Teal'c caught onto the game.

Sam laughed outright at this image. "Maybe you have some innate desire to rule the world, Teal'c," she teased him lightly.

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow at her. "I do not believe this is so Major Carter. I only wished to show Daniel Jackson the importance of military strategy. He is very lacking at this skill, I am sorry to say."

"Hey!" Daniel retorted when everyone else burst into laughter.

JJ, as if sensing that this was a special evening, practiced his new found skill of walking and tottered between adults, happy with the attention he was receiving. He patted Teal'c's knee with a grin before stumbling his way over to Daniel. He still tended to be more clingy towards Sam than he had been previously, but they all understood and didn't attempt to coerce him away from her when he showed his preference for her.

At 2000 hours, Sam excused herself from the group and went to change JJ one more time before getting him into his sleeper. Once she was out of earshot, Jack turned to his friends. "Daniel, Teal'c, I need you to do something for me. Well, actually, ask Davis for that favor he promised. Tell him it's for Sam; he'll do just about anything for her at this point."

Looking puzzled, Daniel raised his eyebrows in question. "Uh, Ok, Jack. What do you want me to ask him?"

Jack bent close and quietly told them what he had in mind. Teal'c raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything against Jack's plan. Daniel, however, was not so reticent. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Jack? If the General finds out…"

"He won't find out Daniel, not unless someone tells him." He shot a meaningful glare at the younger man. "Davis is more than capable of pulling this off without anyone finding out. So…will you do it?"

Daniel exchanged a look with Teal'c before reluctantly nodding in agreement. "You're really sure about this?"

"Positive," Jack affirmed. "Call my cell when we have a go," Jack instructed them, then put his finger to his lips when Sam walked out into the room, holding JJ who had Bart clutched tightly in his arms. JJ was wearing the space themed sleeper and looking warm and cozy.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked as she set JJ on the floor to play with his blocks for a while. She wanted to make sure he was good and tired before he went down for the night. Sam was worried that JJ wouldn't sleep well tonight due to the events of the day.

"No, Sam, nothing at all," Daniel answered her. At a look from Jack, he and Teal'c stood up. "Well, we'd best be leaving. I think JJ has the right idea; going to bed sounds very appealing right now." Daniel stifled a yawn that didn't look all that real to Sam.

She shot a look at Jack who just raised his shoulders in innocence. Shaking her head at him, Sam stood up and walked over to the door with Daniel and Teal'c. Jack followed them, holding JJ in his arms. The little boy went willing to Daniel for a good-night hug, then to Teal'c before being reclaimed by Jack.

"Um, what time did you guys want us back in the morning?" Daniel asked quietly. He hated to bring it up, but they should have some type of plan for the return to the storage room where the mirror was being closely guarded.

"We'll call you," Jack interjected before Sam could say anything. "General Hammond said he would call us down as soon as any activity is noticed. It could be anywhere from 0500 to God knows when."

"Ok," Daniel agreed, not missing the way Sam's eyes had strayed to JJ and she had become very subdued. "See you both in the morning then."

"Good-night O'Neill, Major Carter, and Jonathon Jacob. Rest well," Teal'c added.

"See you guys." "Bye," followed them out the door.

When it was just the three of them once more, Jack returned to the living room and placed JJ on the floor. Turning to Sam, he said, "Why don't you go and take a bath. Relax for a bit. JJ and I will do some manly bonding stuff."

Sam gave him a small grin, before looking indecisively toward the door. She really would like to relax in the bathtub for a while. Seeing the indecision clearly written on her face, Jack steered her toward the bathroom. "Go on, just for a while Sam. You're strung tighter than a guitar string. Go relax."

"Ok. But just for a while. You won't put him to bed will you?"

Knowing she would want to tuck him in, he assured her, "Of course not. Besides, I don't think the little bugger particularly likes it when _I_ sing to him. In fact, I do believe he covered his ears the last time I tried."

Sam laughed outright at that before turning and entering the bathroom, already beginning to feel herself relax.

Thirty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom clean and refreshed. As she toweled the ends of her hair dry, she looked quizzically at Jack. "Did I hear a phone ring while I was in the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack thought fast. "It was just the General, making sure we knew he'd call us in the morning as soon as he hears anything." He wasn't about to tell her it was Daniel, telling him that everything was in place as he had requested.

JJ crawled over to Sam as soon as she took a seat on the couch and she willing picked him up. It was getting past the little boy's bedtime and started to show in the way he rubbed his hand across his eyes and snuggled more deeply into her warmth. Jack passed over a bottle that he had gotten ready while she was in the bathroom. Sam accepted it with a smile and offered it to JJ, who took it and popped it into his mouth.

As JJ drifted further and further into sleep, Sam became more and more introspective. She knew this could very well be the last time she would hold this little boy as he fell asleep. Her chest began to tighten and she could feel the tears begin to burn the back of her throat. How could she ever go back to her old life, now that she knew what she was missing?

Jack saw the battle that Sam was having with her composure and blessed his brain for actually having come up with a good idea for once. He moved off the chair, sat close to her on the couch, and pulled both her and JJ up against his chest. Sam stiffened immediately upon the contact and tried to sit up.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, her eyes going to the camera. Unlike the night when she had laid her head on his legs, this time she was in full view of the camera.

Jack pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "It's OK, Sam. The camera isn't recording any of this."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I called in a little favor." When Sam turned her head to give him a questioning look, he continued, "Sgt. Davis?" he prompted. At her dawning look of comprehension, he smiled.

"You mean he turned off the camera for us tonight? Why would he do something like that?"

"Two things. First of all, the camera isn't turned off exactly; it's on a continuous feed with footage from the last evening. Second, I asked him to. Well, Danny asked, but it was my idea," he stated proudly.

Sam shifted ever so slightly so she could look him more fully in the eye. "And what exactly did you have in mind, Colonel?"

Jack relaxed at her teasing tone. He hadn't been all too certain how she might react. "Not what you're thinking, Carter. Although… I could be persuaded to go that route." He waggled his eyebrows at her, then chuckled as she lightly punched him on the thigh. Turning her back around so that she was once again resting against his chest, he continued, "I just thought it might be easier, this last night, if we could be… close… without worrying about the camera and General Hammond. But if it bothers you…" he left it hanging so the decision would be totally hers.

Sam let herself relax more fully against him before she answered quietly, "It doesn't bother me at all, Jack. In fact, it's rather nice. Thank you."

Jack smiled and reached across her to take the bottle from JJ's now limp lips. "You're welcome."

They lay in silence for a long time, Jack's arms wrapped securely around both Sam and JJ. When he heard Sam sniffle softly, he tightened his hold and brushed a kiss against the back of her head. There was no need for words. They both knew how the other felt on this final night with a child who had worked his way into their hearts in six short days. And for all the sorrow they might feel at the upcoming morning, there was gladness too. For they had both been given a precious gift; the gift of realizing what was truly important in life.


	37. Return to Reality

**Chapter 37 – Return to Reality**

_It was 0430 and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter- O'Neill gave up all pretense of trying to get back to sleep. She was exhausted, but sleep eluded her. They had spent the better part of yesterday searching the base for Sergeant Walter Davis, who had disappeared without a trace. There had been reports of him heading down the corridors of level 22 in the general direction of the quantum mirror. But they had found no sign of him anywhere. Sam shook her head in frustration. She didn't need another thing to occupy her mind and worry her today; she had more than enough on her mind as it was._

_This was the day she had been both dreading and anticipating for a week now – the day she would learn if her child would be coming back to her. Disentangling herself from Jack's arms, she pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. She took a quick shower, more for the routine of it than to wake herself up. When she came out of the bathroom, she was a bit startled to find her husband sitting at the end of the bed, head in his hands. He looked up when he noticed the light from the open bathroom door._

"_I really hope you get out of this habit of waking up so early. You're really killing my REM cycles," he teased her softly._

_Samantha came over and joined him on the bed. "I'm sorry; I tried not to wake you. I just couldn't sleep any longer." She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her in comfort._

"_It's OK. I never do sleep well when you're not with me. Some innate sense I guess." He drew back and looked in her eyes. "You too excited about the day?"_

_Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "Excited and nervous, actually. What if something happened? What if the other Sam doesn't want to give him back to us?"_

"_Hey," he squeezed her shoulders, "We've been over all of that already. If she's anything like you, she will give JJ back. I have no doubt it will be hard for her, but she knows who he truly belongs to." He paused as he thought for a moment. " You said we weren't together in their reality?" At the nod of her head, he continued, "Well, maybe this will be the catalyst they need, then. JJ can be very persuasive, you know. Takes after me," Jack said proudly._

_His comment earned the first real smile he had seen from her in a long time. She straightened away from him and looked hopefully into his eyes. "Can you get ready so we can go? You told me if I wanted to go at 0300, we could," she reminded him._

_Jack groaned. "Do you really think that's a good idea, Samantha? JJ never gets up before 0630. I don't think it's fair to him or them to get there this early and disturb their sleep. Besides, I'm certain their General will want to talk to us as well, and I don't want to waste time waiting around for everyone to be awake. According to you, we shouldn't stay there longer than 2 or 3 hours," he reminded her gently._

_Samantha sighed in resignation. He was right and she knew it. Hugging her tightly, he said, "I'll tell you what. I'll shower and get dressed, then treat you to some coffee and breakfast in the commissary. I heard from the cooks that pancakes are on the menu for this morning."_

_Samantha laughed softly, "I may not be able to eat much, but that sounds fine. At least it will pass the time." _

_Jack stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, it's not the most enthusiastic reception to one of my offers, but I'll take it." He gave her a wink and headed into the bathroom. Samantha stood up and entered JJ's room, picking up toys and pictures as she walked around his room. Her eyes misted over as she looked at the picture Janet had taken of the three of them a few weeks ago. They were so proud of their little boy and looked like such a happy, carefree family. Who would have thought they would be going through something as surreal as sending their child to an alternate reality in order to save his life?_

_Samantha set down the picture and resolutely straightened her shoulders. She would not get melancholy; she was going to get her child in a few hours. She turned to see Jack standing in the doorway and gave him a smile, noting the relief in his face as he took in her smile. "Ready for breakfast? I think I am a bit hungry after all," she told him._

_Taking her hand in his, they left their quarters and headed to the commissary. He knew without a doubt that the day ahead would be emotional. He was just thankful to see his beloved wife shaking off the depression that seemed to have hovered over her these last few days._

Sam woke at 0530, wondering at the unusual feeling of a warm body next to her. She raised her head and looked down, smiling to see the tiny body of JJ snuggled up next to her on the bed. She turned on her side and cuddled him close, careful not to wake him. She pressed a light kiss to his head, trying to remember how they had gotten here. She vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch leaning against Jack with JJ sound asleep in her lap.

Blushing slightly as dawning realization hit her, she looked around the room. They were alone. She recalled how Jack had taken JJ in his arms, then helped her up and steered her toward her room. He had pulled back the covers, gotten her settled, and moved to put JJ in his crib before she stopped him. She asked him to leave JJ with her. Jack had nodded in understanding and placed the little boy next to her in the bed.

Sam blushed again as she remembered quietly asking him if he wanted to stay as well, just to be near JJ, she told herself. He had given her a soft smile and told her he would like nothing better, but it probably wasn't a good idea. Then he had tucked the covers around both her and JJ and left to sleep in his own room.

Now she wondered how she would face him; what would he think of her? Shaking herself mentally, she decided not to worry about that for now. She had enough on her plate for one day.

Sam laid in bed, committing to memory the smell and feel of the little boy next to her. Her eyes welled with tears as she tried to imagine going back to not having him in her life. Amazing, she thought, how a baby who wasn't hers could impact her life in such a short time.

Hearing movement out in the living room, Sam pulled the covers back and slowly got out of bed. She carefully picked JJ up and placed him in the crib as she didn't want him to roll out of bed when she wasn't there. JJ didn't move a muscle as he was gently laid in the crib. Another thing he had in common with Jack, Sam thought with a smile. He slept like a rock.

Sam brushed her fingers through her hair before entering the living room. Jack looked up at her when she came in, smiling at her rumpled appearance. "Hey," he said softly.

"Morning," she replied just as quietly. They exchanged a long look before Sam pulled her eyes away.

Jack indicated the coffee table in front of him. "There's fresh coffee in the pot. Help yourself."

Sam smiled at the thought of a hot cup of coffee. "Thanks. I think I'll get dressed first. Will you listen for JJ while I'm in the bathroom? I think we have a little while before he gets up."

"Of course," he reassured her. "I'll get a bottle ready as well." Sam nodded, then made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

She was almost finished when she heard the phone in their suite ring. A feeling of dread stole through her; she knew what that phone call had to mean. She looked at her watch: 0600. She was actually a bit surprised that they hadn't been called earlier. If it had been her child, she would have been here before the crack of dawn. Steeling herself, Sam entered the living room and listened to the end of the conversation.

"Yes, Sir. Can you give us 20 minutes? We need to get JJ up and changed and give him a bottle before we head down." He glanced at Sam in apology as she entered the room. "Yes. General. We will bring all of JJ's things with as well. We'll be there in 20 minutes, Sir." Jack hung up the phone and continued to hold her gaze.

"They're here, aren't they?" she asked quietly. At the nod of his head, she dropped her gaze and took a deep breath. She bit her bottom lip, trying to get herself under control. Jack stepped closer to her and took her hands in his.

"Sam?" he asked gently. "You know this is the only way, don't you?"

She looked up at him, the tears evident in her eyes. She nodded at him and replied, "Yes. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know," he agreed as he pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Sam began to pull back.

"The cameras aren't still out, are they Jack?"

"No, but to hell with the cameras. If this were happening to a child of Danny's that came through the mirror, I'd hug him too," he assured her.

Sam gave a short laugh. "Yes, but probably not as long." They grinned at each other before she pulled away completely. He could see the transformation from Samantha Carter to Major Carter take place before his eyes. With firm resolve, she straightened her shoulders and said, "I'll get JJ up and changed. Why don't you get his things together. All of his clean laundry is still in the bag in the corner of my room. You'll have to put his extra toys and diapers in with the clothes."

"Hey," he teased, "Aren't I supposed to be the one giving the orders?"

"Not yet. For the time being, _you_ are still daddy and I'm mommy. And you know that the mom is _always_ the one in charge!" she teased him with a grin before going to get JJ up. Jack let her have the last word; he knew this was going to be a difficult day for her and wanted to let her have as many light moments as she could. Before he went to gather JJ's things, he made a quick call to Daniel, asking him to get Teal'c and report to the conference room on level 12 as soon as possible.

JJ remained sleepy while he was changed, dressed, and fed. It was earlier than normal for him and he just wanted to stay snuggled into the comforting warmth of his mother's arms. Sam looked up as Jack entered the living room, bags in hand. JJ had just finished his bottle and appeared to finally be waking up. He smiled when he caught sight of Jack and called out a greeting of "Dada" to him. Jack set down the bags and took JJ from her arms.

"Hey little man, how are you this morning? God, am I going to miss hearing your greeting whenever you see me enter a room," he stated a little roughly around the lump that had suddenly gathered in his throat. Sam caught his eyes with a look of quiet sympathy and understanding flooding through them. "You ready?" Jack asked her quietly after clearing his throat.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded in kind. Sam picked up a few of the photos they had taken of JJ when he started walking and placed them in the baby bag at Jack's feet. When he looked at her in question, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I figured they'd want some pictures, since they weren't here for his first steps."

She bent to take the bag in hand when Jack stopped her. "Here, you take JJ. I'll carry the bags."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Sam." Jack handed JJ back to her and bent to pick up the bags. Sam moved to her room, to give once last glance into the empty room where she had spent many quiet moments with this little boy and had come to realize some important things about herself in the process. She turned at Jack's questioning, "Sam?" then turned to follow him out of the room, not noticing the forgotten teddy bear sticking partway out from under the covers of her bed.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter that was getting way too long so I split it! The next one should be up later today if I can get it completed. I'm having a hard time letting JJ go!_


	38. Child of My Heart

_A/N: Ok - major tissue alert! If you thought the last two were tough... _

**Chapter 38 – Child of My Heart**

Samantha Carter-O'Neill and Jack O'Neill came through the mirror, hands tightly clasped together, and were immediately surrounded by 6 guards. It was no less than they expected. They were ushered to a conference room down the hall where they were told that General Hammond would be with them shortly. They submitted to several medical tests by some of the medical staff on base, and then were left virtually alone to wait in strained anticipation. Two guards stayed in the room with them while the other four went to stand guard in the hallway. They tried asking questions of the guards, but were met with stony silence.

They shared a look of trepidation. Why hadn't Major Carter been there to meet them? Had something truly happened to JJ here?

Both of them swung their gazes to the door as it opened to reveal General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson. The five of them stared at each other in silence for several moments before Jack broke the quiet. "Where is my child?" he demanded in his most authoritative voice.

At that, the General gave a slight smile, "Straight and to the point. Not much different from our Jack O'Neill." He then indicated seats at the table. "Please have a seat Colonel O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Carter," he said after noticing the bars on her jacket. "Our Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be here shortly. They need to get JJ's things together. He is well and healthy; I am pleased to tell you."

Samantha sighed with relief as she sat down, her hand reaching out to grasp Jack's. Jack looked the three men over, especially Teal'c, who was conspicuously holding a Zat gun at his side. "Why the weapon? Are you going to try and stop us from taking our own child back with us?" The edge remained in his voice as he regarded them with a steely gaze. Although he had assured his wife no such thing would happen, he was starting to worry that maybe things weren't going to be so easy.

Daniel spoke for the first time. "We would never do that Jack. JJ belongs with you. We just need to make sure you are who you say you are. You see," he paused, "Things haven't _exactly_ gone smoothly here since JJ arrived."

At their looks of concern, the General took over, "Rest assured, JJ is fine. But as Dr. Jackson has indicated, we have had a few incidents. The NID tried to get their hands on JJ a few days ago. That attempt was thwarted by the resourceful actions of SG-1, and Major Carter in particular. Then yesterday, _your_ Sergeant Davis came through the mirror."

"What?" Jack and Samantha said in disbelief. "He disappeared yesterday. Why would he come here?" Jack asked.

"He was not as you knew him," Teal'c stated. "He had been taken over by the Asrak and tried to take Jonathon Jacob back with him. Again, Major Carter thwarted the attempt to take your child."

"In doing so, she killed Sergeant Davis," General Hammond apologized. "I am sorry Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Carter. But it could not be helped."

They were both stunned into silence. They had sent their child here to be safe, yet had almost lost him not once, but twice? Samantha paled at the thought and leaned into Jack's side. She needed to hold her baby in her arms, desperately.

"And so you think we might also be Asrak?" Jack asked quietly.

"The possibility had crossed our minds, Colonel. Thus the medical tests. The final test will be Major Carter. She is able to sense the Goa'uld due to the naquadah in her blood," General Hammond explained.

"Samantha has that ability as well. Why didn't she sense the Asrak when he was on our base?" Jack asked in confusion.

"The Asrak was taking a concoction that renders it difficult for others to sense the naquadah. The journey through the Quantum mirror seems to weaken this compound," Teal'c explained.

"Was she hurt?' Samantha asked quietly. They turned as one to the woman who looked much paler than she had a few minutes ago. "You said your Sam went up against both the NID and an Asrak to save my son. Was she hurt?"

"Major Carter received a few minor injuries but is otherwise unharmed," the General assured her.

"Thank God!" Samantha breathed sincerely. "I never meant to put any of you in danger. I just wanted to save my son!" She turned to Jack with a look of despair. She had never thought that taking this course of action would put others in danger, and it was overwhelming to her.

Samantha and Jack turned and stood as one when the door opened once again. The tears she had been trying to told back flowed freely as she saw her son clutched tightly in the other woman's arms. He was wearing a small hockey jersey and had his back to them as he babbled away in his own language to the man behind him.

Sam stopped just inside the door, Jack coming around to flank her side. The room was deathly quiet as the four officers regarded each other with interest. The two Samantha's had met face to face, though briefly and in a dark storage area. Sam also had the experience of meeting a different alternate reality form of herself several years ago.

Neither Jack O'Neill, however, had had the pleasure of meeting themselves, so they regarded each other with quiet contemplation. Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond also scrutinized the officers, picking up on the subtle differences between them. The Carters were easy to tell apart; Sam had short hair, Samantha had longer hair that was worn in a style following Air Force regulations. Samantha also had a softer, slightly fuller figure; no doubt due to the fact that she had given birth only eleven months ago.

The two O'Neill's were harder to distinguish between. The only difference that Daniel noticed was the softer lines about the face of the AU Jack. Maybe being happy and fulfilled in married life was the difference.

Jack broke the silence. "So, you're here. How was the trip? See anything interesting along the way – like munchkins or a witch perhaps?" AU Jack let himself relax slightly at the comment. It was much like something he would have said to break the ice.

"Nothing nearly as interesting as that," he replied. "I see you have good taste in clothes." He indicated the hockey jersey that JJ was wearing.

"Yeah, the Avalanche. Hopefully they'll have a good season this year," Jack shrugged as he continued to regard his counterpart.

"So, how's my boy? I hear there's been a bit of… trouble." AU Jack's voice broke at the end of his statement as JJ finally turned his head to look at this familiar voice.

A frown of puzzlement came over the little boy as he looked between Jack and AU Jack; Sam and Samantha. "Mama? Dada?" he asked in confusion. Then he stuck his thumb in his mouth and regarded these adults with a bit of apprehension.

When he spoke, Samantha let out a sob and stepped closer, ready to take her child back in her arms. Sam stepped back, not yet ready to hand him over. A look of surprise crossed Samantha's face and she reached out to grab her husband's arm, not sure if there would indeed be a confrontation over the baby.

Sam looked over to the General who gave her a nod, then back at the couple before her. "I need to make sure it's safe, first," she explained quietly as she handed JJ over to Jack. She then stepped forward until she was within a foot of the other couple and stayed quiet for a few moments. Not sensing anything unusual, she then glanced around the room, took in Teal'c's nod of agreement and said, "Everything appears to be in order, Sir."

The General nodded to her, noticing the lines of strain around her eyes and mouth. This was going to be difficult for her, but he knew she would carry on with professionalism. Sam turned back to Jack to take JJ from him. Her back was to everyone else and only Jack could see the despair lurking in the depths of her eyes. He let his hand linger briefly on hers over JJ's back, giving her fingers a squeeze in silent support. Steeling herself for what she had to do next, Sam turned and walked over to Samantha.

Samantha had happy tears coursing down her cheeks as she accepted JJ from Sam. She buried her face in the baby's neck and sobbed her relief at finally having him back in her arms. AU Jack enfolded his family in a hug and kissed his son on the head, forcefully keeping his own tears of happiness and relief at bay until they were back in their own world.

Sam backed away and crossed her arms, willing herself to maintain control. She could not, however stop the moisture gathering in her eyes as she observed the reunion, so looked down at the floor and took deep, controlling breaths. Daniel walked around the table and came to stand beside her, Jack on her other side, in a quiet show of strength and support.

JJ leaned back from his mother and gazed into her eyes. Recognizing the familiar look and feel of her, he patted her cheeks and said "Mama," as if to confirm that yes, this person really was his mother. He twisted his little body and looked back at Sam, giving her a smile of love and acceptance as well. She may not have been his real mother, but he loved her just the same.

Sam couldn't resist smiling back at the little boy. He was a charmer, just like his daddy. And though she was going to miss him dearly and her heart felt as if it was breaking in two, she could see that he was back where he belonged.

AU Jack stepped away from his wife and son and came over to Sam and Jack. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done. Samantha and I…well, JJ is our world. I don't know what we would have done…"

Sam took his hand in hers. "You would have done the same for us. Well, another alternate us," she amended, sharing a glance with Jack. "I'm just sorry that the week wasn't without its traumas. I tried to protect him, we all did, but I'm afraid he might have suffered some emotional distress…"

AU Jack returned the squeeze to her hand. "Hey, he'll be OK. He's a tough little kid, gets that from his mother," he added with a grin, looking back at Samantha with so much love in his eyes that Sam felt her breath catch in her throat. To be on the receiving end of such open love was something she just couldn't imagine.

Jack looked down at her when he heard her indrawn breath, wondering at it, but he didn't say anything. He too noticed the open looks of love that were shared between this other Jack and Sam and it tore at him. This was much more difficult than he had ever expected it to be; not only saying good-bye to JJ but seeing what he had been missing for the last few years.

Samantha stepped forward and settled close to her husband. Her eyes had lost their look of despair and were now brimming with happiness. "I want to add my thanks as well, Sam. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't agreed to take JJ. It broke my heart to leave him…but I knew I could trust his safety to you."

"Thank you, for trusting me," Sam said quietly. She was having a hard time keeping herself under control once again, so bit her lip and looked at Daniel on her side.

Sensing her need for the attention to be redirected away from her, Daniel asked, "So, do you know for sure that the threat is over in your reality?"

AU Jack answered him. "Yes, Thor came to the rescue with a fleet of Asguard ships. Anubis escaped, but several of his ships were taken out. I don't think we'll be hearing from him again anytime soon."

"In addition to Anubis wanting JJ, the NID were very interested in getting at him here," General Hammond stated. "Can you tell us if anything of the sort happened in your world?" Jack and Sam looked at him in surprise. They were both curious as to why he had asked that particular question.

AU Jack and Samantha shared a look of pained remembrance before he turned to answer the General. "Before he was born, we had some of those same concerns, especially after Samantha was kidnapped and almost killed. So we contacted someone inside the NID, a friend. We were able to make a deal; if we provided the placenta and umbilical cord for them to study after JJ was born, they would leave us alone." He shrugged, "It seemed a small price to pay for JJ's safety. So far, we haven't had any trouble with the NID. Of course, having a 6'4" Jaffa as a Godfather doesn't hurt," he added with a grin toward Teal'c.

Daniel looked at AU Jack with surprise. "Wait a minute. You picked Teal'c over me? But we've know each other longer! Haven't we?"

"Danny, it isn't you. Remember?" Jack told him dryly.

"Well, yeah. But still," he looked to AU Jack for a response.

"Yes, we have known each other longer, Daniel, but I'm sorry, it was a matter a brawn over brains this time. You'll get to be Godfather to the next one."

All eyes turned to Samantha in question and she blushed a light shade of red but remained quiet. Sam and Jack looked at each other in surprise, and then looked away just as quickly. Two children? It was hard enough for either of them to imagine being together, let alone having _two_ children!

Changing the subject, Samantha turned to the General. "We should really be going, Sir. I don't want us to experience any of the side effects of mirror travel. Plus, we have many people in our own world anxious to see JJ again."

"Of course. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill will escort you to the mirror. I will send some people down with the body of Sergeant Davis." They nodded solemnly at that comment before the General continued. "I want to wish you both the best of luck. JJ is quite a special young man; we've grown very fond of him here at the SGC. And I do hope you never have to use the mirror again. Maybe you shouldn't," he suggested quietly.

"I think we'll be having that very same discussion with our General Hammond, sir," Samantha stated. Though it had seemed to be the only means possible at the time to save her child, it had obviously not been without its repercussions. They had much to discuss regarding any future use of the device.

Samantha and Jack nodded their thanks to everyone, then stood back while Daniel and Teal'c said their good-byes to JJ. Daniel took the little boy first and held him gently. "Be good little guy. I'll miss you."

"Da-ee!" JJ responded gleefully, reaching for the glasses that held such fascination for him. Daniel pulled away in time and handed the baby off to Teal'c, his eyes holding a hint of moisture.

"EEE!" JJ squealed as the large Jaffa held him close.

"You will be a great warrior one day, Jonathon Jacob. May you have the strength, bravery and honor of your parents." Then Teal'c surprised them all by giving JJ a soft kiss on the forehead. As he handed the little boy back to his parents, he said solemnly, "I am sure that in your world, I will do everything within my power to keep your child safe." Teal'c nodded solemnly to JJ's parents, then to Jack and Sam before he left the room, followed quietly by Daniel and General Hammond.

"Well, I guess this is it," Jack announced to no one in particular. He picked up JJ's bag and handed it over to AU Jack. "Uh, there are extra diapers, clothes and toys in the other bag. Bart's in here," he nodded to the bag he had just passed over. "Great toy, by the way," he grinned. "Carter also added some pictures we took of JJ for you."

"Pictures?" Samantha asked with interest.

"Yes," Sam answered. "JJ took his first steps a few days ago. I thought you might like some pictures of the event since…well, you know…," she finished lamely as Samantha started to once again tear up.

"JJ! You walked? Oh Jack, did you hear that?"

"Way to go, little man! I knew you were advanced for your age," AU Jack said proudly, ruffling the little boy's hair as he pressed a kiss to Samantha's cheek.

Jack and Sam shared a smile at the term of endearment for JJ that they had used as well. Then Jack picked up the other bag and lead the way to the storage room where the mirror was being kept. The rest of them followed him out of the room and down the corridor to their destination. Sam stepped ahead to open the door and hold it for the others as she was the only one with her hands free. The two men walked between the rows of shelving and put their bags down, turning to look for the women who had stopped right inside the door.

Samantha turned to Sam, her eyes full of thanks and compassion. "I really don't know what to say…nothing can express my thanks for what you have done. You put your life on the line for a child you didn't even know, and I can never repay you for that," she said with a sad smile.

"Oh, but I do know him," Sam answered quietly. "From the moment I held him, I felt like he was a part of me. I know he's not mine, but he will always have a place in my heart." Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. Samantha understood her feelings entirely and enfolded her in a hug before she offered Sam one last chance to hold JJ. Sam accepted JJ from Samantha's arms, pressed her cheek against his and held him tightly. When she finally pulled away, she gave Samantha a watery smile. She kissed JJ's cheek, whispered, "Good-bye JJ. I will always love you." Then she handed the little boy back to his mother.

Samantha glanced over at the men waiting by the mirror, talking quietly themselves. "Sam, don't let your chance at happiness slip away just because there are obstacles right now. You can work around them, believe me. Take a chance on happiness."

Sam didn't bother to pretend that she didn't know what Samantha was talking about. She just nodded her head, wiped her eyes, and softly replied, "I'm planning on doing that very thing."

"Good," Samantha nodded approvingly. "I promise you, you'll never find as much love and happiness as you will with that man, especially if he's anything like my Jack." She smiled and continued, "Of course, he'll drive you nuts and you'll want to send him to Thor for an extended vacation now and then…" They shared a smile of understanding before they turned to head toward the mirror.

Much as his wife was talking to Sam, AU Jack talked to his counter part. "She's amazing, isn't she? My life hasn't been the same since she walked in that briefing room seven years ago." He looked directly at Jack now and saw the agreement in his eyes. "I can see how you feel about her, Jack. Don't let the chance to be truly happy again pass you by." He held up his hand when Jack began to interrupt. "Don't give me that crap about the regs. We figured out a way to make it work. You can too. You have both made enough sacrifices; make one for yourselves."

Jack looked over at Sam and admitted quietly, "What if she doesn't want this with me?"

AU Jack shook his head, "Don't be an idiot. Sam feels the same way; you're both just too afraid to do anything about it. Jack, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, I know it because it's the same for me. Don't blow this."

They both turned as the women approached, then AU Jack surprised them by walking up to Sam and enfolding her in a hug. Sam's eyebrows went up as she shot a look at Jack, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about another man hugging Sam; even if it was himself! "You're as amazing here as you are in my world Samantha Carter," AU Jack said quietly to her. "Thank you for keeping my little boy safe." He pulled back and gave her a look filled with gratitude.

Samantha turned and placed JJ in Jack's arms. "Sam got to say good-bye. I think you should too," she explained at the quizzical look on his face.

Glancing around at the three adults, Jack felt self-consciousness overwhelm him. But he did need to say good-bye to this little boy who held such a firm place in his heart. Turning away from them, he hugged JJ to his chest and pressed his lips against his hair. "Good-bye little man.," he whispered to the child. "I'm going to miss you so much. Thank you for showing me… what the future might hold," and then he dipped his head to gain control of his emotions. JJ reached up and patted his cheeks, unknowingly rubbing the single tear that trickled out of Jack's eye onto his own finger. Taking a deep breath, Jack turned back around, pressed one more kiss to JJ's head, and passed him back to his mother.

Sam had more tears in her eyes as she saw the depth of emotions playing across Jack's face. Would they ever feel whole again, she wondered? And would they be able to obtain what these two had?

"You've got quite a boy there. Take care of him," Jack said to both Samantha and AU Jack as they came to stand before the mirror. AU Jack nodded his head and took his son from Samantha as she dug out the device used to activate the mirror.

In an instant, the mirror came to life and they saw a room appear on the other side. Samantha took JJ back into her arms, Au Jack picked up the bags, and they turned to say a good-bye. Two SF's came in, carrying a body bag, and set it gently on the floor, then left. The four adults looked at it sadly before saying their final good-byes.

"Thank you again," Samantha whispered. "We'll never forget what you've done for us."

"Thank you. For trusting me with JJ. Keep him safe," Sam replied quietly.

"We will," Samantha assured her. She turned to look down at JJ. "Say good-bye JJ."

The little boy looked between the two sets of parents, a small frown marring his features, before he complied with his mother's request and offered a quiet, "Bye-bye," of his own. Sam pressed her lips together but could not keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to stay in control.

"Don't forget what I said," AU Jack told Jack with a stern look. "You owe it to yourselves." Jack looked him in the eye and nodded his head in understanding. He looked down to see Sam's tear-streaked face looking up at him in puzzlement.

"I'll explain it later," he assured her quietly as he put his arm around her and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

They both looked on as the other Jack and Sam stepped up to the mirror, ready to go through. Before Sam could blink an eye, they were on the other side and an alternate Daniel and Teal'c were standing right behind them, smiles of relief evident on their faces. Jack stepped forward and passed the body through to Teal'c, then stepped back to rejoin Sam.

Samantha took JJ's hand, pressed it against his lips, and blew them a final kiss from the little boy before the mirror turned off for good.

Sam took in a shuddering breath and turned to her stricken gaze to Jack. "Oh God, I didn't think this would hurt so much!"

"Shh, it's going to be all right," Jack muttered as he pulled her into his arms, even though he knew it wasn't entirely the truth. If her heart hurt half as much as his was hurting right now, he knew it would be a long time before everything felt all right again. The pain of loving a child, then losing him, no matter the conditions, didn't go away overnight.

* * *

_Ok - I am promising you a very shippy epilogue with resolutions of many issues. I hope to have it done mid-week. Now dry your eyes!_


	39. Endings and Beginnings

**A Mother's Love – Epilogue**

**Endings and Beginnings**

Jack walked slowly down the corridor with Sam and back to their suite, which they would now be vacating. Neither one spoke as their hearts were heavy with feelings of loss over JJ's departure. Jack opened the door and stepped aside to allow Sam to enter first. He took in the bereft expression on her face and came close to her. "Sam," he reached for her hand but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't talk about it right now; it's too painful," she pleaded with him. "I just need some time alone, OK?"

Jack looked at her intently. He really didn't want to leave her alone, not now, but he had to respect her space; she had always done the same for him. "All right, Sam, if that's what you want. But we do have to talk about this, and soon."

Sam nodded, her eyes downcast, and made her way to her room to pack up her few belongings. Jack turned to do the same when the phone in their suite rang. Crossing the room to answer it, Jack gave a glance in Sam's direction before picking up the phone. "O'Neill," he answered tiredly.

Sam heard the phone ring but didn't bother going out into the room. If it was for her, Jack would let her know. She absently sorted her things and put them into her duffel bag. Her eyes welled with tears as her glance kept coming to rest on the empty crib at the foot of her bed. She leaned into the crib and picked up the errant pacifier that had been left behind. Sitting on the end of the bed, Sam felt two tears fall as she looked at the pacifier resting in her hand.

She brushed them away quickly when she heard Jack clear his throat at the door, but didn't look up as he began to speak.

"Um, that was General Hammond. He wants to see me in his office. I'm to tell you that SG-1's downtime starts right now." He waited to see if she would look at him. When she continued gazing at the floor, he went on. "I don't know how long I'll be with the General, but if you want to wait…"

Sam sniffed and said quietly, "I think I'll just head home, thanks." After a few minutes of continued silence, Sam finally looked up at him and noticed the sadness she felt reflected in his own eyes. Feeling guilty for just thinking of her own feelings, she said quietly, "I just need to get away from here and think. I'm sorry."

He nodded his head at her. "I know, Sam. Just don't shut me out, OK?"

Sam tried to give him a small smile but didn't succeed. "I won't. I promise." Sam played with the pacifier in her hands for a moment before turning her gaze to him once more. "You could stop over…at my house…maybe in a few hours?" she asked tentatively.

Jack gave her a smile and nodded at her. "I'll do that. I'll pick up something for us to eat, neither one of had any breakfast this morning," he reminded her.

Thankful for his understanding, she stood up and walked over to him. She hesitated only briefly before wrapping her arms around him in a loose hug and pressing a light kiss against his cheek. "Thank you," was all she said, and it was all Jack needed to hear to know that, however difficult this might be for both of them, they would get through it: together.

Jack gave her one final squeeze before pulling away. "I'd better go, Hammond is waiting. See you in a few hours, OK?"

"OK," she replied before turning back to finish her packing.

"And Sam?" She turned to look at him. "Leave the crib. I'll take care of it." They shared a long look filled with quiet grief before Jack turned and left Sam alone.

Quickly finishing putting her things away, Sam reached for her book on the night stand when something brown and furry caught her eye. Pulling back the corner of the covers, she stared in surprise at the furry teddy bear lying abandoned beneath the blankets. Sam gingerly picked up the bear and held it to her chest, whispering softly, "Oh JJ." She stood holding the bear for several minutes, her eyes closed as she breathed in the smell of the baby that lingered on the stuffed toy. With a sigh, she opened her eyes, wiped away an errant tear, and added the bear to her bag. Making one last sweep around the room with her eyes, Sam left the room for the final time.

She grabbed a few last items off the coffee table in the living room, and let her eyes wander in remembrance of the fleeting moments of happiness she had spent here. She thought of what Samantha had said to her, about taking a chance, and resolutely straightened her shoulders. She headed home, determined to put her thoughts into actions.

Jack pulled up to her house at 1000 hours. His meeting with General Hammond had taken longer than expected. Jack sat quietly in the car after he had killed the engine. His head was still spinning from that particular conversation. That the General had come right out and told him he had some decisions to make regarding his future and that of a particular member of his team still astounded him. Jack knew he had important decisions to make and discuss with his 2IC; he just never knew that _his_ COwould also know that as well, much less elude to it in a conversation in his office! Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts, reached across to the passenger side to grab the bag of take-out food he had picked up, and made his way to her door.

Sam was sitting on the couch, legs crossed like a child and holding the teddy bear loosely in her lap. In her hands was a picture that Daniel had taken of her, Jack and JJ sitting on the couch in the VIP suite. She had found it resting next to her computer in her lab; obviously left there by Daniel. She had been sitting in this same position for over 30 minutes, just gazing at the picture and thinking about the little boy and what he might be doing right now. He was probably taking his morning nap; cuddled between his parents, no doubt. Sam bit her lip as she thought of the warm little body cuddled in her own arms. It had been mere hours, but it almost felt like a lifetime ago.

Sam glanced up when the doorbell rang. Knowing it had to be Jack, she wiped at her wet cheeks and stood up, absently tucking the teddy bear under one arm while holding onto the picture. She opened the door to find herself staring into the dark brown eyes of her CO.

Jack took in her appearance, from the soft, worn jeans and oversized sweatshirt to the red-rimmed eyes and the items clutched in her hands. "Oh, Sam," he said softly, stepping past her into the foyer. "What are doing to yourself?"

Sam looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He put the bag down on the side table and drew her into the living room and down onto the couch. "You're sitting here all by yourself, holding JJ's teddy bear and staring at his picture. It looks like you've been crying ever since you got home," he said gently.

Sam looked down at the teddy bear that she hadn't been aware she was still holding and put it next to her on the couch. She went to place the picture on the coffee table as well, but Jack took it from her hands. He studied it closely for a while before smiling gently. "He sure does have your eyes," he remarked quietly before setting it on the table. Then he turned to her. Taking in her drawn features, he asked, "Have you eaten anything?" At the shake of her head, he pulled her to her feet, grabbed the bag, and led her to the kitchen. He placed two breakfast sandwiches on a plate, poured them each a cup of coffee that he was thankful to see she had made, and sat at her table. Sam frowned at how he took over in her house, but followed suit and sat down.

Silently, they ate their sandwiches while the radio played in the background. When they were done, Sam stood to clear their plates and poured them each another cup of coffee. Jack stood, took one of the cups from her hand, and walked back into the living room. They took seats on opposite ends of the couch and let the silence deepen, neither knowing quite how to begin the conversation.

Not being a patient man, Jack spoke first. "Look, Sam. I know this has been hard for you. It hasn't been easy for me either. We both grew attached to JJ and it was hell letting him go. But we have to move on."

Her eyes flashed at what she thought he was trying to say. "Move on? Just like that? He's only been gone for 4 hours! What did you do? Sign us up for a mission this afternoon, like you did right after we thought Daniel had died?"

Jack's face hardened at the tone of accusation in her voice. "That's not exactly what I meant, Carter," he said, the softness from earlier gone as his defenses were raised.

The room was left in quiet tension as each of them tried to calm themselves down. This time, it was Sam who broke the silence. Quietly, not meeting his gaze, she apologized. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean that. It's just…this is still so fresh, I can't just stuff it away somewhere." She looked him in the eye now and continued, "There are other things I just can't hide away anymore, either."

Jack held her gaze and felt his heart quicken at the meaning behind her words. When she saw that he wasn't going to retreat behind a wall, Sam took a deep breath and went on. "This past week, while being stressful beyond belief, taught me a lot of things and opened my eyes to some things that I knew were missing in my life, but I didn't want to face. When we were in the suite, just you, me and JJ, I felt like… I was home. I haven't felt like that since…well, since my mother died," she finished quietly.

"Sam," Jack attempted to say something but she interrupted him.

"Please, let me finish, or I don't know if I ever will." She stood up and began to pace the living room, walking back and forth in front of the sofa. "Samantha has everything; she's working within the SGC, leading a team through the Stargate, but she also has a family to come home to every day. Someone to share her life with. A child to love and raise in a warm, loving family. I want that too, Jack. I think I deserve to be happy."

Jack stood and came over to her, stopping her pacing by placing his hands on her upper arms. "I think you deserve it too, Sam," he said softly. "I think we both do," he added with a light of hope in his eyes.

Sam closed her eyes in relief at his words, then opened them and looked intently at him. "I'm glad you feel that way, Jack. Because I've decided to resign my commission," she said decisively.

Jack's eyes opened wide; this was _so_ not what he was expecting! "Like hell you will!" he growled out, letting go of her to begin his own round of pacing. "There is no _way_ I'm going to let you give up your career, Sam. You'll come to regret it, and me. Besides, there's no way they'd let you go; you're too important to the program. No, that's not going to work," he said forcefully, shaking his head for emphasis.

"You didn't let me finish," she stated just as forcefully. "I'll resign my commission, but stay on as a civilian scientist. We have dozens of them on staff, what's one more? And since I have gate travel experience, I'm sure the General will allow me to go on missions of scientific value."

"Aside from the fact that you're a brilliant scientist, you are also a magnificent soldier, Sam. Your field experience is needed, as well as your scientific brain. No, I'm sorry, but I won't let you do it."

Her hackles rose at that comment. "First of all, this is _my_ decision, not yours. Secondly, why are you being so obstinate about this? Unless, I read everything between us all wrong, and you don't want to…pursue something," she finished with lowered eyes. Oh God, had she just made a fool of herself?

"Christ, Sam. I've wanted to _pursue something_, as you so eloquently put it, for the last 4 years! And I'm being obstinate because I love you!" he fairly shouted at her. "I don't want to see you throw your career away, and everything you've worked for, when there's another option open to us!"

Sam stared at him in stunned silence. While she knew they shared deep feelings for one another, neither of them had ever said those three words out loud. Jack froze as well, just now realizing what he had said, and ran a hand through his hair. Oh crap, that really was not how he had wanted to tell her the first time. Images of wine, candlelight and soft music flashed through his mind before he shook the thought away. So much for romance, he thought dryly to himself.

Jack walked up to Sam, took her by the hand and led her to the couch. Sitting knee to knee, he took a deep breath before continuing. "There is another option open to us, Sam. In fact, that's what General Hammond called me in to talk about." At her raised eyebrows, he nodded his head. "Yes, old George seemed to sense that things between us had maybe been pushed to the foreground after this week's events. So we discussed some options." Grasping both of her hands in his, he said, "I'm going to retire, Sam."

Sam opened her mouth in protest, but he put a finger over her lips and continued. "My turn to talk. General Hammond agreed to approve in my retirement. 6 months from now, I will soon be _Retired_ Colonel Jack O'Neill. My knees aren't what they used to be; you know that, Sam. There are younger men and women who can fill my shoes." At her sound of protest, he took his finger from her lips and let her speak.

"Jack, no one can replace you. Your expertise, your battle strategies, your experience with the Asgard and in the field just can't be replaced!"

"I notice you didn't mention my stellar diplomatic skills," he teased. When she didn't smile in response, he sighed. "The General happened to agree with you on a few levels, which is why, when I retire, I won't leave for good. He's going to talk to the President about giving me the position of Asgard Ambassador and Off-world something or other. I can't remember what title he came up with, but it did sound important," he grinned at her.

Sam still didn't look convinced, though. She felt he was giving up too much and told him so. He laughed at her. "Giving up being chased and shot at by crazed snake heads? I don't think that's too big a sacrifice. Besides, I'd be gaining much more in the process. That is, if you really are interested in spending your life with a tired old war horse like me," he asked with just a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Sam smiled for the first time that night. "You're not exactly old, Jack. I think I can handle it." Then she frowned in thought. "Who will take over SG-1 when you're gone? I can't imagine being under someone else's command," she admitted softly.

"Well, I hear there's a brilliant, sexy scientist in the front running for that position," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him in surprise. "Really? General Hammond is thinking of letting Felger lead SG-1?"

Jack lunged at her and tackled her to the couch. "Oh, that was cruel, woman! Replacing me with that screw up! You'll pay for that!" and he started to tickle her mercilessly.

Sam shrieked and pushed at him, finally succeeding in holding him at arm's length. Catching the darkening look of desire in his eyes, she said softly, "There's one thing you should know, though. If we do…someday down the road…have a child of our own. I don't think I'll want to go through the gate anymore. At least not as part of a first contact team. I don't want to take the chance on not being around to see our child grow up."

Jack gave her a soft smile, then leaned forward until he was inches from her lips. "Do you think I could kiss you once, before we plan on having children?"

Sam smiled up at him. "Well, I suppose, just this once. But remember, you're still my CO for the next 6 months."

"Yeah, I know. Hammond reminded me of that…several times in fact. But I won't tell if you won't."

In answer to his question, Sam pulled him closer for a kiss that made their senses reel. It was a kiss filled with passion, love, and the promise of a future that was finally within their grasp.

_**Two years later**_

Sam leaned back against the bed, her face a mixture of exhaustion and exhilaration. Jack leaned over, wiping the sweat from her brow and whispered down at her, "You were absolutely amazing, Sam. I don't know how you did it; I'm so proud of you." Then he brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Well, let me tell you, it's not something I want to repeat anytime too soon," she replied with a tiredness that went all the way to her core.

"Don't worry, I'll give you at least another year," he teased lightly as he sat next to her on the bed. As Janet came forward, holding a blue bundle in her arms, Jack helped Sam sit up a little and watched tenderly as the baby was placed in her arms for the first time.

Sam's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her new son. It had been a long time in coming, but he was finally here with them. She let her mind wander back over the past two years and how they had come to this point in time.

True to his word, Jack had retired 6 months to the day that JJ had returned to his parents. Those 6 months had been fraught with frustration, fear and anticipation on both their parts. Jack had survived a staff blast to the chest, and being frozen for several weeks. Sam had survived being chased by one of Anubis's drones at the Alpha site and being captured and tortured by Fifth. They had refrained from acting on their feelings while on base, but would often get together at one house or the other, just to hold one another and reaffirm their love for each other. Despite all the obstacles, they had prevailed and, upon Jack's retirement and installment as the first official Ambassador to the Asgard and Off-World Operations Specialist, they had spent a few months just dating, before becoming officially engaged.

Sam was promoted and took over command of SG-1. There had been several missions that Jack had come along on; his expertise needed in various situations. And of course, whenever Thor had come to call, Jack had insisted SG-1 come along for the ride. The transformation had gone smoothly and, though they missed his presence, Daniel and Teal'c were happy that their friends were now free to be together and build a new life.

Their wedding had taken place 6 months after Jack's retirement; a quiet affair attended only by close friends and family members. Not long afterward, Sam had found out she was pregnant. There were mixed feelings of elation and fear for both of them, but elation easily won out.

Sam had led her team on a few exploratory missions before requesting a transfer to the labs. Though Jack never said anything to her, he was extremely relieved to know that she was safely working in the labs and not out God-knew where being chased by snake heads. Colonel Baker had taken over the helm of SG-1 in her absence and had immediately clicked with its two remaining members.

And now here she was, holding her new baby boy in her arms, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. Jack brushed his thumb across her cheek with one hand as he continued to encircle her with the other and gaze down at his son.

Janet Frasier looked at the happy couple and couldn't stop a few tears of her own from tumbling down her cheeks. That she had been present at the birth of this much loved child had made her feel even closer to both the new parents and the baby. Wiping at her tears, she came closer and stood next to Sam.

"Well, you've got a very healthy 8 lb. 4 oz. son there. Any ideas yet on what you're going to name him?' she asked with curiosity.

Sam and Jack looked at each other. They had discussed in much depth whether it would be right to call him Jonathon Jacob, JJ for short of course. He most likely wouldn't be the same genetic child they had cared for 2 years ago, as he had been conceived at an entirely different time. Yet, they loved the name and the idea of honoring the child that had ultimately brought them together for good. In the end, they had decided to wait until he was born and see what he looked like. If he was to be JJ, they felt they would know once they laid eyes on him.

"We're not quite sure yet, Janet," Sam declared softly as she looked at the infant in her arms. He had the same brown, downy hair that JJ had had and the adorable bow lips as well. But they just weren't sure. Until he began to squirm in Sam's arms and slowly opened his eyes.

The baby blinked at the bright lights, this new world very strange to him. He pursed his lips into a tiny little pout, let out a mew of protest, then settled down as he heard a soft voice from above him. He made smacking noises with his lips and looked intently at the blurry faces hovering just beyond the focus of his deep blue eyes.

Sam and Jack looked with love at the little boy who was staring at them so intently, turned to lock gazes and smiled. "JJ," they said unison, affirming that this little boy was indeed, their JJ.

Janet smiled and nodded her approval, then looked up at the clearing of throats she heard from the doorway. Daniel and Teal'c stood there, flowers in hand, waiting to see if they could meet the newest member of the Carter-O'Neill clan.

Jack looked up and waved them forward. "Come on in guys. Come and meet my new son," Jack declared, the pride evident in his voice.

"_Your_ son?" Sam asked with a teasing note.

"Ours," he quickly amended with a kiss to her lips.

"Congratulations O'Neill, Colonel Carter. I am most pleased to welcome your son to this world," Teal'c stated with all seriousness, yet still with a smile of happiness for his friends.

Daniel leaned forward to get a close look at the baby. "He's beautiful, Sam. Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, I'd like you both to meet Jonathon Jacob Carter-O'Neill. JJ for short," she said with a grin. Then she bent her head to brush a soft kiss against the baby's head.

"JJ, welcome to our world," Daniel greeted the baby quietly. Then he turned to Jack. "Now for the important question; who is going to be his Godfather? Since you've agreed to give the afterbirth to the NID for study and shouldn't have any threat from that area, I don't think you need to choose brawn over brains," he reminded them pointedly.

Jack grinned at his friend before he spoke. "I think we have the perfect solution, Space Monkey. JJ is going to have _two_ Godfathers; one for protection and to teach him defensive skills, one to teach him how to speak 10 different languages."

Daniel and Teal'c shared a smile, happy with the compromise. Sam added, "And a Godmother who can take care of any injuries he ever might get," and she smiled at her friend, who promptly began to cry once again.

Trying to cover her emotions, Janet quickly returned to doctor mode, ushering the two men out with the order that Sam and the baby needed their rest. When they were alone once again, Sam handed JJ over to Jack and slid over in the bed so that Jack could join her. When he was lying next to her, cradling his son, Sam laid her head against his shoulder and sighed with contentment. She ran her hand lightly over the baby's cheek, smiling as he instinctively turned his face toward the stimulus.

Jack leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Just about how happy I am right now. And how I can't believe that he's really ours this time." She gazed up at Jack's face. "This is the happiest day of my life, Jack. Thank you!"

Jack kissed her lips gently before he stated, "I should be thanking you, Sam. You agreed to marry a grumpy, beat up old soldier. Then you gave me a beautiful son. I couldn't be happier or more grateful than I am right this moment."

She snuggled into his side and gazed down with love and wonder at her son. "I love you, both of you, so much. I never thought taking a chance on us would be quite as wonderful as it turned out to be."

Jack chuckled softly, "Yeah, we should have done this years ago." Sam laughed softly along with him, before once again nestling tightly against him as she felt the pull of sleep drag her down.

Jack smiled as he felt his wife fall asleep against his side, his son sleeping in his arms. He shifted JJ to his left arm so he could encircle Sam with his right. He gave them each one more kiss to the forehead before pulling Sam more comfortably against the pillows. He leaned his head back, looked up at the ceiling, and smiled. For a man who had recently retired, his life was just beginning; and what a ride it was going to be!

* * *

_Sigh! And so we come to the end...or is it just the beginning? I want to thank everyone who reviewed throughout this epic: from those who reviewed once or twice to those who reviewed every chapter. Each and every one was truly appreciated! Especially those of you who said thatI remained true to the chacracters and it sounded like it could be a real episode; albeit much too long! Thatis high praise indeed!My aim was to entertain and it sounds like I accomplished that._

_This story started out as a whimsical little idea that I didn't think would last more than 10 chapters. Alas, 39 chapters later, it has come to an end! Several of you have mentioned a sequel. I'll have to think about that idea. But I will be taking a writing break for a while as school is getting frantic and one of my darling little second graders is due to undergo a bone marrow transplant soon...so I will be spending time visiting him in the hospital. But I will be back! Thanks again for all of your encouragement and kind words...it really means a lot!_


End file.
